The DeliShop Keeper
by lilbit89
Summary: An employee at the deli shop that Miz's dad owned now has to deal with the 'must see' WWE superstar when his dad suffers from health issues. Would her thoughts of her former classmate change and can she handle working him for months?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I was washing a load of dishes that were in the sink from the last few customers along with the things that needs to be cleaned from fulfilling such orders when Mr. Mizanin came in with more plates and cups that needed to be washed.

"Got a few more for you." He said as he set them onto the counter next to the sink where the other dirty dishes were.

"Thanks…I haven't went through the receipts and cash." I said looking over at him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle that if you do the inventory…I got a date with the misses."

"Aw, how sweet." I said smirking.

"She doesn't know yet." He said making his smile wider.

"She would love it, I'm sure." I said smiling more.

"You won't mind locking up?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks Lola." He said as I shook off water from the plate before putting it on the dry rack, I loved my job at this deli and I have gotten to know a lot of the regular customers by name. Mr. Mizanin was one of the best bosses I have ever had and he is proud of this shop, but didn't know if he is prouder of the shop or his son that I had barely got to know since he was two years older than I, I remember seeing him as I was a new freshman and he was the popular Junior. I focused on washing and drying the dishes that were needed to be washed for the next day services, I was drying the last dish when Mr. Mizanin joined me in the kitchen once again. "I'm heading out, I'm going to be a little late tomorrow because I have to go to the bank with the money, can you open?" He asked pulling his coat on to bundle for the cold outside.

"No problem at all, I'll take the trash out as well…you know you can always count on me sir." I said as I know I have had to step up my game to earn his trust considering I was the only employee Mr. Mizanin had besides the occasions that Mrs. Mizanin or selected high school students during the summer months since that is the busiest months but I have gained his trust and I have worked for him since I graduated high school and have been taking online classes to get my business degree to own my own business like Mr. Mizanin. I always wondered why his son, Mike, didn't want to stay here and help his dad and step mom with their business, he was set to own his dads company and this deli shop had been doing pretty well for itself. Now Mike is this big WWE superstar, barely have I ever seen him stop by and offer to help or try to put himself associated with here, to me it seems the moment he graduated he never looked back and he seems too cocky, self-absorbed and not one of the people that would be my favorites with the things he has done. I put all the dishes back properly before I pulled out the leftover food that won't be good for tomorrow's use. I threw out some and some I put in a doggy bag to take home for dinner before I started the inventory process making notes of what I needed to order tomorrow before Mr. Mizanin came in and I put it in a safe spot before I collected all the trash taking it out back tossing them into the dumpster going back inside putting new bags into the cans and putting them back to the proper spots before I gathered my things clocking out as late as I did the night before as I begun turning lights off and making sure all the machinery was off before I locked the front door before grabbing the food I set aside for myself heading out the back door locking that behind me as I went to my car driving the distance to my apartment complex and up to my apartment to eat my dinner before doing a few things before I had to get some sleep to be up at 6 to get ready for another day at the deli shop. I did what I needed to do before I zonked out waking to my alarm, showering and gathered my things for work, I drove to work stopping to grab some coffee to help me for this early morning. I got to the shop unlocking the back door letting myself in getting things turned on and begun preparing things for the days crowds as bread was being made and I called the local businesses making orders for items we needed more of before I counted the day's cash that Mr. Mizanin had left in there the night before for the business today, I begun doing other rituals before I unlocked the front door at 8 AM for the usual breakfast customers, sometimes we had a few strangers that would come in that were not usual customers. I knew that Mr. Mizanin was to be late because he had to go to the bank and as more time passed I came more worried and his customers that wanted catering this weekend for a weeding came in at 11:30, he was still nowhere to be found. "Mr. Mizanin isn't here at the moment, but he should be here shortly. Why don't you find an empty table, I'll put on a new pot of coffee and finish with the rest of the orders and I'll join you to get the ball rolling?" I said.

"No problem." The father said as I kept an eye on where they had sat to point them out to Mr. Mizanin when he arrived. I finished dealing with the customers and their orders, I took them to the proper tables before I went back behind the counter worried about Mr. Mizanin because this was so unlike him. I picked up the phone dialing his house number to get no answer which was weird because Mrs. Mizanin was home 98% of the time, I didn't know her cell number by heart so I pulled out my cell calling Mr. Mizanin first to get voicemail leaving a message for him to call me back so I decided to call Mrs. Mizanin and finally got an answer.

"Thank God you called Lola, I was about to call you." She said as I could tell she was in a distress.

"Mrs. Mizanin, what's wrong?" I asked knowing something was wrong.

"My husband had a heart attack." She said as I could tell she had burst into tears for the however many times she has cried, my stomach had dropped and felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"Oh God, is he okay?" I asked worried and concerned.

"He is in surgery right now."

"I'll be right there Mrs. Mizanin."

"No Lola, you don't-" She said as I had to interrupt her.

"It's fine, I'll close early and I'll be there as soon as possible. Does Mike know?" I asked knowing her step son needed to know about his dad and I was willing to call the man.

"Yes, he said he was on the next flight out, he should be here soon." She said.

"I'll come be with you until he gets here." I said wanting to be there because they were like a second family to me, they took me in and had always been there for me so I naturally would want to be there for them.

"Thanks Lola."

"Don't thank me, I'll be there soon." I said hanging up putting my phone in my pocket turning to the customers that were enjoying their meals but I knew I had to do this. "Will everyone please listen up." I said loudly to get everyone's attention, "The shop is closing early, so when you finish please clear your table and exit the facility." I said as nicely as I could.

"Why Lola?" Ms. Carter had asked.

"Mr. Mizanin has suffered a heart attack and I need to be there for him in this time of need." I explained.

"Oh poor guy." Ms. Carter said as she got up grabbing her things to leave as I begun cleaning things like I normally would but more in a rush forgetting about those here for that wedding.

"Shall we reschedule?" The father asked getting me to turn around to see the family of three there.

"Yes, I'm so sorry this has happened. What about tomorrow?" I asked.

"You didn't know this was to happen, please give him our prayers. We will be here tomorrow and this isn't as important as ones live." The mother said.

"Thank you for understanding and I promise you that it'll be great no matter what." I said confidently as they nodded knowing they can come in tomorrow to do this meeting as I went back to what I was doing before I locked the door after the last person left. I didn't care much about cleaning the tables or wiping them down. I made sure everything was turned off before I left hurriedly heading to the local hospital to keep Mrs. Mizanin company. I found the closest spot I could find heading straight to the lobby and went through security.

"Lola!" Mrs. Mizanin said waving me over to the side of the waiting room heading that way pulling her into a hug by the looks of it she had already been crying at least a handful of times.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is still in surgery, they said it'll take a little while and I haven't heard anything in a half hour." She said as she sat down.

"You need to talk to someone, have you called Mike to see if he has gotten a flight?" I asked knowing I may have to go get him at the airport.

"Yeah, he went-" She began to say when I saw Mike step around the corner being behind her seat

"To get coffee, here Claire, it's just the way you like it." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike, have you met-" Mrs. Mizanin said as I looked up to Mike who walked around the row of chairs standing besides mine sticking his hand out.

"Lola." He said smirking as I shook his hand.

"We've met before." I said.

"No introductions are needed then." Mrs. Mizanin said sipping her coffee.

"You want some coffee?" Mike asked as he sat on the arm of the chair that Mrs. Mizanin sat in.

"I'm good, thanks though." I said as we sat there, I honestly didn't know what to say as I zoned out staring at a spot on the ground until a doctor came out calling Mrs. Mizanin's name, all three of us jumped up walking to the doctor to hear the news that he made it through the surgery and he had no more blockage and that we may now go up to visit. "I'm going to the gift store, I'll be up shortly." I explained wanting to get Mr. Mizanin something.

"I'm going with her, give you and my dad some alone time." Mike said, 'Oh great, I got to spend alone time with this goon.' I thought as Mrs. Mizanin nodded as we watched the doctor lead her to an elevator, surprised she hadn't broken down yet again as I turned on my heels heading to the gift shop, "Hey, wait up!" Mike exclaimed after me as I slowed down my pace allowing him to catch up. "I'm assuming you shut the shop down early."

"Your assumption would be right." I said as I turned into the gift shop.

"You must like my dad." Mike said as he picked up some random plush looking at it then set it back down as I made my way through the store to the cards, it was sad I know the hospital and gift shop layout by heart.

"He hasn't treated me wrong…unlike some people." I said glancing over my shoulder at him when I cut through a few racks to get to the greeting cards looking over the variety before I picked one up to read.

"Someone has skeletons in their closet." Mike said as he grabbed one reading it chuckling, "This one is good." He said shaking it after he closed it.

"Then why don't you get it?" I asked as I turned around heading towards the counter to purchase the card seeing a coffee cup with a bear attached to it with flowers as well.

"That isn't manly…my dad won't like it." Mike said as he stepped behind me before he pulled out a shirt, "These gift stores sell the most ridiculous things." He said laughing.

"But your laughing about it." I said as I approached the counter purchasing the card and a thing of trail mix since I had ate nothing all day, I never ate breakfast but I would have lunch by now.

"I like that same kind of trail mix, but I'm not a big almond fan." Mike said.

"Me neither." I said as I swiped my credit card entering my pin before I got handed a receipt stepping aside, "Do you have a pen I may borrow?" I asked politely.

"You don't carry a pen in that purse?" Mike asked nodding to my purse I had.

"No, it's not a must for me to carry in my purse." I said as I was handed a pen signing the card and addressing it as he purchased the exact same thing I had and I handed him the pen to use but I found myself waiting for him even if my mind was telling me to go without him. "Are you going to get in trouble for being here?" I asked as we walked out of the gift shop.

"Why would I get in trouble?"

"Well aren't you the 'must see' superstar WWE has and have to be just that?" I asked.

"I want to be here for my dad and I already let my boss know." Mike said as he ripped his bag of trail mix open.

"How much do you travel?" I asked as we got in line behind someone at the security desk to get a pass.

"4-5 days a week, it's more hectic then it sounds."

"I'm sure it is." I said sarcastically as we stepped up to the security desk.

"IDs." He said as I shuffled through my purse finding my wallet giving him my ID.

"We are here for Mr. Mizanin." I said.

"Are you related to him ma'am? You don't have the same last name nor are you on the list." He stated, I was okay with that because I wasn't family and knew that he needed to be with them more than me.

"She is his step-daughter, he probably didn't think she'll be here since she flew all the way from Canada." Mike lied putting his arm around me looking at his hand disgustingly then up to him, "Plus with the anesthesia you know how that makes people." Mike added.

"I'll put you in, he is in 327 bed A." Security guard said printing out two passes

"Thank you." I said as I put the pass on walking with Mike and climbed onto the elevator.

"No problem, we have to do that kind of stuff all the time on the road." Mike said as he dropped some of the trail mix into his mouth as he leant his head back as he did so.

"Do you have manners on the road?" I asked grossed out.

"What do you mean?" He asked with his mouth full.

"You just answered my own question." I said climbing off the elevator when it allowed me to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

We found our way to the hospital room that Mr. Mizanin was in and he was the first bed, Mike walked in behind me.

"Lola, Mike, you came." Mr. Mizanin said in a soft voice.

"Why won't we dad?" Mike asked as I stepped next to Mrs. Mizanin as Mike stepped onto the other side of the bed to be across from me.

"I thought you were at work….what about the shop?" He asked looking back at me from his son.

"You don't have to worry about that, you need to feel better." I said.

"The shop is in good hands dad." Mike said glancing up at me from his dad.

"How long are you going to be here?" Mr. Mizanin asked looking to his son.

"As long as you need me dad, even if it takes months." Mike promised, 'How am I going to be able to last that long with him here? I hope I won't have to deal with him directly,' I thought to myself.

"Mike, I want you take charge of the shop until I can go back." Mr. Mizanin said, I felt instant hurt that Mr. Mizanin had chosen his son who worked in the shop barely never, if any, compared to me, who does at least 60% of the work and knows how to do the other 40% when he doesn't want to do it but he gives that big responsibility to his son? I understand that it's his son, and that he wants family to keep charge of it, but what about me?

"Are you sure about that dad?" Mike asked as I could sense guilt dripping from the words that he had said looking across at me.

"Yes, you'll know best and a Mizanin needs to run the company." Mr. Mizanin said sternly about his decision.

"I got you a card to get well soon." I said changing the subject handing him the card I had just purchased.

"Thanks Lola, will you be willing to help my son out?" He asked as I looked across the bed meeting the blue eyes of Mike wanting to say 'no' because I don't think I can deal or contain myself for however long until Mr. Mizanin was to feel better.

"What do you say?" Mike asked.

"I think I could deal, it's only temporary." I said letting out a sigh and couldn't believe I decided to go along with this but if I said no, I would be best looking for a new job and I think I would feel bad and worry having him trying to figure everything out for himself.

"Get to work." Mike said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." I shot back.

"I'm your boss now." Mike said putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay, whatever." I said rolling my eyes looking back to Mr. Mizanin, "I'm going to head out then, you get better and quickly." I said glancing over to Mike before I tried my best to hug Mr. Mizanin before I hugged Mrs. Mizanin heading out of the room heading down the hall towards the elevator debating if I want t go open the shop again.

"Lola!" I heard someone yell after me, I turned around seeing Mike running after me and I stopped letting him run up to me, I didn't want to deal with him but wanted to be civil. "You're not actually going to the shop right now are you?" Mike asked.

"I was thinking about it but may go home to do other errands." I said.

"Oh...okay, what time do we report in the morning?" Mike asked.

"7 AM, shop opens at 8, but good for you because you have to stop by the bank to do what Mr. Mizanin couldn't do today."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, unless if you don't want to come to work." I said.

"Good bye Lola." He said winking before he turned around on his heels before he stopped mid-step turning back at me, "Phone number." He said.

"Why do you want my number?"

"Why not? We're going to be working together, what if I need to get a hold of you?" Mike asked. 'Don't need to get a hold of me,' is what I wanted to say to him but I hesitated as I thought it might be for the best considering he seriously may need my help since he doesn't have half the experience as I did in the deli shop nor business side of it. "So the number?" He asked pulling out his phone.

"My number is 726-4419." I recited as he typed it in.

"The same area code?" He asked.

"Yep." I said nodding.

"Calling you now so you can have my number in case you need it." Mike said as I pulled my phone out after feeling it vibrate seeing that he had ended it and I went through the steps to store it in my contacts and planned on deleting it when I could.

"Got it…see you tomorrow." I said as I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Tomorrow." He said smiling.

"You might want to get a double shot of espresso at Starbucks before you come, you'll need it."

"You're probably right." Mike said smirking as he turned around heading back to be with his family and I headed home to take rest of the day off. I was thankful and grateful that Mr. Mizanin had survived and pulled through the heart attack, I don't know how serious it was but it was definitely scary to see someone that close to you suffer from that and now I know I'm going to be a little more paranoid about it. I felt a little bit overlooked, hurt and defeat that I was over looked to run his business while he recovered, I know of a few of the summer interns would probably be willing to help out but he gave it to his son who has no experience to fulfill Mr. Mizanin's shoes. Mike only got it because he was his son, he doesn't deserve it, he is just an ungrateful person, he doesn't pay tribute to his roots and hasn't paid his dues here, it would be nice if he would at least be proud of his hometown. Plus, it seems like he hasn't changed much considering he is still annoying, arrogant, has a big ego and can sometimes plainly be ridiculous and hard to work with. I tried to focus on the homework I hadn't done yet and upcoming assignments so I didn't have to worry or stress over it when it got closer to dinner time when my phone vibrated on my coffee table.

"Who is calling me at this time of night?" I asked as I picked it up seeing Mike's name illuminating, "What does he want?" I asked myself picking it up. "Hello."

"Hey Lola…"

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm bored, what is there to do in this town?" Mike asked.

"Well Mike, you lived here once before I would think you'll know that."

"But everything has changed since graduation, will you be my tour guide? Going out on town alone is never fun."

"I-" I begun to say trying to think of a way to get out of it.

"I'll pay…I just want to get out of this house…please?" Mike said trying to beg and bribe me into going.

"Mike I can't let you pay…"

"But at least come out with me…I can't stay cooped up in this house, just do dinner?" Mike asked as I contemplated it and put myself in his shoes realizing I probably would want to go out too.

"Fine, there is a coffee shop on the corner of 5th and the Blvd, I'll meet you there."

"I'll see you there." He said as I knew he was smiling, I hung up changing out of my pajamas and tried to make myself presentable because I had the mindset of always wanting to look my best in the presences of my employer. I grabbed my purse and cell heading back to my car heading to the coffee shop we were to meet at.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

As I drove up to the coffee shop, I realized that I had forgotten that every Thursday the Blvd has the weekly Farmers Market and fair thing that blocks four of the blocks of the Blvd. I parked in the back of the coffee shop which was on the corner right before the market begun. I went inside sitting at the table near the door and window looking for him and trying to think of how Mike must feel, because let's be honest a heart attack is not a joking manner and it is a life serious situation. Mike walked in looking around as I stood up approaching the man.

"What's going on out there?" He asked nodding to the outside and pointed with his index finger and thumb.

"The weekly farmers market and fair thing." I said as I looked out the clear glass door back to him.

"That's pretty neat, when did they start that?" He asked as he led me towards the counter.

"When the new mayor got elected, he wants this town to be 'safer' and more of a community."

"Hasn't it always been safe?"

"Yeah, but I guess having this every week makes us a better community by having these type of events." I said as I leant back against the railing.

"Do you go to them?"

"I tend to sway away." I said honestly.

"Why is that?" Mike asked crossing his arms over his chest as we got called up to the counter.

"You can go first." I said not knowing what to get much less want to order too much compared to him.

"Ladies are always first in my book." Mike said smirking, I rolled my eyes and had no comeback to that so I stepped up to the counter ordering a Mocha Latte and a chicken Panini as I begun to pull out my wallet. "I got it." Mike said stepping next to me and grabbed my arm stopping me from searching anymore.

"Mike, I can pay for myself." I said.

"I know you can, but I insist." He said as he ordered himself the same sandwich with a regular coffee.

"Thanks." I said as we stepped aside to wait for our order.

"No problem at all, so why do you never go to these events?" He asked as he leant onto his arm that he rested on the counter.

"The truth or an elaborate lie?" I asked.

"Both, but start with the lie."

"I hate people it's too crowded for my liking, would have been my lie, even though it's not much of a lie because I hate crowds."

"Claustrophobic?" He asked.

"With people, yes…"

"How'd you get to work with my dad? You deal with people all day." Mike asked when we were handed our drinks and food, we grabbed it following him to a table for two.

"I don't mind people or doing my job because that is different because they aren't surrounding or enclosing in on me like they are here." I said sliding into the seat setting my purse onto the ground after I grabbed my germ-x from it.

"You hate being the center of attention?"

"I don't mind that, it's just big groups like 100 plus pushing and shoving and all around just gets to me."

"It's like Christmas shopping at a mall?" Mike asked before he bit into his Panini.

"That is just plain out horrible." I said as I took a bite as well.

"It's quite frightening, what is the truth behind not coming?"

"Work and school." I said honestly.

"School?' He questioned covering his mouth this time.

"I go to an online school, it's not much." I said shrugging.

"What are you studying?"

"Business and restaurant operations." I said honestly covering my mouth with a napkin.

"No wonder why my dad hired you…do you want to own your restaurant?"

"Not my own restaurant per say, but business yes."

"What type of business?"

"I don't know yet." I said honestly as he started chuckling.

"Then why are you studying it if you don't know what you are going to do with it?"

"I honestly don't know but I like it, it's just what I can see myself doing." I said shrugging.

"You don't have to own a business, you can be brought on to do the business side of a company."

"I certainly could, how about your wrestling?" I asked wiping my hands on the napkin then dabbed at the corners of my mouth.

"It's work, going to take time off obviously."

"It's not going to affect your job is it?" I asked worried that it could affect his job and career.

"I'm going to call my boss in the morning again and explain the situation to him, my boss is a big family man and he has three grand kids so I think he'll understand this."

"Aw, he has grand kids?" I said.

"Yeah, I don't think I would want to even begin to think of kids but my mom keeps asking about grandkids."

"Your family too? I get asked all the time." I said chuckling.

"My life isn't even settled yet."

"Mine either, got to get my life straight before I bring another life into this world." I said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Mike said.

"How often do you wrestle?" I asked.

"Four nights a week if I'm lucky."

"If you're lucky?"

"It could be less, it could be more." Mike said as he put his sandwich down wiping his hands.

"Depending on what?"

"Creative, if they put me in a storyline which is like a plot with another wrestler or if they need me to wrestle to fill in time. I just do as I am told." He said shrugging as he leant back in his seat.

"That's life, taking orders and following them."

"You got to do what you got to do." He said shrugging as he looked out the window at the farmers market that was going on. "You want to go for a walk?" He asked nodding to it.

"I don't know." I said shrugging and looking down at my coffee cup lid.

"You're telling me your not one bit curious of what this 'farmers market' is?"

"I'm kind of curious." I said shrugging.

"Then let's go explore…" He said standing up grabbing both of our plates tossing them in the trash can behind him. "Why are you still sitting? Come on." He said as I let out a breath, if this will make him feel better and get his mind off his dad then I guess I'll go along with it.

"Fine." I said getting up grabbing my purse and coffee cup that was warm but would keep my hands warm in the cold weather outside for a little while.

"Farmers market, you'll think we should get fresh ingredients from local farmers for our shop?"

"We could but with the weather we get here, it's harder to plant and farm, so there isn't a lot of produce during certain times." I said.

"Very good point, but do you think that is a good idea? To start purchasing here?"

"It's a good idea, we'll be giving back to the community and it might be cheaper costs." I said sipping at my coffee as we looked over the different tents and booths they had taking note of what was being sold only for Mike to be recognized by a few children. I stepped aside and went to another booth looking at the bracelets but kept glancing up at Mike who seemed to be getting bombarded by more fans. I stood aside drinking my coffee being as patient as I could with him, what else was I to expect when I agreed to keep him company? He is a big time wrestler who is on the television multiple times a week, travels the world, has more money than what I am worth and is obnoxious sometimes from what I remember.

"Sorry about that." Mike said stepping beside me sipping at his coffee looking down at the jewelry with me.

"No problem at all…does that happen a lot?" I asked turning to continue walking down the street.

"Eh…it happens but it's not an everyday routine…but when one snatches you, they all swarm."

"Doesn't it suck having to always be willing to do that?" I asked.

"It does when it gets to like 3 AM rolling into the hotel for the night and fans are waiting or even at airports after flying a 13 hour flight from a different country, but I do it with a smile."

"It's just another part of the job to you."

"I actually don't mind stopping to sign for fans, it's just when I'm exhausted to the max is when it's hard to say yes but yet I got to be nice unless if you get credited as a jerk."

"We don't want that now do we?" I asked sarcastically, I honestly wouldn't know who besides myself would consider him a jerk.

"But why should I care what others think?" He asked shrugging, "You can't please everyone I guess…dang, I'm out of coffee." He said shaking his cup like that would put more liquids in it. I watched as he walked over dumping his cup into the trash can.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said.

"Why?"

"They do free refills."

"Would that apply to us since we left?"

"I never questioned that." I said sipping at mine.

"What does yours taste like?" He asked.

"Mocha." I joked.

"Let me have a sip."

"No."

"Come on."

"No!" I said moving it out of his reach and we were slightly doing arm fights trying not to let him snatch it and in the process of it Mike got us volunteered for Simon Says that a radio station was having. "No thank you." I said trying to back out of the competition.

"Come on, relax some and play it…it'll be fun." Mike said grabbing my free hand pulling me to the designated area to play putting my purse and coffee down not believing he had dragged me into doing this.

"The prize is a gift card for Amazon." The radio personality said.

"Good…you should win because my birthday is coming up and I love gifts." Mike said.

"I'm sure you do."

"I'll give you a list of what I like."

"I can't wait." I said sarcastically.

"Me neither." He said smirking as other people joined in on the same game before it was started.

"Simon says jump on one foot." The radio personality said leading to all of us to do so, "Pat your head." He added getting a couple people out as we continued jumping. "Simon says pat your head." He said as we all continued jumping on our foot and patted our heads. "Stop jumping on your foot." He said getting a few people stopping, it was now down to six of us out of the 15 that were playing.

"You're going down!" Mike said.

"I doubt that." I mumbled.

"Simon says stop jumping." The radio personality said, which I obliged but continued patting my head. "Simon says stop patting your head and Simon says do jumping jacks." He added as I let out a sigh as I begun doing jumping jacks feeling out of breath. "Stop." He said and no one stopped, "Simon says to stop and do the running man." He said, I stopped but didn't do the running man, neither did Mike where as a few others did knocking it down to four of us. "Simon says to dance." He said as I looked to Mike who just broke out some crazy dance moves that looked wacky and ones I have never seen realizing that there was no fowl so I broke out of my sheepish shell and did a few of my own moves. The two other members opted out because they obviously didn't want to embarrass themselves, that was probably what I would have done but oddly I had figured why not? Being associated with Mike when he is probably busting the biggest move is embarrassing, might as well embarrass myself more, "Simon says stop." He said letting us both stop. "We are down to our two finalist, Simon says touch your toes." I bent over touching my toes willingly, "Simon says jog in place." He said as we began doing that.

"I'm getting my work out today." Mike said.

"Wait until tomorrow." I joked.

"I doubt that." He said letting out a chuckle of doubt.

"Stop and rotate your head." The radio personality said getting Mike to do it, "We have our winner, congratulations, what is your name beautiful?"

"Lola." I answered as I was picking up my purse and drink.

"Congrats Lola, here is you're prize, a $20 gift card to Amazon, do you know what you're going to buy?" he asked.

"My birthday present." Mike said cockily as he wrapped his arm around me, I looked from it to him with a disgusted look.

"You wish." I said as I got handed the gift card.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy whatever you'll buy and thank you everyone that participated." The radio personality said as we left the area and I threw my coffee away and the market seemed to be dying down.

"I think I'll call it a night Mike." I said as we slowly walked back towards the coffee shop on the other side of the street to see the other sets of booths.

"Yeah, you're probably right…what was I to do at the bank tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"You have to make a deposit into the account." I said a little agitated.

"I'm assuming the money is at my house then, do I have to do paperwork or get money to pay you?"

"Nope, that's the easiest task of them all. I have direct deposit that the bank automatically puts into my account every two weeks, the Thursday of the 2nd week my time sheets are done and handed to the financial manager at the bank." I explained.

"That seems old fashioned."

"That's the way your dad likes it." I said shrugging.

"Well, my dad is quite old fashioned…I don't think he'll have a cell phone if I hadn't convinced him." Mike said.

"Look at how well that is, he doesn't use it."

"I am sure he doesn't." Mike said letting out a chuckle.

"Can't blame him, in our parents generation they didn't have the technology we have."

"Nor are they accustomed to it." Mike said as he put his hands in his pockets as we turned a little before we stopped on the corner. "Where are you parked?" He asked.

"In the parking lot behind the coffee shop." I said nodding towards it.

"Well, I'm parked along the street." He said nodding up the street.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning and this is good night."

"Let me walk you to your car."

"No thanks, I think I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that but please let me walk you to your car."

"Would it make you feel better?" I asked.

"Much."

"Alright." I said rolling my eyes as I begun to lead him towards my car.

"What's the latest you have ever worked?" Mike asked.

"10:30, 11 PM." I said as I begun shuffling through my purse pulling out my keys.

"Do you ever worry or get scared being a woman going to your car or hell your car to your apartment that late?"

"I'm used to it now, but I have pepper spray on my keys so it'll do." I said shrugging.

"Now, I'm in charge for a while so no worries about working that late." He said, 'I'll work later than that probably.' I thought to myself as we got to my car.

"We'll see about that, well you want a ride to your car?" I asked flipping through my car keys.

"Nah, I'll walk...it's kind of nice out and I could use some fresh air."

"You worry about me walking alone and your about to go walk alone, double standard?"

"I'm a dude, I can handle myself."

"I'm a female, because of that you think I can't?" I asked offensively.

"No, it's just you need protecting."

"From what? If I need protecting from anything, it'll be from you."

"Ha ha, real funny. I'll see you in the morning, drive safe…night Lola."

"Night Mike." I said as he nodded his head before he turned on his heels heading the way we came, I watched him walk a little while before I got into my car grumbling about how much I disliked the man thus far.


	4. Chapter 4

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I overslept the next morning, not by much but got to the shop before Mike and I couldn't grab my morning coffee so today was going to be dreadful plus I got a headache thinking about how it'll be with Mike here. I began the preparations for the day, made notes of deliveries that were to be received along with prepping paperwork for the catering gig for the wedding that was to come back in today. I was going through the paperwork when the back door chimed getting my attention seeing Mike walking in with two cups of coffee.

"Morning Lola." Mike said cheerfully.

"Morning, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Thought you would want a coffee, you're welcome." He said as he stuck out the cup to hand me.

"It's not poisoned is it?" I asked timidly reaching out to grab it.

"Why would I poison a drink I bought? That would be a waste." He said as I smelt the drink through the tiny hole before I took a small sip from it.

"Thanks...did you go to the bank?" I asked.

"You're welcome…nah, I didn't go to the bank. What bank is it?"

"You got to be kidding me, you don't know what bank?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"No?"

"I'll write all the information down and give it to you tonight."

"Don't bother, text it to me." He said as he sat onto the bar stool across from me twirling around a little, "When do we open?" He asked.

"In 2 minutes, go wash up and grab an apron." I said as he groaned getting up going into the kitchen doing as I said as I went unlocking the door flipping the open sign over before I headed back around the counter taking a drink of my coffee looking over paperwork I'll probably have to stay after to finish.

"Where do we begin?" He asked as he emerged trying to tie his apron behind his back.

"Do you know how to do a cash register?" I asked.

"Nope." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I know how to wrestle and that two plus two is not five."

"Oh, just the basics then." I said as I was mentally smacking my head against the counter at what situation I was in. I heard the door open knowing it was the first customer of the day, I turned to look to see Mr. Lewis, "Morning Mr. Lewis, the usual?" I asked.

"Please, don't be stingy on the cream." He said as always, "Is that little Mike back there?"

"Yes sir it is." Mike said as I rung up the order and started making the pot of coffee for him.

"How is your dad?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"He's still in the hospital, but hoping he'll be out tomorrow." Mike said.

"That's good, real good…how long are you going to be in town?"

"Until my dad can come back to work, but until then I'm here helping the shop." Mike answered, 'More like nothing and lets others do the work for you to get the credit,' I thought as I headed over to make his bagel while the coffee brewed.

"Thank god for family huh, Lola? How's your parents doing?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"They are on vacation right now sir." I said setting the bagel down for him and he handed me perfect cash as I put it into the cash register properly.

"Where'd they go?" Mike asked.

"Far from here…" I said, 'Wish I was there to so I don't have to deal with you,' I thought.

"Hence why it's a vacation." Mr. Lewis said when the next customer came in.

"I'll bring you your coffee when it's ready Mr. Lewis." I said.

"Okay sweetie." He said taking his bagel to a nearby table to begin eating.

"Welcome to Mr. Hero, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Do I have to say that?" Mike asked as I gave him a side glanced.

"Yes, to every customer…" I answered as he let out a sigh of dislike.

"May I have the egg cheese and sausage sandwich with an orange juice?" She asked as I put it into the cash register.

"Mike, you want to learn how to do this?" I asked remembering the order and what I hadn't put in yet.

"I'll watch this time." Mike said standing behind me feeling his breath on the back of my neck as I punched in what was left.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"We'll also get a pancake platter and a coffee." The husband answered.

"How would you like the coffee?" I asked.

"Um…just sugar." He said as I nodded as I got to the final price exchanging the cash with the proper change.

"Now we cook." I said as I led Mike to the back room where we literally had to cook opposed to the bagel, I pulled out the griddle along with the pan needed. "You know how to cook?" I asked pulling down bowls.

"You kidding me? I'm a jack of all trades, I got it." Mike said as I heard another chime of the door meaning someone came in.

"Don't wreck too much while I'm gone." I said walking out taking their order trying to remember it and hearing the banging and noises coming from the kitchen as I poured cups of coffee and grabbed the juices taking them to the proper tables before I returned to the kitchen seeing flour everywhere, cracked egg shells and he had flour all over his face, it was a mess. "What did you do?"

"Cook?" Mike answered in a question tone.

"This? This is not cooking, it's making a mess." I said as I walked further in as I looked around collecting what I could trying to cook what I could with what I had, I got the pancakes on the griddle and the eggs in the skillet. "Can you flip these when you have to?" I asked thinking he could do that.

"No problem." He said as I went out taking care of the line of customers and refilling coffee cups before going into the kitchen again seeing the pancakes burnt.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I dropped the spatula so I had to clean it." Mike answered.

"Let's make a new batch then." I said frustrated, I pulled out the eggs putting that on a sandwich as I pulled out the sausage to grill as Mike threw away those pancakes and put a new batch on. "Those are too big, you're going to have a hard time flipping them." I said chuckling seeing the sizes he had made them.

"No I won't." He said as I rolled my eyes as I flipped the sausage to finish its grilling topping it onto the egg for the sandwich and put the cheese on top to finish it.

"I'll be back." I sad heading out taking that to the customer coming back seeing the pancake land on Mike's forehead and he screamed from pain of it burning. "Told you that it won't flip well." I said beginning the process to fulfill the other orders from where I could see the counter to see if customers come in.

"It flipped, but not well." He said pouring another batch of pancake batter onto the griddle for another pancake, it was everything but frustrating with him trying to cook the breakfast food but hoping that lunch would be better. We had hit our dead period between meals, he sat on the counter and I pulled out paperwork, "When do we eat?"

"You get lunch in an hour." I answered.

"When is your lunch?" Mike asked as I stood up to my normal height from the bent position I was in.

"I don't have a lunch break."

"What do you mean by you don't have a lunch break? You legally have to get a lunch break." Mike said.

"Right, and leave you in charge…you can't even cook." I said as I lifted the sheets up to view better.

"I think I can handle it if you want to take lunch now…no one is coming in and everyone is already served, why don't you let me cook it for you?"

"You're on, I want a BLT with fries." I said turning to look at him with a snarly smile knowing he can't cook that, at least the bacon.

"Psh, piece of cake." He said jumping off the counter heading into the kitchen. I had to laugh knowing he didn't know where everything was so I continued doing what I was doing. "Um…where's the bread?" Mike asked as I turned to look at him.

"Fresh or store bought?"

"What kind do you want?" Mike asked.

"Bought, it's on the metal shelf above the condiment stand." I said as he nodded, I smirked turning around helping a customer hearing him mumbling to himself as I walked into the kitchen to fulfill the order. "What's wrong?"

"Where is the lettuce?"

"The refrigerator." I said in a sarcastic way.

"Right." He said as he went to the fridge, "BLT has mayo right?"

"Yep." I said as I started the stove top to do the special of the day which was grilled PB and J.

"What are you cooking?" He asked walking over standing beside me pulling down another frying pan.

"Grilled PB & J, you want one?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He said as I doubled up the sandwich material, I placed the first sandwich onto the plate putting fries on and took it to the customer before I went back to kitchen to see him removing bacon from the pan.

"You're washing that pan." I said.

"I will, I will." He said as I watched as he scanned the kitchen trying to find everything he needed, I looked out at the front seeing the family for the catering gig, so I collected all the proper paperwork leading them to a table.

"I'm truly sorry about yesterday, but I am confident in our capability to do your wedding, and that we will be able to do it this Saturday, isn't it?" I asked smirking.

"Yes ma'am." The daughter said.

"You sure you can? Aren't you a little understaffed?" The mother asked expressing her concern.

"We have on-call employees for these specific events so I can make a few calls to see who can come in to help." I explained.

"Alright, sounds good." The father said.

"Lola…what's going on?" Mike asked walking over carrying out a sandwich.

"Mike, these are clients looking at using us as a caterer for their precious wedding this weekend." I explained.

"Right on…" Mike said pulling up a chair, "What are you looking at? Finger foods?" Mike asked.

"I was thinking buffet style, do you have a menu?" The daughter asked, I pulled out a mini version of our menu letting them look it over as we went behind the counter.

"Aren't I supposed to be involved in these decisions?" Mike asked as I pulled down the binder that had the employee numbers and the order forms for food.

"You were busy and you don't know how to do the paperwork…your dad knew about it before this happened."

"That doesn't matter, I'm the person in charge and I am supposed to be running this show, not you. I need to be involved." Mike said as he put the sandwich he had made onto the counter.

"Fine, you do it!" I said shoving the binder at him shoulder bumping him as I walked past him to go through the kitchen out the back door, I leant against the wall trying to cool down and not let it get to me.


	5. Chapter 5

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I stayed outside for a few minutes before I sucked it up going back inside seeing chaos had unfolded during those few minutes and Mike looked stressed.

"You want help?" I asked nervously as he turned around to look at me.

"Please." He said as I went over talking him through on how to use the cash register for that customer, "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" I said trying to forget my melt down of sorts. I showed him how the buttons on the register worked and its association with each menu item and helped him through the rush of customers.

"I need a cheat sheet." Mike said.

"I'll make you one, have you finished the wedding party?"

"Fuck! I forgot." He said as he looked over his shoulder at them as I let out a tiny chuckle.

"I got it." I said as I grabbed what I needed leading him over to the table, "Sorry about the wait."

"No worries…we figured everything out." The daughter said as I took notes of what they wanted and quantity before we shook hands with them and got to work on fulfilling orders.

"What can I do?' Mike asked as I was trying to prepare sandwiches.

"You want to get the cheese?" I asked.

"I can cut the cheese….I'm the master at that."

"Right..." I said kind of grossed out.

"Oh, not like that…" He said as I rolled my eyes before I turned around looking at the different orders grabbing the different ingredients knowing he was busy with the cheese duty. I tried to teach him what each sandwich contained but knowing tomorrow it'll be gone and he won't remember, more work for me to do on such cheat sheets. "Now, who ordered what?" He asked looking at the two sandwiches he was carrying.

"The French dip goes to table six and the roast beef goes to table three."

"Table what and what?" He asked.

"Follow me." I said as he followed me as I dropped off the sandwiches I had along the way instructing him which sandwich was to go to what table.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked again as we walked behind the counter and I tried to clear it off.

"Yeah, fine…why?" I asked glancing over at him as I went to the sink to wet the wash cloth.

"What was that about earlier?"

"It's nothing…" I said as I shrugged and clenched the towel trying to ring it out before I begun wiping the counters down.

"We ignoring it?"

"I would like to." I said.

"Okay…well, lunch break." Mike said as I nodded as he went into the kitchen and came back with the meals we had cooked and he must have put aside, "Come on." He said nodding for me to go with him.

"I can't just leave the counter unattended."

"You can and you will."

"Says who?" I asked.

"Me, your boss…put that damn towel down." Mike said.

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically as I put the towel into the sink, "You want a drink?" I asked.

"Water please." He said as I grabbed water bottles reminding myself I had to write this meal down. I followed Mike to the table he had chose, and I slid into the seat across from him where the BLT he had made sat in front of me and I put the one water bottle in front of him to drink from.

"Have you ever had a lunch break?" Mike asked.

"Occasionally but I usually work through it, but I do sometimes make myself something to eat while on duty."

"Workaholic?" Mike asked.

"You could say that…"

"Do we do a lot of these catering event things?" Mike asked before he took a bite of his sandwich, I was nervous to try mine.

"Once or twice a month if we are lucky." I answered as I sucked it up taking a bite after hearing and feeling my stomach rumble.

"If we're lucky?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, sometimes we have none and other months we have one every weekend."

"It just depends on the month and season."

"Exactly…it means Friday we are pulling an overnighter."

"Why is that?" He asked popping a fry into his mouth.

"The food has to be cooked somehow and sometime, it can't cook itself."

"Don't we have other employees that can do that?"

"Someone has to be here to supervise." I said as I took another bite of my sandwich realizing it wasn't that bad.

"Do we have to dress up for these things?"

"We all try to match, black pants and white dress shirts."

"No ties?"

"I mean, unless if you absolutely want to…some girls wear skirts and some wear a black vest, just variations of said attire." I explained.

"Do we wear hairnets?"

"Are we wearing one here?"

"No."

"You answered your own question." I said smiling.

"How is the sandwich?"

"Surprisingly good compared to how you were cooking earlier."

"I can cook a lot better than I did this morning, we all have our off moments…or days."

"It's sad to say, I was the same way when I first got hired." I said as I bit into a fry.

"And you were hard on me? Why is that?"

"I expect more from you considering you are the boss…from what I've been told." I said trying not to let my anger or hatred sting or drip on what I had said.

"Because I'm the boss doesn't mean that I don't need help. I'm new to this whole thing."

"You're not that new…you grew up here, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I barely never worked here…I can't tell the difference between what goes on each sandwich or what table we're sitting at."

"It takes time…only if you're willing to learn." I said, 'Even though you'll forget it just like how you'll forget everyone in this dang town when you leave.' I thought to myself.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Just because your here doesn't mean you are willing to learn." I said as a customer came n, I put my sandwich down going around the counter serving them before I joined Mike back at the table, "What happened to my fries?" I asked noticing that half of my fries were gone.

"I ate them…they were fair game." He answered.

"Next time I'm taking them with me."

"As you should, I love fries." Mike said.

"How'd you like that sandwich?" I asked noticing he had ate the whole sandwich.

"Pretty good, have you tried fried peanut butter and banana?"

"No I haven't." I said honestly taking one of my last bites of the sandwich I had as I listened to him tell me the stories of when he had went to Memphis and seeing Elvis' house with his coworkers and I honestly just nodded not giving a buzzing fly about it. After we both finished lunch, we cleaned off the table taking our stuff to the kitchen area to wash off grabbing the wash cloth going to wash some of the tables coming back setting the things into the sink next to where Mike stood already washing our dishes and the right way. "What a surprise, you know how to wash dishes." I said sarcastically.

"This was my least favorite chores as a kid."

"Why are you doing it now?" I asked curiously.

"Does it matter? It's one less task you have to do…and I at least feel accomplished and I can do something right this time."

"Why do you think that?" I asked leaning against the counter hearing the chimes of customers entering.

"It's nothing…customers are waiting." Mike said as I knew he was going to throw 'Lets ignore it' back in my face like I did earlier, and as much as I disliked the man, I did care about his feelings and why he said what he said. I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself off the counter going out serving the customers. I felt bad and guilty that Mike felt the way he felt, at least assuming the way he feels. I pulled out the paperwork with the listing of employees that are on-call making a list of employees I favored and knew how to handle these type of events. "These dishes are done." Mike said turning my attention to him as he stood in the doorway drying his hands on a paper towel when one of the delivery people walked in the front.

"Mike, you have to sign for the deliveries." I said.

"I can do that." Mike said tossing the towel into the trash as I went to the back propping the back door in the kitchen open and Mike led him through watching him unload what we ordered off the truck and roll it in on the dolly. "Thank you sir." Mike said.

"Thanks!" I said as I opened the one box.

"What is all this?" Mike asked.

"Open a box and you'll see." I said sarcastically.

"Are there anymore deliveries coming today?" Mike asked.

"I believe there are two more today and one tomorrow so we will have everything by Friday."

"There is room for all of this?"

"Do you not see the freezer behind you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh...right…" Mike asked as he moved a box onto the island across from me opening it and following what I had done with the lettuce, we moved things into the freezer marking it with dates and I was kind of shocked Mike was putting forth such an effort to do this work and wanting to learn these things.


	6. Chapter 6

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

The rest of the day had went by with minor chaotic moments and hectic like any other business has during certain hours.

"I don't think I would be as excited as I am to flip this close sign over." Mike said.

"It's not over yet." I said.

"Does it ever end?" Mike asked as he came over sitting on one of the bar stools we had towards the end of the counter that nobody ever used until now.

"No…you can go if you want." I said as I carried the container that was filled with the dishes into the kitchen setting it into the sink to be washed. I walked back out to wipe down the counters moving all the paperwork I needed for the night to a nearby table.

"What's there to be done?" Mike asked.

"You could go through the list of employees I made and start making calls to work Friday or Saturday."

"Would these people even know who I am?" Mike asked.

"Does it matter? Just explain and introduce yourself, they'll get it if your last name is Mizanin." I said.

"Right, I guess it'll be better than the dishes…again."

"Relax and sit down." I said remembering my first day and how sore my feet were and how stressed I was and how different it is. I did the dishes but listened closely to Mike's side of the conversation, he definitely could be a smooth talker, he kept calm and he was friendly to all. After he had ended the last call, I heard him let out a sigh walking out the door leaning against it seeing him run a hand through his short hair. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"How do you and my dad do this? This person can't do this, this person can't do that, or this person can't be here until a certain time." Mike said as I put the plate and towel down on the counter heading to the table.

"This is why it has been your dad and I running this by ourselves, who else could you trust? Everyone has other obligations whereas I have no life and this is pretty much it…" I said honestly.

"I don't get why people aren't willing to budge, work is work and it's like, why don't you shut up and do your work?"

"You can't blame these people, they are on-call which is just that and you can only expect the rejection." I said, for some odd reason it was nice for once to see that not everyone gave into him and that he can't charm everyone and he has seen the whole side of the business.

"But I found three people to come in on Saturday and two to come in on Friday, it was one night right?"

"For us probably, your dad has a van that we-"

"I know exactly what you're going to say...I'll bring it on Friday for us to load up...what is this other paperwork?"

"Inventory, and got to check money in the cash register." I said.

"May I do something?"

"You can count the cash, leave the same amount in as what was recorded and rest could go to the bank with you to deposit in the morning."

"Got it." Mike said, I don't think that would be a hard job for him considering he is probably used to counting cash and it isn't that hard. I followed him to the counter seeing him go up to the register as I picked up the plate and towel seeing Mike staring at the register. "How do I?" I heard him ask himself under his breath.

"The blue button then turn the key."

"Thanks." He said turning to look at me smirking.

"No problem." I said going back into the kitchen putting up the dishes and went through making sure everything was good for tomorrow before peeking out seeing Mike counting away at the one dollar bills. I pulled out slices of bread, putting it on paper towels making plain turkey and cheese sandwiches taking it out setting one next to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Dinner." I answered as he smirked.

"Thanks, I could go for a soda…"

"I thought you were going to say a beer."

"That too." Mike said as he picked his sandwich up and I followed him to the same table we sat at earlier.

"What is your poison?"

"Beer or soda?"

"Soda."

"Dr. Pibb."

"Got it." I said heading to the fridge grabbing a can of Dr. Pibb for him then a Pepsi for me going to join him again.

"Thanks…is every day like this?"

"Every freaking day...get used to it." I said as I popped open my soda trying not to get it to spray some.

"God…" He said as he ran his hand along his face and his hand rested against his cheeks below his eyes.

"Just be lucky you don't have a headache, my first day there was a birthday party with six year olds running around."

"I'm getting a headache thinking of that…how'd I do?"

"Better than I thought you would handle it." I said, which was the truth.

"Why do I feel like I sucked?"

"Everybody feels that way on their first day, fortunately for you, your job isn't at risk and you can't get fired." I said trying to look at the bright side of things.

"Just because I can't get fired or that I'm a boss doesn't mean that I can't suck."

"Why do you think you sucked?" I asked curiously as I put half of the sandwich down.

"Do you not remember the day? I didn't know anything, I couldn't even make breakfast right, I don't know how to do a cash register and I got you upset."

"No one expected you to know everything on the first day, Stonehenge wasn't built in one day."

"You sound like my mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment, just this once though."

"As you should…did I really make you upset earlier?" Mike asked picking up his soda sipping it.

"It wasn't you…per say."

"Per say?" Mike asked.

"It's nothing." I said not wanting to get into it.

"I want to know so I could fix it."

"It's nothing you can fix." I blurted out and felt myself blush thinking he had figured it out.

"It's because my dad gave me the position you wanted huh?" Mike asked as I didn't answer, I couldn't even look up at him from my sandwich, "Look, I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings and I felt and still do feel guilty for being in charge, I don't deserve it compared to someone that has as much experience as you. I'm not cut out to be in charge of this business; I can't even cook pancakes or use the cash register."

"You know I didn't want an apology from you...I guess my feeling were hurt because I have worked hard for years here and you were give the position that you suck at…no offense."

"It's the truth, why don't you do this?" Mike asked leaning forward.

"If you have an idea, it can't be good." I said.

"It's quite a brilliant idea if I say so myself."

"Fine, what is it?" I asked picking up half of my sandwich.

"You run the business, I'll be your slave, the student more like it and I'll just sign the papers that needs to be signed along with bank runs but you do all the work my dad does instead of me."

"And let you get the credit for it, no way!" I said knowing when Mr. Mizanin was to come back that he'll think it was all Mike that had done the work.

"I won't do that, I'm not that kind of guy. When my dad comes back, I'll come clean and it'll make you look good."

"How do I know our not lying?"

"How do I know that you can handle this job?"

"I guess a contract has to be written up." I said.

"I guess it does." Mike said smirking as I got up going over grabbing a pen from a drawer and grabbed some free paper taking it back with me as we worked together to write out a contract signing it. "It's official now."

"It is." I said smiling knowing that I now was in charge of sorts.

"What do you say about those cheat sheets boss?" Mike asked as one side of his mouth curled up in a half smile.  
"Instead of cheat sheets, why don't I actually teach you?"

"That might work...can't promise I'll remember tomorrow."

"With the trick I know, you will." I said confidently.

"There's a trick?" Mike asked as I nodded yes as I stood up grabbing my trash taking it with me and he was behind me. Mike and I spent a couple hours at the cash register until he had gotten it all down pact, and that was when he felt more comfortable and confident in his skills to handle the cash register which could make days so much better. "God it's late...we should clock out." Mike said checking his phone.

"We probably should, but got to wipe down the tables and-" I begun to list what wasn't done.

"Hey, chill…just because you're the 'boss' doesn't mean you have to be so strict. Does those things have to be done?" Mike asked as I looked at the tables that were still pretty clean, trash wasn't full and nothing else was needed to be done.

"I guess not."

"Then, let's go home and get some sleep boss…first text me the bank information." Mike said as he put the zip envelope of cash under his arm along with our written contract as I pulled out my phone texting his phone as it vibrated when it went through.

"Do you have to do hours this week?" Mike asked.

"That'll be done tomorrow and to be turned in on Friday."

"Why not wait until Friday to do everything?"

"It's up to you, but keep the cash at your place for safe keeping." I said.

"Obviously…what is the security of this place?" Mike asked curiously as he looked around the restaurant.

"We have a couple of cameras, an alarm for cops, fire and to the insurance company, who will then call your house immediately, kind of like ADT." I said shrugging.

"It's something and it'll do."

"What else is better than that?"

"I don't know...having security guards."

"Do you honestly think a deli shop needs security guards?" I asked as I put the towel used today in the pile of cloths that I needed to take home to wash sometime.

"Apartment complexes need them, why not businesses?"

"Apartment complexes hosts hundreds of residents, businesses like this barely holds a hundred at a time."

"What does that have to do with security?"

"More life needs protection at ones home in an apartment complex than at a business."

"But businesses-"

"Look Mike, I won't mind having this conversation but I'm too exhausted to organize logic."

"Me too…same time tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"Same time every day." I said as I found myself smiling as I walked past him to go around the counter checking to make sure the door was locked before I followed Mike out making sure everything was shut down and off for the night besides the ice machine.

"Do I get a set of keys?" Mike asked as he stood beside me of sorts as I locked the back door with my set of keys.

"Ask your dad, he may loan his set of keys for the time being."

"I could…"

"That you could." I said testing the door to make sure it locked before I dropped my keys, I went to pick them up but I saw another hand reaching for it getting me to stop looking at the hand then up to the blue eyes of Mike.

"Got to be more careful with those keys."

"I do…sometimes I just get bad cases of butterfingers."

"We all do." Mike said putting the keys in my hand.

"It's one of those common things we all do." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, well good night and see you in the morning Lola." Mike said shoving his hands into his pockets walking past me to his car that he had drove to work seeing him unlocking the door before I headed to my car doing the same driving home to get some sleep. I got up the next morning doing the same routine as the day before but this time Mike needed less help on the cash register, which was his main task for the day allowing me to stick to cooking. It got to closing in which was the best part of the day and I cleaned the kitchen as he handled the cash. "You got your hours calculated to turn in?' Mike asked, I turned around from the sink seeing him leaning against the door frame holding the bag of money.

"Not yet, let me do that now." I said turning the water off and dried my hands.

"After that, we should call it a night." Mike said as I walked over stopping in front of him.

"Got to do a trash run first…you can head out though, nothing else really needs to be done." I said.

"I'll wait, I can help carry bags, I have muscles."

"So do I." I said trying to flex my non-existent muscles.

"Oh yeah, some kind of muscles those are, check these guns out…" He said doing the same pose seeing the bicep bulge in the one arm through his shirt.

"You definitely got me beat." I said as I slid through the door frame going to the right binder filling out the paperwork handing it to Mike. "That's all she'll need and let me text you that information again." I said pulling out my phone as I leant against the counter texting all the information to him again.

'Thanks, now the trash." Mike said checking the text before he went on collecting trash duty with me and walked with me out to the dumpster tossing them away. We headed back inside putting new bags into each can putting the cans into the proper spots. "That it?" Mike asked as I grabbed the trash can he had just put next to the ice machine moving it. "Why'd you do that?" Mike asked.

"Sometimes the machine overheats, we usually have to unplug it overnight at least once a week, and today is that day." I explained.

"Why don't you get a new ice machine?"

"We will when money allows it to happen."

"I'll buy it."

"Talk to your dad about that." I said as I pulled my purse onto my shoulder and pulled the keys I needed out.

"I will." Mike said as he followed me out of the building and he watched me lock the door behind me.

"You got your keys for here right?"

"Yeah, my dad gave me his set." Mike said.

"See you tomorrow Mike."

"Same…night Lola, drive safe." He said as we went to our cars, I drove home and went up to my apartment wanting to sleep so I could have enough for the 48 hour day that might be pulled. I packed a bag of clothes that I was to wear on Saturday, I know last time it was an all nighter to manage to do all that food so I will expect the same. After the bag was packed, I headed to bed where I slept until my alarm woke me to get ready for the day ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I got to work unlocking the door and saw Mike pull in which was a shock. I knew that the other employees were to come in at 8 PM which is when the shop closed to help prep the food for the event tomorrow. Mike really had the hang of the cash register so I let him continue doing that and let me continue with cooking the food. I guess the flood of customers slowed down because Mike joined me in the kitchen watching me cook and kept me company by talking with me.

"What's this?" He asked handing me the one spice I was to put on the chicken breast.

"It's a spice from a hot pepper." I answered.

"It can't be that hot."

"You want to bet?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as I went and grabbed the pepper it was from handing it to him.

"Eat it." I said handing it to him as he took it and bit right into it as I begun pouring myself a glass of water.

"It's not that hot." He said fighting to get out the words as I nodded and begun drinking the water I had just poured myself, I knew that he would want the water soon enough and water would just make the heat of the pepper worse than it is now.

"Boy this water is so refreshing…" I said teasingly.

"Give it to me…it's burning!" He said grabbing the now half full cup of water downing it, "It's making it worse!" He said dramatically setting the cup down doing a dramatic fall to his knees than fall back to lay across the floor pretending he was dying.

"Don't be so dramatic…" I said as I went to the fridge pouring him some milk, "Drink this." I said as I handed the glass of milk down to him and he sipped at it.

"Weird, that helps..."He said as he handed me the glass of milk back putting it down on the island and helped him to his feet.

"It's a trick my parents taught me." I said.

"Thanks…you saved my life." Mike said.

"You always that dramatic?" I asked going back to cooking after I washed my hands.

"I have to be dramatic in my line of work...it comes natural." He said.

"I bet…" I said, I couldn't help but to roll my eyes and chuckle at his ridiculous moment. It got to be closing, the two other employees arrived and Mike went to get the van from home and he begun working on some paperwork.

"What can I do?" Mike asked as he finished the paperwork and had retrieved the van.

"Do you know how to use the meat slicer?" I asked.

"No but I'm willing to learn." Mike said as I grabbed the ham we were to use taking it to the slicer showing him how to properly put the meat into the slicer and how to slice it. I left him to work on that as the other two employees and I worked on making the actual sandwiches and other things that we would need to bring until Mike let out a blood curling scream and he turned around seeing a finger gone with a red mark where it was, "I cut my finger off!" He screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed in a panic mode grabbing paper towels running to over to cover it and he screamed more as I applied pressure to it. "Find his finger and I'll take him to the hospital." I said still panicking but more of a calm manner to try to keep them calm.

"I'm just joking, it's ketchup." Mike said laughing as he moved the paper towel to show his finger still attached.

"I fucking hate you!" I said punching him in his bicep.

"Ow…calm down, it was a joke." He said as the other employees begun to laugh, "See they are laughing."

"It's not funny, have you ever heard of the boy that cried wolf?"

"Have you ever heard of relaxing?" Mike asked as I just let out a deep breath rolling my eyes.

"Back to work." I said as we went back to work, we finished it about midnight putting them into the heaters that the back of the van had, the two employees filled out their hour sheets that I needed them to fill out, I also filled out my sheet and I put them all in the proper binder. "Did you go to the bank?" I asked.

"Yeah…you should have gotten a direct deposit today." Mike said as he sat backwards on the chair watching me as I worked at cleaning the cupboards and organizing all the papers that were to be took with us. I checked out of the login paperwork at midnight. "You need help with that paperwork?" Mike asked.

"Please." I said taking it out to the table where he would help read and fill out proper paper work, and the next thing I knew a noise woke me up from sleeping. I didn't even remember falling asleep but there I was having my head laying on Mike's lap with my legs spread across two other chairs and Mike was out as well. I sat up which caused him to wake up and he rubbed at his face then checked his watch.

"It's 2 AM." Mike said.

"How long were we asleep for?" I asked yawning.

"45 minutes…if that…" Mike said yawning now.

"I guess we have time to go home and get some sleep." I said getting up from my chair and begun fixing the arrangement of chairs and tables around us.

"Night." Mike said.

"You're not going home?" I asked.

"What's the point? By the time I get home and comfortable, it'll be time to get up and come back here to pick you up."

"You can't sleep here."

"Why not?" Mike asked as I thought about it and even though I really didn't want to do this but I can't let him sleep here.

"You want to stay the night at my place? You can get the couch and it'll be a whole lot more comfortable than this." I offered and mentally asking myself why I even said anything.

"That sounds delightful." He said smirking, he got up pushing his chair in and followed me out of the shop locking it up because there was no reasons to come back in the morning. "We'll just take the van, we have to come back here in the evening anyway." Mike said.

"Alright…" I said, I was too tired to fight logic, we went to the van climbing in and I gave him directions to my apartment.

"These look nice." Mike said.

"They are very nice." I said as I undid my seat belt grabbing my things as I climbed out of the van that was about the same size as my car. I led Mike up to my apartment, this was the worse idea to have him over because now he knows where I lived. I unlocked the door letting us in, "Sorry for the mess, I usually don't have company."

"Psh, this isn't a mess, it's just lived in…and neat compared to my place." Mike said as I shut the door behind him locking it.

"The bathroom is there, there is the kitchen if you need some water or a snack and my bed room is in there, you shouldn't have a reason to go in there." I said.

"Okay." Mike said as he put his bag down at the end of the couch.

"Let me get you a pillow and a blanket." I said as I went to my closet pulling down a pillow and a spare blanket taking them to the couch setting it down."Night Mike." I said before I went to my bedroom shutting my door to change rather quickly putting my stuff up before I reopened my door barely, I peeked out seeing Mike ruffling about trying to get comfortable smiling as he stopped and could tell he found that comfortable spot. I went over to my bed climbing in after plugging in my phone and set my alarm. I got comfortable trying to fall asleep hearing the soft sounds of Mike in the other room snoring chuckling as I soon got to sleep myself. I woke up the next morning by my alarm, I tried turning off my alarm quickly in hopes it didn't wake Mike. I grabbed the black and white outfit I had picked out along with other necessities for the shower, I snuck through the living room to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in the black skirt and white long sleeved button up shirt that I tucked into my skirt, I grabbed my things opening the door seeing Mike setting two bowls onto the table that had spoons in them and milk was in the middle. "What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I heard your alarm, I figured I could cook breakfast…well the only thing I knew how to cook." Mike said shrugging.

"Thanks…let me put this stuff up." I said going into my bedroom putting up my stuff before I joined him at the small table I had seeing him capping the milk.

"You need to get more cereal…and better ones for that matter." He said as I slid into the other seat I had at the table.

"I'm sorry that Peanut Butter Captain Crunch doesn't suffice for you."

"Everyone knows that Cocoa Puffs are the best."

"Oh, who was I kidding with this Captain Crunch cereal?" I asked as I put the top of the milk back on after I had poured it into my cereal.

"I'll go shopping with you next time so you won't make the same mistake."

"I don't think that is necessary." I said as I took a bite of my cereal, we made small talk up until he poured the milk that was left over in his bowl into his mouth.

"May I use your shower?" Mike asked as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, I know I would do the same thing and I couldn't expect any less from him knowing his nature of doing such things.

"Yeah, that isn't a problem." I said as I swirled my spoon in my bowl getting more pieces that were left onto it for me to eat.

"Thanks." He said as he got up taking care of his bowl, he even washed it out for me which I thought was considerate of him. He walked out taking the bag he brought with him into the bathroom. I slowly ate rest of my cereal and tried to wait until I heard the shower turn on. I got up taking care of my bowl and couldn't rinse it out since he was in the shower and I don't think he wants a cold shower. I walked to my bedroom pulling on my nylons along with a pair of black dress shoes that were comfy for the job but yet professional. I prepped for the day ahead of me and kept an eye on the time. I was putting a ponytail in my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. I tightened the ponytail before I grabbed my purse and cell heading out to the living room seeing Mike just now sitting onto the couch with his shoes, he looked very handsome. It hurt just thinking that but he dressed up in the white buttoned down shirt, the black slacks and black shoes. "I brought a tie but I don't know if I want to wear it." Mike said as I sat on the arm of the opposing couch.

"I'll say without."

"So we could match?" Mike asked looking up at me as he tied his shoe.

"No…just that ties are barely ever wore at these catering things." I said.

"Maybe I want to be different."

"Then wear it." I said shrugging as he finished his shoes pulling the tie out wrapping the tie around his neck and I helped put the collar over it for him. "I've tied way too many ties." I said impressed that I still know how to do it as I fidgeted with his.

"You've done a lot of weddings?" Mike asked.

"No, my parents did a lot of black tie events." I said.

"How come you never dress more like you are now?"

"I don't like dressing up like this…" I said.

"Why not?"

"I just don't…it's not me…"

"Well, I think you look beautiful." Mike said, oddly I felt my cheeks beating red from embarrassment.

"We got to go or we are going to be late." I said as I ran my hands along the tie that I just tightened and fixed and Mike collected his things as I led him to the door and we headed down to the car we had parked the night before. Mike and I found our way to the place of the reception seeing the three employees that were to help us today and they were chatting as they leant against their cars. With their help, we were able to unload and get everything set up for the guests before they arrived. We served the guests, we begun clearing the dishes and trying to move it down to just a few trays. The other employees came back from putting the dirty dishes into the van, I was putting a sandwich onto a guests plate who came back for seconds when Mike walked over to me grasping the tongs from my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I was going to see if you wanted to dance with me." Mike said as I looked into his blue eyes that seemed to pop today and he smirked, I looked to the dance floor where couples slow danced and the bride was dancing with her father.

"I can't-" I begun to say.

"They got it…there is no one eating." Mike said as I shook my head no, "Just one dance."

"Just one?"

"Just one, that's it." Mike said as I contemplated it and I finally gave into him with the puppy dog look he was giving me with those blue eyes begging me.

"Can you guys cover us?" I asked looking to the three employees who had nodded yes as Mike grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor. He turned around moving my hand to his shoulder as I did the same with my other hand, Mike rested his hands on my hips as we begun slowly swaying back and forth to the beat of the song. "Sorry if I step on your feet, I haven't slow danced since Junior High." I said looking anywhere than his eyes.

"Junior High? What about High School?"

"Never went to any of the dances while I was in High School." I stated.

"Why not?" Mike asked as I shrugged it off.

"I was never invited…" I said feeling myself getting embarrassed at the fact no guy ever invited me to go as their date nor did I feel obligated to go because I always felt like a third wheel since all my friends had no problem snatching a date.

"So, you could still go and have fun…"

"How can you have fun at a dance when you're the only one there without a date and all of your friends had one?" I asked.

"I went and I was the same way…single people can still go to dances…"

"They can but they always feel left out…"

"That we do…if I would have known, I would have asked…I regret not doing so…" He said as I kind of glanced up from where I stared over his shoulder to make eye contact with him, "I just meant you seem like such a sweet girl and wish I would have known you better and sooner…" Mike said trying to clear up the statement he had made.

"Should have, could have, would have…" I said shrugging.

"You say that too?"

"Yeah, people just got to let things roll of their backs and chill…"

"Coming from the girl that is uptight about work that she almost didn't come dance with me…" Mike joked as the song came to an end.

"And the dance is now at an end." I said smirking as I broke from his embrace and he snatched my hand turning me back around.

"No fair, that was only like half of the song…you owe me half of another song…" Mike said.

"But-" I begun to fight and went to point back at the catering tables looking over my shoulder at the three employees that seemed to be doing fine and I turned back around to Mike who had a puppy dog look on his face again when the Chicken Dance song begun to play.

"Please? It's not a slow song." He said as I let out a sigh.

"Fine…" I said giving in as I walked back onto the dance floor doing the chicken dance but never knew that there was a part where you had to hold hands with those beside you and run in circles until the verse of the song. After the full song ended, I broke my hand free of his heading back to the table to help clean up since it had looked like all the food had been ate by now.

"See? That was fun wasn't it?" Mike asked as he walked up behind me wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah, I guess…I just hope that they aren't angry that we joined in on the fun…" I said worried about that because it could affect future catering events we may or may not get because going out and dancing isn't the most professional thing to do.

"I doubt that…" Mike said reassuring me and gave my shoulder a tight squeeze before he grabbed the last tray heading out through the kitchen to the fully loaded van.

"We just got to go collect the payment and wipe down what we used." I said towards Mike.

"Why we got to do it?"

"Because we are the supervisors." I said as the three other employees already left to have a minor break between now and when we were to meet at the shop in an hour. We went back inside wiping down the tables we set up at and collected the money from the rightful person before we walked out to the van where Mike drove us to the deli shop where the three employees were already waiting helping us unload the van and wash the dishes that needed it along with putting said dishes up. Mike and I personally thanked each employee as they left, we then went back in counting the money and filling out rest of the paperwork to be stored for tax season. "I guess that it's for the day, I'll see you Monday?" I asked as I closed the one cupboard that the binder had went into.

"Monday it is…." Mike said smirking as we followed one another out locking up the back door before we went to our two different cars where I drove home to get some more sleep and work on school.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Monday-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I rolled over slapping at the night stand for my phone to see what time it was considering I hadn't heard my alarm yet, I felt my phone grasping it and pulled it towards me trying to make out through the blurry vision I had that I had missed the alarm.

"Fuck! I'm late!" I yelled as I shot up in my bed and jumped off it running to collect things hurriedly getting ready as fast as I could, not even bothering to shower or anything because I was running late as it was considering it was already 8:30 AM and I was supposed to be in a hour and half ago. I tried to make myself presentable running out of the apartment with everything I could grab speeding as fast as I could over to the shop seeing Mike's car there and he was nowhere in sight, "Please say he had his keys." I said to myself parking my car, I had this nervous ball in the pit of my stomach to walk in here as late as I was but I had to get in there. I turned the car off walking into the shop with my head held high. "Sorry I'm late…I overslept." I said.

"No problem at all…" Mike said glancing back at me after he gave a customer the correct change, "Just don't do it again…" Mike said smirking.

"I won't…I was up too late doing homework…midterms are coming up…" I said.

"Understandable…we got to close early tonight…" Mike said.

"Why's that?" I asked looking up at him from signing myself into the sheets to keep track of my hours.

"You and I are going out tonight…"

"As in?" I asked confused.

"I'm taking you out…"

"I don't think so…I think we are going to stay open the usual amount of time…" I said overruling him since I was the boss and didn't want to go out with him afraid of what was to happen tonight.

"Oh really?" Mike asked turning around leaning back against the counter.

"Yes really…I'm the boss and what I say goes…"

"Really? Let me call my dad and see what he says…" He said as he reached for the business land line holding it up to his ear as he began punching in numbers, I jumped across the thing pushing the thing in to end the call. "So? 8 tonight?" Mike asked as there were only mere inches between us, he had a smirk on his face and he looked into my eyes with his piercing blue eyes.

"We close at 8…"

"No…you leave at 6 to be ready at 8, I'll close up here at 7 and I'll pick you up at 8…" Mike said.

"Well, where are we going?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"We are going to the movies and dinner…"

"Fine…whatever…" I said rolling my eyes giving into him as I turned around not wanting to continue not liking this whole thing about him wanting to take me out, I feared that was a precaution that something bad was to emerge from this whole thing because he was being nice even for Mike. I continued thinking throughout the work day of what can he tell me tonight that is so horrible to why he would take me out so I won't overreact to the news and I came up with the worse case scenarios and what I would do or say when said things are told to me so I won't overreact to them. It got to 6 a lot quicker than I had hoped, I just put the bread on top of the sandwich that I was making when Mike stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame.

"You know what time it is?" Mike asked.

"To deliver this sandwich?" I asked as I picked up the plate carrying it towards where Mike stood and I ended up standing in front of him where he grasped the plate on the opposing side of where I had held it.

"I'll take care of this, you go home and get ready for tonight…" Mike said.

"Mike, honestly, I don't think it'll be wise to close this early nor having me leave now…we got a lot of customers and-"

"Lola, I got it…this is the last sandwich of the latest rush…I can handle this…I know how to do the cash register and half of the sandwiches by now…"

"You don't know how to-"

"I'll figure it out…"

"But-"

"Just go…" Mike said as he pulled the sandwich from my grip turning around, I followed him out of the kitchen watching him take it to the proper table and he turned around pointing towards where the door was. I stood there putting my hands on my hips as he headed back towards me pushing me into the kitchen and tried to pull the apron off me.

"Mike, why do I have to leave now? It won't take me that long to get ready…"

"Bull crap, you're a girl…girls take a whole lot longer than us men…trust me, dad won't find out and you will be fine…I'll sign us out at 8 and there won't be any problems…it's just an hour…please? For me?" Mike asked pouting as I put my hands on my hips looking anywhere but him.

"At least let me work until 7?"

"No, the movie starts at 8:45 and you need to be ready by the time I get there…" Mike said as I was trying to think of ways to stay but I guess I should consider this a break as I willingly took my apron off, "Good…I'll see you soon." Mike said as he grasped the apron from me and walked me out to the back watching me as I backed out of the parking lot heading home feeling guilty about going home early especially after I had arrived late to the shop this morning but Mike was just like his dad about being set in his ways. I walked slowly up the stairs and down the hall to my apartment thinking to myself what to wear since we were just doing the movies and dinner so I doubted that I need to wear anything spectacular so I was trying to imagine outfits as I made the walk and the drive. I pulled out my keys putting the right one into my doorknob unlocking the door as I pushed it open as I pulled the keys out before I shut the door behind me locking it from the inside. I set my keys down onto the kitchen counter along with my purse that I usually took with me to work before I walked around the counter and went into my bedroom opening my closet of wardrobe that I barely never wear because there was no need for it because it was either work clothes which is uniform or sweats when I was home alone. I looked through what I had and hadn't wore in what seemed like months or even years hoping that it still fit me, so I just begun pulling shirt after shirt out of my closet laying them out on the bed to look at right on. I then put the hangers with the shirts I didn't like back into the closet leaving five shirts pulling each one up to me looking in the mirror I had in the room going one by one deciding which one I liked more. I went with this plain orange shirt that could be a dress up business shirt with black pants or skirt or it could be dressed down with jeans so it could be casual. I then put rest of the shirts back in the closet going through my bottoms seeing nothing but jeans or black skirts or pants to wear with it. I decided to pull the black skirts I have out figuring what is wrong with not dressing up a little for this but then I begun to worry about if this was a date or if it was just hanging out like that first night where we went to the coffee shop? Below all the black skirts I had on that one hanger I found a jean mini-skirt that was shorter than my knees but yet covered all that needed to be covered. I brought it with me to the bathroom to at least try it out and if I didn't like the combination I could try a different skirt or use jeans instead. I took a shower and got dressed looking out the outfit I was now wearing in the mirror hoping that it will look good and I thought it looked good but worried about being cold considering its September and it gets cold later at night and here I was wanting to wear a skirt but I don't think we will be outside a lot. I went back to my bedroom where I put my work outfit aside to use tomorrow for work then I begun putting earrings in and grabbing all my essentials to do my hair taking it with me to the bathroom. I never leave them in the bathroom because you never know when you have company and I don't want to clutter the bathroom with all my things and all my accessories have a spot in my bedroom and most guests won't end up seeing my room. I tried to hurry to get ready because I wasn't keeping track of time so I had no idea what time it was and when the door was going to have a knock come to it. I was just sitting down to slide on my sandals that would match the outfit I was wearing when I heard the knock I was expecting.


	9. Chapter 9

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I sat on my couch looking at the main door knowing who that must be at the door going into a sort of panic knowing I wasn't ready for this as I heard another light knock knocking me out of the zoned out phase I was in from staring at the door.

'Shit…I haven't moved my stuff over to a different purse…' I thought to myself as I looked at the main door again, "One minute!" I yelled to the door as I sped walked over to my room spraying myself with perfume rather quickly hoping that will work as I sped walked back to the door looking through the peep hole seeing Mike standing on the other side wearing a button up baby blue shirt that brought out his amazing blue eyes, jeans and he had a jacket that rested over his arm oddly and he held a flower that was being held between his two hands. I unlocked the door pulling it open nervously getting Mike's attention from the sound of the door opening.

"Whoa…" Mike said.

"I'll change…" I said nervously as he lunged out grabbing my hand.

"No…you look amazing…what you can do is put this flower in a vase…" Mike said as one side of his lips curled up in a side smirk.

"Would you like to come in as I do so?" I asked as I leant onto the arm that rested against the door I had opened.

"I would love to." He said stepping in and he cleared the doorway as I slowly shut the door behind him, he stuck the flower out with just one hand handing it to me and I sheepishly grasped it from him sliding past him going into the kitchen opening a cabinet above my head pulling down a glass that would do putting some water in it before I slid the flower stem into the glass to keep it hydrated for the night and I will put it in a better spot tonight or tomorrow whenever I got around to it.

"I'm ready to go." I said as I grabbed my purse sliding it onto my shoulder and my phone that I had set down beside it along with the keys putting my phone into my purse but left the keys out to lock up the room.

"Alright…" Mike said smirking as he turned the doorknob on my door pulling it open letting me walk out first sheepishly standing in the hall watching as he stepped through the door shutting it behind him as I stepped beside him locking the door that he just shut. We walked quietly down the hall that I'm sure he just walked down, "You look beautiful tonight…" Mike said breaking the silence, I felt blush come to my cheeks for some odd reason.

"Thank you…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear that I must have forgotten to pull up into the half ponytail I had.

"Don't thank me for telling the truth." He said as we approached the stairs and he stuck his hand out to help me down the steps.

"I can walk down the stairs without help."

"Don't get all mad for me trying to be a gentleman." He said slyly as I couldn't help but to chuckle as I walked down the stairs beside him, we got to the bottom floor walking out the main door.

"Where'd you park?" I asked.

"Right there." He said pointing to a black jaguar that looked brand new or barely ever driven.

"You got to be kidding me, that is not your car." I said looking over at him, it was absolutely too nice to be in this tiny town.

"Why would I kid about this? It's me isn't it?" Mike asked smirking as he cupped my hand tugging me with him as we walked across the row of parked cars to the car he pointed out and he reached across me pulling the handle on the door to get the door to open and I slid between the door and other car parked next to him to climb into the seat on the inside of the car as Mike held the door open in front of him watching me climb in and get comfortable. He shut the door afterwards watching him walk around the car climbing into the driver's side of the car buckling up before he started the car pulling out.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"I don't know what's playing, I guess we will decide when we get there." Mike said.

"I thought you said the movie started at 8:45?" I asked.

"I lied to get you to leave…" Mike said smirking as I rolled my eyes trying not to let the anger of him lying to me ruin tonight, the car went silent until he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre. He parked the car, I unbuckled my seat belt going to open the door for myself, "I got it." He said as he just slid his foot out of the door he opened for himself.

"Mike, I can do it myself…" I said pulling the door handle towards me to get the door to prop open pushing it open enough for me to slide out and shut the door behind me.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm an independent girl, I can do things like that myself." I said shrugging not thinking it was a big deal.

"But you're out with me, and I was taught to be a man that always be a gentleman which includes opening doors for girls."

"But I was always taught to do things for myself…I guess that we are going to clash all night…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear knowing that tonight probably won't go as well as he would hope, and which could be a good or bad thing.

"Not really…I actually prefer a girl like that…" Mike said smirking as he wrapped his arm around me feeling weird about it pushing his hand off me and he nodded knowing that it was right to do that yet as we approached the little booths that employees sat behind the glass to give out tickets to movies staring at the different movies and their times. "Anything catch your eye?" Mike asked glancing to me.

"Well…it's 8:30…they have the Possession at 9:15, The Campaign at 9:05 or Brave at 9:25." I said going off the shows that were closer in time.

"I'm not a big Disney fan, but I will see Brave if you want to see it." Mike said honestly.

"No thanks…Brave's out…" I said.

"Or we can wait a little while to see The Dark Knight Rises at 9:45." Mike said.

"You like Batman?" I asked curiously.

"Hell yeah…big superhero freak."

"Me too…" I said smirking.

"The Dark Knight it is." Mike said as I walked with him up to the counter where he purchased the two tickets after a mini fight over me paying for my own ticket or not, I just gave in and let him pay for my ticket because he wanted to be a 'gentleman.' We went inside getting our tickets ripped and just giving our stubs back, we walked through the little area to the open area of the lobby where people were walking in multiple directions.

"What are we to do in here while we wait for our movie?" I asked looking around the lobby seeing the concession stand in front of us with people lined up to go purchase snacks for their movies, an arcade to my right and a snack bar restaurant of sorts to my left along with entrances to the two sides of theatres.

"You hungry?" Mike asked.

"I could eat." I said as he led me to the snack bar area where we were two of five people in there not counting the employees. I looked over the menu not wanting anything too messy but something fulfilling.

"You want to split some nachos with me?" Mike asked.

"Sure…" I said smirking as we stepped up and he purchased nachos and two drinks, I pulled out my wallet to give him cash for half of the order.

"Put that Hello Kitty or whatever it is wallet back into that purse of yours." Mike said.

"But-" I begun to say when he closed the clutch wallet giving me a look as we were mere inches apart.

"It's on me…it's my treat, trust me…" He said smirking at the end of it, I let out a growl, "Don't you growl at me…I bite…" Mike said as I let out a chuckle, I picked up our drinks carrying them to a table as he stood up there waiting for the nachos, I climbed onto the bar stool crossing my leg over my knee as I was trying to slide the wrapper over my straw poking it into the top of my cup when Mike walked back setting the nachos in the middle of the table before he climbed onto the bar stool in front of me. "I honestly haven't had nachos much less been to a movie theatre in years…" I said as I unzipped my purse pulling out my antibacterial to use before I picked up a chip to eat.

"Really? What was the last movie you saw in the theatres?"

"Full movie?"

"Yeah, it's not like you saw only half of a movie…" Mike said letting out a chuckle as I squirted some of the bacterial into his hands before I did my own just giving him this look, "Please explain this half movie adventure." Mike said intrigued as I rubbed in the wetness that accompanied putting antibacterial on my hands.

"Well, I went out to lunch or dinner with my parents to this restaurant before I met up with my friends, remind you this is when I had friends, for the Paranormal Activity movie and apparently the restaurant didn't cook my food properly because mid-movie I had to run out to let it come back up…well, aren't I lovely bringing this up as we eat?" I asked as I looked at the nacho in my hand.

"Psh, I've heard worse while eating…I'm on the road with men with a few women so it's more graphic than the way you just described it." Mike said making myself feel a little better.

"So, that was the last movie you saw?...well partially I mean…" Mike asked.

"Yeah...before that I saw the first Dark Knight." I said truthfully.

"That is pathetic…"

"Thanks…" I said.

"No offense…maybe we can make this a weekly happening…"

"But maybe on a weekend, not a weekday…if your dad finds out we closed early so we can go to the movies, he may get really upset with you…" I said as I sipped at my drink.

"Me?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you are the one in charge, right?" I asked smirking as I bit at the end of my straw before I put the cup down before I continued chewing at it and I stole a nacho.

"You are going to go down with me…you went along with it, you allowed me to shut it down early…" Mike said.

"Fine…it's an equal effort…" I said rolling my eyes even if it wasn't equally my fault.

"You a superhero freak too?" Mike asked.

"Sort of…never had the comics, I had a few but never had the full collection and begged my parents to take me to see any superhero movie that was recently released but that was hard to do since most were PG-13 and here I was barely 8 years old wanting to get in…" I said.

"Which one did you obsess over the most?"

"Batman, for the win…he had the cartoon that was always on before I went to school, plus the original Batman movies from the 80s I was able to watch…" I said as I covered my mouth as I spoke from the nacho I was insisting on eating as I spoke.

"You are officially my new favorite person…"

"Why's that?"

"You are a girl and you love Batman much like I do…I got the first ten Batman comics out in LA, I'm sure I can somehow bring them back sometime…." He said as I nodded, for some odd reason the fact that he was talking about going back to LA stung knowing he was to leave and I oddly didn't want him to leave nor want to talk about it right now.

"That would be awesome…" I said nodding as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Have you ever been to LA?" Mike asked.

"You're talking about LA as in Los Angeles right?"

"Yeah…" Mike said.

"No…I've barely been out of Ohio….I've been to Michigan but that is to visit my extended family…." I said shrugging.

"I think you will love it there…"

"I doubt that…"

"No, honestly, I think you would…it's so much warmer than here, they have beaches, and things are 24 hours, well a lot more things compared to here…"

"Why would I need something that is 24 hours?" I asked.

"I don't know…you always seem like a hermit, that you don't get out much but at least when you get off work you will be able to go do something without worrying about it being closed." Mike said, I wasn't sure to be offended or not because he basically called me a hermit and that I'm not social. "I didn't mean that in any offensive way at all…" Mike said now realizing the way it sounded, "Wow, I'm just batting a thousand tonight, huh?" Mike said as he ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry, I'm just nervous…haven't been on a date in a while."

"Date? This was a date?" I asked.

"I thought it would be…I said I was going to take you out, what'd you think it was?" Mike said.

"I thought it might be like that first night when we went to the farmers market…" I said.

"I brought you a flower and trying to be a gentleman and paying for things, isn't that a date type vibe isn't it?"

"Yeah but how am I supposed to know, I haven't been…" I said trailing over stopping there.

"You haven't, what?" Mike asked.

"It's nothing…" I said shaking my head lightly as I shifted in my seat a little.

"Been on a date in a while, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…I'll go with that…" I said.

"Me neither…"

"You? Psh, don't try to make me feel better…" I said.

"Honestly…last time I went on a date was when I was on the Real World…" Mike said as I smirked remembering those days. "Plus, I don't think I would want to go through these awkward first time blues with anyone besides you…" Mike said as I blushed a little as I played with my straw nervously.

"It can't be that bad…" I said.

"It didn't seem too bad until now…" Mike said.

"I don't think it'll be awkward if we don't make it awkward…"

"Very true my friend…" Mike said as he put a nacho into his mouth as I did the same, I couldn't help but to smile at the fact he had cheese on the corners of his mouth. "Food is always so messy…" Mike said as he got off his bar stool going to go get some napkins coming back handing me one before he climbed back onto the bar stool wiping at his mouth with his napkin.

"It comes with the territory of eating…" I said.

"It does…I'm honestly hungry so you're just lucky I don't shove my whole face into this pile of nachos…"

"Well, as attractive that would be…"

"I will make it attractive…" Mike said cockily but I chuckled.

"You live in LA? Why so far away?" I asked curiously.

"Why not LA? It just screams me…"

"What's it like?" I asked curiously as I listened to him try to explain the differences between here and LA, I was still unsure about the whole thing but that could be my uncomfortably about leaving Ohio behind me because this has been where I had been my whole life.

"We should get going…movie is to start in 15 minutes." Mike said as he stood up from his stool grabbing the empty tray that used to contain our nachos going to throw it away as I stood up grasping my drink that was merely empty by now, "You want a refill?" Mike asked.

"Only if you get one." I said.

"You know I will…" Mike said as he reached out grabbing my hand pulling me with him to the counter asking politely for a refill getting just that before we walked out heading to the proper theater that was showing our movie claiming one of the front rows and scooted to the middle of the section. "Where do you like to sit in theaters?" Mike asked.

"I usually sit in the back corner…but this is perfect." I said smirking as I glanced over to him.

"Why back there? Right here you experience everything…you'll see." Mike said as I slid my drink into the one cup holder before I rested my arm onto the arm rest seeing the lights dim before the previews begun playing and the movie begun shortly after the previews ended. Mike was right, these seats were great for the full movie experience and I couldn't help but to the notice the softness of his hand grasping mine and holding onto it throughout the movie, I honestly didn't know why I didn't retort my hand back but I didn't. After the movie had ended and the credits begun, other patrons begun getting up and leaving but I continued sitting. "What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I usually stay until the end of the credits because sometimes they have bloopers or special features that everyone misses because they left too soon." I said as Mike shrugged sitting back down sipping at his drink as we waited until the end seeing just that, "Told you." I said smirking before I glanced to Mike before turning my attention back to the giant screen where they were playing an extra scene of the movie that would lead to the next movie.


	10. Chapter 10

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

After the credits had ended, I stood up beside Mike sliding out his way and went down the few steps and out the ramp to the main theater seeing most of the theater closed besides people like us leaving the screenings of the movie.

"I don't know if there will be anything open to go grab some food, if you're hungry that is…" Mike said.

"Why don't we just go back to my place? I'll cook us up something…it won't be nothing spectacular but it'll be food…." I offered.

"That sounds amazing…you have wine?"

"No, but you shouldn't be drinking wine if you are going to be driving home." I said.

"True…" Mike said as he pulled open the door that had led outside feeling the instant breeze and I wrapped my arms around myself to try to warm myself up then I felt his muscled arm wrap around me pulling me close to his embrace and I cuddled up to his side feeling his body give off limited body heat. We walked to his car that was one of very few that were left in the parking lot, I let him pull my door open for me as I slid in buckling up enjoying the heat inside his car but yet it was still cold from sitting outside thus long. Mike walked around joining me in the car where he started and immediately turned the heater on. He drove us back to my apartment complex, and he got there without me giving him any instructions and it was scary that he knew how to get there without any help. He parked his car in the closest spot to the door where I allowed him to come open my door for me, he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his embrace feeling his warmth yet again until we got into the apartment complex where we headed up the stairs to my floor and I led him to my room pushing the door open after unlocking it and stood aside to let him step in behind me shutting the door locking it for the time being.

"Make yourself at home." I said.

"What if I wanted to help you cook?" Mike asked.

"You don't have to…" I said as I set my things down on the corner of the kitchen counter.

"I would love to…at least keep you company…" Mike said smirking as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Okay…well…I was thinking cooking this…" I said pulling down a box of Velveeta Cheesy Skillets that usually makes four separate meals for me to finish one box. "It's real good…" I said as I looked at the back of the box to see what I needed and making sure I would have all the ingredients to make it.

"It looks good…" Mike said.

"I've bought stock in them…it takes me four separate times to finish it…."

"You sure you don't have wine?" Mike asked.

"What's with you and wine? You need to be tipsy to talk to me?" I asked as I ripped the box open.

"No…just figured it'll lighten up the mood…" Mike said.

"Why don't you walk your little bum down to your car and drive to the local market that is down the street and pick up the cheapest wine available?" I asked.

"I just might…" Mike asked.

"Do it…" I said encouraging him as I pulled out all the contents in the box setting it out before I begun gathering all the other things as I saw Mike grab my apartment keys out of the corner of my eyes, "Why you taking my keys?" I asked.

"If you lock the door, how will I get in?"

"Knock?"

"That's too easy…" Mike said smirking as I rolled my eyes.

"Just don't lose them because that's my only set…" I said.

"I won't…" Mike said smirking as he pulled open my door heading out as I walked over locking it behind him as I went back into the kitchen starting the process of making the dinner for us pulling down the plates to put such meal on and thinking of what else to cook with the meal and knew of only toast and possibly a vegetable. I went to a different cupboard pulling it open realizing I only had the small cans of vegetables and just went with it so I grabbed another pan to heat the vegetables in. I took the plates out to the table setting them down in front of two chairs before I walked back into the kitchen grabbing paper towels folding them in half before I carried them out to the table setting them beside the plates before I went back into the kitchen grabbing two forks and two spoons and two knifes, wasn't sure what silverware he'll need so might as well grab them all as I took those out to the table setting them onto the paper towel how I was taught to do it when I was a kid before I went back into the kitchen stirring the vegetables and the main dish getting the bread off the counter carrying it to the toaster popping a couple pieces in to toast as I went back to the stove putting a certain sauce into the pan with the main dish stirring it in. I was busy at work cooking everything and surprisingly I was able to get everything cooked by the time I heard the lock on my door starting to jiggle to become unlock. "I hope you don't mind white wine…" Mike said when the door opened and he slid into the room with me.

"That's fine…" I said shrugging as I pulled down a couple of my nice cups carrying them out to the table considering that is where we'll need them and will keep the wine.

"You were busy…it smells delicious…" Mike said smirking as I picked the pan with the main dish off the stove.

"It always does…excuse me…" I said as he stepped out of the way letting me slide by him out to the table where I scooped some of the dish onto each plate.

"How'd you know I loved corn?" Mike asked from inside the kitchen.

"It's mine too…" I said.

"It's meant to be then…do you have a cork opener?" Mike asked.

"Um…" I said trying to think as I carried the still half full pan back to the kitchen setting it onto the stove in case he or I would want some more later on as I was pulling open drawers until I found the right drawer shuffling through pulling out what he needed, "Here you go…" I said.

"Thanks…" He said grabbing it from me and carried it with him to the table picking up one of the glasses just in case if the wine was to spill out I begun to put all the dirty utensils into the sink washing my hands drying them before carrying the corn out putting some on each plate before going back into the kitchen pulling the slices of bread that has been popped out of the toaster for a while now carrying them out setting one on each plate.

"You want some butter for your toast?" I asked.

"Please…" He said as he continued working at the cork and I bent into the fridge hearing the pop of the cork coming off knowing he had succeeded. I grabbed the miniature tub of butter I had bringing it with me out to the table setting it down in the middle of the table for us to both use. "Thanks for dinner…a girl has never cooked me dinner, ever…well besides my mom."

"Never?" I asked as I put my knife back on my napkin after I had put some butter on my toast.

"No…it's a nice change." He said smirking.

"I usually love cooking…since I had hit old enough to cook by myself, I was in a routine to cook dinner at least once or twice a week." I said

"I wish my parents did that….so cooking is kind of a second nature to you?"

"Yeah, and I love it…"

"Why don't you go to school to become a chef?" Mike asked.

"Well, first before you say that try the food and tell me if you like it then encourage me to become a chef." I said as I smiled as I scooped some up onto my fork holding it there waiting for him to do so as well and we took a bite together, I mainly watched his expression as I slowly ate my bite.

"This is amazing…got to buy some of this stuff…" Mike said.

"I think so…" I said smiling.

"What's your favorite thing to cook?"

"Obviously not sandwiches…"

"Obviously…I mean, who doesn't love cooking those after spending all day making them pretty much?"

"Honestly, who doesn't love sandwiches though? They are like the simplest things to cook besides toast…" I said as I put another bite into my mouth.

"That is probably why my diet consists of them…"

"What diet are you on? I mean, you got to keep toned and muscled for your career, right?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, got to watch what I eat, I don't need to necessarily watch my weight, because have you seen Big Show or Mark Henry?" He said letting out a chuckle as I just looked at him seriously, "You don't watch wrestling do you?" He asked as he poked at his plate.

"I've caught like two episodes to see if the rumors about you being there were true and that was back when you were with all those girls and were really annoying…"

"Not much as changed…many people still think I'm annoying as fuck…" Mike said honestly as I could tell that idea made him upset and I felt guilty because I don't think people were giving him a fair opportunity.

"You aren't as annoying as you were then…"

"Thanks…" He said sarcastically.

"I'm just being truthful…" I said shrugging.

"You think I'm annoying?"

"Used to…I realized that you are just trying to have fun and it's just…you…" I said smirking as I looked down at my plate of pasta playing with it before I even tried to scoop more up on my fork to eat.

"I guess looks could be deceiving…" He said as his one side curled up into a smirk as he poked at a noodle picking it up, "The diet thing…well, we try to eat healthy but it's hard when you are on the road so yeah we do go out to eat but we don't eat the bun…."

"The carbs?" I asked.

"Pretty much…we try to eat meat and things like that…but I figured since I'll be here for a little while, I might as well splurge and work it off later…"

"Maybe you can help me lose a few pounds and I can hit the gym with you…" I said smirking.

"I'll think about it…I was serious about making the movies a weekly thing…" Mike said.

"And I was serious about you training me…" I said.

"Maybe it's something we should talk about during work tomorrow to try to plan these things out…"

"I guess that will make time pass by fast…"

"How do you like living on your own? I mean, it's got to be lonely…" Mike said.

"I'm sure it is the same as you feel in LA…"

"True but here you have at least friends…" Mike said.

"Psh, you think I have friends, that's hilarious…." I said letting a chuckle.

"What about all those people from high school?" Mike asked.

"Do you remember high school Mike?"

"Mostly…"

"Then you'll know I didn't have many friends much less any that would keep in contact with me…I guess that was what shocked me most about you…"

"I shocked you?"

"Anyways, you want to listen to some music?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No, not until you answer the question…"

"No one really remembers me…with that being said when you knew my name it kind of shocked me and that you would want to hang out with me was more surprising…" I said honestly.

"Why would I forget you? You were the only girl that actually cared about me when I got hurt at the basketball game and when I got stood up at that one dance…"

"I wasn't there for you per say…"

"Ouch…" He said putting a hand over his heart.

"Not that I didn't care, I care about ones well being but there were other circumstances of why I was randomly there when you needed it…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear kind of glad he didn't bring up that prank that was pulled on me.

"Why were you there then?" Mike asked.

"For which one?" I asked sipping at the wine knowing I needed it.

"The basketball game?" Mike asked.

"I was trying to find a place to hide and chill until my parents came…" I said remembering that night when I sat in first aide when he came in getting hurt during the game, well that is what he claims.

"We always had moments but we never hung out…"

"That's because I wasn't as cool as you were…we were in two different groups…" I said as I took a bite of my noodles.

"I think you gave up on yourself…"

"No I didn't….I just let others push over me and walk all over me…I tried too hard to fit in and it bit me in the ass." I said truthfully as I stood up bringing the wine glass with me as I went to where my TV set up was turning it on to turn a CD on.

"Isn't that with any high school student? Some succeed and others didn't…."

"I didn't see you trying to help me out…" I shot back realizing how mean that sounded, "I didn't mean for it to be like that…" I said turning around.

"No, totally understand…I felt bad for you and guilty for the actions of my friends…I was a jerk then…you still don't think that I'm that same person do you?" Mike asked as I didn't turn around just focused on the CD book, "Lola, I asked you a question…"

"I am still questioning that…you look the same, but you have always looked like that even in middle school…but I haven't talked to you since the day you graduated, how am I to judge if you changed or not?" I asked shrugging as I pulled out a CD I think would be okay for both of us to enjoy pushing play on it

"Do I seem different?" Mike asked as I turned around seeing him sip at his wine.

"You definitely seem more responsible than the Mike in high school was." I said as I walked back to the table setting my wine down before I slid into my seat to continue eating.

"I guess that is a step…am I in the proving to you stage?"

"You don't need to prove to me you are different…if you say it was your friends then I believe you…" I lied as I took a bite of the corn I hadn't touched.

"You don't believe me…"

"I just said I did so it's you that doesn't believe me…" I said as I sipped my wine as he let out a chuckle.

"Do you even remember why I had to go to first aide at that basketball game?" Mike asked.

"You sprained your ankle, at least that is what you claimed…" I said.

"Riiight…"

"Did you ever want to play basketball?" I asked curiously.

"Did you ever want to always win the science fair?"

"Psh, I hated science…I cheated on most of that shit…" I said laughing and he gave me a dead serious look.

"How do you cheat on that shit?" Mike asked.

"I would have thought you would have known slacker boy…" I said smiling as I took a bite of my pasta.

"You still know the tricks?" Mike asked.

"How do you think I'm scraping by in my college classes?"

"What classes you taking?"

"Business 212, Sign Language 101 which is the hardest online class and I'm taking Health 100." I said.

"All that and working with my dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you find time?"

"I just do…" I said shrugging, "You got your degree, why are you questioning me?" I asked.

"How'd you know I got mine?"

"I work with your dad, he is a proud father who keeps very well tabs on you and brags about you all the time…" I said honestly twirling my fork not sure if I wanted to eat anymore.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he had your diploma, or a copy of it on display in the shop for like a month….when you got to WWE even tried to start selling fake Miz cards forging your signature…" I said.

"I remember that…now that I'm here, I'm sure he's going to try to do it for real this time…" Mike said as we both chuckled.

"How is your dad?" I asked running a hand through my hair before I leant my head against my hand as I rested it onto the table.

"He's home and trying to get him to relax…he has tried to come to work with me a few times…"

"At least he is home…like father like son, you're just as much of a workhorse as he is…" I said.

"Wasn't this the song for my graduation?" He asked just now realizing it.

"Yes sir…was wondering how long it would take you….figured since we were talking about high school might as well put it on…"

"What was your graduation song? You graduated what? 2 years later?" Mike asked.

"Same song, they never let us choose any other song unfortunately…I actually graduated a year earlier, took a few courses through summer school and college classes…"

"You were eager to get out…"

"Much so…" I said.

"You have your year book from my graduation year?"

"Yeah…you never signed it…"

"I was never asked…I'll bring mine to work so you can sign mine…"

"Do you still have your track jacket?" I asked as I stood up grabbing my plate carrying it out to the kitchen with him not that far behind me.

"I don't know…all my high school things were packed up in the attic besides my year books…"

"Why was that?" I asked as I looked up at him from where I scraped the food into the trash can before setting the dishes into the sink to wash later.

"Memories, the other stuff consumed space…" He said as I leant back against the counter and he stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I love how during high school the simplest things like the class rings, the shirts saying that you were seniors, or what year you were to graduate, the year books to see if you had made it other than the classic shots we take on picture day but when we get this age we don't give a fuck about it and regret a lot of the stuff." I said as I tapped my fingers against the counter looking down.

"Yeah…people change." Mike said shrugging.

"You want more wine? Would you like to take some of this home for your parents?" I asked curiously.

"Nah…I won't be eating it anytime soon…but I will go for more wine, what about you?" Mike asked.

"Please…" I said as I started putting the leftover food into containers marking them as I put them into the fridge as he poured more wine into our glasses and he handed me mine as I led him out to the living room where I had pulled my high school yearbook out from where I kept my books below the coffee table.

"You don't have a lot of books…"

"I don't read much…" I said as he wrapped his arm around me onto the back of the couch as I scooted closer to him laying the book across both our laps, I opened it trying to flip past the messages people had signed but Mike stopped it.

"Who signed your book?" Mike asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Just curious…" Mike said as he stopped me pulling the pages back as I sat there uncomfortably as he read over the messages chuckling at them. "Sounds like your group was more fun than my group…what'd Christine mean by that you'll get me back?" Mike asked pointing to a specific signature that was written in pink.

"It's nothing…" I said as I reached over to turn the page but he put his hand on top so I won't be able to turn it, "Mike!" I said.

"Lola!" Mike rhetoric back.

"It was after that prank you were a part of…"

"What prank?"

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"Obviously not if I'm asking…" Mike said.

"That day where you told me to meet you behind the gym because you wanted to talk to me privately then when I got there I got covered with tar from your friends…" I said.

"That was you?" Mike asked as I nodded.

"That was the most embarrassing day of my life." I said.

"I'm sorry…" Mike said.

"It's kind of late now…" I said shutting the book and stood up to put it up.

"I wasn't finished looking through it…" He said reaching out for it.

"My bad…" I said handing it back to him before I sat down bringing my wine glass that I had rested on my coffee table with me so I could sip at it.

"You went home that day too…I never did talk to you that day…"

"You seriously wanted to talk to me?"

"I seriously did…how come you never believed me or even showed up whenever I tried to set a meeting to see you?"

"Because of that…that played a part and why would the popular guy at the school want to talk to me?" I asked shrugging.

"You don't have a lot of self-esteem do you?"

"Psh, yes I do…have you seen me at work? I'm as confident as I ever can be…" I said as I sipped my wine.

"That's work, I'm talking about in yourself…"

"That doesn't matter…" I said.

"It does matter…actually, what the guys I thought were my friends did to you change the way you thought of me? I mean, do you hate me or have this problem with me?" Mike asked as he hadn't re-opened the yearbook yet as I just sat there quietly as he nodded. "Is that why you haven't really wanted to do tonight or anything with me?"

"I never said that I didn't…I was just hesitant because I don't want to get hurt, for so long I thought it was all your plan and your idea…you never apologized or tried to clear it up so I just thought that was it between us…." I said as I stood up taking my wine with me as I climbed over him walking aimlessly in my apartment.

"You just don't trust me…"

"I trust you…I kind of have to…" I said leaning back against the table that we were sitting at earlier.

"Will you forgive me?" Mike asked.

"I don't need to forgive you, you didn't do anything from what you claim…"

"I don't want you to hate me because that's not going to settle right with me." Mike said as he put the yearbook onto the coffee table before he stood up walking towards me.

"I don't hate you…just I always thought differently of you, because when that happened, I was furious for years then you left without saying good-bye…" I said not even wanting to look at him, "I think it's best that we call it a night." I said not wanting to go into depth about my feelings and why I felt the way I felt about him due to the past, I think the things that had happened caused how I viewed the man now and moments like this were changing the views back to what they once were in high school.

"I don't think so…we got all night." Mike said smirking as he took a sip of his wine.

"Mike, I'm done with this conversation." I said as I pushed strands of hair behind my ear.

"I'm not…I need to know what I have to fix…" Mike said.

"Well, there's nothing to fix…I have moved on and you moved on…it's the past and what I thought and felt has changed a little after we reacquainted." I said as I looked down at the wine glass that now had very little liquid in it.

"I want to know, I'm curious…"

"I hated you…I thought you were annoying, rude, conceited, and couldn't care less about those that cared about you or that lived here…you never paid homage, you are set and yet those who live here that are struggling…." I said honestly, "A lot of that I didn't originally feel…I was angry at you when that prank happened and ever since then, I just critiqued everything you did and every slight thing made me angrier…what made it worse was I didn't get a good-bye where as everyone I talked to said you went and saw them before you left…"

"How do you feel now?" Mike asked.

"I have a lot of thinking to do…" I said.

"Look, I never meant to do whatever happened…I honestly didn't know they were going to do what they did…I'm sorry for not saying good-bye, I was on the way to say good-bye but I was pulled away from it because my flight got pushed up an hour…I regretted not saying good-bye, every time I had came back, you were always 'busy' or weren't home…I just assumed you hated my guts and didn't want to be associated with me…boy has times changed…"

"We were young and stupid…" I said as Mike downed rest of the wine he had in his glass.

"As long as the air is clear between us…I think I kind of like you Lola."

"Kind of?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…still contemplating it…why so offended about it? You like me?" Mike asked as I downed rest of mine.

"Kind of…"

"Let's see where it goes, shall we?" Mike asked.

"I make no promises I'm any good at this relationship thingy."

"Who said anything about this being a relationship yet? I was going to see if you want to go out with me again, let's say Saturday? Neither of us have work." Mike said.

"I will if I could, weekend is my homework time…" I said.

"I'll come over and help, I'll rent movies and we'll have a study session…"

"Won't that be a bit boring for you?"

"No…if I want to do it, why should you care?"

"I'll order pizza and I'll grab some more wine…" I said looking down at my empty glass.

"Sounds good…so is it a date?" Mike asked as I glanced over to him trying to stop the smile that was creeping onto my face and it was hard when his piercing blue eyes met mine and his bright smile was planted on his face.

"I guess it is." I said nervously pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I should get going, it's kind of late…" He said.

"Yeah…are you going to be safe to drive?" I asked worried about his capability to drive after drinking two glasses of wine.

"I'm fine, on the road you learn how to hold your liquor, those boys know how to party…" Mike said.

"I am sure they do…" I said not going to argue about that as I followed him into the kitchen putting my glass in the sink with his, "You want to at least take some water with you?"

"That might be helpful…" He said as I reached into my fridge handing him a bottle of water.

"Here…" I said handing it over to him tugging at my shirt to fix it after wrinkling up from bending over.

"Thanks….I had real fun tonight Brittney, even with our awkwardness and I think we have really expressed our feelings and moved on…you have grown up to be a beautiful woman Lola…" Mike said and I could tell he was very honest and it came from his heart.

"Thanks Mike…you certainly have matured since high school…turned into a real adult…" I said trying to think of things to say to him.

"Am I handsome?"

"Very." I said rolling my eyes as he smirked as he lunged at me getting me to jump a little as he wrapped his arms around me for a hug realizing that is what he wanted so I slowly wrapped my arms around him embracing the hug from him before I unlocked the door. "I have my keys right?" I asked.

"I put them on your counter." He said nodding to where he put them looking over to where he nodded seeing them.

"Okay…good night Mike, drive safe and text me when you get home." I said.

"Will do…night Lola, sleep tight…" Mike said as he smiled as he slid his hands into his pockets before he turned heading down the hall as I slowly shut the door hearing it click locking it before I turned around leaning back against it letting out a breath not believing what was said or done tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I got up the next morning to my alarm, unlike the day before, wiping at my face as I rolled over to sit on the edge of my bed staring at the ground aimlessly letting the conversations that was held between Mike and I last night replay and it was all going good until high school was brought up rekindling why I felt the way I felt and with the feelings of disliking him kind of subsided, I remember the feelings I had for the man before the prank happened and remember feeling the hurt when the prank occurred, as sad as it was to admit it, even to myself, that I may have had a crush on the once popular Mike, the athlete but yet the club man, back in the day and to me it was a big deal every time he said hi to me because I was a sophomore when he was a senior so it was a big deal to me for someone that was of his authority of sorts be talking to little old me. I wiped at my face again trying not to go back to the thoughts of when we were in high school because that was years ago, we have both grown up and moved on. I stood up starting to get ready feeling bad for what I had said but yet was glad I was able to get it off my chest to clear the air even though I feel I had done damage to the 'date' he wanted to have last night and damage to the relationship between us, I would even be surprised if he showed up today and Lord knows I don't want to go for this confrontation that may happen but it won't be much of a confrontation because whatever was said was said and I think it would help but we all have been in those situations of how you don't know what is to happen or to say after something like last night. I headed to the door to leave walking by my coffee table to grab the bottle of water I had set on it for me to take with me to work looking down at the yearbook I didn't put up properly or that Mike had set on it before he left, I just stared at it as I grabbed it to take with me and I figured if anything we can look at it over lunch since he didn't even get to the first page of it and he hasn't sign it yet. I headed out of the room going down to my car making the drive not bothering to get coffee that morning getting there just in time to let myself in before he arrived. I didn't know what to expect going into the shop knowing that he had closed up the store by himself the night before, I walked in seeing everything neatly organized, marked and in their proper spots in the kitchen bringing a smile to my face knowing that there wasn't much in there to do so I went into the dining area turning the lights on in the well lit room already seeing the room was swept, mopped, the chairs were flipped onto the tables and the garbage was taken care of, everything was perfect like I would want it to be. I smirked as I rested the yearbook down onto the counter as I headed over to the cashier hearing the back door open again knowing he was here.

"Don't touch that cash, there is exact amount…" Mike said as I glanced over seeing him finally step into the door frame holding a brown bag and two coffee cups from Starbucks.

"The rest went-"

"To the bank, I did it this morning…told you I got it…" Mike said smirking as he pushed himself off the doorframe walking over setting the drinks and brown bag down beside the yearbook, "Why'd you bring this?" He asked.

"You never signed it…and you barely even got to the first page."

"You still want me to sign it?" Mike asked as he glanced up at me from where he was slowly tracing his finger along the edge of the book.

"If you would please." I said smirking.

"I'll take it home with me and bring it back to you." He said.

"I hope so since my parents paid good money for that…" I said.

"I'm sure they did…these things were always expensive…"

"You worked on them, didn't you?" I asked as I pulled out the binder to do the inventory.

"Yes ma'am I did…I saw every photo that was a candidate for the yearbook…" He said as he smirked, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to do inventory so I can make a few calls…"

"Done…and I wrote the drop-offs on the calendar…" He said as I looked at him with one eye brow perked up questionably as I watched as he nodded to the calendar behind me turning around walking towards it seeing the drop-offs marked with times and on the appropriate date seeing that his birthday was next Tuesday smirking, even after all these years I still knew his birthday was October 8th.

"You were busy last night…" I said smiling as I turned around and he now was pulling out two blueberry muffins setting each one onto a napkin sliding a coffee and a muffin towards me. "You didn't have to buy me anything."

"Consider it a thank you for cooking me dinner." Mike said as he smirked, "Come on, let's go sit down…" He said nodding as he picked up his things including the year book sliding into a booth so we didn't have to bother with the chairs as he flipped the yearbook open as I looked over his shoulder of sorts to look at it as well. He flipped the page as I went to take a bite of my muffin, we had made it to my class photos turning red knowing that mine always turned out horrible. "How'd that picture end up here?" Mike questioned.

"What photo?" I asked covering my mouth.

"This one…isn't that you and I?" He asked pointing at a photo I had never noticed as I grabbed it from his embrace pulling it to me.

"That's me…is that you?" I asked pulling it closer to my face, it was a photo of when he was doing one of his daily chases or when I was ignoring him after the prank and it was a common occurrence for people to see him chasing me down and I think people enjoyed it because it made me turn red and it was obvious to everyone then that I had this huge crush on the man. "It probably could be…" I said as I set it down hearing the door trying to be pulled open looking over seeing Mr. Jones trying to get in and he smiled as he waved. "Show time…" I said standing up grasping my wrapper, napkin and coffee going to the door unlocking it. "Morning Mr. Jones." I said cheerfully.

"Am I early?" He asked.

"No, it's a slow morning sir…" I said truthfully as I hit the lights as I walked around the counter tossing the trash but kept the coffee cup as I went to the register. "The usual?"

"Yeah, but to go…"

"What's the rush this morning Mr. Jones?" I asked curiously as I went to the coffee pot starting the pot as I begun cooking his normal requested bagel.

"I got a doctor's appointment…"

"I hope all goes well…." I said as I slid him the bagel as I popped the register drawer open doing the exact change again handing it back over to Mr. Jones before I went back prepping his coffee while it continued to make.

"How's your father Mike?" Mr. Jones asked as Mike started gathering his things to join me and work.

"He's doing better, he's been trying to sneak back to work but the doctors don't want him to work quite yet…"

"Well, he will be back here sooner than later if he just relaxes…the shop is in good hands…" Mr. Jones said as I turned around bringing the coffee pot with me to pour some into the cup for Mr. Jones as I glanced up to Mike who was looking back at me smiling.

"It truly is…" Mike said.

"Well, give him my best wishes…"

"I will Mr. Jones." Mike said as Mr. Jones grabbed the coffee and headed out the way he came in. "I guess we need to get these chairs down…" Mike said as I nodded yes as we began pulling the chairs down properly before any more people came in and oddly today was such a slow day so we spent most of the day talking.

"You don't hate me do you?" I asked breaking the silence as I leant forward onto the counter beside where he had jumped up onto it to sit.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked as he bit into the sandwich he made himself for his lunch break as I stood up turning around leaning back against the counter, "Just jump your booty up here, be a rebel…" Mike said as I looked up at him smirking, he knew me too well because I've always wanted to sit up there but been to scared with his dad around as I finally hoisted myself up onto the counter hoping no one was to come in at this moment.

"I mean, for some of the things that were exchanged last night…."

"I don't hate you…just mad you didn't tell me this beforehand because we were good friends and close, I thought we could talk to each other about anything…at least I thought we did, I opened up to you and I thought you did too…I'm mad and hate the so-called friends I had, so don't get those two confused…" He said.

"Do you still talk to them?" I asked.

"No, why would I? The moment we graduated, we all disappeared from each other's lives…much like we did, but I was fortunate enough to see you whenever I came back to town seeing you work your butt off in my dad's shop and I kept my tabs on you by asking my dad how you were…"

"You sneaky prick…"

"Did you ever ask about me?"

"Why do I have to? Your life is on display pretty much being a celebrity and everything…"

"True…you get to see me more than I get to see you…"

"Your birthday is coming up, got any plans?" I asked curiously.

"Not yet…I think my step-mom wanted to go out to dinner or do a homemade dinner…" He said.

"Sounds fun…" I said smirking.

"You want to come?"

"I don't want to impose…"

"You won't impose, you are a part of this family…probably more than I am half the time…" Mike said.

"I'll think about it…" I said smirking as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So, this Saturday, what movies do you like?" Mike asked.

"I'll watch pretty much anything." I said truthfully.

"Even horror flicks?"

"Why not?" I asked shrugging as he smirked.

"Not most girls will be willingly to watch a horror film?"

"Why not? Getting scared is always fun…plus I can hang onto you if I get too scared…"

"Very true…" Mike said as we both chuckled smiling, it truly seemed like everything was put behind us and we were acting like the true friends we once were. The day went by of us talking to each other like old times and I felt better about this whole thing and I think I learned to let it go because Mike seemed very caring and was no part of what was involved on that day. At the end of the day I was sweeping up as he counted the money, I stopped leaning against the wood broomstick staring at him smiling knowing that I shouldn't let the emotions from high school come back but it's hard after we cleared the air and I couldn't help but to enjoy his company. I turned back to sweeping when he looked over at me, I finished up the tiny tasks around the shop before I begun collecting my things to head home as Mike and I walked together out to our cars. "What time may I come over on Saturday?"

"Um…what time do you want to come over?" I asked curiously as I leant back against my car as he stepped in front of me putting his hands into his pockets.

"2 okay?"

"That's fine with me…" I said smirking.

"Then I'll see you then…well I'll see you tomorrow but you know what I mean…" Mike said.

"Yeah…night Mike…" I said pushing myself off my car turning around unlocking it and allowing myself into the car as Mike held the door while I climbed into the car.

"Drive safe, text me when you get home and night Lola…" Mike said as I nodded smiling as he smiled back shutting my door as he back up and started walking around the car as I started it driving the distance home with a sense of relief today was over and whatever was said last night hasn't affected our relationship, I don't know why I was so afraid of that but I was. I drove home letting myself into my apartment seeing how dirty it was and how much it needed to be cleaned by Saturday. I turned on my music, I was in the mood to clean rather than work on homework because it will be better to clear my head of the thoughts, emotions and things that might be clouding my brain. I cleaned as much as I could until I felt my stomach grumble heading into the kitchen looking through the cabinets making myself a tuna fish sandwich putting the left over tuna fish into the refrigerator for tomorrow night when I realized I promised pizza for Mike Saturday. "I wonder if he would like home-made pizza?" I asked myself out loud as I pulled out my cell phone seeing it was 11:30 PM texting him anyway knowing he'll be up considering in high school he would text me at 1 AM about homework he hadn't done. 'You okay with home-made pizza Saturday? BTW, I'm home.' I texted setting the phone down on the counter beside me waiting for a response looking trying to think of what I had to make the pizza and what I would need at the store when I heard the vibration of my phone looking down at it seeing the envelope knowing it was a text picking it up seeing Mike's name under the envelope accepting the text reading it to myself, 'Yeah, I'll help make it, it'll be fun.' I smirked as I clicked reply, 'I'll go to the store and pick things up for it, you okay with pepperoni?' I asked as I went to my refrigerator making a list of things I needed to buy which I'll do Friday night. I heard my phone going off again grabbing it seeing the text opening it reading it chuckling at the 70s Show reference he had made as I rolled my eyes texting him back as I begun getting ready for a night's sleep but couldn't help but to stay up more to text Mike for a couple more hours.


	12. Chapter 12

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I set my alarm to wake me up at 11 AM, it was later than I usually would get up during the week or on a weekend but I wanted to get up early to get ready for Mike's arrival and be able to get some homework done along with other chores before he arrived. I showered before I did anything, I begun pulling out the three text books carrying them in one hand as I carried my laptop in the other hand as I walked out to the living room where I set them down in a specific spot pulling the coffee table closer to that certain couch plugging my laptop in knowing that the battery was low on it. I went into the kitchen as my laptop begun to power up making a pot of coffee and begun cleaning the dishes in the sink as the coffee made itself putting away the dishes I just washed then made myself a cup of coffee about to go out to the living room when I heard a knock at the door looking at the clock on my stove seeing 12:45 PM knowing it couldn't be Mike and knew it must be a neighbor or something to complain about something I did. I went to the door looking through the peep hole seeing Mike but I stepped back unsure if I saw it correctly as I peeked through it again making sure my eyes didn't deceive me.

"One minute!" I said as I put my coffee down as I pulled the towel wrapping my wet hair up off my head taking it into the bathroom hanging it back up as I messed up my hair trying to make it somewhat nice realizing that won't be possible as I looked down seeing the pajamas I had gotten back into after my shower. "Gah, why is he here early?" I thought to myself out loud as I looked to my bedroom wondering if I had time to make a quick change when a knock came again.

"What's taking so long?" Mike yelled into the door hearing a chuckle as I let out a breath knowing I should just open the door in my Eeyore pajamas I was wearing, but at least I had a bra on, but still. I went to the door dreadfully pulling it open to see Mike on the other side holding a couple DVDs in one hand and in the other he held a 2-liter of Mountain Dew.

"Sorry about that…wasn't expecting you this early." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I can see that…sorry, my mom was insisting on cleaning and I couldn't deal with it anymore…" Mike said as I stepped aside to let him step in.

"No worries…" I said, "Make yourself at home…let me put that soda up…" I said reaching out for the 2-liter.

"I can do it, you may want to change …" Mike said as I knew he noticed my attire.

"Right…sorry…" I said as I looked down embarrassed.

"No problem…I should have texted or called…" Mike said as he headed into the kitchen as I ran a hand through my hair scratching at my scalp before I turned around heading to my bedroom to get change real quick, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a 'KISS' shirt that I had stored in the back of my closet that I hadn't wore since high school but I was just happy it fit better than I had thought it would.

"This feels so much better…" I said pulling my hair out and running my hands through my hair getting it ready for a bun as I walked through my apartment as I did so wrapping a ponytail holder around my bun to hold it there.

"KISS?" Mike asked as I smirked as he did a half smile.

"Don't be hating, they are one of the best bands around…" I said.

"I'm not hating, I love them…my bud actually got us tickets to go see them in concert."

"You saw them in concert and you didn't take me with you?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm sorry…maybe when they come to an arena near you I'll snag you from work for a day and we'll go…"

"Psh, you actually think I'll have the money to snag tickets." I said letting out a chuckle as I joined him in the kitchen, "You want to start this pizza?" I asked as I pulled down a circular pan that I had specifically for pizza.

"Who said anything about you buying the tickets?" Mike asked as he turned around to lean back against the counter as I went to the refrigerator pulling out the cheese, sauce and pepperoni carrying them back setting them beside the pan. I started heading back to grab the dough only stopping to preheat the oven.

"I can't have you paying that much for a concert ticket, I know how much those run for and I can't imagine how much more a KISS ticket can be…" I said knowing how much just a concert ticket was from when my parents took me to Backstreet Boys when I was younger it was at least $50-$100 a person, we were in the nose bleeds and we were the cheapest range of seats so I can just imagine how much prices have raised and for KISS I can imagine it being more expensive since they are legends.

"Well, what if I were to surprise you with it?"

"I hate surprises and I will still want to pay you back some of it…" I said as I pulled the freezer open pulling out the thing of dough we were to use for the pizza carrying it over. I set it down onto the counter as I sprayed the pan real quick before trying to twist the Pillsbury can to pop not being able to get it.

"Hand it here." Mike said turning around to stand the same way I stood and I sheepishly handed it back over to him and he got it with one try.

"I loosened it for you." I said as he smirked.

"Sure you did…you like doing things for yourself, you don't like asking for help do you?"

"No, my parents raised me to be independent and try to do things on my own but obviously there are some things I need help with…" I said showing the dough as an example as I pulled out a spoon using it to help pull out the dough onto the pan.

"We all need help…it never hurts to ask…" He smirked.

"Do you ever ask for help?" I asked curiously as I kind of shoved him aside so I could use the sink washing the spoon along with washing my hands before I dried both off.

"Yes, but it's only when I need it much like you said you do…" Mike said as I put the spoon to lay across the top of the can of sauce as I grabbed the jar of flour pinching some onto the dough. "What's that for?"

"Try to make the dough softer and easier to roll out…" I said as I begun working the dough trying to roll it out to accustom to the whole pan when Mike reached across me doing what I just did joining me in kneading the dough out. Mike reached across me grabbing some of the flour flinging his fingers towards me getting the flour to fly all over my face and hair. "You did not!" I said.

"What if I did?" He said smiling as I grabbed some, more than what he had, tossing it towards him. "That's it, it's on!" Mike said as he grabbed two handfuls as I grabbed some on my way out of the kitchen as he chased me around.

"Watch my laptop, it's expensive…" I said worried about it getting ruined.

"I'm not aiming for that…" He said smiling as he was pretty white from the flour I already thrown on him as I went to make a run for it around my dining room table but he grabbed me turning me around to face him coming face first into a big cloud of flour causing me to cough only to look down seeing the residue of the flour that didn't claim a spot on me.

"That was a lot of flour…" I said coughing.

"Two handfuls…you look like that one guy from Home Alone 2 with all the white…" Mike said hunching over laughing as I beamed both hands full of the flour at him getting another cloud of flour to form as I turned my head so I won't get any in my eyes are coughing again hearing him cough laughing as I turned to look at him. "I think you need another shower." He said as he was trying to dust his clothes off getting more of the flour to collect on the ground.

"I think you need one too but why don't we finish the pizza first? I have a feeling there might be more of a mess." I said as he nodded.

"Right…" He said as he followed me to the kitchen having the flour dropping with every step running a hand through my hair seeing more drop. We washed our hands before we worked at the dough getting it as stretched as we could before he opened the jar of sauce as I grabbed another spoon as we each took turns scooping sauce onto the pizza spreading the sauce about on the dough before we tossed the spoons into the sink to wash later. I opened the cheese grabbing a handful handing the bag to Mike who grabbed a handful himself drizzling the cheese onto the pizza. Mike handed me the cheese when we finished drizzling some onto the pizza, I pulled out some cheese tilting my head back dropping the cheese into my mouth. "I didn't know if that would be too disgusting…" Mike said.

"I do that all the time…plus, I've learned you don't care obviously…" I joked as I nudged him.

"True…we can be hogs together…" Mike said as we both chuckled as he did it himself, it was fun letting loose a little and not freaking out at the fact my apartment was disgusting and a disaster with flour, even though I wanted to impress Mike but he has been there during my worse years of my life, high school. I zipped the cheese up opening the pepperoni handing him some as I left some for myself to put on the pizza hearing the stove beeping that it was preheated. We arranged the pepperoni around the pizza having left over pepperoni in both our hands eating whatever we had in hand before I zipped the package up. "How long does it have to go on?" Mike asked.

"About 45 minutes." I said as he nodded sliding the pizza into the stove for me and hearing the beeping of him entering it onto my stove. "I'm surprised you figured out my stove, my parents couldn't figure it out." I said as I glanced back at him as I was rinsing the spoons off and tried to start cleaning off the counter.

"Parents and technology…" Mike said as I chuckled, "Do you have a broom and dust pan? I'll go take care of those piles of flour we caused in your dining room for you." Mike asked.

"In the closet." I said nodding towards it as he smirked as I watched as he went to the closet pulling it out and he went to take care of the pile we had caused earlier as I was cleaning up the mess we had caused in the kitchen. Mike came in with a dustpan full of flour as I held the trash can open for him letting him pour it in as I tossed my paper towels away from drying the spoons. I turned around heading back into the kitchen putting the sauce, cheese and pepperoni up as he put the broom and dustpan up. "I may have some sweats and a tank top you can fit if you want to change out of those and we can wash them…" I said suggestively.

"You have a washer and dryer here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's downstairs…the whole complex shares a washer and dryer room, but there are multiple ones…" I explained as he nodded.

"Sure…I don't think my step-mom would be happy if I came home wearing these…" He said smirking. I led him towards my room where he stopped at the door frame leaning against it as I pulled out a pair of sweat pants that I haven't wore in a couple months and a tank top handing it to him. "Thanks…" He said smirking.

"No problem." I said as he carried it to the bathroom as I shut my door changing out of my clothes figuring I can wash mine too since I was doing his, I grabbed my laundry detergent and fabric softener carrying it with my clothes seeing Mike walking out of the bathroom the same time I was, I led him down to the laundry room putting our things into the first washer, luckily all of our clothes were dark. Mike grasped one of the bottles of detergent before I could even grab it.

"I bet you get your exercise every time you do your laundry." Mike said as we headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, I do…hence why I rarely ever do it since it's too much of an effort but it has to be done sometimes…" I said shrugging.

"I hate laundry, it's one of the worst chores because it's so time consuming."

"It truly is…" I said as I let us back into my apartment as Mike followed me into my room putting the bottles back into their spots before we went back out to the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

We headed out of my room to the living room racking my brain of what there is to do while we waited for the wash and the pizza to cook.

"May I put a movie on?" Mike spoke up.

"Sure…you know how to work it right?"

"Duh…" Mike said sarcastically as I smiled as I sat down on the one end of the couch pulling my laptop onto my lap along with pulling the textbooks onto the arm of the couch. I popped open the internet going to my classes to begin working on my homework not even paying attention to the movie nor Mike until I felt his arm sliding around my waist snapping my head to turn my attention to him.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been ignoring me and the whole movie…" He said.

"Have not…" I said.

"Then, why haven't you gone and gotten the pizza out of the oven and I think that the laundry is ready to be moved to the dryer." Mike said as I finally heard the beeping of the stove.

"Sorry…" I said running a hand through my hair moving my laptop from my lap to the coffee table as I stood up going into the kitchen turning the timer off grabbing some mitts pulling out the pizza setting it on top of the stove seeing that it didn't burn too bad as I closed the stove letting the pizza cool as I turned the stove off letting the pizza cool off. "You want to come with to check the clothes?" I asked as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Sure." He said as I grabbed a dryer sheet taking it with us as we went downstairs. "What homework are you doing?" He asked.

"I have an essay for my Business class, I have a visual test for sign language and as for Health it's just a regular test along with a 2 page essay."

"I can help…" He said as I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle as I looked up to him from staring into the dryer that I just put the last of our clothes in. "I'm being serious…" Mike said as he gently and playfully smacked me as I tossed the sheet into the dryer pushing the start button.

"When were you ever serious about school Mike?" I asked as I walked past him to head back upstairs.

"Just because I wasn't that serious about school then doesn't mean I don't know a few things, I'm smarter than you think."

"I know you're smart, you were always getting better grades than I ever did…"

"Then why won't you let me help now? I have a college degree, remember?" Mike asked as I glanced to him.

"You're not going to drop it are you?" I asked.

"No, and it'll help get it done quicker so we can have some fun…" Mike said as I let out a breath knowing he was right as I shoulder bumped my door to push it open.

"Fine…" I said as I stepped aside letting him in as I closed the door behind me locking it for the time being.

"The pizza smells fantastic…" Mike said as he followed the smell of the pizza into the kitchen and I wasn't that far behind him pulling down some paper plates for us to use ripping the two apart handing him one.

"I should slice it up, huh?" I asked.

"It might help…" He said as I pulled open a drawer pulling out the slicer carrying it over rolling it over the pizza slicing it into 8 pieces before tossing it into the sink before I came back pulling 2 slices onto my plate much like what Mike had done.

"You want some wine or soda?" I asked setting my plate down only for him to pick it up for me.

"I'll have some soda, please." He said as I nodded as he carried our plates to the dining room table. I pulled down a couple cups pouring us some Mountain Dew that he had brought over putting the soda back in the fridge before carrying them out to the dining room now noticing that Mike was looking at my Business book that was open to the page I had it on and he must have had grabbed it and brought it over without changing pages. "You have to write an essay about revenue?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and how it affects a company and the business…" I said as I slid into the seat beside him where my plate was as he flipped the page over as if he was skimming over the chapter as I nervously ate at my pizza as he pretty much read rest of the chapter making our lunch very quiet and nervous for me.

"Alright, I think I have a few ideas…" Mike said as I think I almost choked hearing that, "But it may be a stretch because I don't know how you write but I think it's worth a try." Mike said.

"I'm open to any suggestions because I only have the introduction done…" I said.

"How long does it have to be?" Mike asked.

"5-7 pages…" I said.

"Psh, I got this…" Mike said as he stood up grabbing his things, I followed behind him tossing my plate away.

"I figured have those pieces for dinner…" I said as he nodded in agreement as I put the rest of the pizza into the fridge after wrapping them into tin foil for later as I walked out joining Mike on the couch as he was flipping through the pages again as I pulled the laptop onto my lap getting ready to type as Mike would read quotes and helped me write out the essay, we had switched the laptop and book a few times so we could re-read what we had and it barely fit to the end of the 5th page but it was 5 pages and I did the Works Cited before I re-read it out loud to him getting him to nod.

"It flows, and I like it…" Mike said as I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks…" I said sheepishly as I saved it and submitted it right then and there so I didn't have to worry about forgetting to do so.

"Okay, now your health?" He asked shutting the business book putting it on the coffee table beside where my other two books were.

"We don't have to do this Mike, I can do it tomorrow…" I said.

"No, let's do it now…I love helping and makes me feel smart…" He said, "What chapters?" He asked.

"9, 10 and 11 is my test and I have to write an essay about diet and exercise." I said as he chuckled.

"Well, that essay I got…" Mike said as he pretty much owned my computer typing away at this essay as I skimmed over the reviews for the three chapters that were to be on the test as I kept glancing to him smirking at the sight of him biting at his nails every time he got writers block.

"You need help?" I asked closing the book over the finger keeping track of the page I was on.

"Yeah, dang writers block…" Mike said as I put my book onto the coffee table as he handed the laptop over sliding closer to me as he read what he wrote over my shoulder as I mumbled out what I was reading, I tend to read better that way and I fixed a few things to make it seem more me than his writing as I got to the end and all it really needed was a works cited page and a conclusion.

"It sounds good to me, I can do the conclusion…where are the works that you got this information?" I asked curiously.

"I used my noggin, I'm a wrestler I know all about that stuff…" Mike said.

"So, do I just put 'Because Mike the Miz said so?'"

"Do it!" Mike said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll put it as an interview…" I said.

"I guess that would be considered an interview but like he will know or will look it up." Mike said as I looked up how to cite things putting it as a personal interview I had conducted. I cited it and made up a conclusion before saving it as Mike pulled the book onto his lap flipping it to the proper chapters as I went to the test. "It's A." Mike said looking at the first question.

"You sure? I think it's C." I said honestly going to get the book.

"Yes, it's A…you need at least 5 servings." Mike said as I clicked on A believing him as we went through each question bickering about each one, some he was right and others I were right. I submitted the test seeing we only missed one question. "I told you that one was C, but did you listen to me?" Mike asked smirking as I playfully swatted him as I put my laptop onto the empty spot on the coffee table. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get our laundry…" I said as I climbed over his lap.

"I'll come with…" He said as he came with me downstairs where he grabbed his clothes to carry up and I did the same.

"Sorry for ruining today with my homework…" I said.

"Psh, it's what? 6 PM? We still have time and I would rather be doing this than cleaning…" Mike said as I felt guilty spending our day together doing nothing besides my homework.

"I would rather be cleaning though…homework is a drag." I said as I pushed my door open letting us in and locked the door behind us.

"It is a drag but it will get done a whole lot quicker than cleaning…I'm going to go change…" Mike said as I nodded going to change as well since I figured if he was changing I should change too. I changed into the outfit I just washed putting the sweats I was just in on my bed to wear tonight for my pajamas as I walked out seeing Mike walking out of the bathroom handing me the clothes I had loaned him taking it into my room tossing it aside before I walked out. "So you only have sign language?"

"Yeah, that's it…" I said as I walked to the couch pulling my laptop onto my lap where I opened the sign language class and went to the video test she posted.

"What do you do?" Mike asked.

"We watch this video of her signing and she tells us the answers, she will sign 'the answer for #1 is blank' and we have to write down what she signed and that is the answer if we can get it right." I said as Mike nodded as he grabbed the spiral notebook, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to write down the answers for you as you watch and do your thing." Mike said as he grasped the pencil that I placed on my ear.

"Okay, if you want to…" I said as I pushed play on the video watching her sign as I did the signing as well to get a better understanding of the words. "The answer for #1 is…the weather is sunny today." I said as I paused looking to Mike who was writing it out as fast as he could.

"Go." He said as I pushed play again doing the same thing for all 10 questions as Mike was kind of amused as I sat there mocking her signs, "You learning it that way? I would think it'll be heard to learn sign language that way." Mike said.

"It is and it is a lot of cramming your face into the book to strap down to learn these symbols in hope you are doing it right but she tries to use it in our weekly discussion posts so we can get an idea of what each word is." I said.

"Weekly discussion?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she posts a video signing every vocabulary word that week, then she asks us a question in which we would have to use one or two of said words in a response video." I answered.

"That is kind of neat how she does that so she knows you are signing properly." Mike said.

"Yeah…crap, we have a project due by end of next month." I said as I went to the front page.

"What do you have to do?" Mike asked.

"Film a conversation with another person using nothing but sign language…" I said.

"Sounds simple, when do we start?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean we?" I asked.

"Who else do you think will do it with you? I'm pretty much volunteering myself here." He said.

"We'll start tomorrow, but right now I'm done with all of this work and I'm kind of hungry again." I said as I looked to the time on the DVD/VHS player that read 7:15 PM.

"Me too…pizza?" He asked.

"And wine?" I added smirking.

"Sounds relaxing…" He said as I shut my laptop down pushing it onto the coffee table climbing over him heading into the kitchen and he was right behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I led Mike into the kitchen where I pulled out the pizza from earlier from the fridge setting it down on the counter.

"Do you make homemade pizza for everyone?" Mike asked.

"No, and it's not every day that I have company…consider it a thank you gift…"

"For what?"

"Helping with my homework…it kind of thrown off the whole day…" I said as I unwrapped the tinfoil from one of the wrapped up pieces.

"Well, you don't need to thank me but I take it as a peace offering." Mike said smirking as he leant back against the counter. "I'm tempted to eat the left over pepperoni's that we didn't use though if you don't mind." Mike said.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said smirking as I put the first plate in setting it for a minute figuring that is enough to reheat it as I begun pulling the foil off the other set to put it on next.

"Where are your glasses?"

"They are in that cabinet." I said nodding to the one cabinet as he pulled down two of the glasses that I had used last time.

"I never have any nice glasses like this I could use for wine…" Mike said.

"Pier 1 import…" I said as he walked around me to go to the refrigerator grabbing the wine and the bag of pepperoni tossing the pepperoni onto the counter next to me and he walked around me to the two glasses he had set down.

"Now if I was a cork opener, where would I be?" Mike asked as he pulled open a drawer of mine then pushing it shut hearing the microwave beeping that the first plate was done, I opened it as I pulled the hot plate out putting it onto the counter before putting the other one in to cook the minute.

"Did you find it?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah…" He said just now pulling the cork thing out of the drawer that it was in all along watching him fight with it until the microwave went off hearing the cork popping along with the beeps of the microwave pulling the microwave door open to pull down the last plate of food as Mike poured some wine into both glasses.

"You want to take rest of the Mountain Dew with you?" I asked.

"We'll decide that later…." Mike said as he was trying to make sure each glass had an even amount as I opened the pack of pepperoni trying to separate them evenly among the two plates that we were to eat from.

"I hope that is even…" I said as I zipped the now empty bag shut and walked around him tossing it into the trash as he was putting the cork back into the bottle.

"It looks about even…you okay if I put the movie back on?"

"Only if you are okay starting it from the beginning." I said as he smirked.

"Well, considering you missed the whole first half of it…" Mike said sarcastically as he glanced to me with a half smirk.

"I'm sorry…" I said sarcastically back to him.

"I was kidding…" Mike said as walked around me sliding the bottle back into the fridge to keep it cool.

"What's the movie about thus far if you were watching it so closely?" I asked as I turned around picking up both our plates as he grabbed both of our glasses.

"All I know it's a musical and a vampire movie…that is all I could make sense of…I got it because I thought it'll be scary because it had vampires on it…" Mike said.

"Boy is your face red now knowing it isn't." I said chuckling as Mike moved my textbooks to give room for our drinks, "Let me take care of those." I said setting the plates down where it was appropriate before I picked up my textbooks carrying them into my room coming back out seeing him playing with the remotes as I unplugged my laptop taking that into my room as well coming out seeing the main menu on the television. "That one guy looks familiar." I said as I sat on the couch as he stood in front of his spot looking back at me.

"Which one?"

"The blonde one." I said eliminating the other guy.

"From where?" Mike asked as he pushed play on the remote getting the movie to start over as I leant forward grasping both plates off the coffee table, I held onto his plate until he sat down getting comfortable grabbing his plate of pizza from me and I pulled my leg up onto the couch locking it under my other before I picked up the one slice of pizza enjoying the food and the movie. I finished my slices of pizza moments after Mike had finished seeing his empty plate resting on his lap as I grabbed it putting it on mine as I stood up to take care of it. I went to slide past him when he grasped my hand turning me to look towards him, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To clean our plates." I said.

"That can wait, sit your butt back down…" He said reaching for the empty plates.

"But-" I begun to say as he pointed at me with the hand he was trying to use to get the empty plates giving me that look grumbling angrily as I gave in and slid back across him resting the two empty plates onto the coffee table grasping my little below half full glass of wine bringing it back to the couch with me as I positioned my body the same way before resting the glass on my leg but held onto it with a hand so it won't spill. I felt Mike repositioning himself as I tried not to glance over at him to see what he was doing but when I did I saw his arm now resting across the back of the couch slowly feeling and hearing his arm slide down the back of the couch feeling it now wrap around my neck, his hand resting on my shoulder and I looked to his manly but yet soft looking hand then glanced over to him trying to fight the smirk that was trying to come to my lips.

"You seem stiff…you need to relax…" Mike said as I did a half smirk.

"I am relax…" I said as I felt his hand grasp my shoulder and he was tugging me closer to him and oddly enough I felt myself willingly slide closer to him, I leant into his embrace letting his arm now sling over my smaller frame opposed to his muscular frame. My legs were bent and rested on the couch stretched out beside me as I rested my glass on my bent knee as I rested my head against his shoulder as his other arm was occupied holding his glass on his knee as well. He held me close to his body smelling the smell of his cologne randomly when I took in a breath. "I swear I've seen that one kid." I said as they started playing the credits reading his name.

"What was his name?" Mike asked as he unwrapped his arm from me and I sat up as he leant forward setting his glass down and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I believe it was Lucas Grabeel." I said as I stood up stretching a little, "You want more wine?" I asked realizing he had just as much as I did which was about one sip left.

"Sure…" Mike said as I picked up his glass and grabbed our plates as well carrying them to the kitchen putting the plates into the sink as I put the glasses onto the counter mentally reminding myself which one was which as I reached into the fridge for the wine bottle. "He was in some Disney movie it looks like." Mike said as he was reading from his phone.

"Oh, that one musical one that they did…." I said.

"How do you know that?"

"How do you not know that movie? It was huge, you couldn't go to any store without their faces being plastered everywhere with merchandise." I said as I got the cork out pouring about the same amount in each of our glasses looking into the bottle seeing that there was probably enough for one more glass each after these were finished.

"That shows what kind of life I live…" Mike said as he stood up going towards the DVD player watching him pull out the DVD putting it in its case, "You okay with another DVD?" Mike asked.

"Sure…" I said as I put the bottle up grabbing the two glasses carrying them out to the living room sitting onto the couch holding both until Mike joined me on the couch beside me positioning ourselves in the same position as we were in previous watching the much scarier movie jumping closer to Mike's embrace with every time I got scared and jumped throughout the movie, I was just lucky I didn't spill my drink.

"I thought you liked scary movies?" Mike asked as he glanced down at me from his stare at the TV where we were watching the movie and I felt him playing with the tips of my hair between his fingers as I shrugged.

"I do like them, doesn't mean that they don't get me here and there…" I said smirking.

"A movie getting you to jump is what I consider a good movie." He said.

"True…" I said as I sipped my wine as I turned my attention back to the television, we both finished those glasses of wine by end of the movie. "You have anymore movies?" I asked.

"I have one more, wasn't sure how many we would have time to watch." Mike said.

"Well, what time you want to head home or are you even going to be okay to drive home with drinking that much wine?" I asked as Mike checked his watch, "What's with you men and having those big watches?" I asked nodding towards it.

"So we could see the time better?" Mike asked sarcastically getting us both to chuckle, "It's about 10 PM, if we watch the last movie I might as well claim this couch as my bed for the night." Mike said.

"It's up to you, you're welcome to stay if you want and you're welcome to go too…" I said as I stood up sliding past him to refill my glass watching as he sat there as I could tell he was contemplating it when I saw him stand up pulling his phone out pushing buttons with his thumb putting the phone up to his ear as he walked over to the counter handing me his glass over the counter to fill up for him.

"Hey Claire, I'm going to stay the night at Lola's house….she doesn't mind…" He said smiling at me after he said that, "No nothing like that Claire…I had a little too much wine and she doesn't want me driving…yes, she is very wise…I'll take care of it when I get home tomorrow…night Claire, love you too…" He said as he hung up the phone and a smile creeping across his face again.

"Slumber party?" I asked smirking as I left the bottle on the counter handing over his glass to him.

"You're kind of stuck hosting one…" He said as a smile crept among his face as well as I walked out of the kitchen leading him back to the couch where he had put the next movie on to enjoy with the last of our wine which was sweeter than the other glasses. The movie ended, it was an odd movie and wasn't as scary as the other but it was worth the watch. "You tired?" Mike asked as I felt him twirling my hair around his finger.

"Yeah, I think it's because of this damn wine…" I said as I wiped at my face with my free hand.

"Alcohol does make people tired…I'm kind of tired myself…"

"Here, let me go get those clothes for you to sleep in so you can be more comfortable." I said standing up setting my glass onto the coffee table going into my room grabbing the clothes I had loaned him earlier bringing them out handing it to him.

"Thanks…" He said as he grabbed them from my embrace as he headed towards the bathroom, I went to the closet pulling down a pillow and spare blanket for him carrying it to the couch unfolding the blanket laying it across the couch for him. "Making my bed?" Mike asked.

"It's the least I could do." I said smirking as I stood up right turning to look at him as I slid out from between the couches.

"Thank you…" He said smirking as he put the pile of clothes he had on the back of the couch closest to him before he begun folding them to make a neat pile.

"You're welcome…night Mike…" I said.

"Night Lola…" He said as I sheepishly and nervously walked towards my room, I wrapped my right arm across the front of my body grasping my left arm slightly rubbing at my arm nervously as I glanced over my shoulder at him smirking as I slid into my room shutting the door behind me as I changed quickly opening my door again hearing the television in the living playing as I leant forward onto the doorframe seeing Mike laying out on the bed I had made him with his hand propping his head up on top of the pillow flipping through the channels I had on my television smirking rolling my eyes knowing that I used to do the same thing at late nights like this when I couldn't sleep, the sound was always soothing and stopped the eerie feeling of quiet that would overcome this apartment. I walked the short distance to my bed sliding under the covers on my bed getting comfortable listening to Family Guy he must have stopped on in the other room chuckling listening to the sounds of the show knowing exactly what episode it was as I slowly fell asleep to the sound of the television and before I could hear the soft sounds of his snoring. I didn't set an alarm knowing that tomorrow is Sunday and neither of us would want to wake up too early. I felt my eyes starting to flutter open as I begun to smell the scent of cinnamon apples which was weird since I didn't have anything in that fragrance anywhere in my house. I slowly sat up rubbing at my face with my one hand and leant back against the other before I turned to look at my alarm clock seeing that it was 10:30 AM letting out a low groan of being up already before I slid out to find where this smell was coming from. I didn't bother looking in the mirror to see how messed up my hair was, I ran a hand through my hair trying to straighten whatever was sticking up walking out into the main living area seeing Mike in the kitchen and his back was to me as he was doing something on the stove top.

"Morning?" I said in a more questionable confused tone than anything as he looked over his shoulder at me before he turned around to look at me, he was already fully dressed and his hair was perfectly done.

"Morning sleepy head, I didn't wake you did I?" He asked as he walked to the counter that turned into the breakfast bar that I stopped in front of.

"No, the delicious smell of apple cinnamon did, what time did you wake up and what are you cooking?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what time I woke up, I'm cooking Claire's infamous apple cinnamon pancakes…I asked her when I called her this morning and I wrote down the recipe…"

"Did I have anything? I don't remember having apples nor a full bottle of cinnamon." I said.

"No, but I went out for a jog so I made a jog to the local store and picked up what you didn't have and jogged back with it." Mike said as he turned around to go the small step back to the stove to flip the pancake.

"So, you got up and decided 'Today seems like a good day to make cinnamon apple pancakes,' so you called Claire to get the recipe only to go through my cupboard then figured 'Hey, I haven't gotten a work-out today, I should literally run down to the store to grab the ingredients instead of taking my car…' then you ran all the way there and back to make pancakes?" I asked sarcastically trying not to let out chuckles.

"Pretty much…that seems weird, huh?" Mike asked as he looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk hearing him let out a chuckle himself.

"Yeah, kind of but I am having a good laugh at it…" I said smiling as I went to the bathroom using it before I begun pulling my hair up into a ponytail heading to my room to grab a holder then joined Mike in the kitchen watching as he drizzled syrup over the stack of two pancakes on each plate seeing apples already sliced, cinnamon and whip cream set out to be used. "How much do I owe you for the ingredients?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, you paid for the pizza ingredients." He said.

"Alright…" I said as I watched him place three slices of apple on each stack of pancakes watching as he particularly placed cinnamon on top of that before he sprayed whip cream in the middle of all three apple slices on each plate before he leant his head back spraying whip cream into his mouth. "Do me!" I said as he leant forward seeing his mouth full of whip cream before he shut his mouth to eat the amount of whip cream he had before I leant my head back and he did it to me which was awesome since no one I knew, including family, would do that besides myself.

"Do you have any juice?" Mike asked as he topped the whip cream.

"I got orange juice, you okay with that?" I asked as I pulled down regular cups.

"Perfect." Mike said as I went to the fridge pulling that bottle out and put the whip cream in it for Mike as I went over to the two cups pouring the juice into them as Mike carried the plates to the table before he came back grabbing some forks and knifes carrying them out setting them onto the plates instead of dealing with paper towels. I put the juice up before I carried the cups out to the table to begin to eat when Mike's phone rang, "I'm so sorry, I don't know who…Claire, I got to take this…" Mike said as I nodded as he picked up the phone after he picked up a piece to eat. "Hey Claire." Mike said as I took a bite enjoying it a lot because I've never had cinnamon apple pancakes before watching as Mike nodded, "Yeah, I'll be home soon…I am eating breakfast…tell my dad not to touch or bother, I'll be home sooner than later…how do you like it Lola?" Mike asked as he moved the phone that was up to his ear a little bit as if he was asking towards me.

"They are delicious…" I answered.

"She said their delicious…uh-huh…I'll tell her…I'll be there soon…bye…" Mike said hanging up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I have to go home and help Claire…she wants me to move some furniture so she can vacuum or something…" He said shrugging.

"And your dad can't move it due to the heart attack….how is he doing? Has he had a follow-up?" I asked.

"He had his follow-up, they still want him to relax and they claim that he has too much stress and they want him to slowly build up to going back to the shop." Mike said.

"At least he's doing fine…" I said.

"Yeah…well sorry if I cut this morning short…" He said as I shrugged as I poked at my pancakes not wanting to eat because knowing the faster I ate the sooner he'll leave and oddly enough I didn't want him to leave. "You not hungry?" He asked covering his mouth before he set his fork down as if he was finished and there was about half of his pancakes left but at least he ate the apple slices if that counts for anything.

"I'm hungry…it's just…it's nothing…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I sipped at my juice.

"It's something if you can't eat…" Mike said.

"Is it weird if I say that I don't want you to leave so soon?" I asked.

"No, it's not weird…I don't want to leave either…" He said as he sipped his juice before setting the glass back down, "It just means we'll have to do it next weekend…"

"It's a plan…" I said smirking as I ate one of the apple slices.

"I got to get going before my dad becomes too impatient." Mike said standing up as I stood up with him seeing him grabbing for his plate and glass to take care of them.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of them…" I said.

"You sure?" He asked as I nodded walking with him to the door, "Claire wants to know if you want to come over for my birthday dinner…she's making my favorite meal, meat loaf…" Mike said as he stood in the hall and I leant against the door frame.

"I think I'll like that…" I said smirking.

"Presents are encouraged."

"Don't worry about that, I already have something in mind." I said smirking thinking of the most perfect gift for him.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow…" He said as he begun leaning forward and oddly I was hoping and thinking he was leaning in for a kiss but instead I felt his strong arms wrap around my body for a hug which would do, why was I hoping for a kiss and having these feelings towards him after this whole thing? I'm falling too fast but the dang feelings I had for him back in high school are coming back full force. I watched as he turned on his heels heading down the hall to the stairs watching him go down the first so many before I went back into my apartment sitting down in the seat I was previously sitting in eating slowly at the meal he had cooked for me in awe of the events that took place but yet I couldn't let him know I was falling for him because that is probably what he wants all along. I begun to think about what had to be done the next weekend to prepare for his birthday that following Tuesday, I had to go by that comic store on the BLVD and maybe make him some cupcakes, does he even like cupcakes? Is that too much? I mean, that would be a nice surprise is to show up with a cupcake? It's a cake so it should do. Should I go to the dinner at his place with his parents? I knew Mike had invited me and I would feel bad for saying no to him and if he wants me there but I think I will impose on his family time. I ran a hand through my hair before I finished up my breakfast and took care of the dishes that were dirty from breakfast and Mike cooking it, I found my phone texting him asking if I could get the recipe knowing I would want it for further use. I spent rest of the day writing up dialogue for this project for my sign language class when Mike wrote back with the recipe and telling me that he was home.


	15. Chapter 15

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the night stand next to me smacking for it and finally grasped it bringing it to the bed for me to see what was happening, I saw the envelope symbolizing I had a text with Mike's name attached to it.

"What does he want?" I asked myself as I opened the text message to read it.

'Are you up?' The message read as I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, now…why, what's up?' I wrote back as I sat up scratching at my head knowing I had things to do today like going to the BLVD and going to the grocery store.

'I was going to see if you want to go out tonight…Claire wants to know if you're coming over on Tuesday.' Mike said.

'As for tonight, I'm open for negotiation and as for Tuesday, I don't know yet…' I said unsure about if I really want to go on Tuesday, but throughout the week Mike has slowly pushed me towards wanting to go and our relationship has gotten better, at night we have gone out after work to get a coffee to spend more time together. I stood up heading to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal when my phone vibrated in my hand seeing that Mike was calling knowing this wasn't good. I picked up the phone, "Morning Mike." I said.

"Morning Lola, you're coming Tuesday…"

"Am I?" I asked sarcastically as I put the phone between my ear and shoulder to keep it propped up as I reached up to get a bowl.

"Yes, you have no choice because it took you too long to decide so I decided for you and yes, we are going out tonight for an early celebration…" Mike said.

"Well then…what time are we going out tonight?" I asked as I grabbed my phone from where it was moving it to my other ear as I grabbed my cereal that I needed to grab more of at the store, I poured rest of the cereal into my bowl.

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Why so late?"

"Well, there is a bar doing karaoke and that sounds like fun…" Mike said as I was self-conscious about going hoping that he won't drag me up there to sing but it seemed fun sort of.

"It does sound fun, I'll see you then…" I said.

"Okay…I'll tell Claire that you'll be here Tuesday to have my birthday dinner with us…you allergic to any food?" Mike asked.

"Um…no I don't think so…" I said.

"Okay, I'll let her know not to worry about you being allergic to things…"

"Yeah, she shouldn't worry…as long as it's not too spicy…"

"Psh, don't worry about that, Claire always makes one spicy and one none spicy but this time around she is just doing none spicy for health reasons…" Mike said.

"Which is the best decision…"

"I would say so…I got to let you go, I have to go move the couch back then I'm going to go for a run…"

"Alright…have fun…" I said.

"I will, see you at 7…" Mike said as I smiled at the fact he wanted me there and knew that Tuesday I was included in his birthday, which meant that he cared enough to want me there. I carried my phone and bowl of cereal out to the couch watching television as I ate breakfast. I finished my breakfast cleaning my dishes before I got dressed well enough to head out driving to the comic store picking up the comic I had placed on hold with the owner paying for it carrying it out knowing it would be perfect for Mike. I walked back to my car driving over to the grocery store doing a shopping trip picking up wrapping paper as well to wrap up his gift along with some cup cake mix and frosting heading back home carrying my things up to my apartment letting myself in, I put the things up in their proper spots and I hid the cup cake mix and frosting to make Monday night. I grabbed the bag that had his comic book along with the wrapping supplies carrying it to my room hiding them so they won't be in visual sight so if Mike happened to get a glimpse into my room he won't see it. I begun putting things up and worked on my sign language homework until I ate a meal closer to when I knew Mike was going to be here in hopes that the meal would tide me over until after we got back and honestly I don't know when he would drop me off. I grabbed a pair of jeans along with my black long sleeve shirt that would dress up the jeans some as I headed to the bathroom showering and begun to get ready for what was to take place tonight. I brushed my hair up into a clip just clipping it shut when I heard a knock at the door realizing I must be running late as I fixed the clip a little before I walked out of the bathroom turning the light off walking the best I could in the boot heels I had on that I haven't wore in years. I got to the door adjusting the shirt I was wearing before peeking through the peep hole seeing Mike on the other side holding another rose along with a bear feeling a little bit of an awe but looked him over seeing him wear black slacks with black dress shoes with a baby blue button up shirt that was tucked in with a black blazer and it was odd that he was so dressed up but he looked incredibly handsome. I pulled the door open trying not to smile from excitement as he looked up from the bear he was playing with seeing a smile creep onto his face, "You look absolutely beautiful." Mike said.

"Don't lie to me Mike…I feel underdressed." I said looking down at my outfit as I stepped aside to let him.

"No, you're not underdressed and you look amazing…I got you these…" Mike said as he handed over the single rose with the bear smelling the rose before I walked into the kitchen putting the rose into a vase as I held the bear in my embrace cuddling it. "Are you ready?" Mike asked.

"I'm almost ready, I got to just spray some perfume on…" I said as he smirked as I slid past him heading to my bedroom resting the teddy bear in the middle of the bed as I turned around seeing him leaning against the door frame, I went over to my collection of perfume spraying my favorite onto myself before I headed over to the door frame grasping my purse along the way.

"I like that smell…"

"Me too…" I said smiling as I felt myself blush as I felt his hand rest on the arch of my back leading me to the door pulling it open leading us out to the hallway letting Mike close the door behind us and I locked it with my keys. Mike led me towards the stairs, he grasped my hand holding onto my hand to help me down the stairs and he was a total gentleman opening the doors for me and drove me over to this place he knew about. I waited in the car watching as he walked around pulling the car door open for me before I climbed out feeling awkward about it. "I still feel awkward about this whole you opening doors for me…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I can stop…" Mike said as he slid his arm around my waist feeling it rest on the opposing hip.

"Please? Sorry…" I said feeling bad.

"Nothing to be sorry about, you have your ID?" Mike asked as I nodded digging into my purse pulling out my driver's license showing it to the security after Mike who waited for me and he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers as he led me through the bar that was occupied by a lot more people than I thought there would be. "You want a drink?" Mike asked drawing my attention away from staring at the man that was on the mini stage trying to rock the Rolling Stones song he had chose and he wasn't doing that well of a job.

"Sure…" I said smiling as I finally made eye contact with his piercing blue eyes that I loved and he smiled as he led me to an empty spot next to the bar, he let me step in front of him feeling his arms wrap on either side of me resting on the bar on either side of me protecting me in my spot when I glanced over when I heard a familiar voice but was unsure where I have heard it before when I was looking to the side where it came from.

"You okay?" Mike whispered into my ear as he leant into me to hear him better when the guy beside us turned to look ahead at the bartender that was handing him a drink and I immediately recognized the guy as Brett, one of Mike's friends that had pulled that little prank years ago, and I turned to Mike who had no idea what was going on. Brett turned to climb out from the spot he was in seeing both Mike and I knowing he knew us because with it being a small high school and a small town it's hard to forget people's faces.

"Mike! When did you get back in town?" Brett said as Mike embraced the manly hug Brett pulled him into.

"Not that long ago, do I know you?" Mike asked as Brett looked to me.

"You forgot who I am but you remember the sophomore? How you doing Lola?" He asked doing the 'sup' nod as I rolled my eyes looking away trying to ignore him.

"Right, high school…" Mike said.

"I'll go get us a table, you two tend to seem have a lot to catch up on…" I said as I went to slide between them when Mike's hand grabbed me by the waist turning me to face him.

"You want something to drink?" Mike asked with a half smirk.

"No, I'm good." I said glancing from him to Brett not wanting to remember that day as I found a table that would accommodate Mike and I claiming a seat watching as a mother and son took the stage to sing what I would assume a family tune hearing the beginning beats of a Miley Cyrus song knowing it only because it's played on the radio constantly. I was watching until I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone hitting the chair beside me turning to look at what had took place seeing Brett standing there with Mike behind him forcing Brett's arm behind his back and I could tell Brett was pain and flinching in pain with every time Mike would move his arm.

"Tell her…" Mike said.

"I'm sorry Lola for dumping syrup on you that one day and it was immature of us to do so…I didn't mean to embarrass you…" Brett said before Mike let go of his arm and pushed him to leave, Brett rubbed at his upper arm as he walked away and Mike sat down.

"How convenient to see him here…" Mike said.

"Did you really have to do that Mike?" I asked kind of upset and mad at him.

"Do what?" Mike asked.

"Violently force him to apologize to me? I mean, I was over it and perfectly okay with him not to apologize to me but you HAD to do that…"

"I thought you would want an apology and obviously you were awkward and upset just from seeing him again."

"Because I don't want to remember that day and I'm sorry I'm still angry at him for doing what he did…I was ready to just forget and let you two have your bromance while I enjoyed music but you HAD to make it about that one dreadful day…why do I tell you anything?" I asked as I stood up grabbing my purse heading towards where I thought I saw a payphone earlier to call for a cab. I got to the payphone picking up the phone holding it in one hand as I opened my purse to try to dig out change to drop into the payphone.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked walking up behind me as I didn't even turn around to look at him.

"Calling a cab company to come give me a ride home." I said.

"Don't do that…" He said grabbing the phone from my hand slamming it back onto the base of it as I turned around to face him knowing I shouldn't have done that.

"Tell me why I should stay? I mean, obviously you don't care about my feelings…"

"I do care, that is why I did what I did…I personally think he deserves to apologize to you for what he did…he embarrassed you and ruined what we had, because of him our friendship suffered and it made me realize just how much I care about you…I want to protect you…"

"Protect me from what?"

"Guys like him, he's an asshole…"

"I don't need protection…I see and meet assholes all the time…" I said shrugging.

"Lola…just please stay?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…because…" He said as he was stammering as I put my hands on my hips waiting for an answer when he finally lunged forward pressing his lips against mine for a kiss, I was shocked but yet enjoyed the kiss. After the kiss broke, he slowly stood back up to a standing position running a hand through his hair nervously seeing his face becoming a little flush with red as I was trying not to smirk. "So, you want me to take you home?" Mike asked scratching at the back of his head.

"Why would I want to go home?" I asked smirking as he smiled back at me as he stuck his hand out for mine which I gladly took with my hand, yeah I was still upset and mad at him for the way he had acted but I guess I kind of understand why he did it and he led me back to the table we had claimed earlier sitting back down.

"I'm going to go sign up to sing, you want to make it a duet?" He asked as I glanced to him.

"Not this time around, maybe next time." I said smirking.

"Nervous?" He asked as I nodded yes as he leant forward pressing his lips to my cheek before he stood up watching him make his way to the DJ booth flipping through the pages until he found what he wanted. I was still smiling widely at the fact Mike was as bold as he was to just kiss me but yet it was totally unexpected and it showed me that he does care about me, made me understand where our relationship was. What if he only kissed me because he knew that was the only way to get me to stay? Would Mike do that? It's Mike I am talking about, he may do it and I honestly didn't know what to think or say until I watched as Mike made his way onto the stage. "This one is for my girl, Lola…" He said into the microphone covering my face not believing he just said that and is going to do this hearing the One Direction song come on.

"Oh good god, he is not singing this song…" I said more embarrassed not knowing what to expect from this.

"'_You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough_…" Mike song as he picked up the microphone from the stand as he began to dance along to the song that he was singing. "_Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you, Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful!_" He sung proudly before he jumped off the stage scooting back in my chair watching as he was walking closer to me and whoever was operating the spot light was following him to where he stood beside me covering half of my face embarrassed to death that he was doing this to me and he grabbed my hand that I was trying to cover my face with moving it so he can look me in the eye. "_So come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_…" Mike sung as I did just that looking away from him when he grasped my chin turning me to look him in the eye seeing a smile across his lips as he continued singing. "_Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you…Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_…" He said as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, "_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh…That's what makes you beautiful_." He said as he stood up, for some odd reason I wasn't even questioning how he knew all the words to the song and all I cared about was him stop embarrassing me as he stood up grasping my hand tugging at me to stand up with him and I had no choice because he kind of overpowers me. I stood up and he pulled me closer to his embrace letting his hand rest loosely on my back where he led me up to the stage as he continued singing along to the song that was being played. "_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na…Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful_…" He said as he held my hand as he helped me up the stairs to the stage as I nervously push a strand of hair behind my ear feeling my face burning red from embarrassment more than it already was as Mike stood beside me and all I could do is overlook the amount of people in the bar watching the two of us standing on the stage getting more anxious being on there feeling Mike's free hand grasp my chin turning me to look at him making eye contact with his deep blue eyes and his face was lit up feeling his hand slip through my hair before he grasped my hand holding onto it. "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful_." He said as he lowered the microphone from his face seeing a wide smile spread across his lips.

"You just had to get me up here, huh?" I asked jokingly.

"Kind of…" He said smirking as he leant forward pressing his forehead against mine as he ran a hand through my hair.

"I think we should kind of get off the stage…" I said glancing out to the audience knowing people were probably getting annoyed.

"Why? I signed us up for the next song." He said.

"Oh god…" I said scared.

"Trust me, it's not that bad…" He said smiling as he pressed his lips against mine for a small kiss when I heard his entrance song from WWE play and I just rolled my eyes, "If we are going to be serious, you HAVE to know this song…" He said as I chuckled, I was handed a microphone from an employee as I joined Mike next to the television screen where he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip pulling me close to his embrace smelling the subtle scent of his cologne that smelt good on him. I sang the song with him before I led him back to our table where I sat down back in my seat, "I'm going to go get a drink, you want something?" He asked.

"Water…" I said as he went to get us some water and he came back sliding a bottle towards me as he sat down after pulling his chair closer to me sitting down almost directly behind me feeling his arms snake around my upper body as they locked where they laid on my stomach as they rested against my body. We sat there relaxing listening to others have their go singing, we didn't even have a single drink opposed to when we were at my apartment where we had drunk a whole bottle of wine.

"I guess I should get you home…" Mike whispered into my ear as I turned to the ear he just whispered into.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight…" Mike said.

"Yeah…" I said as I nodded yes as he unwrapped his arms from around me letting both of us stand up grabbing my purse and bottle of water that was empty taking it with me as we headed out of the building to his car where he drove us to my apartment, the whole drive he had his hand holding mine smiling at the events that took place tonight and he parked his car in a spot. "Thanks for tonight." I said as we sat in his car for a few moments.

"You're welcome…I'm sorry for what I did with Brett…" Mike said.

"No worries…its water under the bridge now…" I said as I smirked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why did you get upset about it?" Mike asked.

"I think I just wanted him to apologize because he wanted to apologize and felt guilt about it other than being forced to apologize for it." I said.

"I'm sorry…" Mike said.

"Don't be…I'm kind of laughing at it now…he thinks he's tough but you just knocked him down a few planks…" I said letting out a chuckle as he did so too.

"You're right…" He said smiling, "Come on, let me walk you up to your apartment…" He said as he slid out of his car as I did the same meeting him at his trunk hearing his car beep from him pushing the button on his key chain. He wrapped his arm around me resting his arm at the wrist on my shoulder as I snuggled closer to his embrace to enjoy the warmth his body was giving off. He pulled the door open with his free hand holding it open letting me walk in first and he walked in behind me as he reached out grasping my hand interlacing his fingers with mine and I locked my fingers with his as we begun walking up the steps towards the second floor. We got to stand in front of my apartment door turning to face Mike.

"I had fun tonight and totally think we should go again." I said.

"I think we should too…night Lola." Mike said as he leant forward pressing his lips to my cheek before he stood back up as I smirked before I turned around unlocking my door pushing it open stepping into my room a little.

"Night Mike…" I said smiling as I made eye contact with him as he smiled turning to head out but he stopped mid-step and he turned back to me.

"Just curious…you do know I meant every word of that song I sung you?" Mike asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets nervously.

"I kind of assumed so when you kissed me before you sung it." I said smirking.

"Where does this put us?" Mike asked.

"You tell me." I said smiling as I leant against the door frame wanting him to decide.

"I think I would love to have you as my girl."

"Your girl? Only if you are my boy." I said in rhetoric.

"Has a ring to it…" He said smirking as he looked down at his feet nervously, I stepped out into the hall with him feeling bold as I lifted his face by his chin to meet his eyes with mine pressing my lips to his.

"That's how you say good-night…" I said smiling before I turned around stepping back into my apartment.

"Night…" Mike said.

"Night, text me when you get home…." I said as I leant against the door frame smiling as he smiled back nodding as he turned heading back down the hall watching him as he approached the stairs before I cleared the way of the door shutting it and locked the door after it clicked shut.


	16. Chapter 16

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tuesday-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I had talked to Claire last night about going to their house today for Mike's birthday dinner, I felt bad on imposing but she reassured me that it will be fine and if Mike wanted me there, I was to be there since it was his birthday. I insisted on making and bringing cupcakes instead of her having to make a cake or buying a cake, was unsure how Mr. Mizanin was to handle cupcakes or if he could have any but I made enough even for him and an extra special two for work today to surprise Mike. After this past weekend, I was unsure how to feel. I think that I am happy that Mike wants to be with me and that he digs me, he sung that song, he did what he did with Brett, and he kissed me on his own term but yet why do I feel like this is moving too fast? Feelings of high school flushed my memories about how big of a crush I had on him then that prank ruined it all, how do I know that he isn't lying to get to me? Is it worth the risk? But I kept wanting to believe Mike and see where this goes because obviously he wasn't a part of it if he made Brett apologize and was mad when I told him. I tried to live for today and not let those memories haunt me as I got dressed for the day going to the kitchen grabbing the tiny container that held two cupcakes, I had a lighter in my purse along with a box of candles to put in the frosting for Mike. I made sure I was running a tad late so I will get there after he did to surprise him. I drove the distance to the shop seeing Mike's car there smiling knowing that my plan had worked, I went into the shop stopping in the kitchen.

"Lola, you're late." Mike said from the customer area.

"I know…but…" I said as I put the cupcakes on a plate putting a candle in each cupcake carrying them out to where he was not seeing a lot of people opposed to any other day.

"But what?" He asked turning around seeing me walk through the kitchen doorway holding the plate with the two cupcakes that had the two candles I had to light yet. "It's 8:30 AM, and we are going to have cupcakes?" Mike asked.

"Why not? It's your birthday." I said smirking as I set them down onto the counter lighting the candles and begun singing the birthday song to him as he blushed for the first time in a while that I had ever seen him get that red. "Now blow out the candles and make a wish." I said.

"Hm…what do I want to wish for?" He asked as I rolled my eyes putting a hand on my hip as he finally took a deep breath blowing out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" I asked curiously.

"I wished that I would be able to get a kiss from a beautiful girl…" Mike said smirking as he glanced over at me from pulling the candle out from the one cupcake.

"Well, I'm not beautiful but I am a girl…would that count?" I asked smirking.

"It would count because you are beautiful and you are the girl that I had in mind to fulfill my wish." Mike said as he turned to face me.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I didn't want to make things awkward or push it upon you…" He said as I rolled my eyes as I stepped closer to him standing onto my tip toes pressing my lips to his for a small kiss.

"Your wish came true." I said smiling as we were still mere inches apart.

"Why thank you." He said smiling back at me.

"Now eat up…it's not every day that you can have a cupcake as breakfast…" I said smirking.

"Only on birthdays can you allow that to happen…" Mike said as he grabbed his cupcake pulling the tin foil wrapper off the side of it.

"Or when you turn an adult, it's not my birthday and I am going to eat this thing…" I said as I grabbed the other one.

"As you should, if you don't I'll eat it…I love cupcakes…" Mike said smiling.

"Who doesn't?" I said as I picked up the other cupcake doing the same taking a bite into it, "What'd I miss?" I asked covering my mouth.

"The usual…" Mike said shrugging.

"Do you work on your birthday when you are wrestling?" I asked curiously.

"If it lands on a day where I need to work, then yes…" Mike said.

"Do they at least take an easy on you considering it is your birthday?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I may or may not do a match but they usually get a cake for the birthday boy or girl…fortunately I don't share a birthday with anyone backstage…but if I have a match, my opponent will usually announce it getting the crowd to sing happy birthday to me then do their finisher or try to find a way to embarrass me." Mike said.

"How often do they succeed in embarrassing you?" I asked.

"Quite often." Mike said smirking as a customer came in, "I got it." He said as I nodded hearing an usual noise from the ice machine knowing it was time to unplug it for a while. I went into the kitchen going over to the ice machine grabbing the spot that I knew never got hot moving it a few inches over sliding the garbage can from its spot next to the machine leaning between the counter and the machine reaching to the plug tugging it to unplug the machine. I stood back up hearing the machine shut down as I dusted my hands off by slapping them together when Mike walked in. "Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, just had to unplug the ice machine…." I said shrugging it off, "What'd they order?" I asked heading to the sink to wash my hands off to get going on cooking the meal our customer had ordered.

"Why? It can't get that hot…" Mike said as he walked in confidently as he walked proudly over to the ice machine watching him do so knowing he won't listen to me if I were to argue with him seeing him reach out to touch it.

"I won't do that…" I said.

"I'll be fine…" He said as I rolled my eyes as he reached out touching the side of the ice machine seeing him immediately remove his hand growling in pain turning around hunching over grasping his hand. "What the fuck? That shit is hot…" He said.

"Told you…let me see…" I said walking around the island grabbing his hand seeing it already reddening. "You might blister a little…come on…" I said leading him the way to the sink by his hand running it under cold water, "Hold it here as I get the first aid kit." I said as he left his hand under the cold running water in the sink going out to the front grabbing the first aid kit from the proper cabinet bringing it back with me as I went over next to the sink where I set the kit down opening it up pulling out what I needed.

"Why do you guys still use that machine? It's obviously not working…"

"It works, it's just older and I think it's just some wiring…" I said glancing over to the machine.

"That's it, I'm talking to my dad about getting him a new one…" Mike said.

"If you want…" I said shrugging as I wrapped some bandage around his hand taping it with the bandage tape before I tossed the tape back into the kit turning the water off, "You are going to have to do the cash register for rest of the day, can't have you making sandwiches…" I said.

"Seems easy…" Mike said smiling as he leant in pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss, "Thanks nurse." He said smirking after our kiss as he slid past me heading to the door, "By the way, did you get me a gift?" He asked.

"You'll get it at dinner…now, what did those poor people order?" I asked.

"Oh, they ordered a few egg sandwich things…" Mike said as I nodded knowing what he was talking about. I made the meals, the day seemed to go by faster than I would have expected and soon enough I flipped the close sign over for the night.

"Why don't you head out birthday boy?" I asked as I turned around seeing him counting the money in the drawer for me.

"Nah, I can help finish up…" Mike said as he glanced up at me as I nodded and shrugged it off, I can't tell him no so I went on my way doing duties that had to be done today before I turned the lights off behind us as we walked out locking the door behind us, I left the ice machine off for the night and knew that it will be cooled by tomorrow if not already. "You going to follow me over?" Mike asked as we stood between our two cars and I leant back against mine.

"Nah, I got to go home and change and grab your present." I said.

"Do you know how to get to my house?" Mike asked as he rested his hands on my hips.

"I have been there a couple of times, I know how to get there…" I said smirking.

"Alright, drive safe…" Mike said.

"I will, you do the same…" I said as he smiled, "Don't you say I'll try because I know you won't…" I said as he chuckled.

"I'll see you soon." Mike said as he leant in pressing his lips to mine for a kiss as I smiled under his lips before it broke watching him climb into his car before I walked around mine climbing into my car driving the distance to my apartment knowing I didn't have much time to shower so I did a poor man's shower with baby wipes before I changed into a black skirt and a black shirt that had floral decorations drawn on it. I sprayed myself with some perfume hoping to get the smell of the shop off of me before I walked out pulling my purse onto my shoulder checking my phone seeing a few texts from Mike telling me he made it home and asking if I had left yet etc. I wrote him before I got my hands too full saying I was leaving my apartment now, it was close enough. I picked up the wrapped present for him carrying it to the kitchen resting it on top of the enclosed container of cupcakes carrying the container out of the apartment locking the door behind me. I carefully walked down the stairs hoping not to drop the cupcakes, after all the practice I had with my laundry it was literally a piece of cake. I went to my car driving the route I knew to get to his house seeing Mike sitting out on the porch rocking in the swing that was attached to the cover over the patio looking at his phone. I parallel parked my car in front of his house getting his attention as I climbed out walking around my car to grab the stuff from the passenger side of my car before locking it feeling him stepping behind me snaking his arms around my waist. "Glad you finally made it." He whispered as I stood back up to my normal height turning around.

"You were scared I wouldn't come?" I asked reading his expression a little bit before I said it.

"I had my doubts…alright, there is a slight problem….it's not a real problem…"

"Just spill it…" I said scared of what he was about to say.

"They don't know we are dating….well Claire knows, she just figured it out magically, I don't know how moms figure that shit out but my dad has been oblivious apparently…"

"Oh…you don't want him to know about us?" I asked feeling kind of hurt that he hasn't told his dad, yeah I haven't told my parents yet but they have been out of town and this wasn't about me right now.

"I do, just haven't found the right time to bring it up…"

"How does Claire feel about it?" I asked curiously.

"She loves the fact we are together, she said she has called it since the first time she met you that we would end up together…" Mike said as I chuckled.

"Wow…that seems a bit drastic…" I said knowing I was blushing.

"It was cute…but just be known that he doesn't quite know yet…I want to tell him tonight, I promise…" Mike said bringing my hand to his lips for a slight kiss.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Claire yelled from the door.

"Kids?" I asked as I looked over Mike's shoulder and he looked over his shoulder as well.

"Yeah…we are always kids in our parents eyes, I guess…here let me help you with that." He said picking up the gift leaving me to carry the cupcakes as he was shaking his gift and playing with it trying to figure it out the whole way up his driveway and through his yard to the front door where Claire still stood holding the door open for us.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I stepped into the house behind Mike after I wiped off my feet on the welcome mat they had stepping aside so Claire could shut the door.

"Thank you for having me over Mrs. Mizanin." I said even though I wanted to say Claire, I wasn't used to saying that to her and I didn't know Mike's real mom knowing that Claire was his step-mom but I felt more comfortable saying Mrs. Mizanin to her than anything.

"Don't thank me, we love having you over and Lord knows Mike insisted more than anything that you come over….let me take those from you and I'll put them in a safe spot." Claire said as I nodded letting her take the cupcakes from my hand as she slid between us and she was nothing but smiles as Mike grasped my hand interlacing our fingers leading me through his house to the living room seeing Mr. Mizanin for the first time since I saw him in the hospital.

"Hi Mr. Mizanin." I said as he looked over.

"Hey there Lola, how did we do at the shop today?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"A little below average, but it went well today…" I said smiling as Mike sat on the arm of the couch as he tugged me to stand in front of him wrapping his arms around me but Mr. Mizanin didn't notice and I felt weird about the way we stood with him not knowing as I felt Mike press his lips against the t-shirt on my shoulder.

"Why are you shaking?" Mike asked in a whisper.

"I'm nervous…what if he finds out we are dating by the way we are standing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Do you really think he is paying attention to us? He's watching his golf…" Mike said as I looked over and Mr. Mizanin was still engulfed with the television not even giving us a second look.

"But shouldn't we lay it low some until it's out in the open?" I asked.

"Fine…whatever…" Mike said as he slid his arms from my body as I stood in front of him turning to look at him. "You can have a seat…" He said as I nodded sitting on the couch beside him and he leant back leaning across the couch behind me.

"Do you understand golf?" I asked turning to Mike.

"Not an ounce…I've played it so I get most of it but I can't stand watching it for hours…let me show you my room to kill some time…" Mike said as he stood up helping me stand to my feet. "I'm going to show Lola my room." Mike said as an announcement.

"Leave the door open." Claire said, that surprised me that she will say that but it made me smirk.

"It's not like those two are going to do anything…." Mr. Mizanin said as we both smirked as Mike held my hand with our fingers interlaced leading me to his room where he opened his door stepping in behind him looking at the room that probably hasn't been touched since high school.

"You sure had a lot of super hero posters…I would have figured you would have wrestling or basketball player posters or models…" I said as I noticed the different batman, spider-man, and avenger posters he had.

"I did but I took them down before I went on to college for inspiration of course…" Mike said.

"Of course…." I said shrugging smiling as I looked over the top of his dresser seeing a photo, "Is that your mom?" I asked as I turned around to look at Mike who stood in the middle of his room with his hands slid into his pocket.

"Yeah…" He said as he then begun scratching at the back his neck.

"She's pretty…" I said, "Have you talked to her today?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, she called me this morning before I had went into work…I try to keep my life separate between my dad and mom if that makes sense…" Mike said.

"Yeah…" I said nodding, "How old were you when-" I begun to ask.

"It was when I was 11…" Mike said as I nodded again not knowing what to say, "You better not say sorry because I'm not…whatever happened between my parents happened and I love them both…" Mike said as I walked over to him wrapping my arms around him wanting to hug him, I honestly didn't know him at that age but I couldn't imagine my life without one of my parents and I slowly felt his arms wrapping around me patting me on the back and his lips pressing against the top of my head.

"Is it weird that I call Claire Mrs. Mizanin to you?" I asked as I stepped back pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's what you are comfortable with…to me she is my step-mom, even though she has been like a mom to me for part of my life but now that I am older I feel more comfortable in calling her Claire than mom…" Mike said.

"I completely understand…" I said nodding sliding my hands into my pockets as I noticed something walking over to it, "Is this your letterman jacket?" I asked grabbing the sleeve of the jacket that hung in his half open closet.

"Yeah, my basketball uniform is in there as well…" He said.

"It was kept all these years, that is amazing…" I said admiring how well it was kept and it seemed like it was brand new when a knock got both of our attention.

"Time to eat you guys…" Claire said in her innocent voice as I looked over my shoulder at her nodding as I let go of the sleeve heading towards the door feeling Mike's hand rest on the arch of my back guiding me out of the room to where their dining room table was and Mike pulled my seat out for me sliding it in as I sat before he sat down beside me. I looked across the table at Mr. Mizanin, then to my left to Claire then to my right to Mike feeling awkward not knowing what to say as they were beginning to serve themselves. I waited my turn to scoop up some of the meatloaf and other sides that Claire had made, I only made small servings because I wasn't that hungry and didn't want to make myself look like a pig by getting too big of a serving. "So, Lola how are your parents?" Claire asked.

"They are fine…they will be back next week from their vacation…" I said honestly as I crossed my legs at my ankle not wanting to even try over my knee because I was afraid I'll bump the table.

"Aw, that's nice they went on a vacation…where'd they go?" Claire asked.

"I believe Hawaii…" I said as I picked up my fork that I just picked a piece of the meatloaf on it taking a bite of it, not sure what to expect of it because people make food differently because it seems like everyone has their own recipe for foods like meatloaf, I was pleasantly surprised that it tasted good.

"Hawaii seems so wonderful, why haven't we gone to Hawaii?" Claire asked looking to Mr. Mizanin, he just shrugged and he seemed like he wasn't in a very talkative mood. "Mike tells me that you are still involve in doing your college classes, what are you studying?" Claire asked as it felt weird being like prosecuted at Mike's birthday dinner.

"I want a degree in business but I'm taking Health, sign language and business this semester." I said.

"About that, I'll come by next weekend and help with your sign language project." Mike spoke for the first time since we sat at the table.

"Mike, you don't know sign language." Claire said.

"I'm willing to learn…" Mike said as he took another bite as I nervously took one too.

"You know, that might come in handy especially for the two of you being that you work with the public, you never know when a hearing impaired person might cross your path…I think our neighbor across the street, I think her son is deaf…" Claire said as I nodded not knowing what to say.

"I think you're wrong Claire, I think the kid is autistic." Mr. Mizanin finally said.

"No, I think he is deaf…" Claire said as they begun getting into an argument what the kid had or didn't have as I poked at my food making glances to Mike.

"Does it matter what the kid has? He's not your kid…" Mike finally spoke up in an anger tone and I couldn't blame him as I poked at what was left of my meat loaf not feeling like eating it due to the awkwardness and nerves and all that has took place. I stared at my plate randomly glancing up at the other members at the table as it was silent amongst all of us.

"Well, it seems we are all pretty much done…Mike, do you want to open your gifts?" Claire asked as she slid out of her seat picking up hers and Mr. Mizanin's plate.

"I wanted to wait until we ate Lola's cupcakes to do so…" Mike said.

"You can do that too birthday boy…" Claire said smiling.

"Would you like some help washing the dishes Mrs. Mizanin?" I asked as I stood up carrying my plate out to the kitchen behind her.

"No dear, I will take care of it…thanks for offering though…" Claire said smiling as I nodded turning around to go find Mike only to bump into him as I turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were behind me…" I said sliding aside to let him step beside me handing Claire his plate.

"It's fine…why don't we go out front on the porch?" Mike asked as he stuck his hand for me to grab, I kindly obliged letting our hands fall between our bodies letting him lead us out the kitchen to the front door as he pulled the door open letting me walk out first leaving him room to step out, I turned around wrapping my arms around me now that our hands weren't interlaced.

"I'm sorry about dinner…" I said feeling guilty that his birthday dinner was like that.

"That is why I wanted you here, I figured you would calm me enough and you had made things better…you always make me smile." Mike said as he gently rubbed his thumb over my cheek, "Come on…you want to swing?" He asked as he grasped my hand breaking it from my body leading me to the swing he was on earlier, he sat down and I sat beside him leaning into his embrace as he wrapped his arm around my body holding me close to him as his hand grasped my bicep and felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

"Do they always do that?" I asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know…I haven't really ate dinner with them…I like to think it was a little surprise…" Mike said shrugging.

"This is a nice neighborhood…" I said trying to think of what to talk about.

"Yeah, you remember McKenzie and her brother Lionel?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"They lived in that house." Mike said nodding to the house that was across the street but diagonally from their house.

"I never knew that…I never really went to her house, which is weird because we were like best friends…" I said.

"Yeah, I noticed that…I spent a lot of time trying to think of things to do in our yard in hopes I could catch you two but you two never came by this way…" Mike said in an admittance.

"How come you never said you wanted to hang out after school? I used to live not that far from here…" I said.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, I lived literally in the housing track across Mill road…" I said.

"Do your parents still live there?"

"Sort of, same housing track but they moved down a few houses…" I said shrugging.

"Downgraded now that you don't live there?"

"Probably…" I said knowing he was right.

"You want to go for a walk over there and show me?"

"Why? You can't stalk me now…" I said sarcastically when the door opened seeing Mr. Mizanin walk out joining us as he sat in the rocking chair that was on the porch as well.

"It's nice getting fresh air…" Mr. Mizanin said as I glanced up to Mike as I slowly sat up from his embrace but Mike kept his arm wrapped around me.

"It is a nice night…" I said as I glanced from Mr. Mizanin to Mike then I looked out into their yard seeing their neighbors across the street begin bringing out their Halloween decorations.

"Halloween is coming sooner than I had hoped." Mr. Mizanin said.

"My birthday is a for sure sign it's closer than you would think, huh dad?" Mike said as I chuckled.

"You must have been a scary baby…" I said.

"Yeah…I love scaring people, be forewarned." Mike said smirking.

"Payback is even sweeter." I said.

"You've met you're challenge…." Mr. Mizanin said as I smirked.

"When we putting decorations up dad?" Mike asked.

"Whenever you want son…" Mr. Mizanin said.

"I'll help…I love decorating and Halloween was always my favorite holiday…" I said.

"You sound like Mike…" Mr. Mizanin said as he rolled his eyes as I smiled glancing to Mike who had just as big of a smile as I did.

"Dad…" Mike said as he moved his arm from around my body reaching for my hand knowing what he was about to do.

"I think I forgot something in my car…" I said as I went to stand up but Mike grabbed my hand quicker than I was able to do so turning me around.

"You can get it later." Mike said.

"I can't be here when you tell him…" I whispered.

"Tell me what?" Mr. Mizanin asked when Claire came out of the front door.

"Everybody ready for some cupcakes?" Claire asked as I nodded pushing a strand of hair behind my ear walking across the porch in front of Mr. Mizanin to where Claire stood.

"Lola, stay…" Mike said.

"What's going on?" Mr. Mizanin asked as I let out a sigh when I looked to Claire who nodded 'yes' knowing we had to tell Mr. Mizanin the truth and I didn't fear telling him per say because I didn't care who knew that Mike and I were dating but I worried most about him firing me for dating his son, I know that must seem stupid but that is what I felt. I walked over to Mike who stood up wrapping his arms around me pulling me close to his embrace and I rested my hands over his.

"Dad, Lola and I are dating…" Mike said as I felt like I was going to get sick from nerves awaiting his response watching as Mr. Mizanin just rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Are you two happy?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"Yes sir…" I said finally pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's fine with me as long as it doesn't interfere with the work done at my shop…" Mr. Mizanin said when we heard the phone in the house ringing.

"Well, everyone come in and eat some cupcakes…that must be the doctor calling about your tests." Claire said before she hurried into the house as Mr. Mizanin got up going into the house and I went to follow when Mike tugged me back by my hand he had caught turning around resting my hands on his chest.

"See, it wasn't that bad." He said smirking.

"Then why were you so scared to tell him until now?" I asked smiling as he rested his forehead against mine.

"At least I wasn't trying to run…" Mike said as he leant down pressing his lips to mine.

"Don't make me get the hose." Mr. Mizanin yelled looking over seeing him staring out from the kitchen window smiling and chuckling.

"Come on…" Mike said as he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers as we walked into the house grabbing one cupcake each following Mr. Mizanin out to the couch he was on earlier and Mike pulled me to lean against him as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"That was your doctor, he said that the tests came back fine…" Claire said.

"That sounds good." I said.

"Does that mean I can go back to work?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"You know what he said? Only one day at a time so if you want to go in one day coming up then slowly work it back up to get your stamina back." Claire said.

"That sounds great pops…" Mike said smiling as I looked over at Mike chuckling as I reached over rubbing some of the frosting off his face then wiped it off my hand with a napkin I had grabbed. I smiled knowing that soon enough Mr. Mizanin would be back to work with me then it had hit me, when Mr. Mizanin was to return that meant Mike was to leave and go back to be the super star that he is and leaving me here alone without him, forgetting me and live his dream and probably find someone better than me. I stood up squashing my wrapper and napkin in my hand offering my hand to get Mike's and he obliged walking over tossing the trash into the trash can.

"It's time to open gifts." Claire said as I walked out sitting beside Mike now as Claire handed Mike one of the three gifts they had bought him, I couldn't really focus on what was going on by thinking about Mike leaving sooner than I would think and he opened all the gifts including the one I had gotten him which he didn't suspect.

"It's late…I should get home and be ready for work tomorrow." I said.

"I'll walk you to your car…" Mike said as he stood up grabbing my hand helping me to my feet leading me through his house hearing Mr. Mizanin and Claire yell their good-nights through the house before I stepped out of the house with Mike behind me. "You okay?" Mike asked as I nodded pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're lying." He said.

"You are going to be leaving soon…you heard it, your dad is pretty much ready to come back to work and when he comes back full time you will be off to LA where you will be living your dream and forget all about me." I said trying not to cry, for some odd reason I felt as if I was walking faster than I usually do towards my car.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on…" He said catching up grabbing my hand turning me around to face him wiping at my eyes. "I'm just not going to leave you, you're my girl…it's going to be at least another month until he can come in full time…even then, I promise that I will come visit as much as you wish…" Mike said as he ran a hand through my hair then he cupped my face with both his hands, "Why would you think I will leave the girl that I love?" He said as a smile came to my lips hearing him say that.

"You left before…"

"I didn't want to then…things changed…I make a promise right now that I will never leave you unless if I absolutely have to…" Mike said as he pressed his lips to mine, "That kiss sealed that promise…now, next weekend, you want to do that project?" Mike asked as I nodded.

"Sounds good…" I said smirking.

"Okay…night Lola…I love you…" Mike said as I smiled.

"Happy birthday! Good night Mike and I love you too." I said wrapping him up into a hug and as I leant back he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss.

"Thanks babe…see you tomorrow." Mike said as he pulled my door open for me holding it open as I slid into the car and he shut the door for me watching him climb onto the sidewalk as I started my car pulling away realizing just how tonight sucked for Mike's birthday. I drove home texting Mike when I headed into my apartment complex.

'I made it home, sorry about your birthday dinner…I owe you one…' I texted as I got to the top of the stair case as I pushed send holding my phone in my hand as I went up the last half of the stairs to get to my level walking down the hall letting myself into my apartment starting to get ready for bed considering I knew I can't slack tomorrow since knowing Mr. Mizanin he will be there now that he knows his doctor gave him the okay to randomly start working days. I changed into the pajamas I had wore the night before not wanting to pull out a new pair texting Mike a few more times before I fell asleep on him.


	18. Chapter 18

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I slept until my alarm woke me up at my normal time hurriedly getting ready heading out driving the distance to the shop making a normal pit stop at Starbucks grabbing Mike a coffee figuring he probably won't be able to grab himself one now he will be driving his dad to work. I got there not seeing his car parked in the back yet so I climbed out letting myself in going through the kitchen to the front setting the two cups onto the counter as I begun flicking the lights in the diner area on hearing the back door open knowing it must have been Mike and Mr. Mizanin. I began walking back there to greet them to see Mr. Mizanin now standing in front of the ice machine staring at it.

"Why is it off? Did it get into one of its fits again?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"Yes sir, I was just about to plug it back in…" I said honestly.

"Don't bother, I got it…" Mr. Mizanin said as he started sliding between the machine and counter like anyone would do when Mike walked in.

"Dad, what are you doing? The doctor said take it easy." Mike said stepping behind his dad trying to man-handle him out from where he was sort of bent over trying to plug the machine in.

"He is just plugging the machine in, he's not lifting it Mike…" I said.

"But-" Mike begun to fight with me and I just gave him that look, "Alright…" Mike said as Mr. Mizanin plugged in the machine hearing it start up.

"Simple task…" Mr. Mizanin said as he stood up straight dusting the dust his shirt got from the machine off.

"I should get you a new one dad…" Mike said.

"Why would I need a new one when this one works perfectly 98% of the time?" Mr. Mizanin asked as he turned around heading towards where I stood. "Has the paperwork been done for today yet?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"Filled out most of it last night, I just got here so haven't been able to pull them out yet…" I said as I stepped aside to let Mr. Mizanin to slide out to the dining area, "I got you a coffee…" I said towards Mike.

"Thanks…" Mike said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You okay?" I asked walking further into the room to stand in front of him.

"I'm worried…" Mike said honestly as he leant back against the island.

"About your dad? He'll be fine…I think we are both nervous but he seems like in good health and I think as long as he isn't doing anything strenuous…which I don't see him doing that today…he's just making sandwiches, walking and writing…" I said shrugging.

"I know…but it's just a fear…" Mike said as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug knowing how he must be worried and scared, especially since when it did happen he wasn't home and probably felt helpless and doesn't want to go through those feelings again.

"This is work, not leisure you two…" Mr. Mizanin said as we looked over seeing Mr. Mizanin in the door way with the paperwork. "This looks very accurate…you did a good job boy…" Mr. Mizanin said as I stepped back sliding my hands into my pockets looking to my feet then glancing up at Mike.

"Dad, to be-" Mike begun to say when I gave him a look.

"Truthful, he felt very unsure about it but I told him he did a good job at it last night…" I said.

"You are like your father Mike, go with your gut…" Mr. Mizanin said.

"Go with your gut…" I said as Mike gave me this sarcastic look as I tried not to laugh at his facial expression as I shrugged.

"I'll finish these up if you guys could warm up the machinery and I'll flip the sign over…" Mr. Mizanin said as we nodded as I turned around beginning to turn machines that needed to warm up on.

"Why did you do that?" Mike asked.

"I don't need you to ruin the lime light you have in your dad's eyes…he seemed to be proud of the work you did and I know he has, and always will be proud of you but I don't want to take that away from you…consider that as the second part of your birthday present." I said as I didn't even want to turn around to go to the sink to wash my hands.

"You know I am going to tell him, I have to tell him the truth." Mike said.

"It can wait…" I said as Mike caught my hand turning me to look at him.

"Why don't you like talking to my dad and telling him the truth?"

"It's not that I don't like talking to him or that I don't want to tell the truth, it's just he has high hopes and expectations and I don't want to ruin that or fall beneath those…" I said honestly.

"Well, not telling him the truth will make the matters worse…" Mike said.

"We'll tell him…just not now…" I said.

"Okay…"

"So, next weekend? Why not this weekend?" I asked hoping he will know what I was talking about.

"Yeah, I was planning on helping put the decorations up and organizing the attic for my dad and Claire." Mike said.

"I'll help with the decorating and stuff…I love that kind of stuff." I said.

"If you want to…" Mike said.

"You okay with that?" I asked smirking.

"I'm more than okay with that…" Mike said smirking, "I'll go get our coffees…" Mike said as he walked out to the main area hearing him talking to his dad and another man knowing that it must be Mr. Jones. I begun cleaning things that probably didn't need to be cleaned yet again but it gave me something to do until I was needed to use such things. The day went by oddly different than any other day, it was weird having both Mr. Mizanin and Mike there working because they were two different types of workers and it went by longer than usual hearing Mike bicker at his dad about how his dad was doing something 'too strenuous' which wasn't that bad at all. It got to closing and Mike flipped the sign over as I continued sweeping at the floor.

"I'm pooped….Mike will you drive me home, I'm sure Lola can handle closing the shop up rest of the way." Mr. Mizanin said as I nodded in agreement.

"I'll come back up and help." Mike said as he pointed towards me.

"Mike, I got it…" I said.

"Alright…" Mike said as he walked over wrapping his arms around me for a hug and I only was able to manage one arm around him for a hug. "Night Lola, I love you."

"Night, love you too." I said as he stepped back watching as he walked across the shop to walk out the back with his dad to drive his dad home for the night not knowing how today went for Mr. Mizanin. I finished cleaning up and filling out all the appropriate paperwork before I locked up the doors driving the distance home relaxing for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday Night-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I was flipping the last chair onto the table glancing up from the chair that I just now picked up into my embrace over to Mike who was writing something down onto the paper on the counter in front of him.

"You still putting those decorations up tomorrow?" I asked curiously as I rested the chair onto the table before I walked around the table walking through the tables towards the counter he stood behind.

"I was planning on it, it's like up in the nasty dirty attic that you girls are always afraid to go into." Mike said.

"I'm not a normal girl, I'll crawl into the attic with you…" I said as I leant back onto the counter.

"Really? Why do I think that sounds hot?" Mike asked as he smirked.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging as I smiled back at him.

"Well, if you want to come over and help you can…I think there are leaves to be raked and Claire is going to be on a pie cooking spree, she always loves cooking pies so you can always help her…" Mike said.

"I think she still has my dishes from your birthday." I said.

"She does…they are washed and sitting on the kitchen counter…so you want to come over tomorrow?" Mike asked as he stepped in front of me leaning forward onto his hands he had rested on either side of me.

"Only if your parents don't mind…" I said.

"They won't mind…" He said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine, "And we can practice a little sign language…" He said as he began leaving a trail of kisses to my neck giggling because it tickled. "Why are you giggling?"

"That tickled…" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gave my neck another kiss before he leant his forehead against mine causing me to stare into his pure blue eyes.

"Say about noon tomorrow?" Mike said when I saw a smile creep onto his face.

"Only if it's okay with Claire and your dad."

"It'll be okay, plus you will be with me majority of the time outside putting up the decorations and raking the leaves." Mike said.

"You won't take a no would you?"

"Nope…" He said smirking.

"Fine…" I said smiling as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll walk you to your car, you need to rest up for tomorrow…" Mike said as he stood up pulling me from my leant back position to stand straight on my feet.

"What about you?" I asked looking around.

"There isn't much left to do besides sign a few papers and wash off this here counter." Mike said patting the counter we were just leaning against.

"You sure you got this?"

"I think I got it." Mike said as he snaked his arm around me, he walked me out to my car and he even unlocked my car for me pulling the door open holding it open as I slid into the driver's seat. "I will see you tomorrow, text me when you get home so I know you got home safely."

"Will do…night Mike." I said smiling as he leant into the car pressing his lips against mine for another kiss.

"Night Lola, I love you."

"Love you too." I said smiling as he shut the door watching him as he walked to the front of my car waving as I backed out of the spot driving the distance to my apartment feeling bad for cutting out early. I got home writing up dialogue for this project I had to film next weekend and knew that tomorrow we may have down time so I could start teaching Mike a few words or sentences that would be used instead of next weekend where at least if he knows or remembers a few now that way next weekend it won't be as long in teaching him and we can get the filming done a lot quicker. I worked on it, I read it back to myself a few times trying to think of how long a video of this would be because reading it is totally different than signing it and all as fails it'll be a little bit short or longer and I can edit it somehow. I folded the piece of paper sliding it into my purse to take with me tomorrow texting Mike when Mike texted me in response to a text I sent him a while ago but I knew he has been stepping up in helping around the house, but I was glad that Mr. Mizanin has been slowly becoming more active and has gotten the clear to work with us again.

'Claire said to be here at 9 AM so you can have breakfast with us.' Mike wrote as I smiled a tad and rolled my eyes, for some odd reason I think Claire loved the fact that Mike and I were together but was unsure how to read Mr. Mizanin's response to us two.

'I can't impose on your breakfast, I'll just eat something here before I come over. I'll be there at 10:30?' I wrote feeling odd imposing on them and Lord knows that dinner on his birthday was awkward enough.

'No, you don't understand, you are going to be here at 9 and you are eating breakfast with us…there is not an argument, this is a demand.' Mike wrote as I chuckled.

'If I don't?' I asked as I walked into my room sliding into my bed.

'Then we will move the breakfast to your apartment.' Mike wrote as I knew him enough that he would do it.

'Claire and your dad won't mind?' I asked.

'Claire is the one that suggested that you come over for breakfast and I am now demanding you to come.' Mike said.

'I guess I'll be there then.' I said as I chuckled.

'Good…you better…good night, time for me to rest up for tomorrow and you better too.' Mike said.

'I will, just going to read a chapter in my book and I'll be out like a light. Night Mike, I love you.' I texted smiling as I re-read the last three words to myself pushing the send button not expecting anything back.

'Night Lola, I love you too.' He said as I smiled setting it aside setting an alarm to get me up and enough time to get ready for the day of chores and possibly labor at Mike's house but I was willing to do it and was kind of excited to do so. The last time I actually baked a pie, or decorated an house for Halloween, or even raked leaves, was in high school and that was many years ago I was kind of excited to do it again oddly due to not being able to do it for so long, it was little things like this I loved doing around holidays.


	20. Chapter 20

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I woke up to my alarm playing turning it off smiling as I looked at the time before I sat up in my bed wiping at my face before I walked over to my closet pulling out an outfit that I won't mind getting dirty but yet it made me feel cute for Mike, I doubt he would even care considering we were going to get dirty with dust and such, and it'll ruin the cuteness that the outfit may be but I wanted to look my best for my boyfriend. I was putting things into a plastic bag to take with me to help bake with Claire later, well in case and was planning on leaving it in the car until needed when I heard my phone vibrating on the counter seeing Mike's name illuminating rolling my eyes knowing I must be running late. I grabbed the phone answering the call before it was sent to voicemail.

"Morning." I said cheerfully.

"Morning, just making sure you woke up and remind you that you are doing breakfast with us, I know you enough that you will try your best to get out of it." Mike said as I knew he knew me too well from all the times he saw me weasel out of things in high school.

"What makes you think I'll pass up free breakfast?" I said smirking as I turned around leaning back against my counter.

"I don't know, you always hate imposing on us."

"I just feel awkward about having breakfast with you guys because it's like a family thing and I'm not really…family…" I said plainly.

"You are family…Claire loves you and my dad loves you too, well he at least trusts you since you work at his shop…more importantly I love you and I want you here so I can spend time with you…if anything, the more time you spend with them the more comfortable you'll get with being around them." Mike reassured me.

"I know…I'll be there soon and would Claire mind if I brought a few things to help bake the pies?"

"Not at all…" Mike said.

"I would love to make my mom's special recipe for the mixed berry pie." I said.

"Is there any special ingredients you need because I think Claire is heading to the store after breakfast?"

"Um….I probably would but I would need to see what you guys have to tell you exactly what I need…" I said honestly.

"Alright, you coming over soon?"

"I'll head over now…" I said looking over seeing the things I needed already packed as I grabbed my purse sliding it onto my free arm grasping the hand straps of the plastic bag carrying it as I headed out the door.

"Okay, see you soon babe." Mike said.

"Will do." I said smiling.

"Drive safe and I love you."

"I will, I love you too." I said as I hung up my phone pulling the door shut behind me locking it before I headed down the hall going down the stairs out to my car driving the distance to his house parking on the street in front of his house. I climbed out shutting the car door behind me walking around my car heading up the driveway and to walk up the cemented pathway coming around the corner seeing Mike greeting me on the front porch.

"You made it." He said.

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you did…" He said wrapping me into a hug feeling him press his lips to my forehead, "And I hope you brought your appetite because Claire baked up a delicious meal." Mike said.

"I hope she didn't make too much…I would feel horrible if she slaved over a hot stove for me." I said sheepishly as I stepped aside so he could shut the door behind me.

"Nah, she always loves making big meals on weekends…" Mike said as he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers together letting him lead me to their dining room seeing Claire setting a plate down onto the orange and black place mats that was Halloween decorated.

"It looks very festive already in here…" I said noticing not only that but the center piece was very Halloween festive with ghost and ghouls and such.

"I pulled out one bin from the attic last night that had all the Halloween dishes and collectibles and antiques." Mike said.

"I wanted it out on display for you this morning…the other place mats were dirty and needed to be washed." Claire explained.

"Well, thank you and I love the festive things." I said.

"She's like me Claire, she loves her some Halloween and scaring people." Mike said smiling widely as he looked from me to Claire.

"Well, I will let you two scary minds work it's creative ways today…" Claire said as she slid past us to the kitchen.

"Where's your dad?" I asked curiously.

"He's taking a shower…" He said as I nodded and he led me to the table as I looked closer at the place mats. "Would you use those in your home?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arms around my body resting his hands flat against my waist.

"Yes…I would have one for every occasion and holiday if I could, but right now I have no reason to have place mats…" I said.

"If you had a reason, you would invest in these?"

"You sound surprise?" I said smirking as I glanced over my shoulder at him seeing a smirk on his face.

"Not at all…" Mike said as I smiled fully before I looked back down at the place mats when Claire walked back out to where we stood.

"Sit, sit…eat away…you guys must be starving and you got a lot of work to do today…" Claire said as she set a dish down with some bacon, sausage and eggs in it.

"Thank you Claire for this and I will have to make you guys a meal sometime." I said as Mike pulled the chair out that was in front of me.

"You would love her cooking…" Mike said.

"That is not the first time he has said that….he said something about you wanting to make a mixed berry pie." Claire said as she wiped her hands onto the apron she was wearing, which I thought was weird but I guess to each their own.

"If you won't mind, it was my mom's recipe and I loved it growing up." I said.

"Not at all, you can never go wrong with too many pies." Claire said.

"Best. Statement. Ever." Mike said.

"He does love his pies." Claire said as she ruffled his hair as I chuckled.

"Who doesn't love pie?" Mike asked.

"He's got a point…" I said chuckling as Mike pulled a sausage out of the container with his fork taking a bite of it.

"I always make my point…" Mike said.

"That you do…" Claire said as she smiled heading back into the kitchen to grab whatever she was going to grab.

"What's your favorite pie?" I asked curiously as I sheepishly pulled some of the bacon and sausage onto my plate not knowing how to put eggs onto my plate, plus I'm not a big egg person so I could go without them. I took a bite of one of the slices of bacon I had grabbed.

"Apple, what about you?"

"Same…" I said smirking.

"I guess we have to fight over the pie then."

"I guess there will be a fight." I said smiling wider when Claire walked out with a plate of pancakes pulling two from the stack setting it on Mike's plate then she walked around pulling two onto my plate. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem sweetie." Claire said as Mike set the syrup bottle down on the table between us to allow me to use it. I grabbed it gently letting the syrup drizzle onto the pancakes I had on my plate below. I turned the bottle right side up pushing the top down to close it when Mr. Mizanin walked by me.

"Morning Mr. Mizanin." I said cheerfully.

"Morning Lola, you here to help my boy out?" Mr. Mizanin asked as he made a path to the couch sitting down pulling his socks on.

"Yes sir." I said smiling as I glanced over to Mike.

"He needs a lot of help." Mr. Mizanin said as I glanced between the two men.

"We all need help once and a while." I said shrugging as I poked at my pancake a little before I finally picked up a bite eating it.

"What a wise thing to say Lola." Claire said as she came out with a pitcher of juice pouring some into the two cups that were on mine and Mike's place mats thanking her as we ate our breakfast quietly. I couldn't finish my whole meal due to not being that hungry, I sat there watching Mike eat what was left on his plate.

"You ready?" Mike asked as he took a bite out of his bacon after he asked.

"Whenever you are done eating." I said honestly as he nodded standing to his feet grabbing another bacon putting it in his mouth to carry it as he grasped his plate and cup as I followed suit behind him. "Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Mizanin." I said as I followed Mike out of the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I followed Mike down the hall where his room was stopping right behind him and suddenly trying not to bump into him.

"You aren't claustrophobic are you?" Mike asked turning around before he reached above his head pulling at the tiny string that was hooked up so it won't dangle.

"Nope…" I said shaking my head no as he pushed me back to stand against the wall as he pulled the door open and he pulled the step ladder type thing down for us to climb up.

"I'll go first…" Mike said as I let him slide between me and the stairs watching him climbing the ladder up into the dark attic seeing him flick the light on and clear the ladder area allowing me to climb up behind him being careful so I won't bump my head climbing where he had climbed following him around the attic but made sure I looked over other containers and things that were held in there to see what they had because I was sort of nosey.

"You guys sure keep a lot of things up here." I said.

"It's mainly holiday things…we have a storage unit for everything else…" Mike said as I saw him pop open the top to one of the bins looking in. "Here is one." Mike said as he pulled it off the other two blue bins that were in that area.

"You guys really do go out on all holidays huh?" I asked as I walked over looking over a box that was a blow up Santa for the front yard.

"We always go balls to the wall on everything we do." Mike said as I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You want me to take that down?" I asked as I headed over to the bin he just slid aside.

"Will you be able to without falling?" Mike asked as I looked at him then to the bin then to the stairs.

"I'll figure it out." I said as I grabbed the bin picking it up carrying it across the attic to the staircase that would take me down to the main house. "Where is it going? The front yard?" I asked.

"Yeah, the front yard would be fine." Mike said as I nodded setting the bin down momentarily trying to figure out how to take it down and found a way carrying it down trying not to lose my balance and fall now that I had extra weight to carry but I successfully got to the bottom floor. "You good?" Mike asked from up in the attic.

"Fine…" I said back up as I regrouped my baring on the bin so I won't drop it and carried it through the layout of the house that I remembered to the front door opening it to let myself out shutting it behind me setting the bin aside turning back around walking back to the door standing in front of it contemplating if I should knock or if I should just let myself back in. I gave in and just knocked on the door lightly waiting until Claire made it to the door.

"Why are you knocking?" Claire asked.

"I didn't want to just walk in the house without permission." I said sheepishly.

"Girl, get in here…our house is your house, you are welcome to come in and out as you please…" Claire said as I still felt awkward just going in and out without some sort of permission.

"Thanks…" I said as I found my way back to the attic climbing up the ladder into the attic seeing Mike sitting on the ground flipping through what looked to be a comic book. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it's an old comic I had…it was a Christmas comic…" Mike said.

"There is a thing as a Christmas comic?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was Santa fighting evil monsters…loved it as a kid…" Mike said as he closed it and stuck it out for me to look at which I obliged because I had to see this for myself.

"This would be insanely awesome for a kid…Santa is badass…" I said as I just flipped through it.

"I would hand it down to my son or daughter if they were into comics…" Mike said as he continued pulling things out.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Halloween not Christmas?" I joked as I tossed it to a pile of things he had pulled out of the open bin.

"Yeah…we should, I got distracted." Mike said.

"We all get distracted at some point…" I said shrugging bending over helping pick things up putting them back into the bin in which they had belonged.

"Lola." I heard Claire's voice say jumping out of my skin not expecting to hear it, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…what do you need for that pie?" Claire asked.

"Right…I'll be right down…" I said as I turned to Mike, "You got this?" I asked.

"Yes…kiss?" Mike asked pointing to his lips as I rolled my eyes bending over pressing my lips to his for a kiss. I stood up making my way to the ladder heading down it following Claire to the kitchen looking at the things she had making a list of things she didn't have and I didn't bring with me that was needed when I caught Mike walking past the kitchen carrying yet another bin out of the corner of my eye.

"That everything you'll need?" Claire asked.

"Absolutely." I said nodding and smiled.

"I'm off to the store then…" She said as I walked with her out to the front porch where I saw Mike sitting in the rocking chair his dad sat in last time I was here.

"Is that all the decorations?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Mike said as I walked over sitting on the ground Indian style beside the one I carried out earlier popping it open and begun pulling out things from the inside seeing what each thing was and trying to picture where it would go in the yard.

"You guys do have a lot of decorations…didn't you guys do that haunted house that one year?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did it one year here at our house then rest of the years my dad's shop did it…."

"That shop has always been there?"

"No, he has shops elsewhere but this is the only shop he works at religiously and has more control over since it's in our backyard." Mike explained.

"I never went through the haunted house, I should have though…"

"Why don't we do one at the shop? We have all the materials still and they are just dusty which is an easy fix…" Mike suggested as I shrugged.

"You got to ask your dad, I'm up for the challenge and it may draw more customers into the shop if we do it…we haven't done an haunted house at the shop since graduation…." I said.

"I'll go ask right now…I have to go in there anyway to go into the garage to get a ladder." Mike said as I nodded as he stood up making his way into the house as I continued shuffling through the things and trying to separate it from what needed to be hung with the ladder and what could be put up without the ladder until the garage door opened and Mike emerged with the ladder.

"What'd he say?" I asked curiously.

"He thinks it's a good idea…" Mike said.

"It seriously is, we need to start publicizing it and I have a few decorations I could bring in to decorate the shop…"

"We have more than enough here, just got to think what we need for the shop so we won't use all of the decorations here…." Mike explained as I nodded looking at the decorations I already pulled out and trying to think of how to do this shop decorating.

"We can't really do the maze until the night before because it'll have to be dark and need a black tarp and such…" I said.

"True but everything else could be set out now…I think spider webs…rats…anything gross…" Mike said.

"Well, those fake spider webs we may have to buy, it's not re-useable is it?" I asked.

"How can it not be re-useable? We have been using ours for years now…" Mike said as he propped the ladder up against the covering of the porch before he went up the couple steps to join me on the porch.

"Well, I've never used the fake webs so you'll know more than me."

"Did you just say I'm smarter than you in something?" Mike asked smirking.

"Don't get used to it." I said sarcastically as I looked up at him as he smiled as well as he sat down beside me wrapping an arm around me.

"So, what do you say we put these aside for the shop and we go hang these festive lights up?" Mike said pulling a box of what was to be Halloween lights.

"Alright…" I said nodding as he got back to his feet helping me to my feet following him off the porch as I held onto the box and the ladder as he climbed up onto the roof of the porch before I tossed the box onto the roof with him as he opened it and begun unraveling the lights. "Is there a plug in for it? I think we need to get an extension cord." I said louder for him to hear me.

"We will…" Mike said as he got to his knees leaning over the edge.

"What are you doing?" I asked concerned about him being that close to the edge.

"I'm going to put the lights onto the hooks we have nailed into the side of the roof." Mike said as I walked closer to the edge looking up trying to see said hooks finally seeing one knowing what he was talking about now.

"Those are pretty neat…" I said smiling as I never thought of that before.

"It comes in handy around holidays and we need to hang up lights." Mike said smirking.

"I bet…" I said smiling putting my hands on my hips watching him slide the cord into the hooks leaving the lights that had skeleton faces, pumpkins and witch heads on it to hang between each hook. "Those are some lights, I wish I had some of those." I said.

"Where will you hang them? No one is going to see them in that apartment complex of yours." Mike said.

"Where do you live?" I asked curiously.

"I have bought a house in LA so I could decorate mine at least." He said.

"Well, pin a rose on your nose…" I said rolling my eyes trying not to take offense to it because let's be honest he makes more money than I am worth. "I still decorate, at least my door and a little on the inside." I said.

"At least you decorate." Mike said as he slid to the next hook watching as the strand of lights was getting shorter and shorter. He hooked the end of it before he got to his feet walking across the roof to the ladder as I grabbed it holding it for him as he climbed down it to the ground.

"You ever do those ladder matches?" I asked leaning against the ladder.

"I have done a couple…it's not as bad as it seems and don't worry about me, I know that look you just gave me." He said pointing at me not knowing I gave him a 'look.' "I haven't gotten hurt doing one yet, I'm a pro and I know my bodies limit."

"Do you ever get hurt?" I asked.

"Occasionally, it's bound to happen for you to get bruises, bones to be broken, concussions or other minor injuries like getting cut open. It comes with the career, I signed up for this and that is why we all had to train to do this to try to prohibit said injuries."

"I'm still going to worry about you." I said looking to the ground pushing a strand of hair behind my ear from being nervous and awkward feeling the way I felt about him doing what he does. I felt the softness of his finger gently lift my face up by the bottom of my chin to meet my eyes with his pearly blue ones.

"I won't expect any less from you." He said smiling, "And I know I will worry about you."

"I'm not doing anything reckless like you." I said.

"Still doesn't mean I can't worry, and you work with that damn ice machine." He said.

"How's your burn?" I asked curiously.

"It's fine thanks to my amazing nurse." He said smiling, "Shall we get back to work?" He asked as he nodded to the bins that had things for us to go through yet and things to decorate. I followed him onto the porch where we went through rest of the bins putting them in piles of what was to go inside and what was to stay outside and what was to be took to the shop for the haunted house we were going to do last minute. We decided to hang the spider webs in the tree walking out to the tree where we both climbed up into the tree like we were kids spreading the fake webs over it until we saw Claire pull up looking up at us in the tree.

"How is it coming?" Claire asked.

"It's going…only got a few more things to do…" Mike answered as I looked up at the higher branch that Mike sat on before I looked back down to Claire.

"Well, why don't you guys take a break and help me carry these bags in?" Claire asked.

"We'll be down in a minute." I said as I started scooting to the trunk of the tree to climb down to the next branch when Mike just begun climbing down where he sat. We got to the bottom branch jumping off landing on our feet before dusting ourselves off.

"You sure I don't need to worry about you?" Mike asked smirking as he rested his hands on my hips.

"I think that is the only time you would need to worry, I don't climb trees or ladders as often as you." I said smirking as he rested his forehead against mine with a smile plastered on his face before he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss

"Nah, I'm still going to worry." He said smiling before he gave my lips another peck before he grasped my hand leading me to the car that had its trunk open pulling out a few bags to carry into the house setting it down in the kitchen where Claire was unpacking the other bags that she had carried in.

"Mike, do you think you can decorate rest of the way while Lola makes her pie?" Claire asked as I looked over to Mike not sure what to say.

"Yeah, no problem…" Mike said as he shrugged it off, "You have fun…" Mike said as he walked over resting a hand on my back as he leant in pressing his lips to my cheek for a small kiss before he made his way through the kitchen and back out front feeling bad for not helping him rest of the way but I don't think there was much left for him to do.

"Do you bake often?" Claire asked as it drew my attention away from my thoughts and staring aimlessly at the cabinets.

"Not as often as I hope." I said smirking as I went back to pulling items out of the bags, "I usually just bake around the holidays to help my mother out so she doesn't have to bake the cookies or pies and one less thing for her to worry about." I said shrugging as I crumpled the bag putting it in the pile she was making.

"It starts out as that then when you get married and have kids or step kids, it's more than just the pie and cookies." Claire said as I nodded as I knew she was right, I knew Mike didn't have any kids so I didn't have to worry about step kids right now if we ever got seriously as I glanced out the window in the kitchen to Mike that was standing next to the bin reading over the back of a box as he looked confused. "Have you ever baked a full meal for like Thanksgiving?" Claire asked.

"Nah, I don't have a big family, it's usually just my parents and my siblings and I…"

"How many siblings you have?"

"One, and they are married so it's very rare to get them up here for the holiday." I said honestly as I begun opening the things I needed for the pie.

"Well, why don't you and your parents come over here for the holiday? We will have plenty of room for everyone and you can help me bake, what do you say?" Claire asked as I let out a sigh as I begun to contemplate it.

"I don't know Claire, my parents don't know about Mike and I yet so it will depend…" I said honestly.

"Well, you are welcomed here for the holiday and your parents are invited…now teach me how to bake this pie." Claire said as I nodded showing her step by step of how my mother taught me how to bake the pie.


	22. Chapter 22

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I slid the pie I was showing Claire how to make into the oven along with the apple pie that Claire had made to cook in the oven with mine since they both had to cook at the same degree of temperature.

"That pie seemed fairly easy, do you think your mother would mind if I stole her recipe?" Claire asked as she turned the sink faucet on sticking her hands under it.

"I highly doubt she would mind Claire." I said.

"Let me go write this down before I forget…" Claire said as she shut the water off drying her hands off on a cloth, I looked out the window that out looked their front yard seeing Mike raking at the leaves.

"I'm going to go out front to see if Mike needs any help." I said.

"Alright…tell him I will be making lunch after I finish writing this out." Claire said as she pointed at the pad of paper she just pulled out with the pen she had in hand.

"I will…" I said nodding as I headed out the front door stopping at the top of the two steps of the porch sliding my hands into my pocket seeing Mike look up at me from the pile of leaves he has made and a smile came across my face just like one did on his face as I slowly stepped down the two steps. "You need help?" I asked louder than I usually speak.

"I always need help." Mike said as he leant against the rake smiling as I walked across the yard with my hands in my pocket standing across the pile of leaves.

"I'll start putting them into the trash can." I said nodding to the trash bin that was open.

"Thanks…" Mike said as I bent over starting to grab arms full of leaves carrying them to the bin tossing them trying to make sure they all landed into the bin without making a bigger mess than the leaves had made before they were raked. "We need to squash this down…" Mike said as we both looked at the full bin of leaves.

"How do you suggest we do that?" I asked looking over to Mike.

"Climb in." Mike said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Climb in, with your weight it will push all the leaves down." Mike said.

"Exactly how would you suggest me to climb into this, I can't lift my leg that high much less get out of this thing if I could get in." I said.

"I can help you out…"

"How so?"

"I can pick you up out of it…"

"Now tell me oh wise one on how I am to get in…" I said sarcastically as I was letting out a couple of chuckles as I watched him as I could tell he was thinking as he walked past me to the ladder that was still propped up against the roof carrying it over to us setting it up right next to the trash bin. "Seriously?" I asked.

"I told you that you were to get dirty today." He said smiling.

"You were right, that's for sure…" I said as I let out a breath, "The last time I did this was for my dad when I was like 7…" I said.

"Well, I'm not your dad and you are not 7…" Mike said.

"I sure hope I'm not 7…" I said smirking as Mike held the ladder for me as I climbed up some and he slowly slid behind me feeling him step onto the last step to hold the ladder as I maneuvered my body to turn around to face him. "I'm scared…" I said truthfully.

"I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you…" Mike said as I nodded as he stuck a hand out to help me as I scooted closer and practically had to jump into the trash can because I couldn't logically think of any other way to get into the trash can. "See?" Mike said as he smiled.

"You were right…" I said smiling as he leant over the trash bin that separated us pressing his lips to mine. "You know, there was nothing sexy about that kiss…" I said.

"Very true…it's never sexy when one of the ones kissing is inside a trash bin…" Mike said as we both smiled as I worked at stomping down the leaves as much as I could as I stood out the top of the bin only going mere inches with each stomp being able to squash it enough to get more room for us to put things in there but luckily we had put all of the leaves in there.

"There isn't any more leaves are there?" I asked.

"No, that was all of them." Mike said.

"Good." I said looking at Mike from where I stared down at the leaves beneath my feet. "Now, how am I to get out of here?" I asked looking at the squared bin around me that I was standing in and looked to the ladder trying to think of a way to get out of here.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, when I say three jump the best you can and I'll lift you over." Mike said.

"I don't think you can-" I tried to fight back.

"Lola, I lift guys double your size in the ring, I got you and can support you…" Mike said as I let out a chuckle.

"Alright…I don't know if it'll work…"

"Well, let's give it a try…" Mike said as I put my hands onto his shoulders feeling his hands grasp tightly onto my hips knowing my hands were grasping tighter on his shoulders because I was scared to death he was going to drop me or that this was going to end badly. "1…2…3." Mike counted as I jumped the best I could picking my feet up as he swung me over the bin setting me down on my feet stumbling a little forward into his embrace.

"It worked…" I said looking down where I stood then up into his piercing blue eyes that were closer than I thought they were to mine which meant that we were mere inches apart smiling seeing a smile creep onto his face.

"I'm smart when it comes to this logic…" Mike said getting us both to chuckle when he broke the space between us pressing his lips against mine feeling the passion in the kiss when it broke I couldn't help but to want to press my lips against his for the same chemistry we had just exchanged, I fought my inner self but I finally gave in doing it feeling my left arm snack around his neck grasping the back of his head holding him there as I felt the kiss deepen. Our kiss broke for air when his mouth pressed back against mine but this time feeling the soft wet sensation of his tongue tracing my lips knowing it was his tongue parting my lips slightly to allow his tongue to slide into my mouth to let our tongues intertwine with each other's tongue not believing this was happening when I heard the front door opening getting us both break the kiss off jumping back from each other's embrace. I looked over at my car wiping at my mouth as out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike doing almost the same thing but he was looking towards his house.

"Lunch is ready kids." Claire said.

"We'll be right in." Mike said as I turned to look at Mike trying not to laugh as I nervously grasped a strand of my hair.

"You know…that was a hot kiss being that we were not in the hottest scenario and I smell like garbage." I said getting him to chuckle.

"It truly was…there is more where that came from…come on honey, I'm starving…" Mike said reaching out grasping my hand leading me back to his house thinking I stunk, "And you don't smell of garbage…" Mike whispered as he shoulder pushed the front door open to allow us into his house.

"Thanks…" I said smirking as we stepped into the house going to where we had ate breakfast seeing two plates with sandwiches and chips on it for us to eat along with cups of clear liquid knowing it must be water and to be honest I was starving and parched. I walked over claiming the seat I had sat in earlier that day scooting closer to the table.

"Where's dad?" Mike asked.

"In the office going over paperwork for the shop…I was wondering if you guys wanted to head over and pick up some pumpkins for the front porch." Claire said as she walked out with a plate and cup for herself.

"Let us finish up with what we have out now and we will make the drive…" Mike said.

"I loved carving pumpkins as a kid." I said.

"Me too…you could always make wacky faces on it…" Mike said.

"Have you ever had the roasted pumpkin seeds?"

"Yeah, every year…." Mike said.

"It's the best…" I said as I smiled as I sipped at my water, we sat there eating lunch having small chat amongst us three while we ate and afterwards Claire stood up grabbing all three plates stacking them one on top of each other carrying them out the kitchen.

"You ready to finish this?" Mike asked as he stood up picking his glass of water up drinking rest of what was in there as I nodded as I slid out of my seat finishing my water as well following my boyfriend out to the porch to the bins that were open. "I was thinking these for shop…look at it, it's a pretty disgusting spider…" Mike said picking up the big spider.

"It is…" I said.

"You like spiders?" Mike asked smirking as he glanced up to me from the spider.

"No…" I said as his smirk turned to his devilish smirk, "Don't you think about it…" I said.

"Think what?" Mike said looking over at me as he held the spider.

"I'm not going to say it because it may put the idea in your head that is probably already there…." I said as I started backing up away from him as he made a quick turn with his body lunging towards me getting me to scream as he chased me around his yard with the big disgusting fake spider and we were chasing each other around the tree playing more of a peek a boo than anything with each other until I went to run towards the porch, unforunately he wrapped his free arm around my waist picking me up and carried me like I was no big deal kicking as he held me like I was no big deal seeing the spider drop from his grip and he put me down turning me around feeling our bodies pressed against each other.

"You do know it's fake?" He asked with his cute smile.

"I know, doesn't mean it isn't any less scary or gross…" I said as I felt his hand push through my hair.

"I'll protect you from the scary gross fake spiders…" He said.

"I'm sure you will…" I said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss, I smiled under his lips and he broke the kiss. "What exactly are we planning for this haunted house to have in it?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Mike said as I let out a chuckle, "Shall we go plan it out?" Mike asked as I nodded as he picked up the spider following me to the porch where we went through the bins discussing why we wanted each thing at the shop and where we could put it, envisioning things that may not be good but you won't know unless if you try, right? Amongst all that, the decorations we decided against using at the shop, we took turns going and putting those decorations out in the yard randomly to match the other decorations.

"Kids, it's getting late, why don't you run to the Halloween store and the pumpkin patch?" Claire said getting us to look behind us at Claire who was standing in front of the window in the kitchen that outlook the yard.

"You want to come?" Mike asked towards me.

"Yes." I said excitedly as I got to my feet along with Mike, "We'll take my car." I said as I pulled my keys out of my pocket.


	23. Chapter 23

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I led Mike to my car unlocking it to let us climb in, I drove us to the Halloween store in town that was located next to the pumpkin patch, I wasn't sure why we needed to go into the Halloween store but I loved looking at the costumes and the decorations.

"What are you dressing up as this year?" Mike asked as I pulled into the parking lot of the two things.

"I haven't decided yet, I usually don't dress up and just wear a wacky hat or something." I said shrugging.

"That's no fun, you HAVE to dress up this year." Mike said.

"Is that so?" I said smirking as I pulled into a spot.

"Yes, we can do matching costumes and everything…"

"Like what?" I asked shutting the car off looking over at him.

"I don't know yet, we can look at the costume selections inside and we'll make a team decision." Mike said as I let out a breath.

"Maybe." I said smirking as I climbed out of the car meeting Mike at the trunk of my car feeling him grasp my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we walked the distance to the store front seeing him pull the door open for us letting me walk in first glancing around the store letting it all sink in as I felt Mike's arm slither around my waist resting on the hip opposing the side he stood on.

"Costumes are on this side." Mike said pulling me to walk with him towards the adults costume seeing the women's costumes first and he pulled me down the first aisle pulling me to stand in front of him wrapping both his arms around my waist resting it on my hips as we looked over all the different costumes that they had on the different shelves. "I think you should be the cheerleader, you can pull that off…" Mike said as he lifted his one hand from my body pointing to the cheerleading costume they had on the second shelf.

"No, I don't think so." I said.

"Come on, at least try it on…"

"No Mike…" I said sternly.

"I have my basketball uniform still, I can be a basketball player and you can be my cheerleader…" Mike said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You won't let this down will you?" I asked.

"No…" Mike said as I let out a sigh as I didn't even want to try it on knowing the moment he saw me with it on he wasn't going to not let me not get it as a costume. I picked up the right size of the costume walking hand and hand with Mike looking over everything we walked past pointing out things to go back to until we reached the fitting rooms claiming the one room as Mike stood outside watching guard as I switched into the costume tugging at the skirt and the shirt not liking it instantly as I gave myself a pep talk sliding through the curtain that separated myself and Mike. Mike glanced over, I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear nervously as Mike looked me up and down with a smile on his face, "You look perfect." He said as I rolled my eyes as I walked past him to the mirror looking at myself in the mirror not liking this whole thing as he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me resting where the shirt and skirt met. "You going to do it?" Mike asked as I felt him and saw him press his lips to my neck turning to look at him.

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable…"

"Then…" Mike said as I felt him tugging my skirt down a tad and tugged at my shirt. "How about now?" Mike asked as he rubbed at my stomach over my shirt kissing at my neck.

"I still don't know." I said resting my hands on his.

"I'm going to buy it for you and we'll get you some leggings and you can wear my letter man jacket." Mike said as I contemplated it for a little bit as I finally gave in.

"Fine…I'll do it but never forget that I did this for you." I said.

"I know." Mike said as he walked me to the fitting room where I changed back into my normal clothes not believing I was going to do this when I walked out carrying the costume.

"I've never dressed as something like this much less wore skirts…" I said as I stepped beside Mike and he inserted his hand into mine.

"You look good in them, it's good to step out of your comfort zones sometimes…" Mike said as he smirked.

"It truly is when you know it's going to pay off…" I said.

"This may pay off…"

"How?"

"I don't know." Mike said shrugging as we picked up a few decorations, like a fake cauldron, a fog machine, fake rats, skeletons, black tarps and black wall décor, and other fake body parts with the fake blood. "We should buy some of this costume make-up to use on ourselves."

"For what?" I asked.

"We can be zombie or vampire people."

"A vampire basketball player and a vampire cheerleader?"

"Why not?" Mike asked as I shrugged and we grabbed a couple of the sets to use plus more to use on the employees we would have to bring in to work the haunted house since they can't be normal looking to say the least.

"Let's get out of here before we spend too much." I said as he chuckled.

"I think so, now let's go get these pumpkins…" Mike said.

"Yeah…" I said as we went to the counter checking out of the store paying for my costume and Mike bought the other stuff taking that stuff to my car before he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine leading me to the pumpkin patch.

"Hey, they have a corn maze, you want to go through?" Mike asked.

"Will we get lost?"

"Probably, but that is the fun of doing the maze." Mike said.

"You got me there." I said as he led me to the corn maze being handed a map as we had to walk through trying to find the pieces that were scattered amongst the maze to find our way out of the maze. "Here is our first piece…now which way does it go on?" I asked as we were twisting it around trying to figure out where it belonged on the map.

"I honestly don't know…" Mike said and neither did I so we held it separate from the sheet we were given.

"We just walked by this, we are going in circles." I said noticing the same mailbox twice.

"We can't be going in circles…okay, let's look at this…" Mike said grasping the map from my hand with the piece we hadn't glued on it yet.

"I think we need to go that way." I said pointing to the one direction that we hadn't gone yet.

"We haven't gone that way yet, let's go that way and see where it takes us." Mike said as he grasped my hand with his free hand going that way getting to a dead end looking the two ways we could go, either to the left or to the right. We went to the right after a deep discussion finding another mailbox getting another piece to our map, we only needed 6 more pieces and with the rate we were going we may get trapped in here for the night but luckily we were making good choice after good choice being able to get out when the sun was setting.

"I never got out of a corn maze before it closed in my whole life." I said.

"Well, you know what they say about putting two great minds together." Mike said.

"What do they say?" I asked teasingly as he just stumbled over his words chuckling as I wrapped my arms around one of his cuddling with it a tad as we walked towards the pumpkin part of the patch. "How many pumpkins do we need?" I asked as I looked over the pumpkins that were placed by our feet as we walked along the one aisle.

"That depends, should we have any at the shop?" Mike asked.

"We can put them outside the shop…so six? Three for your house and three for the shop?" I asked in a suggestion.

"Sounds good…" Mike said as he stopped in front of the one squatting down to examine it as he picked it up.

"Now the question is, are we going to be able to carry that many pumpkins?" I asked jokingly seeing how big that specific pumpkin truly was.

"We'll find a way to carry all six, just help me pick some out." Mike said as I nodded as we separated to clear the patch more so we could get out of there before it got too late. We were able to carry six, barely, but we did and we purchased them before carrying them to my car where we put them in the trunk with the other things.

"Do you have any of the carving things at your house?" I asked curiously as I shut the trunk door.

"I'm sure we do, plus we can use our regular knives if we don't and use our hands to dig those seeds out." Mike said as I nodded walking to the driver's side unlocking the car part of my car before I climbed in buckling up making sure Mike was buckled up before I pulled out of the parking spot driving back to Mike's house to unload my car besides my costume.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I parked along the curb where I had parked earlier that day in front of Mike's house putting the car in park before shutting it off unbuckling my seat belt climbing out about the same time as Mike did.

"We should just take the pumpkins in for now, they are going to be the worse to carry in." I said as I grasped the trunk lifting it up as Mike did the same.

"You're probably right…maybe we'll make a drive over to the shop to drop these decorations off and try to find a place to put them until Monday." Mike said.

"Maybe…" I said shrugging as I picked up a couple of pumpkins carrying them in my embrace leaving my trunk open knowing we were coming back to grab the rest of the pumpkins and the other decorations. Mike put down one pumpkin in order to open the door before he re-picked the pumpkin up carrying it into the house.

"Don't put them on the table yet…let me get the newspapers…" Claire said as she frantically ran over to stand in front of us stopping us as we stood there looking to each other.

"She's kind of a neat freak." Mike said.

"Being a little neat isn't bad." I said smirking as Claire came back with a stack of older newspapers spreading them out amongst the table.

"Okay, you can set them down." Claire said as we set the pumpkins down around the table but made sure there would be room for the two that was left in the car, "How many are left?" Claire asked.

"Two…are the pies down? They smell delicious." Mike said as he walked past me towards the kitchen.

"I just pulled them out not that long ago, don't you dare try to poke your dirty finger in them." Claire said following him towards the kitchen and I joined in this little following parade.

"They came out very good, nice golden brown." I said as I noticed how nice that outside crusts looked.

"Yeah they did…you guys hungry? I just realized you guys haven't had dinner and its well close to 8 PM." Claire said.

"I'm a little hungry…" I said shrugging.

"You want to split a sandwich with me?" Mike asked as I nodded as it sounded good.

"I'll get on that." Claire said.

"Thanks Claire." I said smiling as I felt Mike rest a hand flat on my back leading me out of the kitchen and out the front door where we headed back to my car grabbing a pumpkin each and grabbed the bags from the Halloween store carrying them into the house setting them on the table with the other pumpkins.

"Why don't you two come in here and eat real quick before you get all messy from carving those dang pumpkins and after you get done with the pumpkins you can have some pie?" Claire said as we nodded as we followed her into the kitchen where we stood across from each other leaning back against the cabinets.

"So….that sign language…" Mike said between chewing his half of the sandwich.

"Okay…first it'll be 'hi my name is…'" I said signing that sentence after putting my half of the sandwich down on the plate beside me to sign it then picked it back up taking a quick bite as I watched Mike.

"'Hi, my name is…'" Mike said as he mocked what I had signed.

"Close…" I said.

"What'd I do wrong?" Mike asked as I put my sandwich down re-signing it and showed him what he did wrong as he nodded. "'Hi, my name is…?'" He said in an ask tone unsure if he had signed it right that time.

"Exactly like that…now your name, M-I-K-E." I said as I signed out his name individually watching as he tried to mock the one handed signs for his name and helped him slightly with each one if he needed it as I watched him practice it a little.

"Hi, my name is Mike." He said signing it out fully without a problem.

"Just like that." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich before I sat it down dusting crumbs off my hands, "How are you?" I asked as I signed it out.

"How are you?" Mike asked as he mocked my signing perfectly this time around as I smiled and nodded 'yes.' "How do you say I'm hungry?" Mike asked.

"I'm hungry." I said signing it out as he nodded as he popped in rest of the sandwich into his mouth before he mocked my signing but instead of doing the sign for 'hungry' once he did it more than once as I just burst into laughter.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Doing this…." I said doing the sign, "Once is hungry, doing it more than once means something else."

"What does it mean? Because maybe just maybe I'm that…" Mike said as I peeked around the corner making sure it was clear before I walked over to Mike.

"More than once means you're horny…" I whispered as he chuckled.

"Maybe I am…." Mike said smirking as he rolled his head to look over at me as I turned to lean back against the counter beside him.

"Maybe you are, I don't know…just for further reference…." I said smirking as he leant in pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"We should do those pumpkins…" Mike said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"We really should…" I said smirking.


	25. Chapter 25

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

Mike grabbed a knife leading me out to the table where I stood aside watching as he cut the tops off every pumpkin letting me begin pull the seeds and the slimy orange things that was inside the pumpkin. After Mike cut the top off the last pumpkin, he put the knife down and begun pulling the contents out of the pumpkins with me trying to pull the sticky gunk off our hands with each scoop laughing like little kids that were playing with something they weren't supposed to.

"Kids, you need to help me separate these seeds so I can roast them." Claire said.

"Yeah…" I said nodding as I chuckled as I watched as Mike tried to pull a strand of the orange gunk from his hands but it kept sticking to him as she handed us each paper towels to wipe off as much as we could before we dug into the big pile of both the slimy orange gunk and the seeds we had made.

"I'll get a pan for you guys to put the seeds in." Claire said as she walked back to where she came from coming back out with a pan setting it aside as Mike and I dove into the pile separating it into the two piles letting Claire take the seeds to the kitchen bringing a trash bag out letting us toss rest of it away before Mike led me to the guest bathroom washing our hands in the sink. We were flicking our fingers at each other when we got enough water on them getting the water to splash onto the other person before we dried our hands on the towels that were hung on the racks before walking back out to the table as I sat in a seat as I watched Mike go to a drawer grabbing a couple of sharpies bringing them back to the table handing me one.

"Go crazy with it." Mike said as I smirked as I grasped the sharpie he handed over to me as I uncapped it trying to think of how to draw a face on this pumpkin as Mike pulled up the seat beside me as he turned the pumpkin in front of him to the better side of the pumpkin as he uncapped the sharpie with his mouth as I looked to my pumpkin trying to envision what I wanted to put on it glancing to Mike as he was drawing away at the pumpkin chuckling at how eager he was into drawing on that pumpkin. I drew a face onto the pumpkin capping my sharpie staring at it as I looked to Mike as he put his sharpie down about the same time. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said smirking.

"Deal." I said as I turned mine to show him and he did the same seeing a face drawn on his with triangular eyes, a circular nose and a mouth that had like two teeth, one on the bottom and one on the top chuckling at the wacky face but yet I knew it'll be adorable. My face wasn't that far off from his but I used circular eyes and a triangular nose.

"I'll get you a knife." Mike said as he stood up going into the kitchen coming out with another knife handing it to me properly as I begun to cut out the shapes I had drawn onto the pumpkin. I was muttering curse words under my breath with every time the knife got stuck or won't work the way I wanted it to do so only hearing Mike doing the same with his knowing that we were too much alike.

"We are already cutting?" Claire asked as she walked out to the table from the living room that was somewhat connected to where we sat.

"Yeah…" Mike said.

"I'll go get the candles, but I think your dad and I are going to call it a night…Lola, you are welcome to stay the night if you feel too tired to drive home." Claire said.

"Thanks Claire, but I think I will just drive home, I don't want to overstay my welcome." I said as she nodded.

"But the invitation is always open, our house is your house." Claire said as she patted me on the shoulder as she stepped past the table to where she was heading to grab some candles as I glanced to Mike smirking lazily as I turned my attention back to my pumpkin trying to finish this dang nose. I got the nose finished when Claire set a handful of candles onto the table for us to put into the pumpkins, we probably won't light them tonight per say but to put in the pumpkins for later use. I finished cutting out the face pulling out the pumpkin pieces I pushed into the pumpkin when Mr. Mizanin and Claire said their good-nights walking past the table to go to the master bedroom.

"They go to bed early." I said.

"Yeah, they are like clockwork…they are always in bed between 9 and 10 PM…" Mike said.

"That must be nice, you will have the whole house pretty much to yourself for hours…"

"It's quite nice…but it sucks because I can't be too loud without waking them so I usually head back to my room as well so there is some distance between what I do and their room."

"I bet it gets boring back there…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I pulled another pumpkin in front of me to draw on it.

"It does, but I'm used to it since I did it all the time in high school…"

"But in high school we all know that we snuck out of our bedrooms…"

"Why do you assume I snuck out?"

"It's you Mike." I said as he smiled.

"I did sneak out a couple of times…how many times did you sneak out?"

"A couple…but it was all for good causes…" I lied.

"Liar, sneaking out was never for good causes…"

"Fine, I snuck out for other plans…"

"Me too…I snuck out to go out with friends…I remember one year on the night before Halloween my friends and I went and toilet papered the principals house."

"That was you?" I asked as he just let out a few chuckles nodding. "I can't believe you guys did that, did he ever find out it was you guys?" I asked curiously as I glanced to him from what I was drawing on the pumpkin.

"No, never one ever told surprisingly…I'm surprised you didn't know…"

"Why do you say that?"

"We walked right by you when you were walking your friend home…" Mike said as I tried to remember that night.

"Oh yeah, you guys were carrying like 5 packs of toilet paper and one of you had eggs…I was wondering why you had so much toilet paper, I didn't know you guys were going to do that…"

"Would you have joined in?" Mike asked.

"Probably…" I said chuckling.

"You never got in trouble that I remember…."

"Neither did you." I rhetoric back to him.

"I did trouble that no one ever found out about, you just never did trouble."

"There may be things you don't know about me."

"Like what?" Mike asked curiously as I tried to think of something that I had done.

"I shoplifted before."

"Really? What'd you steal?" Mike asked curiously as I put the sharpie down picking up my knife to cut out the pieces I had just drawn.

"Earrings…"

"Really? That's it?"

"What do you expect? I'm a girl." I said shrugging as I pushed the knife through the pumpkin and began working at trying to get that eye out.

"True but I was expecting this big stealing spree like you stole money or something…"

"I said shoplifted not steal…"

"They are the same thing."

"How do you shoplift money?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Mike said shrugging.

"Have you ever stolen anything?" I asked curiously.

"Some candy when I was a kid…"

"We are even then…"

"I guess we are, we weren't smart kids…now thinking back to it I can think of millions of things I wish I should have stole…"

"But you won't, after that one time realizing how scary it is you learn you don't want to do that ever again, at least I learned not to."

"You get caught?"

"No…but I was petrified."

"Me too…I got punished for mine, my parents caught me eating it in the back seat of the car…I should have used a little more common sense."

"Yeah just a tad."

"Do you still have the earrings?"

"Yep…I have them in my jewelry box but the funny thing is that I haven't worn them at all, so I stole them for nothing." I said chuckling at my stupidity.

"How come you never wore them?"

"I don't know, just never had a reason to do so." I said.

"It does seem pointless now but at that time you had all reason to do it…a lot of times we do things at one point in our lives for reasons but later on when we get older we look back at those times clueless why we did what we did." Mike said as I couldn't help but to smile and not believe this was the same Mike. He is a whole new Mike but yet the same Mike I loved for those years in high school and loved right now. We finished cutting out the pumpkins, I snapped a photo off all six with my phone saving it so I can upload it later to my laptop and to send to my parents. We chose what three to put on the porch carrying those three out to the porch after making sure they had candles in them and turned the Halloween lights on for the night. "You want some pie?" Mike asked.

"Please." I said as I followed him into the kitchen where we grabbed a slice of pie each along with making some tea to drink with it following him back onto the porch after he grabbed a blanket wrapping it around both of us to keep us warm as we ate our pie and drunk our tea in the peaceful crisp autumn air. "I think I would love having a porch like this too much…"

"Why's that?" Mike asked as he sipped at his tea.

"The way you can sit here enjoying some tea and it outlooks the whole yard…I just keep picturing when I'm older, my kids out there playing on some swing that would be hanging from the tree and playing tag, my husband and I sitting here smiling enjoying the sight and sounds while we sip our tea…" I said just picturing how nice having a porch like this would be.

"I am picturing that now…I think that is one reason why Claire and my dad loved this house…it's nice to have any time honestly, I remember being a child and my grandparents would come and they spent numerous hours just out here on the porch not doing anything, I never understood why but now look at what I'm doing." Mike said as he rocked the swing a little back and forth with his feet.

"Now you learn how to cherish the tiny things…" I said smirking as I looked over at him making eye contact with him which made my smile grow wider.

"I truly do." He said as he smiled just as wide, it seemed like we sat out there for hours just enjoying it snuggling close to his embrace and his arm slumped around me holding me close feeling him press his lips to the top of my head. "We should go inside, you feel like Mr. Freeze." Mike said as I chuckled.

"Yeah, and I should get heading home." I said as I sat up and got to my feet as Mike did the same after I did so.

"Why don't you just stay the night? It's well past midnight by now probably…" Mike said.

"I don't know Mike, I think I will feel better just driving home…" I said as he stepped in front of me holding my waist pulling me close to his embrace feeling his body warmth.

"I will feel better if you stayed here instead of worrying about you and Claire has already invited you so you know it's okay if you stay."

"Where am I to sleep Mike? I don't have anything…"

"You can borrow some of my clothes and I got spare tooth brushes and such for you…" Mike said.

"Where am I to sleep?"

"You can take my bed…." Mike said.

"Where are you to sleep?"

"I'll find a place, don't worry about me…please?" Mike asked in a beg as I broke eye contact looking over at the pumpkins then back at my car trying to think of if I wanted to stay, I knew I wanted to stay but I didn't just want to fold automatically, I wanted to make it seem like I was actually thinking about it.

"I'll stay…." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to resort to trying to hide your keys and I don't know how I would have done that." Mike said as I chuckled as he let out a chuckle himself before he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a small kiss. We grabbed our plates and cups going inside rinsing them out before he led me to his room to get ready to call it a night. "You can wear these…they are freshly washed…" Mike said handing me a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top to wear.

"Thanks…" I said as I grabbed the outfit going to their guest bathroom changing and using it because I haven't been able to use it all day before I washed my hands and went back to his room with my dirty clothes from the day in hand.

"I made my bed, I found an old phone charger that should match your phone to charge it and I didn't set an alarm and figured you can do that…there is a tooth brush set aside right there for you." He said pointing to it as I nodded as I looked around the room as I put my clothes next to the bed until morning. "Good night, and I love you." Mike said as he pressed his lips against mine for a passionate kiss before he smiled turning heading out of the room.

"Mike." I said as he stopped at the doorframe turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me." I said.

"Huh?" Mike asked as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Will you stay with me and lay with me tonight? I feel uncomfortable laying back here by myself and would feel more comfortable if you lay with me." I said honestly as he smiled as he stepped back into the room.

"Of course…let me get changed real quick." He said as I nodded yes as I wrapped my arms around my waist as he grabbed his new outfit going to the bathroom to change as I looked around the room uncomfortable about staying in here since it wasn't my room nor house. Mike came back into the room putting his dirty outfit into his clothes basket I assumed that was for his dirty clothes as he walked over grasping my hand, "Let's go to bed…" He said dragging me towards his bed watching him climb onto the big bed that was pressed up against two of the walls. I stood at the edge watching as he got comfortable laying on his side as he outstretched his arm as he propped himself up with his other arm grasping my hand tugging at me to climb onto the bed with him as I did, I laid down beside him snuggling close to him just a little not sure what his limit was when I felt his arm snake around me pulling me closer to him feeling his chin rest against the top of my head and my head rested against the curve of his neck hearing him slightly breathe and his arm held me close to him and his other arm propped my neck up, it was like a mini-pillow for my neck. I felt his arm leave my body only to feel him run his fingers through my hair fixing whatever wasn't perfect feeling him fidget a little feeling him press his lips to the top of my head before he re-wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer and to be honest it felt good being wrapped in his arms, I felt safe and protected. I eventually fell asleep to the soft sound of him breathing and in the tightness of his arms, it was the best night sleep I've had in a while.


	26. Chapter 26

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I slept peacefully until I felt Mike's lips pressing against my forehead and his fingers gently brushing through my hair I slowly fluttered my eyes open looking into his bright blue eyes that were staring back at me.

"Morning sweetie…I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked curiously in a soft tone.

"No…what time is it?" I asked.

"Its 10 AM…Claire came back and said breakfast is ready a little while ago…" Mike said.

"She saw us like this?" I asked in a panic sitting up resting back on my hand looking down at Mike as he slowly sat up beside me watching as he outstretched his hand running it through my hair getting it caught on the back of my head.

"Its fine, she didn't care…she went and got a camera to snap a photo."

"That's weird…" I said.

"I know, but she said it was for our wedding day so I think she already has this concept that we'll be together forever…" Mike said as we both let out chuckles.

"Who knows…" I said smirking.

"I haven't gotten my morning kiss yet." He said as I rolled my eyes leaning forward pressing my lips to his feeling the passion in it, kind of like how it was yesterday.

"Morning." I said after the kiss broke and we were mere inches apart seeing a smile creep onto his face as we both climbed out of his bed walking out of his room, I was nervous and afraid to walk down the hall knowing at least Claire knew we slept in the same bed and was unsure about Mr. Mizanin, I knew we weren't in high school but the fact we shared a room I could only imagine what they would think happened. I stopped tugging at Mike's hand that was interlaced with mine getting him to turn around right before the hallway ended that spewed us out to the living room and dining room areas.

"What?" Mike asked as I nervously looked from where we were headed to Mike's blue eyes that were staring down at me.

"What if they think we…" I begun to say and got too embarrassed to say the rest.

"We what?" Mike asked smirking knowing he knew what I was thinking.

"What if they think we…had sex?" I asked whispering the second part of the sentence so the people out in the living area couldn't hear me if they could hear me. Mike just smiled and let out a chuckle as I slightly swatted him, "I'm being serious." I said.

"First, they won't think that because we are grown adults and we are mature enough not to do that at my parent's house and secondly…" He said as he leant forward where he was right outside my ear, "You would be screaming my name all night long and they would hear it…" Mike said getting a chill to go up my spine before I felt him lightly nibble at my earlobe before pressing his lips to my neck right below it before he stood up straight leading me out still having nerves about this but no one seemed to say anything when we joined them at the table. All four of us sat there, I glanced around the table just sensing the awkwardness feeling nervous of the silence over the table. "Julie wanted me to let you both know that we didn't have sex last night." Mike said so dryly.

"Mike!" I said more embarrassed he said something slightly swatting at him.

"What?" Mike asked shrugging as Mr. Mizanin was just chuckling at it as I just dug my face into my hand.

"We know you two didn't have sex, we trust you guys…but if Mike is anything like his father, I know he tried his hardest to get you to have it." Claire said.

"Ew! I don't need to hear this!" Mike said grossed out as I got the chuckle out of this scenario as I poked at my pancake.

"Anyways kids, how did the pumpkins turn out?" Claire asked.

"Very cute…original." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That's good…you two going to head over to the shop to drop the things off?" Claire asked.

"For the haunted house?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"Yes sir, we got a few things for the haunted house along with just general decorations." I answered.

"We figured the shop can be decorative until the haunted house, everyone loves decorations because it helps them get into the spirit." Mike said.

"Just don't do anything too drastic, we don't need the food inspector to bust us." Mr. Mizanin said.

"It won't be anything like that." Mike said as we let out chuckles as we finished our meals, no one said anything about me staying the night much less Mike and I sharing a room. After breakfast, Mike led me back to his room where I grabbed my outfit from the day before to go change back into it. "What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to go change back into my clothes so you can have these back."

"You can continue wearing those, you can give them back to me next weekend…"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Totally…just put your shoes on and we'll head out." Mike said as I nodded as I sat on the edge of his bed more comfortably as I slid my shoes on tying them as Mike was doing the same with his shoes before we stood up going back out the way we came saying good-bye to his parents before I carried my clothes to my car as Mike carried the couple of pumpkins and we made a couple of trips with the decorations loading up before we climbed in driving to the shop that was closed for the weekend, which I was always happy about. I parked in the back like always before we climbed out grabbing the bags of decorations carrying those in first before we came out grabbing the three pumpkins. "I guess we can keep the pumpkins in the freezer to keep them fresh during off hours and put them out during the shop hours." Mike said.

"So we won't have pumpkin thieves?" I asked sarcastically.

"You never know, someone may just want to steal pumpkins." Mike said as I let out a chuckle as I begun pulling the decorations out of the bags looking at them before setting them down onto the counter. "Let's begin this decorating." Mike said as he clapped his hands together as he looked over the decorations that I had laid out seeing him grab a few taking them to specific spots, I mainly pulled the things out of the bag and he did the putting up and spotting him when he was to climb onto the chairs or onto the tables to reach above his head. We spent a few hours there before Mike jumped off the last chair putting it back under the table before looking up at the decoration that was just hung before his arm snacked around my body resting on my shoulder. "We did a good job, didn't we?" Mike asked as a smile crossed his mouth.

"Yes we did…we should get going…" I said as I checked the time on my phone.

"Yeah…enjoy the last few hours of our weekend before we return here tomorrow for another long week." Mike said.

"Yeah, let me drive you home and check the ice machine." I said as he flicked the lights off as we headed out after checking the ice machine locking the doors behind us jumping into my car driving him home. I stopped in front of his house leaving my car running planning on just dropping him off and drive the distance home.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked as he pushed the button of his seat belt.

"I'm dropping you off." I said honestly.

"No, you are going to park this car and come in and say good-bye to my parents…at least Claire." Mike said as I contemplated it and realized how rude it'll be if I didn't do so.

"Alright." I said as I pulled closer to the curb parking my car climbing out with Mike walking hand and hand with Mike into his house.

"Just in time, I was just about to call you…we ordered pizza and we were going to enjoy some football." Claire said.

"You want to stay?" Mike asked as he turned to me with a half smirk on his face glancing to him then to Claire.

"Of course you are going to stay…" Claire said as she reached out grasping my hand tugging me with her as I didn't know what I was going to do. "Do you know how to make cinnamon bread?" Claire asked.

"I know how to make the cinnamon raisin bread." I said.

"No, like the cinnamon sticks thing…you want to learn?" Claire asked as I nodded, I guess learning how to cook these would be better than watching football in which I was clueless on because I have never really watched football nor got the point of it, I didn't mind watching it but I wasn't into it like my dad or any other person in this small town. Claire and I cooked the cinnamon sticks ourselves instead of purchasing it through the pizza company along with pulling down some paper plates to use when the doorbell rung right when the stove ringed.

"I got the stove." I said as she slid past me to get the door as I pulled the stove open pulling out the cinnamon sticks, stupid me grabbed the pan without oven mitts on but fortunately I didn't drop it all over the floor the moment I picked it up. I tossed the pan onto the stove before slamming the stove shut instantly running to the sink turning the water on to let it run cold over my hand groaning when Mike came around the corner. "What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I came out to get some water, but I guess I don't think water is that important right now…did you burn yourself?" Mike asked cockily as he walked over leaning against the sink in front of me.

"No." I said sheepishly as he glanced to my hand I still had extended out under the sink then he looked back at me.

"Mmhmm and I was born yesterday…come on, there is a first aid kit in the bathroom." He said turning the sink off, "I swear, we are meant for each other." He said chuckling as he grabbed some paper towels wrapping it around my hand to help it dry off the water that was still on my hand leading me to the bathroom where he set the cover down on the toilet. "Sit." He said as I obliged resting my arm up onto the sink so he could have better access as he pulled the first aid kit out.

"I can't believe I did that." I said laughing now digging my face into my good hand.

"Stupidity gets the best of everyone…" Mike said.

"Everything okay in here?" Mr. Mizanin asked which caught me off guard.

"Yeah dad…" Mike said as Mr. Mizanin nodded and headed back down the hall.

"That was random." I said as I smiled as Mike pulled out an ointment.

"He does care about you, I think he is still getting used to you and I together…" Mike said.

"I think that is why I feel so awkward hanging around because I feel like he doesn't like me." I said truthfully as I looked down into my lap.

"Give him time…I'm not going to stop dating you…I can't lose you and I can't lose my father…" Mike said as I looked up at him making eye contact him smirking a tad as he did the same as he looked back at the kit stepping in front of me grasping my burnt hand applying the things to my hand. "I think after this morning it kind of lighten him up some." Mike said as he smiled.

"I could have killed you." I said.

"I knew you weren't going to say it so I had to…" Mike said smirking.

"Would you have tried to?" I asked curiously remembering what Claire said.

"Maybe if I wasn't tired and maybe if we weren't in my parent's house and maybe if I was…." Mike said as he did the sign language sign for 'horny' as I chuckled.

"I am not surprised that you remembered that word." I said smiling as I jumped at the burning sensation that engulfed on my hand from whatever he was applying to it and he held my hand there stopping whenever I flinched. He tossed that rag aside before he grabbed some padding putting it over my hand wrapping it up with some medical tape.

"You're all bandaged up…." Mike said as he stood up from squatting in front of me to work on my hand tossing the wrappers into the trash can.

"Thanks." I said smiling as I stood up watching as he put the things up, he turned to head out of the bathroom as I grabbed his hand turning him around pressing my lips to his trying to make the kiss as passionate as I could tangling my fingers in the hair on the back of his head holding him there breaking the kiss for air. I felt my cheeks reddening at what I just did as I looked up into his eyes trying to read his mind through his eyes. "Dinner…" I said as I awkwardly pointed to the door behind him as I went to step past him but he wouldn't let me walk past him as he had his arm wrap around my waist pulling me back in front of him holding me there with his one hand as his other hand ran through my hair then begun twirling the tips of my hair in between his fingers.

"What was that for?" Mike asked with a sly smirk as he looked down at me as I broke the eye contact shrugging. "Don't say you don't know…"

"I guess if you did try, I may have given in…" I said under my breath hoping he won't hear me as I broke his grip walking past him before he could catch me.

"You okay sweetie?" Claire asked.

"Just burnt myself, nothing new…" I said shrugging as she nodded as I stood behind the chair I usually sat at this weekend as she set the plate down in front of it reaching out for my hand. "Its fine, Mike took care of it." I said glancing up at Mike as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"He's such a sweet guy…" Claire said smiling as she looked to her step-son and walked back into the kitchen bringing the cans of soda out before sliding into my seat as Mr. Mizanin walked out of the master bedroom claiming his seat and Mike eventually joined us.

"How does the shop look?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"Very decorative…we are going to wait until the night before or the morning of Halloween to turn it into the haunted house." Mike said.

"I would love to help out…why don't we do a bar-be-que out back? I am sure I can rent one of those grill things and do hot dogs are whatever and open before trick or treating starts." Mr. Mizanin said.

"Sounds wonderful and it may draw a crowd." I said as I pulled a slice of pizza onto my plate after Mike did so.

"I will make some cupcakes to bring to hand out for the kiddies, why don't you bake some of those mixed berry pies Lola?" Claire asked.

"I'll try my best…" I said as we ate dinner having small conversations before we moved to the couch where it was turned on to football. "I'm going to go." I said as it got to commercial looking to Mike who sat beside me.

"I'll walk you out." Mike said.

"Night Lola, it was nice hanging out with you…do you want some left over pie and food to take home?" Claire said as she stood up.

"I don't care." I said shrugging.

"I'll put some aside in the dishes you brought last time…" Claire said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Night Mr. Mizanin, see you at work tomorrow." I said.

"Night Lola." Mr. Mizanin said as Mike grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we were met at the front door with Claire handing me a plastic bag with the dishes with food in them.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem sweetie, our house is your house…feel free to call, come over randomly or if you need anything just let us know, you are a part of this family." Claire said.

"Thanks Claire…" I said as I smiled glancing to Mike who pulled the door open stepping out onto the porch with him behind me after he flipped the porch light on, I didn't know what to say knowing that I became very red remembering the day's events as we walked quietly to my car putting the plastic bag into the passenger seat shutting the door turning around only to be pushed back against the car and he pressed his lips against mine, he leant forward resting against the hand he used to prop himself up on the hood of my car and he slowly slid his body closer to mine folding into his embrace as our kiss deepened. The kiss broke trying to catch my breath, I swear if he keeps kissing like this I would get used to it because they were so good.

"I love you…" Mike said as he smiled running his hand through my hair smiling.

"I love you too…." I said smiling.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"I won't say it unless if I didn't mean it." I said truthfully as he smirked in a different manner.

"If I would have known earlier."

"If you were smarter." I said jokingly as he chuckled.

"I was trying to be a gentleman…maybe next weekend I won't be such a gentleman." He said as he played with the tips of my hair.

"Maybe next weekend Claire won't be watching us from the kitchen window." I said smirking as I could see her from where we stood in the kitchen window as he looked over his shoulder where I had looked and he let out a chuckle as well.

"That too…." Mike said as he scratched at his brow, "She's a cock block…" He said getting me to laugh harder hunching over a little where my forehead rested against his shoulder as I laughed and his hands fell onto my hips as I stood back up.

"I guess this is good night Mike…" I said.

"I think it is too…until tomorrow, night Lola and I love you!" Mike said.

"Night, I love you too…" I said as I hugged him again before I gave him a quick peck on the lips before he grasped my hand leading me around the car pulling the car door open for me holding it open until I got situated in the car slamming it shut. I drove home to my apartment texting Mike that I made it home before I walked up to my apartment putting the leftover food in the proper spot before I went into my bedroom changing out of the clothes Mike had leant me into my own clothes putting those aside to wash to give back next weekend.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**The Next Weekend-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I let myself back into my apartment after making a run to the nearest store renting a couple scary movies from the Red Box machine along with buying some popcorn that could be popped to eat during the movies along with some things to cook for dinner if Mike doesn't want popcorn. I went into my kitchen unloading the bags I had carried in before I went into my room grabbing my laptop along with its cords bringing it out to the dining room table loading it up knowing Mike said he will be here about 2 PM. I plugged in my laptop hearing the gust of wind blowing outside getting me to jump looking at the windows that were in my apartment. I didn't mind thunder, I didn't mind lighting, hell I could deal with snow and sleet, anything but wind and tornados, which is probably weird since I live in tornado valley but I hated the wind and feared tornados. I hoped that the electricity would hold up for the time being because majority of the time when it got to being this windy or with any storm it was almost a guarantee that the power would go out. I went into the kitchen making myself a quick sandwich as my laptop loaded up leaning back against the counter slowly eating as I went back out to the laptop popping open the dialogue for Mike and I along with preparing the webcam to film so when it came about to film it was ready to go when a knock came to the door, I would rather hear that than hearing the howling of the wind or the tree branches hitting my windows. I got up going to the door letting Mike in as he walked in after I stepped aside.

"Hi Mike…" I mouthed as I signed it out to him.

"Hi…how are you?" Mike signed back as I smiled knowing he remembered. "I'm hungry." He signed as I giggled.

"You're always hungry." I said out loud as he laughed as he stopped in front of the dining room table where I had dragged the two chairs to sit in front of my laptop trying to contain the small jumps I did every time I had heard the howling of the wind.

"How much signing do I need to learn?" Mike asked as I shrugged.

"A few more lines, it won't be that much harder than what you already know." I said as I slid into the one seat popping the dialogue back up reading it over to Mike who nodded until it got to the part he hadn't learned yet teaching him the words in the proper form of the sentence. "You good to film this?" I asked making sure he was confident in himself.

"I think so…" Mike said nodding as I pushed record on my webcam program seeing the light turn on next to my webcam. "Is it recording now?" Mike asked.

"Yes sir…" I said nodding as I re-popped up the dialogue to refer to as I began the conversation with the signing and he responded to everything signing everything properly before I shut it off smiling.

"Did I do everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Very well." I said smiling as I leant over pressing my lips to his for a small kiss. I turned in my seat editing the video a little bit before converting it to a proper video file uploading it to the database to turn it in as Mike sat there patiently. "Sorry, had to do that before I forgot." I said as I kept glancing over to the windows hoping Mike won't notice with every howl of the wind.

"No worries…." Mike said smiling.

"I rented us movies, you want to put one on?" I asked.

"Sure…" Mike said.

"You want some popcorn?" I asked as I stood up pushing my chair in.

"Absolutely." Mike said smiling as he followed me out to my kitchen, I handed him the movies to let him handle that as I dealt with the popcorn. He went out putting on one of the movies as I stood in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to pop pouring it into the bowl sprinkling some salt on it before I carried it out to the living room seeing Mike already sitting on my couch, one leg outstretched the length of the couch while the other was bent over the couch as his foot rested onto the floor and he had the blanket that was rested on the back of the couch unfolded ready to be used. "Come here princess…" Mike said as I just rolled my eyes walking over feeling him pull me down to sit between his legs and brought my legs up onto the couch with us as he flung the blanket over the both of us. "Much better…" Mike said as he wrapped his arms around my waist after he pushed play on the remote. The movie begun but the wind was distracting me getting me to shiver or jump with every howl looking towards my windows like looking out them would allow me to see the window. "You okay?" Mike whispered as I felt him press his lips against my neck.

"Yeah…" I lied as I looked over my shoulder at him smiling.

"Why are you so jumpy and shaking?" He asked.

"To be honest…I hate the wind…it always makes me jumpy and I always fear that it'll be another tornado."

"No need to worry…I'm here to protect you…" He said tightening his grip around my waist as he continued pressing his lips against my neck feeling the sharp feeling of his teeth scraping against my neck trying to let out a soft moan that was coming from within my chest trying to focus on the movie that was being played on my television. I then felt the softness of his tongue lapping over the part I just felt his teeth scrape against then I begun to feel his hands rubbing over my stomach over my t-shirt before I felt his hand slowly play with the hem of my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I moaned out by accident.

"Trying to make a move…it's calmed you down some…" Mike said as he continued nibbling at my neck below my earlobe feeling his hand slip under my shirt and his hand felt cold against my hot skin. I was trying to focus on the movie but it was hard with him doing what he was doing. The softness of his hand rubbing gently against my stomach before it slowly slid up rolling my t-shirt with his hands as his lips were still attached to my neck. I stopped Mike's hands before it got too far up my upper body as I sat up looking back at him as he sat up. "Did I do something wrong?" Mike asked as I shook my head no as I slid the bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table before I turned back to Mike pressing my lips to his as passionately as I could as I begun leading him back to the position he was originally in maneuvering myself to straddle his lap. I ran a hand through his short hair holding the back of his head holding him there as we continued our deep kiss as his hands gripped my hips, randomly he will tug at my hips to grind forward against him. I ran my hands up and down his chest that was covered with his shirt breaking the kiss resting my forehead against his.

"Why'd you have to wear a button up?" I asked as I tugged a button undone knowing there were more to do.

"To make you work for it." He said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine as I was able to undo another button. I was able to get all of his buttons undone smiling as I saw him smile as well before I ran my hands over his smooth chest in an almost victory to myself. Without warning and it happened so quickly, Mike was able to flip it to where I was spread out on the couch and he was on top of me, my legs resting on his thighs as he leant down hovering above me pressing his lips to mine as he tugged at his shirt sliding his arms through the sleeves now that all the buttons were undone tossing it aside. I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his arms grasping at his shoulder blades when I heard the howling of the wind looking above my head at the windows that the sound of the wind came from. I felt Mike's hand grasp my chin gently between his index finger and thumb lowering my head making eye contact with him. "Don't worry about the wind…" Mike said as he leant down pressing his lips to mine, "Should we move this to the bedroom?" Mike asked right when we heard the 'vroom' of the electricity in the apartment turn off becoming instant darkness.

"God dang it…" I said pushing Mike off me as I got up walking towards the kitchen leaving Mike sitting on the couch running a hand through his short hair. I stood in my kitchen knowing where my flashlights and candles were going just for that pulling out the candles lighting them when Mike joined me in the kitchen leaning against the counter watching as I did so.

"These will set the mood…" Mike said picking one up smelling it.

"Yeah…" I said smirking as I handed him one of the lit ones following him out to the dining room watching as he set his candle down on the dining room table before he turned around grabbing mine from my hand setting it down watching as he set it down before he turned around resting his hands on my hips as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine.

"Where'd we leave off?" Mike asked running a hand through my hair before he pressed his lips to mine as his hand got tangled in my hair on the back of my head. I tried my best not to moan into his lips but I wasn't winning that war. Mike's tongue lapped at my lips parting my lips to allow our tongues to dance together as the kiss deepened feeling his hands run down my back to my butt more than my hips picking me up yelping into his lips as I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips as he begun to lower to his knees laying me onto the ground below us. "I think that this shirt needs to leave…" Mike said as he kissed at my neck and his one hand tugged at the hem of my shirt as I sat up letting him tug my shirt over my head exposing my bra that held in my breast from him.

"Better?" I asked letting out a small chuckle when he smirked.

"Much." He said as he leant down pressing his lips to mine moaning into them as he broke the kiss pressing his lips against mine again as his hands wandered down from my shoulder to the covered breasts tugging at the cups trying to get my breasts to pop out.

"And you thought I was impatient…" I joked as I sat up some wrapping my arms behind my back unhooking my bra for him as he smirked as he tugged at the fabric pulling it from my body tossing it where he had tossed my shirt hearing him let out a groan as he looked down from where he was kneeling over my body. He leant down pressing his lips to mine as his hands held him up on either side of my head, he begun leaving butterfly kisses down my jaw to my neck where I am sure there was already a mark from when he was biting at my neck, I thought about it too soon feeling him scrape his teeth against that specific spot. My legs resting over his thighs that moved every time he leant over me and he would lightly grind against me feeling the bulge of his hard cock restricted in his pants letting out a soft moan wrapping my arms around his upper body digging my nails into his back lightly with every light nip of his teeth. I felt his one hand roaming up the side of my body until it got to my breast feeling his hand cover it giving it a gentle squeeze letting out a soft purr. I ran my hands around his body from his shoulder blades that I was digging my nails into to the hard pectoral muscles he had, I lightly glazed my fingers across his hard sensitive nipples before I softly ran my fingers along his abs to the hem of his jeans where my mind wanted my hands to go. Mike slowly glazed his finger against my sensitive bud getting it to harden to the touch of his finger, I then began to feel him pressing his lips to my skin leaving a butterfly kiss trail down my neck as I grasped his belt tugging it undone so I can work at the button and zipper of his pants. I was able to work of all that was holding the pants together hearing Mike let out a sigh of relief against my skin as he reached between my breasts, I slid my hand into the material that was restricting his long hard cock and slid my hand into his boxers to grasp his hard cock watching as Mike threw his head back gritting his teeth letting out a hiss of pleasure. I slowly begun to trace my fingers along his hard cock along the vein that was pulsing knowing that was most pleasurable, he was letting out soft groans of pleasure before he leant down pressing his lips back against my hot skin feeling his lips vibrate with each moan he had let out. Mike kissed to the breast he was just squeezing with his hand, he had let it go as he began teasing my other breast with his hand doing the same rituals his other hand had done. Mike slowly flicked his tongue across the sensitive hard nipple moaning out and grasping his cock a little tighter from pleasure as I jerked my hand up and down his hard cock getting him to moan into my nipple that he now wrapped his mouth tightly around. "MMM….uh Mike…" I moaned as he gently sucked on the nipple as he will slowly twirl his tongue around my nipple within his mouth, I looked down making eye contact with him seeing a slight smirk across his lips as he slid my nipple out of his mouth before he left a trail of kisses to the other breast. Mike repeated the ritual as I began to thrust my hand on his cock faster teasing him a tad as he threw his head back almost seeing his eyes roll in the back of his head as I had done this.

"Fuck Lola…uh…" Mike moaned as he rolled his head forward seeing the pleasure on his face with each thrust of my hand feeling the warm pre-cum as I reached his tip rubbing it back along his cock with the thrust of my hand.

"Shouldn't we move into my bedroom?" I asked as I slowly slid my hand from his cock bringing it to my mouth slightly licking off the pre-cum that may have gotten on it.

"If you want." Mike said smirking as he pressed his lips to my lips aggressively for a quick kiss as he ran his hand along the side of my body.

"It'll be more comfortable…let's move to my room…" I said as I ran a hand through his short hair before I sat up leaning back against my arms to prop myself up.

"Hang on." Mike said as I instinctively wrapped my arms around his muscular body digging my nails into his back and locked my legs around his back where they were resting as his hands dug into my hips picking me up as he stood to his feet hanging onto him tightly as he carried me through the darkness to my room where he set me down onto my bed seeing the whites of his teeth from the smile that had crossed his face before he pressed his lips to mine for another kiss.

"Do we need the candles?" I asked as he pressed his lips to mine again.

"Gah…you are just making this complicated." Mike said as I smiled as he stood up as I grabbed him by surprise bringing him back for a passionate kiss.

"There is more where that came from…." I said smirking as he smiled back as I watched his dark figure walk out of my room as I reached forward to the drawer on my nightstand pulling out the box of condoms and bottle of lube I hadn't used since I had bought it setting it onto the bed beside me when I noticed Mike walking back into the room with the two lit candles in hand setting them carefully down onto the nightstand that I was just digging into. I reached out grasping Mike's pants that were barely holding up pulling him closer to me to stand between my legs that I had opened to accommodate him as I pushed his pants over his hips allowing it to drop to the floor. I looked up at Mike as I bit at my bottom lip with a slight naughty smirk as I then ran my hands over his smooth skin of his pectoral muscles and abs leading down to his boxers as he just watched me as I did so. I slowly slid a finger of each hand into the band of his boxers tugging it down his hips to the point where it was able to drop to the floor to bunch at his ankles with his jeans. I licked at my lips seeing the actual size of his hard cock letting out a soft moan as I tugged at him towards the bed, he obliged knowing I was losing the fight because I wasn't as strong as he was so he willingly laid onto the bed beside me as I swung my leg over his thighs kind of pinning him to the bed below us. I ran my hands slowly down his arms feeling every muscle twitch under my touch as I slowly reached his broad shoulders slowly gliding my fingers down across his hard pectoral muscles that contracted under my touch tracing the hard nipples that he had slowly rub my thumb over his hard nipples hearing him let out a soft moan escape his mouth.

"You look hot like this." Mike moaned as his hands squeezed at my thighs as he hung onto them pulling me forward just a little bit grinding against him a tad letting out my own moan.

"Compared to when?" I joked as I ran my hands flat down his abs to the base of his hard cock and little bit of his pubic hair that was at the base of his cock slowly sliding one finger along the underside of his cock teasingly hearing him let out a groan.

"You are always hot…this makes me so turned on…you being on top of me…." Mike groaned as he grinded against my hand that hasn't even wrapped around him yet.

"Maybe you'll like this better…." I said with an evil smirk as I slowly lowered my upper body down making eye contact with Mike, not breaking eye contact with him as I slowly slid my tongue out my already swollen mouth licking up the underside of his cock over the pulsing vein.

"MMMM….fuck…" Mike groaned out as I watched as he threw his head back, his hands tangling in my sheets below him smirking knowing he was enjoying it before I slightly begun licking around his hard cock picking up the amounts of the salty pre-cum from his tip before I slowly wrapped my lips around his tip giving it a light suck feeling one of his hands tangling in my hair. "Shit Lola…good god…" Mike moaned out as I slowly slid inch by inch of his long hard cock into my mouth hearing the hums of sucking it in my mouth as I started bobbing my head up and down his cock as he thrusted his hips up into my mouth and he would tighten his grip in my hair holding me in certain spots, I couldn't help but to smile knowing I was doing a good job even though I haven't given one in years and he would let out moans of approval. "Fuck…oh good god….shit…yeah…uh…" Mike moaned as he let loose of my hair allowing me to bob my head on his cock feeling the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat and he let out a hiss and he tightened his grip on my hair again. "Fuck…stop…uh…stop…" Mike moaned as I slowly slid my mouth up his cock giving his tip one last suck before popping it out of my mouth that was more swollen than before the blow job.

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping at my mouth.

"I was about to cum…." He moaned as he grabbed me by my armpits pulling me up the bed to where I was about the same height as him being face to face with him, he pulled me down for a kiss as I grinded against his hard cock knowing how close he was to blowing, his hands were wrapped around me grasping my ass through the jeans I still had on. "You're wearing too much…" Mike moaned into my lips.

"Do something about it." I said smirking as he rolled us over seeing him smile seductively as I watched him slide down my body watching as his hands as they worked at my jeans, I lifted myself off the bed helping him slide my jeans off watching as he tossed them aside and the thud of them hitting my closet door hearing a soft moan.

"MMM…I love these panties…." Mike moaned as he hooked his fingers into my panties sliding them down my legs throwing them whatever which way he felt like it.

"I….I….I, uh…" I said stuttering as Mike's hands were rubbing at my inner thighs slightly pushing them open.

"You what, honey?" Mike asked as he slowly lowered down to his knees.

"I, uh, have some lube and condoms…." I said feeling my cheeks redden from embarrassment, I was embarrassed by this but not what I have done or will do?

"I'll get to that…" Mike said smirking as he dipped his head between my legs feeling his tongue flick up my clit getting me to shiver due to pleasure letting out a soft moan that sounded sluttier than any of the other ones feeling Mike lick down my clit.

"Uh…oh yes…fuck…" I moaned as Mike continued flicking his tongue up and down my clit, I ran my hand through his short hair grasping chunks of hair arching my back, "Oh god…Mike…fuck…" I groaned as he sped up the flicks of his tongue, I held him there trying not to grind against his face due to how pleasurable it was. Mike licked around my chamber letting out a soft whimper before he flicked his tongue over it pushing me closer to go over the edge. Mike begun flicking his tongue along my clit again arching my back tightly holding onto his hair when I felt my climax come and with one more flick of his tongue along my clit. "MIKE!" I exclaimed as I shuddered into orgasm unfolding into his tongue as he sat back on his knees watching as I tried to calm down the heaving breathes I had looking down at Mike making eye contact as he smiled up at me. He stood up, he crawled up the bed beside me pressing his lips to mine moaning into his lips wrapping my hand around him holding the back of his head close to me as his tongue begged for entrance letting his tongue in, our tongues danced together as his hand rested softly on my stomach. "I want you…." I said as our lips broke.

"I'm not done with you yet…" He said as he ran a hand through my semi-wet hair from sweat messing it up more than it probably was. He reached over me grabbing the bottle of lube watching as he squirted some onto couple of his fingers licking my lips knowing what was to come. I watched as the hand with the lube covered fingers dip between my legs, I instinctively spread my legs open for him welcoming him feeling his fingers tracing my entrance where his tongue just was. Mike slowly pushed inch by inch of his one finger into my tight chamber arching my back and letting out soft moans with every inch of his finger that pushed through my tight muscles in my chamber that were contracting around his solo finger.

"Uh…mmm…" I moaned as his finger pressed against my g-spot, he found it the first time out and he pressed his lips against mine moaning into his lips as he started sliding his finger out of me pushing it back in trying to get my chamber accustomed to his solo finger. Our lips broke as Mike pushed his second finger into me arching my back off the bed and Mike's other hand pushed me back onto the bed seeing him smile as my face was contorting to pleasure that his fingers was giving me. "Uh….fuck me…god Mike…move…" I moaned as his fingers were still inside me, he twirled his fingers against my g-spot. "Uh…shit…fuck…" I moaned as he slid his fingers out pushing them back into me feeling the muscles accustomed to the two fingers but the twinkling of the lube working as he pumped his two fingers in and out of me at his set pace hitting my g-spot forcefully with each thrust of his fingers. "Oh god…yes…Mike…gah….fuck…" I moaned running a hand through my hair grasping a chunk of my hair tightly as he sped up his pace looking over making eye contact with Mike who was just staring down at me with a smile on his face. "What…mmmm….what are…shit….staring….at?" I moaned out as I was grinding against his fingers trying to get the most pleasure from his fingers.

"You…trying to mentally remember every feature of you when you are getting pleasured…" Mike moaned as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a soft kiss scraping my teeth against his bottom lip. The kiss broke and he began his attack at the curve of my neck again not slowing the pace he had set with his fingers arching into his body with every thrust wanting more. I wrapped my hands around his body digging my nails into his back hearing him moan. "Fuck…uh….yes…" I moaned as feeling Mike's fingers thrust faster into me hitting my g-spot harder. "Uh….uh…uh…yes…FUCK MIKE!" I moaned arching my body as I shuddered into another orgasm sooner than I had hoped, and I hoped that the third one doesn't come sooner than this one.

"Now, are you ready?" Mike moaned as he hovered mere inches above my face.

"I'm always ready." I said smirking as I pulled his head down pressing my swollen lips to his for a kiss as I could hear him fumbling trying to find the condom box. I broke the kiss with Mike letting him look over to find the condom box opening it and pulling one out, I propped myself up watching as he opened the condom and rolled it on over his hard cock that was still spilling out pre-cum and he squirted some lube onto the condom rubbing it all over his hard cock. Mike positioned himself between my legs, he propped one leg onto his hip wrapping it around his waist, my heel was digging into the back of his thigh feeling the tip of his cock poking at my entrance letting out a soft whimper. He leant over my body propping himself up with his hand that was place flat beside my head, he pressed his lips to mine as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into me letting out a soft scream but yet moan into his lips as he stayed there for a moment before he pushed through my folds until the tip hit my g-spot letting out a pleasurable moan into his lips. Mike broke the kiss we had, he leant his forehead against mine and he held a deep eye connection with me as he slowly slid out of my chamber pushing slowly back in trying to get accustom to the size of his cock. "Uh….fuck Mike….you're…so…big…" I moaned arching my back pressing my body against his solid frame.

"But you're not complaining…" He groaned out between gritted teeth as he thrusted into me hitting my g-spot roughly letting out a soft whimper seeing him smile.

"Not…at…all….move…faster…" I moaned as I wiggled under his frame as he smiled.

"Thought you will never say those words." He said pressing his lips to mine as he slid out pushing back into me quicker than the other times hitting my g-spot harder.

"Uh…yes….like…that…more!" I moaned as he thrusted rougher getting me to move further up the bed with the faster thrusting and harder pounds of his cock into me hearing him grunt and saw sweat coming to his brow, more than there already was. "Fuck…faster…faster…fuck…Mike…uh….uh….yes…" I moaned rolling my head back and forth running my hands through my hair holding clumps of my hair tightly with every thrust into me. I lifted my other leg wrapping it around his waist locking it with my other leg pulling him closer with my heels with every thrust, "Oh god…fuck yeah….uh….uh…Mike…fuck…" I moaned clenching my eyes shut.

"Roll over…" Mike moaned as he stopped as I obliged, I rolled over to my stomach, I got to my knees and held myself up with my hands as Mike knelt behind me feeling him position himself with my chamber slamming back into me hitting my g-spot immediately.

"FUCK! Yes….uh…yes….oh god….shit!" I moaned as Mike dug his fingers into my waist as he was pulling me back onto his cock as he was thrusting forward and I was trying to thrust back against him, I leant my head forward letting my hair flip over my head and laid on my forearms holding my hair tightly watching the action between our legs the best I could from where I was. "Uh…..fuck….Mike….oh god…yes….fuck me….uh…yes…" I moaned as his thrusts began to become slower but yet still he slammed hard against my g-spot. "No…don't…slow…down…" I moaned between my heavy breathing.

"I'm about to cum because you are so sexy and you aren't even close…" He said through gritted teeth.

"Just give it to me hard…." I demanded, Mike began to pound faster into me feeling his cock throbbing inside me knowing he truly was about to explode. "Uh…uh…fuck…yes…." I moaned as I began to rub circles in my clit to ease it as he continued pounding into me. "Uh…yes….oh god….fuck…MIKE!" I exclaimed feeling him slam into my g-spot hard one time pushing me over the edge, my walls clamping around his hard cock and I shudder in orgasm.

"FUCK LOLA!" Mike exclaimed as he slammed into me one more time feeling him shoot his warm load into the condom, he held my waist tightly and back against him until we caught our breaths, I felt like a statue just staying there catching my breath running a hand through my damp messed up hair. I looked over my shoulder at Mike who was now slowly sliding his half limp cock out of me. "I'm going to go clean up….I love you…" Mike said as I rolled over, he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I watched him walk out of the room hearing him hit something then curse at it as I put the box that only had one condome left and lube up in my drawer before I slid under my blankets knowing I was to wash them tomorrow when Mike walked back in.

"You ready for bed?" Mike asked.

"You wear me out sometimes." I said smiling.

"It was worth it though, right?" Mike asked sitting on the edge of the bed beside me as he rested a hand on my side as I laid facing him, he reached over brushing his fingers through my hair fixing a couple of strands.

"Worth every minute of it." I said smiling as I sat up and met him half way for a kiss.

"Let's get some sleep then." He said smiling as he blew out the two candles on my night stand, with the little light we had I could tell he licked his fingers and pinched at the wicks of the candles making sure they were out before he walked around the bed sliding into the bed with me. I scooted back against his solid frame as he let his arm dangle over my waist after he pulled me close to his embrace. "Night Lola, I love you." Mike said as I felt him press his lips against the curve of my neck that probably already has a bruise on it from him.

"Night Mike, I love you too." I said looking over my shoulder at him and he captured my lips for a kiss before I rolled my head back forward scooting closer to him hearing him slightly moan.

"Keep wiggling those hips against me and I would want to go again." Mike said in a moan giggling as I got comfortable falling asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I slept peacefully, I rolled onto my back and heard the soft voice of Mike that woke me up the most.

"You awake?" Mike asked.

"A little." I said opening my eyes a little to look over at him before shutting them again, I was in the state between being awake and wanting to go back under the spell of sleep. I felt Mike scoot closer and lean over me pressing his lips to mine, I smiled under his lips and continued smiling after the kiss broke.

"I love you." Mike said.

"I love you too…" I said smiling, I felt the bed move a little not taking much notice to it until I felt something rubbing against my legs, I slowly opened my eyes no longer seeing Mike beside me but saw it framed by the blanket. "What are you—oh god!" I moaned when I felt his tongue slide up my clit. I grasped his head through the blanket holding him there as I arched my back as I felt his tongue slide back down my clit letting out a moan. "Uh…fuck…" I groaned as I slowly wiggled my hips opening my legs a little more for him as I slowly lifted the blanket to see Mike looking up at me with his piercing blue eyes, the look I was given was enough to make me wet and push me to orgasm if I wasn't already close. We kept eye contact from under the blanket for a little while as he kept flicking his tongue along my clit, "Oh shit…uh…fuck Mike…" I groaned as I threw the blanket back so I could watch what he was doing as he sat up nudging my legs apart more noticing that his cock was hard and twitching, I licked my lips knowing what the plans were if I were to wake up and I was brought out of my thoughts feeling a finger dip into my chamber, "SHIT!" I yelped as I shot up not expecting that when he pressed his lips to mine moaning into his lips as he slowly slid his finger back out pushing it back in hitting my g-spot roughly letting out a small moan when I heard a knock at the door. "Stop…door…" I moaned.

"They can wait…or they can leave…" Mike moaned as he pressed his lips to mine trying to push me back to a laying position as he slid his finger out pushing another finger in with the solo one that was working in and out of me.

"Uh…fuck…with you doing that I may…" I groaned as I grasped the back of his head pulling in for another kiss hearing another knock, this one seemed more urgent. I tried my best to ignore it as he was speeding up his fingers and our kisses were getting deeper, I was slowly getting closer to being pushed over the edge with one thrust at a time until I can't take the knocks anymore. "They obviously aren't leaving…" I said out of anger as I got out of bed angrily pulling on sweat pants and pulled a sweater over my head grabbing the clothes that were thrown from the bed last night pushing it aside. "Get dressed…" I said as I headed out of the room shutting the door behind me as I found the clothes that we had left in the dining room area picking it up taking it back to my room not paying attention to what Mike was doing, I heard another knock. "Coming!" I yelled angrily tossing those clothes into my room.

"Lola, what am I going to do about this?" Mike asked as he nodded towards his hard cock and got my attention before I shut the door again.

"Fix it…" I said shrugging as he gave me this look, even though I wished to help him with that in more than one way but whoever is at my door obviously wasn't leaving as I shut my bedroom door behind me heading towards the door the knocking was coming from and didn't bother to check the peep hole hoping that it was a neighbor that was asking about the electricity or about the noise or something. I pulled the door open seeing my parents on the other side and my mouth dropped in shock, "Mom, dad…what are you doing here?" I asked running a hand through my hair glancing over to my closed bedroom door knowing what was on the other side.

"We were heading home from the airport, we figured to stop by and see our precious daughter….is this a bad time?" My mom asked as I nervously ran a hand through my hair again.

"Bad time? Why would it be a bad time?" I asked.

"You seem antsy…" My dad said.

"I'm not antsy….why don't you come in and get comfortable and I'll go change into something not this." I said.

"You wearing a new perfume?" My mom asked as she stepped in front of me.

"No…why do you say that?" I asked nervously.

"It smells…different…and not in the good way…" My mom said.

"Note taken." I said nodding as I shut the door behind me locking it.

"What'd you do to your neck?" My dad asked.

"My neck?" I asked rubbing at the side of my neck remembering the events of last night trying to make sure a smile doesn't creep onto my face to give it away.

"Yeah, it looks like a bruise…." My dad said leaning in further.

"Oh…that…that dang ice machine, got a little too close to it…." I lied as I stormed towards my bedroom sliding into it making sure that they couldn't see in sliding in shutting the door behind me locking my bedroom door seeing Mike sitting on my bed tying one of his shoes. "We got a problem." I said.

"What's the problem? Besides the fact that you gave me blue balls this morning?" Mike asked and I could sense a little sting behind it.

"My parents are out there." I said ignoring the anger he had in that previous sentence.

"What? I thought they were on vacation."

"They were, apparently they just landed back into Ohio today and decided to drop by….um…let me change, you stay in here for a little bit…" I said as I grabbed the pants I wore yesterday sliding them on without bothering to put underwear on.

"No underwear?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like bothering with it right now…and the moment they leave, you have to finish what you started…" I said smiling even though I wasn't facing him and he couldn't see the smile. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket forgetting about it, I pulled it out taking it over to my charger plugging it in to let it charge knowing that is why it was vibrating. I grabbed my bra and shirt from last night changing into it, Mike sat patiently on the bed watching the show that I was putting on for him of changing. I applied my deodorant spraying a lot of perfume all over me trying to get the sex smell off me and brushed my hair up into a messy ponytail. "Do I smell better?" I asked walking over to Mike leaning into his embrace to allow him to smell me.

"You smell amazing, just like you are…" He said resting his hands on my waist holding me where I stood between his legs and my hands rested on his shoulders.

"You are too good to me…" I said brushing a strand of his hair.

"I can say the same for you…" Mike said as he grasped my hand bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of my hand hearing a knock at the door.

"Lola…we're hungry, you want to join us for lunch?" I heard my mom ask on the other side of the door.

"Why don't I cook us something?" I asked as I felt Mike lean his head forward resting it against my chest trying not to giggle.

"Hurry up then!" My mom said.

"You hungry?" I asked looking down at Mike, I grasped his chin tilting his head back to make eye contact with me smiling down at him as he smiled back at me.

"Yes…starving…worked up an appetite last night."

"You need your strength for after they leave…" I said winking as I leant down pressing my lips to his for a kiss, I made sure it was filled with passion and traced his lips with my tongue to tease him a little, "We didn't get to finish what we started…" I said as I leant my forehead against his before I smirked turning around heading towards my bedroom door and Mike wasn't that far behind me and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me back against his embrace feeling him kiss at my neck. "Don't leave more of a mark, my dad has already asked me about it…." I said as I felt him chuckle into my neck.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"I blamed that ice machine…" I said as he laughed as I pulled the door open sliding out seeing my parents standing in the living area looking at the DVDs I had rented the night before waving for Mike to walk out behind me and tried to shut the door quietly. "Mom….dad…" I said getting their attention as I felt Mike slid his arms around my waist holding me close to his frame as I watched my parent's facial expressions trying to read what they were thinking. "This is Mike…I'm sure you remember him from high school…" I said.

"Of course we remember Mike…" My mom said.

"Well…we are kind of dating…" I said sheepishly looking over my shoulder back at Mike then back at my parents.

"Okay…" My parents said in almost unison shrugging it off.

"I'm going to make some pancakes…everyone okay with that?" I asked as they all nodded, I turned to Mike "You can charge your phone or use my phone to call your parents…I'm sure they are worried after the storm last night…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as he leant forward pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Thanks….then I'll be right out to help you make those pancakes."Mike said.

"Okay…" I said nodding as I walked through my apartment as my dad of course was the person turning on my television trying to find the football game or turning it to the movie. I went into my kitchen seeing not only my stove's clock blinking 12:00 but my microwave growling running a hand through my hair, "This is not my morning…" I said under my breath.

"So, you and Mike….how long you two been together?" My mother asked getting me to jump a little.

"Um…about a month now…" I said smiling as I tried to run a hand through my hair but remembered I had it in a ponytail.

"I remember when you had the biggest crush on him in high school…" My mom said.

"Mom…" I said feeling my cheeks blush even though Mike wasn't out there to hear it.

"What, it was the truth…I thought he was off wrestling following his dreams…" My mom said.

"I was and still am a wrestler…" Mike said as he stepped into the kitchen with us, he slid past my mom stepping beside me wrapping an arm around me. "I came on to help run my dad's business with my better half while my dad recovered from his heart attack." Mike explained.

"Oh no, I didn't know he had a heart attack….Lola, why didn't you call me?" My mom asked.

"I left you a voicemail…" I said as she got embarrassed this time, "Did you call your parents?"

"Yeah, I need to get home at a decent time because some of our decorations flew away and some tree branches fell off last night." Mike said as I nodded.

"I'm sure that Henry will go help you with those tree branches, he may not have a lot of muscles compared to you but I'm sure he will be some sort of help." My mom said as I looked out to my dad who was relaxed on the couch watching the football game.

"Nah, I got it….I have done it before…" Mike said.

"Did you happen to catch what time it was?" I asked curiously.

"It's 1:35 PM." My mom said as I was shocked that we had slept that late but after our adventure last night I could believe it. I began to reset the clocks on my oven and microwave as Mike was pulling out the ingredients for the pancakes.

"Why don't you go watch football with my dad, he will greatly appreciate that…." I said as I turned around to be face to face with him knowing my mom had already joined my dad out in the living room.

"I want to help you…." Mike said.

"I appreciate that, but you also need to get to know my parents…I've spent time with your parents and you got to spend time with my parents…" I said as he looked over his shoulder out to the living room to where my parents are, "And yes they are watching football, and I know how you are about football…." I said smiling.

"You sure you got all of this?" Mike asked as he turned back around resting his forehead against mine.

"I think I can handle making pancakes by myself…." I said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine. I watched as my boyfriend walked out of the kitchen and join my dad on the one couch watching the football game that was on the television and that filled my heart with joy as I turned around to finish cooking the pancakes that I had started to make.


	29. Chapter 29

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I began taking plates out to the table setting the plates around the table in front of the four chairs that were pushed in around the table. Mike stood up following me into the kitchen, he stepped behind me as I pulled the drawer out to grab some silverware feeling Mike's hands rest on my hips.

"Do you need any help?" Mike asked as he kissed at my neck.

"There is one thing…" I said as I slowly turned around to face him and he rested his forehead against mine with a smirk on his face.

"What's that one thing?" Mike asked as he pushed a hand through my hair.

"The condom that you threw out last night, could you go hide it?" I asked sheepishly.

"I hid it under some tissues no worries…" Mike said smirking.

"Thanks…there are some things I don't think my parents would want to know…" I said.

"No doubt…" Mike said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine.

"Now could you go set these onto the table with me?" I asked smiling as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course." He said as I grabbed some paper towels to use as napkins following him out to the table setting paper towels down allowing him to set the silverware down on top of it. I went back into the kitchen grabbing the plate of pancakes that were piled on it turning around seeing Mike. "I'll take it out." He said as he grabbed the plate from me.

"Thanks." I said as I turned around grabbing the plate of bacon I had made, I was kind of surprised I had bacon in my house, and I took it out to the table setting it beside the plate Mike had just set down. "Mom, dad, what would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Coffee." My dad said.

"I'll have some tea." My mom said as I nodded as I looked to Mike.

"What'd you like?" I asked.

"I'll have coffee too." Mike said as I nodded heading into the kitchen starting the pot of coffee pulling down the tea pot to boil some water in it for my mom and I grabbed some coffee mugs pulling them down from the cupboard setting them onto the counter waiting. My mom walked into the kitchen with me and leant back against the counter beside me.

"I like Mike." My mom said.

"Me too." I said smiling.

"How'd it happen?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I mean, who asked who? I mean, back in high school you wouldn't even admit you had a crush on him." My mom said as I chuckled knowing what she meant.

"It just felt right mom, I mean, he asked me out and it just happened…." I said shrugging.

"When do we get to meet his parents?"

"Mom…" I said.

"What? I'm just saying if you guys are as serious as I think you are, then I need to meet his parents." My mom said.

"How serious do you think we are?"

"Serious enough if you let him score last night…I'm not as gullible as your dad and I know the ice machine didn't make that mark…" My mom said as I had to start laughing when the tea pot started chiming taking it off the burner. I grabbed two of the cups pouring the water into the cups then dropped tea bags into them for them to make.

"I'll talk to you and dad while we are eating about meeting his parents." I said smirking as I handed her one of the tea cups before I noticed the coffee was done being made. I poured the coffee into the two cups that were left and knew how both Mike and my dad liked their coffee, preparing each one specifically for them reminding myself that my dad's was the brown cup and Mike's was the white cup. I carried those two out to the table setting them down in front of two specific plates before I went to grab my tea along with the syrup that may be needed setting it down and I put my cup next to Mike's coffee cup so I knew I would sit next to him. "Food is ready." I said, I wasn't sure to call it breakfast or lunch, it was breakfast due to it being pancakes and it was breakfast to Mike and I but yet with the time it was more like lunch. My dad stood up from the couch walking backwards so he won't miss anything in the game to the seat that was his and Mike sat in the seat beside where I stood. Mike reached over pulling my seat out for me before he pulled his out and slid into his seat along with sliding into my own. I nervously watched as my mom and dad grabbed pancakes onto their plates and waiting for them to take a bite of the apple cinnamon pancakes that Mike had given the recipe to me from Claire.

"MMM…this is good…is that cinnamon?" My mom asked.

"I was thinking more apple." My dad said.

"It's both." Mike said.

"It's really good…where'd you learn how to cook this?" My mom asked.

"Mike actually taught me." I said honestly.

"I got the recipe from Claire." Mike said.

"Claire?" My mom asked.

"Claire is my step-mom." Mike answered.

"It's really good…" My mom said as she took another bite of the pancakes before wiping at her mouth with her paper towel and began to hold it in her left hand. "I would really like to meet your parents Mike." My mom said as I shifted my eyes from my mom to Mike.

"Yeah, you should totally meet them. Claire was just asking me or us the other day if you guys would like to come over for Thanksgiving, it is a little advanced but you are welcome." Mike said.

"We might do that, would Claire like some help cooking?" My mom offered.

"I am sure she would enjoy help in the kitchen and my dad always has the game playing on our television screen." Mike said.

"His dad and him are big Cleveland Brown fans." I said.

"Me too…" My dad said as I cut into my pancake listening to Mike and my dad talk about the football players and the games they were ahead, I didn't mind football but I wasn't into it as much as they were. I stood up picking up Mike's plate putting it on top of mine reaching over the table grabbing my dad's plate putting it on top of the already pile then grabbed my mom's plate carrying the four dishes out to the kitchen setting them into the sink to be washed, I was unsure if I wanted to wash them now or not. I headed back out grabbing the two plates that still had bacon and pancakes on it carrying it out to the kitchen to put up for later when Mike walked out carrying his and my dad's cup.

"OoohhH! I want another bacon!" Mike said as he grabbed one of the bacon's that was still on the plate.

"Eat away." I said smiling as he picked up another two slices.

"Is there anymore coffee?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…don't drink too much, I don't want to kiss coffee breath." I said.

"Would you rather have coffee breath or bacon breath?" Mike asked smirking.

"Neither." I said smiling as he smirked as well.

"Either way, I want a kiss." Mike said as I turned meeting him half way for a kiss. I begun putting the pancakes and bacon up for us to eat later for dinner before he left or for me to eat if he was to leave sooner than later. Mike turned around to walk out of the kitchen sliding past my mom who was carrying rest of the dishes.

"Honey, let me do the dishes for you and you can go enjoy the company of your boyfriend, he's not around all the time." My mom said.

"But-" I went to begin to fight with her.

"Mom always knows best, just go." My mom said as I let out a sigh of aggravation before I slid past her going out to the living room sitting onto the one love seat next to Mike, he glanced over to me smiling as he wrapped his arm around me and his hand rested on my bicep gently pulling me to his embrace as I cuddled closer resting my head onto his shoulder. I felt him playing with the tips of my hair and kissing the top of my head when my mom joined my dad on the other couch.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"No problem…who is ahead?" My mom asked.

"Browns by one touchdown." Mike answered.

"Do you play that fantasy football?" My dad asked.

"Yes sir, I've been unbeatable at it in my company." Mike said proudly.

"Do you guys bet and all?" I asked.

"Sometimes and it depends on who is playing." Mike said.

"How much money have you won?" I asked.

"Enough." Mike said smiling.

"So, you travel, do you still live here though?" My mom asked.

"I travel the weekends and I have a house in LA that I take residency in but I'm planning on making more trips home so I could see my dad to make sure he is dealing okay and to see my girl." Mike said as he squeezed me close to him smiling up at him as our eyes met momentarily.

"So you just travel on Saturday and Sunday?" My mom asked.

"We travel anywhere from Friday to Monday or Saturday to Tuesday, very rarely is it Friday to Tuesday but I have done those shifts." Mike said.

"You honestly have like 2 days of rest, it's that even worth going home?" My mom asked.

"It is when you run out of clothes and it's nice sleeping in your own bed for a couple of nights…especially when you can go home to see loved ones." Mike said.

"I bet you have a lot of frequent flier miles…" My mom said.

"It definitely piles up after a while." Mike said smiling.

"I bet…do you guys get time off for the holidays?" My mom asked.

"Sometimes…." Mike said.

"That's good when you don't have to work…we should get going…" My mom said as she patted at my dad's knee.

"The game isn't even done yet." My dad argued.

"It's almost half time so you won't miss much and I'm sure if you ask nicely your daughter will text you updates until we get home." My mom said as she stood up.

"Will you guys text me if anything big happens?" My dad asked.

"Absolutely." I lied as I sat up from Mike's embrace and got to my feet following my mom and dad towards the door not realizing Mike was walking behind me until I felt his hands rest on my waist as I stood beside my door talking to my parents as they stood in the hallway. "Drive safe." I said.

"We will, love you!" My mom said as she stepped forward wrapping me in a hug and Mike stepped back a little to allow this to happen as I hugged my dad as well before I felt Mike re-grasp my waist. "It was nice meeting you Mike." My mom said.

"You too ma'am." Mike said as I watched them walk down the hall a little before I slowly shut the door.


	30. Chapter 30

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

******~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!~~~**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I felt Mike push me up against the closed door pressing his lips against mine aggressively.

"I thought they'll never leave." Mike moaned as he leant his forehead against mine after the kiss broke.

"Me neither." I said as I leant forward pressing my lips against his again running a hand through his short hair teasing the ends of the hairs on the back of his head as the kiss got deeper.

"MMM…I've been waiting all day for this…" Mike moaned as he gently bit at my bottom lip feeling his hand roam up and down my side.

"Me too…." I moaned out as I felt his fingers fumbling with the hem of my shirt and I felt his hand slip under my shirt rubbing at the bare skin of my stomach as he pressed his lips against mine again, I couldn't help but to want to taste more of his lips trying to keep our lips pressed together as his hands were sliding up my body and around it, his fingers fumbling with the latches on the back of my bra. I broke the kiss we had trying to catch my breath letting a gasp out when he got the bra unhooked completely. "We should…we should move this…to my room." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Maybe…" Mike said as he pressed his lips against mine and he began walking backwards leading me as he begun tugging my shirt up my body. Our kiss broke letting him pull my shirt over my head dropping it where it landed and Mike tugged my bra off my body dropping it where it was as I began to ran my hands down his hard chest that was covered by cloth moaning into his lips now that they were pressed together. My fingers fumbled with the hem of his shirt until they were able to get under the cloth slightly tracing along the hem of his pants before I traced my fingers up his small happy trail bringing his shirt with my hands feeling the vibrations of his moans against my lips when we reached the doorframe of my bedroom and I helped pull his shirt over his head dropping it in the doorframe. I smirked under his lips as I lightly traced my fingers down his now bare chest making sure that I ran my fingers gently over his perked nipples rubbing my thumb over it hearing him moan and felt the vibrations of the moan into my mouth as I began running my hands flatly down across his broad chest and down his defined abs to the hem of his pants. I fumbled with his belt buckle getting it undone tugging it to pull the all belt out and I fought with the button and zipper getting them undone. Mike sat on the edge of my bed pulling me to straddle his lap as I stood up on my knees that were on either side of his hips leaning down pressing my lips against his tilting his head back as I gently grinded against his hips feeling the bulge in his jeans that were being restricted. Mike's hands were flat against my back holding me close to him, his hands ran down my back grasping my butt pulling me closer to him letting out a gasp arching my back pressing myself against him. I ran my hands down his chest between our bodies as I leant down pressing my lips against his and felt his one hand grasp the back of my head grabbing a fistful of my hair holding me there as I moaned into his lips when my hand found its way into his undone pants and slid into his boxers grasping his hard cock. "Fuck!" Mike growled out throwing his head back as he slowly laid back against my bed smirking down at the man spread out on the bed below me. "Oh god…yes…uh…" He moaned as his hips were bucking and thrusting into my hand that I was pumping up and down his long hard cock. "Uh…fuck…" He groaned as I slid from where I knelt on my knees sliding my hand from his cock tugging his pants and boxers down his long legs as he watched me do so as I licked my lips as I pushed his legs open as I knelt in front of my bed between his legs. I slowly leant forward slowly running my tongue along the underside of his hard cock tracing along the pulsing vein hearing him hiss throwing his head back, his hands grasping and tightening his grip on the sheets. As I reached the tip of his cock, I wrapped my lips tightly around the tip gently giving it a suck lapping my tongue over the tip whilst it was in my mouth feeling his fingers run through my hair getting tangled in it as his hips bucked up trying to force more of his cock into my mouth smirking as much as I could. I slowly slid inch by inch of his cock into my mouth hearing him let out moans of incoherent sounds as he was trying to thrust his hips up but I was holding his hips down with my hands. I begun to slowly bob my mouth up and down his long hard cock and slowly allowed him to work his hips with the pace I had set. "Uh…fuck Lola…god…" He groaned as I would look up at him seeing him watching when he was throwing his head back from pleasure and he was fisting his hands through my hair messing it up more than it was. I slid his cock out of my mouth after giving it one last suck before I wrapped my hand around it pumping my hand up and down his hard cock smearing the pearly pre-cum that was escaping already. "Lo…ugh…shit…Lola…" Mike moaned as I decided to wrap my lips around the tip gently sucking again as I continued working my hand up and down his cock as he shot up from the bed and his hips tried to buck off the bed and his fingers tightened in my hair. I began thrusting my hand and mouth up and down his hard cock at the same pace. "Fuck…oh god…Lo…Lo…LOLA!" Mike moaned yet tightening his grip in my hair holding me there as his hips bucked up feeling his warm cum squirt into my mouth smiling knowing I just got him to orgasm, I swallowed down his whole load and gently slid his cock out of my mouth licking my lips and wiped at my mouth with my hand as I looked up at Mike smiling hearing him out of breath. "You…you…you are amazing…" Mike said as I slowly stood to my feet smiling as he grabbed my hand tugging at me to stand between his legs and his arms snaked around my body and his hands rested flat on my back.

"Thanks." I said smiling as I leant down pressing my lips to his and his hands were rubbing at my back and he stood up making him taller than me and his hands slowly ran down to my butt grabbing it tightly moaning into his lips as he did it again but this time he pulled me closer to his embrace, my hands falling flat onto his sweaty chest and we were all mere inches apart moaning as he grinded forward getting out pelvises to meet. He lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist as he twirled us around and laid me down to be sprawled out across my bed. Mike crawled onto the bed straddling me and he was leaning forward on his hands that were planted on either side of my head, the smile he had on his face was precious as I slowly reached out cupping his face with one hand slowly running it along his face smiling. He leant down pressing his lips to mine, it was only a peck but he kept giving me gentle pecks on the lips before he grabbed my hands interlacing his fingers with mine trying to fight for control over them and he won holding them above my head as he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a more passionate kiss smiling under it.

"Keep your hands there." He said in his most threatening tone.

"What if I don't?" I asked with a smirk.

"Then you'll suffer the consequences." He said giving me a wink before he leant down pressing his lips to mine again before he began leaving a trail of kisses to my neck attacking at the same spot from last night feeling him gently lapping his tongue over the swollen part before he would scrape his teeth against it and press his lips against it purring into his ear as he continued doing so before he gently nibbled at my earlobe. He sat back as he slowly reached for my hands pulling them both towards him and he rested my one hand against his chest smirking as I began trying to run it down his chiseled body but he stopped me when it reached his abs trying to find his cock that was starting to get hard again. "Nope…your hand is to stay here…" He said smirking as I looked up at him meeting his baby blue eyes as he smirked as he brought the other hand that was still in his grasp to his lips as he begun kissing every inch of my hand and began kissing up along my arm to my shoulder and he pulled me up to a sitting position where we were mere inches apart again and he pressed his lips to mine again before he began kissing down my jaw line to the curve of my neck along my shoulder to the arm that led to the hand resting on his chest, he stopped at my elbow as he rested the other hand on his hard pectoral muscle and lifted up the other and moved it to meet every move of his lips, I watched as he did so and he put my hand back flat on his pectoral muscle before he ran his hands along my two arms to my shoulders and slowly ran them down my shoulders to my chest and my perky breast that have been exposed for a while now letting out a moan when they finally got the attention from his hands. He squeezed my breasts gently before his thumbs gently grazed over my nipples slowly trying to get them harden under the softness of his fingers and they hardened quicker than usual getting him to smile. He slowly leant forward pressing his lips to mine leading me to lay back down leaving my hands flat on his chest as he then began kissing down my jaw line following the curve of my neck to my chest and to the valley of my breast in which his hands were still caressing gently. Mike grabbed my hands moving them to his back in which I gently scraped my nails across the skin of his back hearing him let out a tiny groan of pain but yet pleasure before he kissed softly over to my one breast feeling his hand disappear from where it was placed only for his lips to gently kiss over it flicking his tongue over my nipple letting out a soft moan as he then twirled his tongue around the sensitive bud getting my nails dig into his soft skin of his back. His tongue was leaving a trail of wetness where he licked around my bud on my breast, I looked down watching as he teased me and his eyes were intently looking back up at me with every touch of his tongue. He then tightly wrapped his lips around the small pink bud that was perked up from the sensations overwhelming my body. I felt him gently give my nipple a suck before he gently pressed his teeth against my nipple feeling the slight pain of my nipple being bit.

"Uh…" I moaned up arching my back and dug my nails into his back a little as I looked back down at him as he smiled seeing my nipple caught between his set of teeth before he let it go wrapping his lips back around it sucking gently before he lapped his tongue over the nipple he just bit down on. Mike slowly began kissing around my nipple before he put his hand back over my breast giving it a slight squeeze and rubbing his thumb over my nipple trying to make the pain of the bite better but the sensations it caused wasn't painful but pleasure. Mike did the same ritual to the other breast getting the same reaction. I am sure by now Mike had marks in his back from the nails I was digging into him as he began kissing every inch of my skin that was exposed to the hem of the pants I was wearing.

"I've been waiting all day for this…it's been driving me crazy knowing you weren't wearing underwear…" Mike moaned as he pressed his lips against the skin right above the hem of my pants where the button was. I felt his hands rubbing at my jean covered upper thighs and they found their way over my hips to where the button rested on my waist watching as he popped the button undone and his fingers gently tugging the zipper down its run, I watched as he licked his lips when it got to the end of its run and he grasped both sides of where the pants were once attached at trying to pull them down my body. I removed my hands from his body using them to help thrust myself off the bed to help him slide the fabric down my body watching as he tossed the cloth aside not caring where it landed at the moment. Mike smiled as he looked down at me from where he stood soaking in my small frame opposed to his, he licked his lips before he leant down pressing his lips to mine before he began leaving random kisses along my body as his hands trailed alongside wherever his mouth planted another kiss as he slowly slid from the bed to kneel in front of me pushing my legs open to allow him access between them as he ran his hands down my smooth legs and rubbed them back up them on the inside of them until it got to on the inside of my legs pushing them further apart. I sat up and leant back against my one hand as the other ran through his short hair before I saw him lean forward to allow the tongue he slid from his lips to flick up my clit.

"Uh…fuck…" I moaned arching my back, flinging my head back, my eyes clenched shut at the sensation and clenched my fist around strands of hair that was within grasp. Mike's hands were rubbing at my thighs as his tongue flicked down my clit picking up the juices that have flowed out from how turned on I was and that he has made me, Mike's hands pushed my thighs wider holding them there as his attack on my clit sped up. "Shit…oh god…uh…oh yes…Mi…Mike…god…" I moaned trying not to let my hips buck forward against his tongue as his tongue began to trace around my chamber teasing me that he will push his tongue through my folds. "Uh…Mike…yes…uh…" I moaned as I felt my climax coming close when Mike stopped sitting back on his legs wiping at his mouth, I rolled my head forward to look down at him confused letting out a whimper.

"Don't whine…you didn't play fair earlier, you made me cum without you…" Mike said.

"I'm sorry…please…I'm so close…." I purred out the last part trying to be as sexy as I could to get him to do it and he slowly slid to his feet pressing his lips to mine from the somewhat bent position he was in wrapping my arms around his neck feeling his hand find its way between my legs rubbing at my clit moaning into his lips as our kiss deepened. He broke the kiss from me and he rested his forehead against mine as he continued rubbing his fingers over my clit rocking my hips against it hoping that he will dip a finger or two into me to really push me over the edge.

"Where are your condoms?" He asked.

"In the top drawer." I asked nodding to my night stand as he broke from my embrace noticing his hard cock already oozing with pre-cum again licking my lips, I loved the fact he had a quick recovery time as he turned around after pulling out the box that had the last condom in it knowing I had to go buy some more and I was just glad it was the right size for him. I got to my feet walking over to him wrapping my arms around his waist kissing at his shoulder blades noticing the scratches I have caused from last night and today. I stood on my tip toes resting my chin on his shoulder watching as he fumbled with the foil wrapper pulling the latex condom out and watched as he rolled it onto his cock. Mike looked over at me smiling at me and I smiled back at him as he grasped one of the hands that rested on one of his pectoral muscles bringing it up to his lips pressing his lips to the back of it for a mini kiss before he turned around keeping my hand in his grip. He pushed his other hand through my hair before he leant down pressing his lips to mine as he moved my hand to his shoulder and did the same to my other hand before his hands found their ways to my waist, he picked me up into his embrace all while our kiss never broke and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist locking at his back where my heels dug into his fabulous butt that I barely paid enough attention to feeling one of his hands slide between our bodies positioning his hard cock and helped slide into me, I gasped at every inch of his cock that was pushed into me. "Uh…Mike…you…you are….so…big…" I moaned as I rested my forehead against his as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine as he worked his hips where he pulled out pushing back into me, "Uh Mike…fuck…uh…yes…." I moaned as Mike carried me over to the nearest wall pushing me against it without losing the pace he was slowly trying to set with his thrusts. He leant forward against his two strong muscled arms, my legs unlocked themselves but spread themselves with every thrust to accommodate him and with every thrust I would get pushed back against the wall.

"Is this….too…rough?" Mike groaned as he thrusted into me hitting my g-spot rough and he found it finally letting out a yelp of pleasure throwing my head back. "I take that…as a no…" Mike moaned as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Fuck Mike…just move…" I moaned as he began thrusting faster and hard into me hitting my g-spot every time now that he had found it. "Fuck….shit…oh god…uh….uh…yes!" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around him running my hands along his back to his butt reminding myself about earlier grasping his butt pulling him closer to me and made sure I gave each cheek a good squeeze, right at that moment he thrusted his hardest into me digging my nails into his butt. "FUCK!" I moaned out in a scream throwing my head back against the wall, and he smirked under the kisses he was giving my neck when he pushed just as hard into me the next time around. "MIKE!" I exclaimed as I climaxed, I shivered into orgasm folding into his embrace as he slowed his thrusts while I worked through the wave of orgasm that shot through me trying to catch my breath from the panting I was doing.

"You okay?" Mike asked as he pressed his lips against mine feeling him slowly slide back into me letting out a soft moan.

"Yes….more than okay….fuck Mike…" I moaned running a hand through his hair that was wet with sweat as he smiled as he made eye contact with me, it never got broke as he slowly worked his hips back up to the fast rough pace he had before I climaxed, I think the intense eye contact we had made it so much hotter.

"You close?" Mike groaned as he was gritting his teeth knowing he was getting close to his second orgasm today.

"Yes…uh…just go…harder…harder…fuck Mike…yes…uh…MIKE!" I exclaimed as he roughly pushed into me a few more times as I was moaning these to him pushing me over the edge again with him.

"LOLA!" Mike groaned between his gritted teeth pushing into me getting us both orgasm together feeling his cum fill the latex condom he was wearing as I folded into his embrace trying to calm down resting my head against the curve of his neck with my arms wrapped around his neck. Mike carried me back over to the bed where he set me down pulling out of me and he pressed his lips to mine for another kiss. "I love you." Mike said.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"I'm going to go clean up, may I use your shower?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely…don't need you going home smelling like sex." I said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." Mike said as he pressed his lips to mine for another kiss as Mike walked out of my room naked and proudly without any of the clothes we had discarded during our sex. I sat on the edge of my bed, I leant forward looking out the door out to the living room watching Mike strut across my apartment with my arms wrapped around my legs smiling at the image and when Mike got to the bathroom he turned around making eye contact with me and he even smiled before he closed the door behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

******I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View**

I rolled my eyes at the sight of a naked Mike walking across my apartment that just happened in front of me as I stood up and grabbed my robe that was hanging in my closet, I pulled it on and wrapped it around my body tying the string that would hold the fabric together before I started picking the clothes up from the floor, mainly his and folding it to make a neat pile on my bed. I folded his pants feeling his phone still in his pocket, I pulled it out for him carrying it to my nightstand where I plugged it into my charger after I pulled mine off. I walked out to the living room to the television that was still playing the game texting my dad the new score, but odds were he was probably already home. I went into my kitchen to grab a snack because I was oddly hungry, I pulled out what I had cooked for lunch, I pulled some onto another plate heating it up and made a couple extra for Mike thinking he will be just as hungry by the time he got out of the shower. When I finished thinking that, the door to the bathroom opened seeing him stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist and he was holding onto the knot with his hand.

"I'm heating up the leftover food, I put a few extra for you and I plugged in your phone." I said.

"Thanks…I am starving." Mike said.

"You need to head home soon?" I asked.

"Nah, I said that lie in hopes your parents will leave sooner than later." Mike said smirking.

"You're an evil man."

"I didn't hear you complaining." Mike said smirking as I smiled back at him as I watched him go into my room hearing him talking to himself or he was talking on the phone with someone, I couldn't really make out what was being said so I honestly didn't know. I heard the beeping of my microwave, I pulled the door open and pulled the plate down and separated the pancakes onto two different plates before I pulled out bacon heating those up before I put them onto the two plates I was trying to make. I walked around the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the dining and living room. I set the two plates onto the dining room table before I looked into my room seeing Mike sitting on the edge of my bed holding his phone between his two hands that was resting against his thighs and his hands were between his knees.

"Everything okay?" I asked curiously as I leant against the door frame as Mike nodded. "Why do you have a long face?" I asked as I pushed myself off the door frame walking into the room, Mike put his phone onto the nightstand where the cord won't stretch far and he reached out grabbing my one hand before he caught my other hand pulling me to stand in front of him and between his legs. His hands let go of my hands and his hands gripped my waist before he leant his head forward resting against the valley between my breast.

"I just got off the phone with my boss…" Mike said as he leant back so he won't say it into my breast.

"You're not fired are you?" I asked playing with his hair.

"No….they want me to come back on tour…they are going to be in Cleveland around the first of November and they already have a storyline that would introduce me back onto the championship line." Mike said.

"Oh…" I said nodding as I ran a hand through his short hair playing with the back of his hair, I somewhat felt nervous about this but I knew he was to going to have to leave to do his job, he couldn't stay here. I was worried about him getting hurt, him breaking up with me the moment he goes back on the road because let's be honest there are so many more girls on the road that are more beautiful than I am with him and out there in the world to be quite honest.

"Look, I wasn't planning on leaving this soon, I didn't even know that they were coming back to Cleveland nor that they needed me for a storyline…why don't you come with me to the show? I know how nervous and scared you get about me wrestling and how I may get injured…" Mike said.

"You sure that is okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine…we can drive up to Cleveland together then after the show we can drive back home, it'll give us another night together or we can take separate cars, you can stay the night in my hotel room if you want then the next morning we can go our separate ways after we have breakfast together. I'm sure there is a pay-per-view coming up in November where I'll win the belt, whatever belt it may be and you can decide if you want to fly in for it and then I'll fly home for Thanksgiving." Mike said as he brushed a hair out of my face, at least the best he could.

"I'll think about the pay per view, I should really go because if you win a belt, that's a big deal…" I said.

"It's up to you honey…I want you there in Cleveland…it'll mean a lot to me." Mike said as I nodded as I leant down pressing my lips to his. "Why don't we go get some food, my stomach is grumbling and it'll give you time to decide…" Mike said patting my hips.

"Sounds good…" I said as I ran a hand through his hair before I stepped back letting him stand up as he wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out to the dining room where I had set our food down at. "How do these events go?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I have to be there by a certain time to check in and to be accounted for, then I got to warm up, get into my ring attire, stretch, get checked by the medics to be cleared to wrestle that night and check me out for anything, then perform when it comes my turn then come back to the back where I will calm down some, rehydrate and go to the medics again to get check out for anything that may have gotten sore or injured during the match."

"How often are injuries?"

"A lot less than you would think…if anything, it'll just be sore muscles in which they will put ice on it or my elbows may bleed from landing on the mat from the amount of bumps I'll take…those will occur more often than anything…" Mike said.

"Okay."

"You're still worried? I think I'll be worried too…look, I'm going to try my best to be safe and you got to trust me…I trusted you when I came back to work at the shop to help me with the things around there…we are in a relationship and we trust each other, you trust me right?" Mike asked as he reached over grabbing my hand in his and I looked at it then up into his piercing blue eyes.

"I trust you…but I'm still going to worry, you are my boyfriend and I love you, I don't want you to get hurt…" I said as he brought my hand up to his lips giving it a light kiss.

"I know babe…" Mike said, we ate our food and he was telling me about how their travelling goes and his travel husbands, in which I assume is the guys he travels with the most and they travel so much together that they seem like they are married couples, I don't get it but whatever. I was excited for him because I can tell how excited he was about going back to wrestling, how passionate he is about it and how this was what he wanted to do with his life, the way he spoke about it showed all of this, his facial expressions and how his face lit up every time I had asked a question trying to understand it. "I should really get going before my parents worry and we got work in the morning…you rest up because we have used a lot of energy this weekend." Mike said as I slid out of my seat smiling as I walked with him to the door.

"Drive safe and text me when you get home, please?"

"I will, love you Lola…" Mike said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him for a hug, hugs in which we barely exchange anymore and have been replaced with kisses, and I honestly didn't mind either. I felt Mike press his lips to my cheek before he pressed his lips to my lips.

"Love you too Mike, good night…" I said as I smiled and he smiled back.

"Night." He said as I leant against the door frame as I watched him walk down the hall until he got to the steps before I slid back into my apartment running a hand through my hair trying to think of what needed to be done tonight before I went back to work tomorrow and trying not to worry this far in advance about Mike wrestling, he has wrestled for years and how often did he get injured? That would have been a good question to ask him, now wasn't it? I just tried to focus on what needed to be done and I trusted him and maybe I was just too much of a worry wart.


	32. Chapter 32

******I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**October 31****st****, Halloween night-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I stood in my bedroom staring down at the bag I was packing for a two night trip to Cleveland, I was already supposed to be on the road over to Mike's house and I know he is going to be mad at me for being late but I wasn't sure what I needed to pack, this was the longest I will ever be away from my apartment and it's not very often I go on vacation or a trip. I know that we have been planning this for a couple weeks and I should have been packed a while ago but I can't help but to think that I was forgetting something, I also had so many butterflies of nerves about meeting Mike's co-workers and I was trying to remember everyone's name but the problem was some had a stage name and a regular name so I had to remind myself not to call them by their stage name whereas others may be okay with them being called their stage name, I was all new to this. I closed my bag zipping it up before I pulled it onto my shoulder, I didn't do a suitcase because we were driving down tonight and he was driving me home Monday before he finished his loop to wherever they were going on Monday for the taping, Mr. Mizanin already knows I won't be in work and he understood and unfortunately him and Claire couldn't make it to any of the events so it was just me. What if I was to be his bad luck charm? What if I distract him? What if he gets injured while I'm there? What if no one likes me? I walked through my apartment checking everything to make sure everything would be good for a few days before I walked out of the apartment locking it behind me before I sped walked to my car tossing my bag into the passenger seat driving as fast as I could to Mike's house.

"You're late." Mike said as he headed towards the car I had just parallel parked in front of his house.

"I'm sorry…I was having cold feet…" I said.

"About going to the show?" Mike asked as I nodded, "Why?" Mike asked as he grabbed my bicep turning me from where I was trying to bend into the passenger seat to grab my bag to look at him.

"What if I'm a bad luck charm? What if you get injured tomorrow? What if no one likes me at your work? What if I mess up?"

"Look, you aren't my bad luck charm, if anything you are my good luck charm because I've been nothing but lucky and happy lately since I've met you…you made me this happy…who cares if they like you or not? They all think I'm annoying and probably hate my guts, you don't see me being all tore up about it…if I get injured, which I won't, if I do then I do…I'll have one of the hottest nurses around nursing me back to health, and that will be you." Mike said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine.

"But-"

"No, you are going…" Mike said as he put his finger to my lips to stop me from continue talking and I pouted. Mike smirked at me before he leant into my car grabbing my bag and slammed the door shut, "Stop worrying and enjoy it…you have watched wrestling with me every night it has been on along with the old tapes I have, you are going to be okay…" Mike said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his embrace and forced my head to rest against his shoulder.

"I hope so…" I said.

"You will be…come on, Claire has made us dinner to go…" Mike said as he put my bag into his car before I followed him into his house where Claire handed us a couple Ziploc bags with sandwiches then some chips along with a couple of sodas.

"Drive safe you two, have fun and Lola, scream extra loud for our baby." Claire said as she stepped back from hugging Mike.

"I will." I said looking to Mike then looked to her before she hugged me when the doorbell rung knowing it must be trick or treaters.

"Dad, we are leaving…" Mike said as he walked past me and I wasn't sure what I was to do as I stood in the foyer type area watching Claire hand out candy to the little kids that were there trick or treating and watching as Mike went to find his dad. A few moments past of me standing there awkwardly when Mike returned with his dad not far behind him.

"I'll see you at work on Tuesday Lola, did you call someone in to cover you?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"Yes sir….someone will be there constantly with you." I said nodding.

"Thanks ma'am…you have a good time and keep an eye on my boy, you got to cheer him on for Claire and I since we can't make it this time around."

"I will do my best sir." I said smiling.

"That is all I ask." Mr. Mizanin asked.

"Come on Lola, night you guys love you both." Mike said as I waved my good-byes as I followed Mike out to his car carrying the food and drinks for us to drink and eat along the way to Cleveland, it was only a few hour drive but I know he wanted to get there in enough time to check in and be able to get enough sleep before tomorrow, I know he said he needed to hit the gym and had meetings to do at the arena, I honestly didn't know what I was to be doing during this time. I helped hand Mike his food as he pulled onto the freeway to drive us the distance, he was telling me his schedule for the next day as I nodded, "And I figured I have enough time to have lunch with you then you can come with me to the arena while I do the meetings that way you won't be stuck in the hotel room and you can mingle with my co-workers or explore the arena to see what goes into a show, how do you feel about that?" Mike asked.

"I think I would love that…" I said smiling and nodding as he reached over grasping my one hand bringing it to his lap and held it there as he drove with his other hand, he interlaced our fingers together.

"I love you Lola…" Mike said.

"I love you too Mike." I said smiling as he drove the distance, he turned the volume up on his music he had playing, I didn't recognize it, "Who is this?" I asked.

"Oh, it's my co-workers band…you like?" Mike asked.

"It's really good….and I usually am not big into the whole current rock music that is coming out." I said honestly.

"Me neither, but I enjoy his music…"

"Will I be meeting him tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I will try to work it out because I have his number and he does tour with this band so I'm sure we can get free tickets and go see him." Mike said as I nodded smiling as I looked out the window as the scenery past us by.

"I can't remember the last time I have been to Cleveland…" I said.

"We always hit Cleveland when we come to Ohio…we do hit cities closer to home but this is where they wanted me this time around." Mike said as I nodded.

"Its fine and it'll be worth it." I said smiling, 'I hope,' I thought to myself after I had finished that.

"Most definitely." Mike said as he drove the distance and I had kept him up during the drive as we unfortunately had hit some traffic due to everyone driving about getting place to place to go trick or treating, but once we got out of the cities it tended to be calmer. We got to our designated hotel about 1 AM, which was later than we had hoped but I felt bad so I kept apologizing for being late but Mike kept pushing it off as we walked in with our bags. I stood in line with Mike as we went up to the counter, "One room under the name Charles Henry." Mike said as I looked to him confused knowing that wasn't his real name as the attendant nodded typing it in.

"One King bed?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Mike said as she printed the paperwork watching as Mike forged the signature of Charles Henry before sliding it back to the attendant as she handed us a receipt and hotel keys.

"You are in room 34465, you can take this hall to the very end and there will be elevators on the left hand side, take those up to the third floor and you will be the fourth room down the hall on the right and your room will be on the left." She explained as I was confused as Mike nodded, "Check out will be noon on Monday, I hope you enjoy your stay."  
She said.

"Thank you." Mike said as he grasped his belongings and I began to follow him to said elevator to take up to our room.

"Charles Henry?" I asked confused.

"We use fake names when we check in for security reasons, WWE and our security team has a list of everyone's fake names for security measures so no fans can try to charm their way with the attendants to find out what rooms we are in or if we are here." Mike said.

"Oh…." I said nodding.

"Yeah, the hotel is usually well aware of it or they are completely clueless to it, either or…" Mike said.

"Has many fans tried that?" I asked.

"A couple…" Mike said as it was kind of scary, "But don't worry about it, I'm a big guy and I am always safe…I'm more worried about you being home alone without me being there to protect you…" Mike said as he pushed the up button on the elevator.

"I have a bat to defend myself."

"Have you ever played softball?"

"Yes sir, I made it to All-Stars 3 years in a row." I said smiling as he smiled too as the elevators tinged.

"The company sometimes have an annual baseball league tournament where we form two teams and try to raise money for charity, you should sign up with me…"

"Can friends or families sign up?"

"Yes, you actually think the whole roster would be down with playing?"

"I would assume so since all of you are athletic and will probably be way better at it than someone like me." I said honestly.

"You'll be surprised…just because we are athletic and perform in wrestling doesn't mean we will be good at other sports…" Mike said as the elevator tinged again when we got to our floor following him off the elevator.

"True…you can't be good at everything." I said.

"Practice makes perfect though…"

"It truly does…" I said nodding as we found our room, I let him unlock it with the key that she had given us. I followed him into the room, I set my bag aside next to where he put his bags. "Do you always bring two bags?" I asked curiously as I watched as Mike walk over to the dining room set that came in the room pulling things out of his pockets.

"Yeah, my suitcase then a bag that carries my ring gear." Mike said.

"Oh….you all do that?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am….we have had issues with our luggage being lost so we usually use our attire bag as our carry on for the planes so we won't have to worry about losing those…"

"I bet those attires could be expensive." I said.

"Not only expensive, that is if you go outside the company to get it made but it takes a lot of time and effort for them to be made and it's not something that could be made within a couple hours from when you land and the show." Mike explained as I nodded.

"Totally get it." I said as I pushed my hands into my pockets as I slowly walked over sitting onto the bed.

"I hope you are okay with sharing a bed." Mike said as he looked over his shoulder seeing the smile on his face from whatever he was looking at.

"I'm more than okay with it." I said smiling back.

"I thought so…" Mike said, "We should get some sleep before tomorrow…" Mike said as I nodded getting up from the bed I just sat on going to my bag grabbing my pajamas and my phone charger, I tossed the charger onto my bed before I went into the bathroom changing into my pajamas that was a spaghetti strap and short shorts so I could cuddle close to Mike and under the blankets. I walked out putting my clothes that I was wearing today on top of my bag before I turned around on my heels heading towards the bed sliding between the wall and bed finding an outlet plugging in my charger before I slid under the blankets getting comfy as I let my phone charger and phone lay on the ground between the bed and wall.

"You coming to bed?" I asked as I rolled over to my side and slid a hand under my pillow as Mike nodded as he tossed something onto the table before he turned around pulling his shirt over his head licking my lips involuntarily and he smirked, for some odd reason it was hot the way he did it and he tossed his shirt aside before his hands went to his button on his pants as he slid his feet out of his shoes as he undid his pants letting them drop to his ankles after he tugged them past his thighs. He stepped out of his pants leaving him just in his boxers, I flew the blanket back to let him climb in as he walked over sitting on the bed and slid under the folded back blanket with me. He pulled the blanket back up to cover him as he slid down the bed a little to rest his head on the pillow and I slid closer to him, he slid his arm under the curve of my neck letting his arm support my neck as I rested my head on his shoulder as I hung my arm over his waist and his arm that was under my neck curved and rested on my back pulling me close to him as he grabbed the remote with the other turning the television on flipping through the channels to Adult Swim. He put the remote back on the nightstand before I heard him let out a deep sigh. "What?" I asked.

"My phone is over there and I need to plug it in to set an alarm." Mike said as I moved letting him go do so and he came back climbing back in and he laid on his side sliding his arm back under my neck giving it support as the other wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him. My arms bent in between us resting against his chest flatly and my head leant against the arch of his neck.

"What time are we getting up?" I asked as my eyes were already shut just enjoying his body heat and being in his arms.

"I have my alarm set for 9 AM…" Mike said as I let out a soft moan of approval, I scooted closer to him and he didn't seem to mind.

"Night Mike, I love you." I said kissing where I could when I felt him press his lips on the top of my head.

"Night babe, love you too." He said as I smiled at the way he said it, and the fact he said it. I slowly fell asleep in his arms and I thoroughly enjoyed nights like this.


	33. Chapter 33

******I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I slept in his embrace until I heard his phone chiming in the early morning, I felt him roll back trying not to wake me as he slapped for his phone and he turned it off as he slowly try to slide his arm out from under me as I sat up.

"Are you going to go work out?" I asked as he rolled out as he leant back stretching with his arms out in different directions.

"Yeah…I haven't worked out in a while and it needs to be done…you can order our lunch and I'll be back before it'll get here…" Mike said.

"I doubt that…I'll go shower then I'll order lunch…what you want?" I asked as I pulled my legs to an Indian style as I watched him go to his suitcase pulling out clothes to work out in.

"Surprise me, I'm not picky…" Mike said as I nodded as I watched as he got dressed, he walked over leaning over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss, "Morning and I love you." He said smirking.

"Morning…" I said smiling, "I love you too…have fun with your work-out." I said.

"I will…be back soon." He said as I nodded as I waited until I heard the door click shut, I slowly flipped through the channels finding the news station watching it for a little bit as I searched through the room for the room service menu, I found it taking it to the bed with me as I flipped through it reading each item on the menu deciding on what to order for Mike and I before I decided to go shower, it could be a long shower because I wasn't sure how long Mike would be in the gym but I would think a long time since he is a wrestler and he would have to do a lot of weights and cardio. I went to my bag pulling out the outfit I had packed for the day beginning to doubt the outfit but what else was I to do? I carried the outfit to the bathroom, I set it on the sink before I went to the shower starting the water. I began undressing and took the shower, I let the water run over me clearing my thoughts about today and knew whatever happens is going to happen the way it happens. I climbed out getting into the pair of skinny jeans I had along with pulling on the black tank top I had and the grey shirt I had that had white and pink design on the front of it. I walked out of the bathroom, I pushed the clothes I wore yesterday into my bag to allow my pajamas to rest on the top of my bag as I pulled out my grooming utensils to use as I went to the phone calling the room service ordering the meals for Mike and I hoping that Mike was right about him being back in time. I went to the bathroom after placing the order, I plugged in the hair dryer, I blew dried my hair as I ran my brush through my hair as the hair dryer blew on it. When the very last strand of my hair was dry, a knock came to the door and I put the hair dryer back in its spot before I set my brush down walking out to the door looking through the peep hole before I pulled the door open after seeing that it was the employee bringing our meals up to us. I thanked him after he helped move the plates and drinks over to the dining room set we had, I walked with him to the door literally running to Mike as he was trying to come into the hotel room. "Told you that I'll be back just in time." Mike said smiling as he slid into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Barely, how was your work out? I would assume it went well since you smell like a sweat sock and you are soaked with sweat." I said as I wiped my hand on my pant leg from wrapping it around his neck.

"Sorry…I'll go shower then I'll eat lunch with you…" Mike said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine before he followed me a little to go to his bag grabbing an outfit to change into. Mike went into the bathroom and heard the shower begin to run moments later. I grabbed my socks and shoes taking them with me to the chair beside the table pulling them on and by the time I had finished tying the last shoe the water had turned off. I started taking the lids off the plates that were brought to us and taking the covers off the cups of sodas I had ordered us trying to think of things to keep me busy until the door opened and Mike walked out rubbing at his hair with the towel he had.

"That was quick." I said smirking.

"I always take quick showers…I'm going to take couple more throughout today so it's not like I'm going to be that stinky." Mike said as I chuckled.

"When do you have to be at the arena?" I asked looking at the alarm clock reading the time as 11:45 from where I sat.

"I have to be there at 1, and it'll take about 15 minutes to get there….plenty of time to eat." Mike said as I smirked as he sat down tossing his towel aside to land on his bag. I admired what he was wearing, the black tight jeans that fitted perfectly and it outlined all the right areas, the off-white long sleeve shirt that had silverish gray designs along the sleeves and he had a baby blue short sleeve over his long sleeve shirt that had similar design on the front of his shirt that had black mixed in the design as well as the silver and gray and white, the blue itself made his blue eyes pop out more than usual, and he looked amazing in that outfit, he sure knew how to dress himself.

"Do you ever have to like, dress up for these events?"

"Dress up as in suits?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" I said as I took a bite of my French fry that I had picked out to eat at that moment.

"Sometimes…I would like to wear them more often because it makes me seem more professional but I haven't reached that level yet and right now I don't have any of the suits with me that I would wear since they are all pretty much back in LA where most of my clothes are…" Mike said as I nodded.

"How many you own?"

"Quite a few…I used to never wear them but now I have grown accustomed to them but even though I have worn so many suits in my day, I still get tripped up on how to tie those dang ties…" Mike said as I had to giggle.

"Would I ever have to dress up, that is if you would want me to stay around…" I said as I sheepishly pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and looked down at my plate.

"Yes, you will have to dress up. Yes, I will take you shopping for any dress that you want along with accessories and you will be staying around a lot longer than you want because I love you." Mike said as he rested his hand on top of mine. "You need to realize that this is my life and you are my life too, this is my world and I want you in it to be with me, experience with me…after tonight, I think you will understand and love it as much as I do…I get you may not want to travel because travelling isn't for everyone but I will support your decision…you are staying around if you want to stay around with me…" Mike said as I smirked at what he was saying.

"I want you to stay around…I love you Mike…what if I'm not good enough?"

"You are good enough, obviously if I'm dating you…just relax, don't stress too much about impressing anyone because let me tell you the smallest things will impress these people…they laughed for hours at the one diva dancing around in the one guys track suit…" Mike said as I giggled at the thought, "See, you are even laughing and you weren't there." Mike said.

"Alright…how was the work-out?" I asked.

"It was good…I ran two miles on the treadmill…"

"Two miles? Good god, I think I would be dead by then…I don't think I have ever ran that much in one setting…I need to get into shape to keep up." I said as I bit into my cheeseburger, "I say that as I am eating this huge cheeseburger." I said as I covered my full mouth of food.

"I'm doing the same thing…maybe I will start help train you and we can go for jogs and runs together…well, when I'm home and you got to promise to keep it up when I'm not around." Mike said.

"I think I would love that…" I said smirking.

"As for the food, as long as you try to limit and moderate it because it'll be a lot harder if you try to cut it out cold turkey…I mean some things are better if you don't have it, but slowly try to ease off it…kind of like babies with the pacific…." Mike said.

"Sounds like an easy plan…I mean it also makes sense…" I said.

"It does but a lot of people don't do it, they just think 'oh I'm going to cut it out cold turkey and I'll be fine' and that is what makes matters worse and make you relapse on diets and stuff…" Mike said as he went onto his diet regimen that he started when he was training.

"Did you lift weights today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did a few bicep curls, abs, and a few squats…"

"Did you have a spotter? Don't you need one for squats?"

"I did have one…a few other men were down there training as well so it's easy finding a trainer when all us wrestlers are lodging at the same hotel and we all pretty much have the same routine when it comes to training and travelling." Mike said.

"I get it…" I said nodding as he was telling me about his weight lifting schedules and how to gain muscles as we finished eating.

"Let me finish getting ready and we need to get going." Mike said as I nodded as I got up making sure I had everything ready to go so when he was ready I would be ready to go as well. I watched as he shuffled through his duffel bag and putting things in and pulling things out of it as I sat there watching as I grabbed a room key sliding it into my pocket opposing my cell phone and put my purse on my shoulder before I sat on the corner of the bed. "Ready to go, you ready?" Mike asked as I nodded as I stood up, he reached out grasping my hand interlacing our fingers together letting us walk out of the room together watching to make sure the door shut completely behind us before we followed the hall to the elevator that took us out to the lobby and went to his car that he drove us here in last night. I watched as he put his bag into the trunk before we climbed into his car, I watched the city as he drove through it to get to the arena he was to perform in tonight as he held my hand in his while they rested in his lap. We got to the arena, I watched as Mike talked with security to allow us to pull into the back of the arena to park with the other star's cars, the trucks that you could visibly see that had stars names and faces on it along with other production trucks. Mike pulled in and drove around parking behind a row of other cars.


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I climbed out of the car shutting the door behind me as Mike slid the keys into his pockets as I walked to the trunk holding it open as he pulled his bag out of the trunk resting the strap on his shoulder.

"Are those all the star's cars?" I asked.

"No, there are more to come and a lot of times the stars carpool…" Mike said as I nodded as he swung our hands between our bodies as I let him lead me through the arena, it seemed like he knew the layout of the arena like the back of his hand and he pointed out things to me that may be important to me later. Mike would break the grasp our hands had on each other only to pull fellow employees into manly hugs and introduce me to them, I shook so many hands in such little time that I couldn't even remember who I had met. "This is where I will make my entrance and will exit from the stage to go to the ring…it's called the gorilla position." Mike said.

"So, after the match you will be here?" I asked.

"For a little while, then I will go to the trainer's office which will be over here…" Mike said tugging at my arm leading me to a room that had a white sign that had green writing on it that read 'Trainers Quarters.' "This is where I have to be before and after every match…"

"They are fully trained right?"

"Yes, they are fully trained and educated medics on staff at all times, they even have EMTs and fire trucks on premise if they ever are needed. This is truly the safest place to be in case of an emergency…" Mike said as I nodded feeling a little more comfort in this, Mike rested his hand flat on my back rubbing it softly in a comforting manner as he led me to where the locker room was, "That is the diva's room, there is sets of restrooms in there if you ever need to use it and the men's one is right there…you know the rule? Knock and someone will answer if someone is in there, but 99% of the time someone will be in there and whoever it may be will get me if I will be in there, so if you need me ever…" Mike said.

"How about your cell phone?" I asked.

"The moment I switch into my ring attire, I can't carry my phone with me so it's a bad way to communicate with me but there are very little places back here I will be…it's either at gorilla position, the locker room or catering…if you have a hard time finding me, feel free to ask any one of the production crew or anyone wandering the halls because they will be able to point you in the right direction…" Mike said as I nodded.

"Where do you need to go now?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I got to go meet with creative and with my boss to discuss things…" Mike said as I nodded, "Why don't you go get something to snack on and I'll be right back?" Mike asked I wasn't hungry but I nodded in agreement as he led me to the catering seeing a few people in there.

"This is all free?" I asked looking at all the food and drinks that was on display.

"Yes, grab what you want and I'll be back when I'm done with my meetings, which shouldn't take long." Mike said as he kissed my cheek before he headed out of the door frame we stood in, I let out a breath scared to be by myself since I didn't know anyone and now was this lonely person, it was like the first day at a new school. I walked into the catering room, I headed straight for the cooler where I grabbed a bottle of water taking it with me to a table where I sat just people watching, I wasn't really looking forward to this show because I honestly didn't know how long these events took or how long he was to be here, and if me sitting here for hours was what I was to do, then I don't think I'm going to have much fun here until I make friends.

"Hello…" A female voice said drawing me away from the drawn out daze stare I had on the bottle I held between my hands that rested on the table in front of me, I looked up at the long blonde haired woman.

"Hi." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear not sure who she was nor what was to happen if she was to ask for like my security pass or anything because I had no proof to back up the story that I was dating Mike.

"I'm Natalya, who are you?" She asked as she slid into the seat beside me.

"I'm Lola, I'm Mike's girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend? Is that why he's been gone for so long?" Natalya asked.

"Nah, his dad had a heart attack so Mike's been home helping with the shop and his dad recover." I explained.

"Oh…I didn't know…" She said as I could tell she felt bad about saying what she said.

"Yeah…" I said nodding not knowing what to say during the awkwardness that overcame the table.

"You seem new to this whole thing." Natalya said.

"I kind of am…I never watched wrestling a day in my life until I met Mike…"

"Well, you are safe with us…we aren't as completely insane as we seem on the television." She said smiling, she had one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen which got me to smile too. "What do you do?" Natalya asked.

"I work at his dad's deli shop and I'm a college student…nothing special or spectacular like being a wrestler." I said twirling my bottle.

"Hey, life isn't always special or spectacular…we all have our low moments in life or things that may not seem that great compared to what others have but honestly I think it is special and great that you are attending college, you are bettering yourself…" Natalya said as she reached over grasping my forearm as I smirked.

"Hey Lola, you want to come with me out to the ring?" Mike asked as he walked over to the table.

"Uh…sure…nice meeting you Natalya." I said as I stood up reaching for her hand and gave it a shake.

"I can say the same…you got a great girl, don't screw this up Mike." Natalya said hearing Mike chuckle.

"I won't Nattie." Mike said as he rested his hand on the arch of my back as he led me out to where the ring was in the arena seeing a man in the ring doing rolls and there were a few people hanging around chatting.

"So, this is the infamous ring?" I asked as I stepped up next to the ring running my fingers along the apron turning to look at Mike who I just noticed had changed between what I had saw him before he went to the meetings and now.

"Yes ma'am…nothing special but it's work…you want to have a seat, I have to rehearse with the guys…got to get the ring rust off…" Mike said as I nodded.

"Just…just be careful…" I said as I looked down at our feet then slowly looked up at him into his blue eyes.

"I'm always careful…" Mike said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss before I slowly walked the distance to the railing and climbed over it to sit in the front row, I leant forward against the railing resting my chin against my hands that I laid across the barricade watching Mike practice in the ring, I kept flinching and twitching with every time he was to hit the mat or got hit. I couldn't stand watching this, I always worried that he was actually getting hit or was actually going to fall wrongly.

"Hey, you must be Mike's girl." I heard a girl say as I looked over my shoulder seeing a female that didn't seem as muscular as Natalya.

"Yeah, how'd you-" I began to ask.

"My boyfriend told me…" She said as I gave her a confused look before I looked to the ring, "My boyfriend is Kofi, he was in the meeting with Mike and Mike said something about having his girlfriend with him and I figured since you were the only girl out here, I just put two and two together…plus, you remind me a lot of how I was when I attended my first event with Kofi." She said.

"It's that obvious that I haven't been to an event before?" I asked as she signaled for me to scoot in so I moved a seat in as she sat beside me.

"Yeah, I understand what they do may seem…what's the right word? Obscure to us? It's like, why do something in which you are practically hurting yourself right?" She asked as I nodded, "But look, he's not really getting hurt…if he was truly hurt, he won't be getting up and continuing on with what they are doing. I understand the noise is scary, especially this close hearing the impact of them hitting the mat and the acting and the yells they make. I can't tell you not to worry, I still worry because injuries are always bound to happen, but you can get hit by a bus…I learned that if Kofi was truly hurt, he will let me know and he would step back, he knows that I won't let him step a foot into that ring if I suspected he was injured and neither would the WWE…"

"But you still worry?"

"Every night he has a match…I've been around it enough to be used to the sound of the impact and used to seeing all this madness, I remember what it was like coming to my first event…you don't know what to expect and you don't know anyone besides your boyfriend…they will accept you, they are like a giant family and they adopt to surroundings. They protect each other, they love each other and let's be honest, if they didn't they will all be horrible. They are together on the road for 300 days or so a year, they learn to work together and become close like a family. I trust these guys…you got to trust them too…if Mike trusts them, you have to trust them." She said as I nodded, "All of this is from one girlfriend to another…it'll get easier and you will worry less…Mike has done this for years and he knows what he is doing…" She said as she patted me on the back as I nodded letting what she said sink in as Mike rolled out walking over leaning on the railing in front of me.

"You guys aren't talking about me are you?" Mike asked as he was resting his forehead against mine.

"Not everything is about you." I said smirking.

"I think it is…." Mike said as he kissed me.

"You're right…how are you feeling?" I asked concerned.

"I feel great…" Mike said smiling.

"Now, just do that again tonight and not give me a heart attack when you jump from the top rope again." I said.

"I will try not to." He said smiling as he kissed me again, "Nice seeing you again Angela." Mike said nodding.

"You too Mike, your girlfriend is very sweet and very concerned about you, I don't know why." She said smiling.

"I don't know either, but I love her…" He said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Come on babe, I want to go grab some water and a snack before the show starts and I got to grab your ticket for the night." Mike said.

"Ticket?" I asked.

"Yeah, you aren't sitting backstage all night, that'll be unfair." Mike said as I didn't want to argue but yet I wasn't sure what would be better, in the back by myself or out in the audience, I would figure the audience would be better. Mike helped me back over the railing as I walked with him back to the back, our hands were connected and our fingers were interlaced together, I went with him everywhere backstage and he was quite the popular one back there, but I guess Angela was right, they were a giant family and how do you not know someone you work with if you work with them as much as they do? "Here is your ticket, you got front row…you okay with that?" Mike asked.

"We'll find out." I said smirking.

"Alright, I'll walk you as far as I can before I have to go to the medics before I go on…" Mike said as I nodded as he walked with me to the entrance I was to use. "Use this entrance if you want to come back again…Max, this is Lola…" Mike said introducing me to the one security guard as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Max." I said.

"He'll take care of you tonight, isn't that right Max?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely." Max said smirking.

"Alright, love you babe…" Mike said wrapping me up in a hug and I wrapped my arms around his massive body.

"Be careful out there tonight…"

"I will…enjoy the show…I love you." He said pressing his lips to mine for a kiss smiling under his lips. I watched as Mike turned around heading back into the backstage area to do what he needed to do as Max walked me to my designated seat.

"I'll be right back there if you need anything." Max said.

"Thanks Max…" I said smiling as I slid into my front row seat unsure if I was to like front row but it had to be good. I watched the show, I was trying not to let my worries about these wrestlers being seriously injured bother me and just tried to enjoy the show for what it was.


	35. Chapter 35

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I watched the show until it got to the match I highly anticipated, that was Mike's match. I scooted forward in my seat holding the rail in front of me as I watched Kofi perform his match with this other guy knowing Mike was to do a run in and which he did, honestly the crowd was in mere shock not knowing what to do when they saw Mike run out, I guess I would be shocked too when someone that has been gone for a month or more from the company to randomly appear back. I watched as Mike did the moves I saw him practice earlier but the one move seemed a little off or different than what was done earlier seeing Mike get to his feet but hopped a little as if he had injured his one foot. 'Oh god, please tell me he did not just hurt himself.' I thought to myself as Mike continued to perform the moves him and Kofi planned out before he rolled out hobbling backwards up the ramp a few steps before he turned around but he continued hobbling. I got up heading out of the row I was sitting in, I headed to where Max stood and he stepped aside, he didn't even bother to stop me because I was worried and scared. I knew he could be faking this but it didn't seem fake to me. I stormed through the halls of the backstage area until I found this gorilla position he pointed out earlier seeing Mike standing in front of a crate laughing with a few other employees, I assumed.

"Mike!" I exclaimed as I jogged a couple of steps before I slowed down now that he headed towards me, his hobbling wasn't noticeable opposed to out there, when I reached him I had pulled him into a hug, I was glad he was okay to an extent.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked after we broke the hug.

"You gave me a heart attack, how's your ankle?" I asked looking down between our bodies to look at the ankles that were covered by his boots.

"It's fine." Mike said shrugging as I just gave him a look.

"Mike, you aren't walking on it, you have been hobbling all around here…" I said.

"I probably just tweaked it, I'll be fine…" Mike said.

"How do you know it'll be fine?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"You want to come with me to the medic's? Will that make you feel better?" Mike asked.

"Yes." I said as he smiled as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to him for a hug and I felt his lips press against the top of my head. I walked with him to the trainer's office with his arm slung over my shoulders, he wasn't hobbling or limping as bad as he was, I wasn't sure if he was trying to prove to me he was fine or what. I pulled the door open and walked with him as he claimed one of the benches propping his leg up on it as I stood beside him, he grasped both my hands in his and rubbed at the back of my hands with his thumbs as I nervously waited for him to be looked at by the medic that was busy with another person.

"I'm bad luck, aren't I?" I asked smirking.

"No you're not…crap happens, it's not broken so it's not going to be serious…" Mike said.

"But still…" I said feeling horrible as the medic came over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I think I may have tweaked my ankle…" Mike said as he sat up letting go of my hands as I stepped aside letting the medic have more room as I watched Mike slip his boot off the foot that he had the problem with and watched him flinch in pain when the medic would do certain things to it.

"It's not broken….I think it's just a severe sprain…" He said.

"Will he be able to perform tomorrow?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest concerned about him performing knowing that he needed to work for this storyline.

"He can perform, but very little…you don't want to make the sprain worse." The medic said.

"What do you suggest in trying to heal it quickly?" I asked.

"I'm going to wrap it up and you need to ice it randomly. The obvious would also be try to limit the amount of standing on it and using it if you can." The medic said.

"I told you that it wasn't that bad." Mike said as the medic went to get the wrap as he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Mike, you severely sprained your ankle…" I said.

"I've had worse injuries…I'll be fine…" Mike said as he pulled me closer to the table and he reached up wrapping his arms around me for a hug as I just embraced the hug, I was still worried about him but at least it was a sprain and not a broken bone or anything like that. I watched as the medic wrap his ankle up tightly hanging onto his hand between my two hands. After the last of the wrap was wrapped around his ankle, Mike swung his leg over the edge with the other.

"It's not fully supported but it should be fine and help support it the best it could. I think tomorrow before the show I will give you more of a brace to wear under your boot." The medic said.

"Thanks doc…." Mike said as he stood up, he wasn't limping as much as he was earlier without it which was good so I walked with him to the locker room and waited outside as he changed. He walked out in the outfit he wore when we arrived, he had his bag on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me resting his hand on my waist as he led me back to his car, he was trying not to show pain from his sprained ankle. Mike drove us back to the hotel, we went back up to our room where we billowed into the bed after we had ate dinner that we had ordered. I had my arm slung over his waist as my head rested on the arch of his armpit as his arm rested under my neck for support as his arm bent down behind my back at the elbow feeling his hand rest flat against my back holding me close to his embrace as I scooted closer falling asleep with my head resting on his shoulder. I slept through the night, I didn't even budge when Mike was moving about to set the alarm on the phone or anything. "Hey babe…" Mike whispered as I felt him press his lips to the top corner of my head along with feeling his fingers playing with the tips of my hair. "Babe, we have to get up…" Mike said as I slowly let my eyes flutter open looking up at Mike who seemed just as much awake as I am.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6 AM…"

"Why are we up so early?" I asked.

"I got to drive you home, and I got to make it to Raw without being late…" Mike said as I let out a yawn. "You can sleep in the car if you want." Mike said as he planted another kiss on that same spot from earlier.

"No…I'll stay up with you." I said as I sat up rubbing at the side of my face as Mike reached out feeling him slowly ran his fingertips along my back playfully.

"I love you…you are so beautiful." Mike said.

"I love you too…you are handsome…and awesome…" I said smiling remembering his theme music the night before, I twisted my body to lean over pressing my lips to his for a kiss smiling and he smiled too. I climbed over him to get out of bed to go to my bag grabbing an outfit I had packed for the day, I went into the bathroom changing as he did so in the main room since he slept in his boxers. We checked out of the room and headed down to his car where we loaded up the car, I climbed into the passenger seat trying not to fall asleep as Mike was rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand or would randomly grasp tightly against my hand that he was holding in his hand in his lap. We only stopped once along the way to get some coffee and breakfast, we ate on the road getting up to my apartment by 9:30 AM. "Thanks Mike." I said as I unbuckled my seat belt thinking he was going to drop me off and thinking he needed to make his time restraint that he has to be at work. I climbed out of his car then he climbed out with me, I grabbed my bag and he walked with me up to my apartment holding my hand with our fingers interlaced. "How's your ankle?" I asked as we stepped in front of my apartment.

"It feels fine…I hope you had fun last night…" Mike said as he gently rubbed his finger along my cheek.

"I did, if it wasn't for you scaring me with your ankle…" I said smirking.

"I had to welcome you to this madness somehow." He said smiling.

"That is one way." I said letting out a nervous giggle as he leant forward and he pressed his lips to my lips for a kiss, it deepened, my arms wrapped around his neck and my one hand got tangled in his hair as I was trying to hold him close to me for the kiss that I was enjoying, we broke for a breath before our lips attacked each other's again. Mike finally broke the kiss having his forehead rest against mine as his hands were rubbing up and down my sides.

"As much as I want to go into your apartment with you and finish this, I know I can't…" Mike said as I could tell how frustrated he was.

"Then let me give you a little present to hold you off until then." I said smirking as I leant forward pressing my lips to his giving the best kiss I could ever give feeling his lips vibrate from the moan he had let out.

"Why do you got to tease me?" He asked as we broke the kiss with a smirk on his lips as our foreheads kept touch.

"Because you scared me with your ankle…" I said.

"That seems fair…" Mike said.

"Drive safe, and I love you…" I said pulling him tight to me for a hug, I honestly didn't want to let him go but knew I had to as he had his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I love you too…I'll text you when I get there, and after the show to update you…"

"I'll watch tonight…" I said smiling.

"I hope so." Mike said as he moved a piece of hair for me as I smiled, "I got to get going…bye Lola…"

"Bye…text me when you get there…drive safe and no speeding…you want ice for your ankle?" I asked as I was trying to fight back tears, I honestly don't know why I wanted to cry but I think it was the fact my boyfriend was going to be leaving me for weeks and I knew it, he said he was planning on flying home for the next couple weeks to deal with things at his LA home and I couldn't be selfish.

"No…they will have ice at the arena and I still got to drive a few more hours…I'll be fine…you keep an eye on my dad for me, if you miss me I'm only a call away…I love you Lola." Mike said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for one last kiss before he slowly walked away leaving me standing there in my doorframe alone. I watched him head down the hall the way we came before I turned around letting myself into the apartment to be by myself, I've never done this whole distance relationship thing and I hoped that it will get better saying bye to your boyfriend for days at a time.


	36. Chapter 36

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Weeks Later- Survivor Series-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I sat in the airplane, I looked out the window watching the planes taking off or landing, like we just did, waiting to be piloted into our terminal knowing that when I get off this plane that Mike would be waiting for me. I listened to the announcement the pilot made about what day it was and what time it was in the city we just landed in. I heard the chime of the seat belt sign being took off allowing us to undo our belts and begin the process of collecting our things to get off this flight. I know that tomorrow morning I was to jump onto another plane like this to go home, but this time Mike is flying as well, unfortunately it's not home with me. I followed the line of people getting off the plane, I tried to soak in the airport and how the layout was for my flight tomorrow out of this airport in Wichita. I followed the signs that was hung to where the baggage claim was, I slowly walked as I was watching my phone turn back on so I could call Mike as I was randomly glancing up from it and at the stores and other people that I was passing or them passing me until my phone turned on.

"Finally." I said as I searched through my recent call list to Mike's name, which was the first one on the list, pushing send to make the call and I put the phone up to my ear and began to walk at my normal pace towards where the exit to the baggage claim was and ended up following other people.

"Hey babe, have you landed yet?"

"Hey honey, I just got off the plane and heading to baggage claim." I said smiling when I heard his voice and knew that in mere minutes I will go around a corner and will be reunited with my boyfriend in which I haven't seen in a couple of weeks.

"I'm here waiting for you babe, love you and I can't wait to see you." Mike said.

"Me too…love you honey." I said as I heard him say bye before I clicked the call to an end before sliding it into my pocket and walked down a flight of stairs before I walked down a long hall to the end where it was glass doors pushing through them and went around the corner seeing nothing but people crowding around, either they just landed or were hanging around waiting to pick someone up that was to be landing here. I looked around the people as I was slowly walking through crowds trying to find Mike.

"Lola!" I heard his voice yell over all the loud chatter looking over where the voice came seeing Mike stand there, he was wearing a white dress shirt that was long sleeved, a skinny black tie and a pair of black slacks. I couldn't help but to smile at how good he looked in the outfit, I didn't even notice the bouquet of flowers he held in his hands until he opened his arms widely for me to run into them and in which I did wrapping my arms around his waist as his arms wrapped around my shoulders holding me close to his embrace as my face dug into his chest smelling the subtle scent of his fantastic smelling cologne.

"I've missed you." I said as I stepped back smiling and I saw just as big of a smile on his lips as there was on mine, he leant forwards pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"I missed you too…these are for you…" Mike said as he stuck the flowers to hand me, I sheepishly pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before I sheepishly grabbed them from him before I stuck them close to my nose to smell them smiling as he reached out grasping my free hand leading me through the airport to the baggage claim. "How was the flight?" Mike asked.

"Not that bad…thanks for the plane tickets…" I said smiling.

"No problem, I want my girl there when I win my belt…I always need my good luck charm." He said smiling as we stopped in front of the one claim station; he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my waist feeling him press his lips to my neck.

"I'm not sure about me being good luck…" I said smiling.

"You are too…." Mike said as I rolled my eyes and didn't want to continue this playful argument as I waited for my bag to come around the claim and when I saw it, I broke out of Mike's hands going to grab it and carried it on my shoulder back to him. "That it?"

"Yes, I only brought one bag…I don't need much for a one night stay." I said as he nodded.

"How do you feel about coming out to LA for a week or so?" Mike asked.

"I don't know Mike, I can't keep on missing days at work…a day here and there to go see you perform within reason, but I need money to support myself and for my college fees."

"Do you know who you are talking to? My dad is your employer, if I talk to him he won't fire you and he will take an easy on you and you haven't missed a day before two weeks ago…plus, I am well off so I am willing to help my girl…" Mike said.

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend but I will prefer to support myself and like to keep my job, can you imagine if I got fired and try to explain that to my next employer?" I asked.

"You won't get fired…it won't be anything soon, I was thinking you can come spend Christmas and New Years with me, I'll take you to Las Vegas and the beach…a week or so, just you and me without our parents or any distractions…I won't have work…" Mike said as he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers letting him lead the way.

"I'll think about it, it sounds nice…but I got to talk with your dad and everything."

"I'll talk to my dad at Thanksgiving." Mike said as I smiled as I let him lead the way to his rental car, it definitely wasn't the car he drives back in Ohio.

"That mean I have to go shopping for gifts?"

"Yes it does…" Mike said smirking as he pulled the trunk open seeing his duffel for the arena in it already, "You can just move that aside…got to go straight to the arena from here…" Mike said as I nodded as I put my bag in trying to make sure it won't land on his bag as I helped shut the trunk door. "You hungry?" Mike asked.

"I could eat…" I said smiling.

"We'll do lunch at the arena…" Mike said.

"Do they always have that much food?"

"Yep, at every event…you got to think, for us that travel we don't have the accessibility to cook meals every night we are on the road. We get the standard rooms that has a coffee maker, if that, and if we are lucky to find that one hotel that has a microwave or fridge, and even that you may have to pay more for so it's usually restaurants that you drive thru or eating at catering that is free to all the employees, I have yet to see someone turn down a free meal. Plus, it's a whole lot better than eating out every meal." Mike said.

"I bet you enjoy those home cooked meals when you get home and especially a nice turn of events when you were home for that month and had home cooked meals every night." I said smiling thinking of how hard and how much money they must spend on meals alone and how tired I would get of eating out every night.

"Some people never understand how good a home cooked meal tastes, even if it is a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Mike said smirking.

"Plus, it's free food…I never pass up on free." I said jokingly.

"I am the same way, I never pass up anything that is free, and even if it's something I don't need because honestly, it's not my money I'm spending so why not take it." Mike said as I chuckled as Mike paid the parking fee to the attendant before he pulled rest of the way out of the airport parking and I sniffed at the flowers I was holding in hand while Mike held my other hand in his lap as he drove the distance to the arena, it was scary how well he knew how to get to these arenas.

"Do you guys like memorize all these roads and how to get to the arenas, you didn't even have to use a map or a GPS system to find your way from the airport?" I asked as he pulled up to the security guard.

"Well, we usually hit the same arenas every time around, or we have been to the arena at least a few times before so it's like clockwork and you tend to remember and relive the times you were at the arena beforehand."

"Oh, I totally understand…" I said nodding as the security guard let us into the parking area, I watched as Mike pulled into the arena where he was to park parking behind all the other cars that were there. "There is a whole lot more cars than there was last time." I said noticing the amount of cars.

"Well, all the superstars are here, when you came last time only half of them were here."

"Huh?" I asked as I shut my car door after I rested my flowers across the chair I was just sitting in.

"You know Raw and SmackDown brands right?" Mike asked as he pulled the trunk open as I nodded yes, "Well, we have two different travel schedules. If you are a Raw guy, you travel Friday to Monday, and if you are a SmackDown guy you will travel Saturday to Tuesday. Occasionally Raw guys will travel one more day to go do a match on SmackDown and sometimes a SmackDown guy will hit the Raw city to do a match or promo but at Pay-Per-Views like today, both rosters are here."

"Does everyone have to show up even if they don't have a match?" I asked curiously as Mike pulled the trunk shut as he rested his bag on his shoulder.

"Yes, even if you don't have a match or promo, you are still going to have to come because that is your job to be here if you are used or not."

"Why is that? I mean, if you aren't needed then why must you be here?" I asked as he reached out grabbing my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we walked side by side.

"Because matches may end quicker than planned, someone may get injured in which they need to cut matches short or someone may need to be replaced, you never know what is to happen…it's a part of being a live production…anything can happen, like in any day of life, unexpected things happen all the time." Mike explained which I understood and it made sense. I let him lead me through the arena, I watched him as he slapped hands and say 'hey' to people that he will introduce me to, but honestly I couldn't tell you all their names if my life depended on it but I could recall their stage names if that. They all seemed nice and friendly, which is good to know and if Mike was friends with them, they had to be a decent person. "I got to drop my bag off and go check in to be accounted for." Mike said.

"You want me to wait out here?" I asked as we stood outside the male locker room.

"If you want." Mike said as I nodded leaning against the wall beside the male locker room waiting for Mike, I smiled at those that walked by or nodded trying to play it cool until Mike emerged moments later. "Now we can go grab some grub…" Mike said.

"Do you have to work with Kofi, isn't it, for your match tonight?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his muscled arm.

"I do at some point but right now I'm starving and spend time with my babe, I haven't seen you in 2 weeks and I've missed time with you, I see Kofi more than I have seen you the last couple of weeks and to be honest, I would rather see you than I do him." Mike said as he let out a few chuckles as I chuckled too letting him pull his arm out of my grasp wrapping it around me pulling me close to him as we walked to the catering room, it was definitely more filled than when I was in here at the last event. "It seems kind of crowded in here, why don't we grab a plate of food and we go find a more private place?" Mike asked.

"Sounds amazing." I said smiling as he smiled just as wide as he led me to the first table of food where we walked close together along the tables making plates of food and laughing at corny jokes that either of us made before we each grabbed a water along with a soda taking it with us back out of the room letting him lead me to a spot that was secluded but not too secluded because it was us sitting on an empty crate marked with duct tape in a hall that wasn't one of the busier ones but we did get a few people walking by us that was either working or had to go do something. It was nice being able to sit there on the crate where it was just Mike and I, we were just talking and laughing, if anything it reminded me of why I loved him and it rekindled the relationship we have and being that we haven't been able to have a face to face relationship, it was more talking and texting over the phone.

"Hey man, the ring is open." Kofi said, I only knew it was Kofi because I have recognized him from the television.

"Okay…you want to join us?" Mike asked looking to me.

"Um…sure…" I said shrugging.

"Kofi, this is my girlfriend Lola, Lola this is Kofi." Mike said as I stuck my hand out to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"I can say the same." Kofi said smiling his bright smile.

"Come on, you should come with us." Mike said as I nodded as I climbed off the crate with him holding onto my hand and helped me off the crate before we grabbed our trash tossing it as I followed the two men to where the ring was and I hung onto Mike's hand the whole way. "You aren't afraid of pyrotechnics are you?" Mike asked.

"No, why?"

"You may not be afraid of them, but they will be shooting pyrotechnics off tonight and they will startle you." Mike said as I nodded as I looked around the set up trying to see where these pyrotechnics will be placed but I was clueless as I claimed a seat that was front row as Mike and Kofi slid into the ring letting them rehearse their match and seeing Mike finish the rehearsal match with him pinning him. I smiled knowing this was how it was going to end, even though this wasn't the match officially but knowing that today he was going to walk out with a belt and knew just how big of a deal it was to him. I felt special and happy that I could be here to celebrate it with him. I felt more comfortable and relax sitting here than I was last time, I think after the scare last time I realized he is being as safe as possible and he is a tough strong guy. I smiled as Mike rolled to his knees, he sat back on his legs trying to catch his breath and he ran a hand through his hair before he stood up helping Kofi to his feet before they both rolled out and Mike walked over to me. "How'd that go?" Mike asked.

"Really good…I'm proud of you honey." I said as I leant forward pressing my lips to his for a quick kiss.

"Thanks…come on, I'll go get you that ticket to be front row…you won't be embarrassed if I come over to you and kiss you after my match?" Mike asked.

"No, why would it?"

"They will probably record it so everyone in the world that is watching will see it…"

"Well, no pressure then…" I said sarcastically.

"No pressure at all…" Mike said as I walked with him backstage where I let him lead the way and he walked out of the room handing over a ticket that said I had the aisle seat of the front row where I sat during his rehearsal.

"Do you want me to stay back here until you go on to wish you luck?" I asked wanting to be back here until he goes on and see him prepare for his match.

"I'm the first match of the night after the dark match, so I don't have much time…you go find your seat and after my match you can come back and celebrate with me." He said smiling.

"Okay…good luck out there, do your best and don't hurt yourself." I said pulling him into a hug and held him tightly to my body as his arms slid around my body holding me to his body and oddly I didn't want to let go and neither did he, I felt him press his lips to my head as I stepped back from his embrace.

"I love you…" Mike said as he ran a finger along my cheek as I grasped his hand stopping it as it got to my chin.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I slowly let go of his hand as both of our hands dropped beside us before I turned around to head towards the seating in the arena.


	37. Chapter 37

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I slowly slid my hands into my pockets heading the way back out to where I had seated seeing Max guarding it.

"Hey Max." I said.

"Hey Lola…shall I expect you to go back after Mr. Mizanin's match?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said smiling as he nodded as he smiled again as I walked over to my seat seeing others already being sat, it was weird seeing that cause it seemed like I was just out here mere minutes ago watching Kofi and Mike rehearse in the ring. I smiled at the family beside me as I sat there crossing my legs watching as more and more people filled in the seats of the arena on the opposing side of me, I was kind of surprised that people filled this arena this big to watch wrestling and how was I to know that it had this big of a fan base? Mike truly is famous to a level if this many people, plus however many people watching from home, watch it regularly. I waited patiently when a match started of two people I didn't know, they claimed it was the dark match and after that match ended, the two men made their way up the ramp at their own time playing up the injuries they probably didn't sustain during the match and was playing up the fact that they were 'hurt.' The ring announcer announced that they were to begin the show in a countdown of 2 minutes which led to him doing an update before watching a video promo into the show and then the pyrotechnics that Mike told me about exploded startling me a little at first but they were amazing hearing the crowd cheer louder than I have ever heard a crowd scream. I looked around the arena observing it, this was the first taping I had ever been to seeing signs for every which wrestler and even saw some for Mike being held up high. I smiled when seeing this when I heard the infamous 'AWESOME!' in Mike's voice blaring through the sound system, it drew my attention to the stage where he was to make his entrance seeing white and black balloons that spelt out AWESOME displayed and was pulled apart to allow Mike to walk through them, I smiled wide when I saw him walk through the balloons, he wore a black leather type jacket that went long on him with chains and other metals along with his black trunks with the brown designs on it along with black knee pads and wrist bands then his black boots that had the same brown designs on them to match his trunks. I smiled as he stopped at the top of the ramp looking around at the mixture of boos and cheers for him as I was screaming as loud as I could for him as he stormed down the ramp in an angrily fashion which made me want to chuckle but he reached the bottom walking to the opposing side of the ring to where the stairs were before he ran and jumped onto the apron sliding to the turnbuckle that was in front of me turning to face the camera that was filming him. He slowly stood to his feet with the ropes help before he climbed into the ring climbing onto the second rope swinging his other foot over the top rope leaning over a tad posing doing a cocky smirk before he looked over at me smiling as I blushed pushing a strand of hair behind my ear before I screamed loudly as he chuckled before he climbed out of the position he was in when Kofi's music hit. Mike walked over pulling his jacket off handing it to someone to take care of for him. Kofi made his entrance as more pyrotechnics went off surprising me because I wasn't expecting anymore pyrotechnics for the night. I leant forward in my seat leaning against the railing as I watched the match carefully screaming for Mike throughout the match as the family next to me was cheering for Kofi, I was having fun harassing them as I am sure it was vice versa, but little did they know who I was. I watched the same moves as earlier until I saw Mike perform the one particular move that I think is called his signature move knowing this was it and Mike rolled Kofi over pinning him for the three count and Mike rolled over to his knees looking up at the ceiling as he ran his hands over his face before he slowly slid to his feet as the ref held his arm up in the air in victory before the ref went over grabbing the white belt and brought it back to Mike handing it to him as Mike held it in his hands before he dropped back to his knees holding it over his legs as he ran a hand through his hair before he looked up to the crowd that was mixed before he slowly got back up to his feet holding the belt above his head. I could tell just how emotional he was right now as I had my hands covering my nose and mouth smiling underneath watching this in front of me as Mike walked over to a turnbuckle holding the belt up before he climbed off that one going to the one in front of me and he waited until I got my phone out snapping a picture to save on my phone of this before he went to the last two remaining turnbuckles doing what he has done before he rolled out of the ring walking towards me. I put my phone back up quickly before he got to right in front of me and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to lean over the railing wrapping my arms around his sweaty body. "I'm so proud of you Mike, I love you." I said as I am sure I will have tears strolling down my face if he ever had tears come to his face.

"I love you too, thank you for coming…this meant so much to me." He said as he didn't break the hug, we stood there hugging for a few minutes and I wanted him to have his moment. He broke the hug before he cupped my face pressing his lips to mine for a kiss moaning softly into his lips so no one would hear it before he broke the kiss smiling and he leant his forehead against mine. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too…I'll see you backstage to celebrate." I said smiling and he smiled back before he gave me another real quick kiss before he turned around holding up his belt again before he headed up the ramp happily, he got to the stage turning around to face the audience holding the belt up above his head proudly. I couldn't help but to clap and scream for him until I watched him go behind the curtain before I slowly made my way to where Max stood and was allowed backstage heading to where I knew Mike was and when I saw him I smiled widely. "MIKE!" I yelled getting his attention as I ran and he ran wrapping my arms around him and he did the same picking me up spinning me around as our foreheads rested together like that in a movie, we were both filled with smiles. "Congrats honey." I said smiling as he sat me down to stand in front of him and his hands still rested flat on my back holding me close.

"Thanks babe….why don't I go shower and change then we can head back to the hotel and spend the night in together?" Mike asked as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and the smile he had on his face was devilish and I kind of liked it.

"I would like that." I said smiling as he grabbed my hand pulling it from around his neck interlacing our fingers together as he walked proudly with the belt resting over one of his shoulders as we walked along the halls as people congratulated him getting us both to smile.

"You wait here, it shouldn't take long." Mike said as I nodded as I stood aside leaning against the wall yet again as Mike went inside as I kind of paced in a little area watching men go in and out of the room, they will either go in and out in the same outfit, or they will go in wearing their ring gear and leave fully dressed or go in fully dressed and came out in ring attire, but they all probably thought I was a creepy stalker lady pacing outside the men's locker room until Mike finally walked out fully dressed with his bag on his shoulder. "You ready?" Mike asked as I nodded yes as Mike grasped my hand leading me back to where we parked and climbed into the car we had drove earlier today and let him drive us back to the hotel I'm sure he checked into earlier today or last night. I couldn't help but to smile and be proud, Mike seriously has amounted himself to something and he did what he wanted to do, he had a dream and he followed it. Mike pulled into a hotel that seemed nicer than the one last time, the one last time was nice nonetheless but this one seems nicer to an extent. We climbed out grabbing the bags that were in the trunk, I watched as Mike slide the belt into his bag so no one could see it and I totally understood that as he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers as we walked through the parking lot to where our room was. He let us in with the key to our room, we walked in and I admired the room and it's set up as I slowly dropped my bag as I looked around.

"This is a nice room." I said smiling as I slowly sat on the comfortable bed.

"Yeah, WWE put us all up this time around so we can all be together so like 95% of us are employed by WWE." Mike said smiling as I smirked as he came over with the menu for room service as we looked through it picking out what we liked, I went with a sandwich and he went with a hot sandwich compared to mine. "What kind of wine do you like? White or red?" Mike asked as he flipped to the alcoholic drink section as I looked over what they had until we decided on the right bottle as Mike ordered it through the phone as we sat there. Mike lounged onto the bed as I climbed onto the bed laying beside him and he wrapped his arm around my body so it'll lay on the opposing side of my body as I snuggled closer resting my head on his shoulder as he found a romantic comedy movie named 'Love Actually,' and I hadn't seen it before so Mike left it here. We watched a little bit of t before a knock came to the door as Mike got to his feet going to the door as I crawled along the bed to the end of the bed before I climbed off the bed and helped the best I could as Mike tipped the attendant before closing the door behind the attendant. I smiled as he joined me beside the table as we uncovered our plates to figure out whose plate was whose. "What do you say about me popping open this wine?" Mike asked smirking.

"Pop it open!" I said excitedly smiling as Mike turned the two wine glasses that were given us over, he worked at the wine bottle getting it to pop open and he poured equal amounts into each glass before he sealed the wine bottle back up before we carried our stuff back to the bed we were to share tonight as I sat Indian style resting my plate on my lap as I held my glass in one hand and ate with my other as we watched the movie, and I'm sure this wasn't an attractive look to him but yet he was sitting beside me doing the same thing. It was a nice chill night, we ended up drinking the whole wine bottle which was making me more tired than I originally was. "You want to get some sleep? We got an early flight." Mike said as he brushed strands of my hair as I laid beside him resting my head on a pillow and he leant around my head on his forearm on the side of my head.

"I'm sorry Mike…" I said feeling bad about it.

"Don't be sorry, I'm pretty tired myself…we both have flights at about noon and we have to be there by 10…you must be tired having to be up at 6 to get to the airport on time." Mike said as he continued brushing at my hair with his hand before he leant down kissing at my forehead.

"I just feel bad because we should be celebrating but-"

"But I chose to do this…anything I can do with my babe is a celebration…I love spending time with you and I don't get to do it often…I love you." Mike said as he pressed his lips to mine as I smiled before he sat up straight putting his empty wine glass on the night stand as he set an alarm on his phone and I moved plugging my phone in before I changed into my pajamas quickly before I climbed back onto the bed with Mike snuggling close to his warm body, he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight to him as my head rested against the curve of his neck and my hands bent up resting against his chest.

"I love you Mike…" I said as I kissed at the spot on his skin closest to me.

"I love you too Lola…" He said as I felt his fingers twirling the tips of my hair smiling as I snuggled any closer if I could falling asleep that way.


	38. Chapter 38

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

******~~~WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

**Lola's Point of View-**

We were woken up by the sound of his phone chiming the usual tone to wake us up, Mike rolled over turning it off then rolled back over to face me, and he just laid there playing with the tips of my hair. I looked up at him meeting the gaze of his piercing blue eyes staring back down at me and I smiled up at him.

"Morning…" I said.

"Morning…" Mike said as he leant down pressing his lips to mine, the kiss deepened and he rolled me to my back and he held himself above me with his hands planted on either side of my head. Mike broke the kiss so we can catch our breaths smiling up at Mike who smiled back before he leant down pressing his lips to mine again feeling his tongue trace along my lips begging for entrance which I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue explore my mouth and our tongues dance as I wrapped my arms around his body gently scraping my nails along his back when he grinded his pelvis forward feeling his hard cock rub against my inner thighs moaning into him knowing what was on his mind for this morning. Mike broke the kiss as he gently ran his thumb along my cheek smiling.

"We got to make this quick, we still got to get ready for our flights…" I said smiling.

"I can deal with that…" Mike moaned as he begun at my neck kissing down my body that was exposed feeling his hands playing with the hem of my shorts of my pajamas, he begun tugging them down my body hearing him let a victory growl out from being able to get my shorts off my legs tossing them aside to be collected later and he smirked when he saw that I was wearing a thong. "MMM…you have gone naughty on me." He moaned out in approval as he ran his hands up and down my thighs before he ran them to my inner thighs pushing my legs open to accommodate him and he dipped down feeling his fingers gently push my thong aside to give him access to run his wide wet tongue up my clit.

"Uh…mmm…Mike…" I moaned out arching my back at the feeling as he continued his attack with his tongue. "Uh…fuck Mike…oh shit…" I moaned as I was trying not to grind against his face but he didn't seem to mind as his one hand slipped up my shirt grasping my one breast giving it squeezes before he glazed his thumb over my sensitive bud. "Uh…Mike…good god…fuck…yes…yes…" I moaned as Mike twirled his tongue in circles before he flicked his tongue down my clit tracing my chamber as my hand that I had running through his hair grasped his short hair tightly as I arched my back as he flicked his tongue across it, "MMM…" I moaned out laying flat back down when he did it again as he watched my reaction before he did it again before pushing his tongue into my dripping wet chamber. "Fuck…yes…" I moaned as Mike slowly slid his tongue out and pushed it back in before he pulled it out again and began flicking his tongue up and down my clit. "Mike…you're teasing me…" I moaned as he looked up at me smiling.

"I am…" He said as he removed his hand from my breast but his fingers ran down his own trail down to the tiny fabric of my thong to dip between my legs rubbing my sensitive clit through the fabric letting out a soft moan. Mike moved the thong aside so his fingers could find my chamber where he dipped a finger into me as I squirmed, "You like that?" Mike moaned as I nodded as I wiggled my hips against his finger he had yet moved. He smiled down at me as he watched me as he slid his finger out pushing it back in.

"Uh…faster…" I moaned as he began to speed up the pace of the single digit, I rocked my hips against the finger, "Uh…yes….fuck….uh…god yes!" I moaned as my head was rolling back and forth as the pleasure was building within me to get closer to my climax. Mike pulled the single digit out and I opened my eyes that were clenched shut just in time to see him wrap his lips around the finger to lick off the juices of mine that was on them.

"You aren't going to orgasm until I think you are ready and until I am ready…" Mike said smirking as he leant over my smaller body pressing his lips to mine for a kiss as I snaked my arm around his neck grasping the back of his head holding him there.

"Then put a condom on and let's go…" I moaned after our lips broke.

"Shit…I don't have a condom…" Mike said as he leant his forehead against mine.

"What about your co-workers? Do you think one of them would have one?" I asked.

"I'm too embarrassed to ask…" Mike said.

"I guess we aren't finishing this…" I said as he smirked.

"I respect you and that decision." Mike said as he smiled as he slowly ran his hand down my body and felt it dip between my legs again rubbing at my clit arching my back pushing my body against his.

"MMM….Mike…you…you going…" I moaned trying to put together a comprehended sentence but couldn't.

"Just enjoy…" He said kissing at my temple as he continued kissing to my neck feeling his fingers slide into the tiny fabric of my thong to feel the skin of his fingers rubbing my clit down to where my chamber was and felt two fingers push into my wet chamber.

"Fuck Mike…god…yes…" I moaned as his fingers found my g-spot instantly like he remember exactly where it was from the times we had done it before as I wiggled my hips trying to get him to begin pulling them out and thrust it back into me in which he took the hint. "Uh…god yes….fuck…uh…uh…oh god….right there…faster….faster…uh…uh…uh…god yes…uh…" I moaned as he was fingering me faster with each tiny moan I had let out and pushing me closer to the edge, I was wavering on the edge for a while now trying to hold my containment so I could enjoy it longer because I didn't want this to end because after this ended I knew it was time to get ready to leave the man that I loved and the one that pleasures me in so many ways.

"You're right there…you want it faster?" Mike moaned as I dug my nails deeper into his back knowing he must have had blood drawn by now and my mouth let out a noise I have never heard myself make as Mike sped up the pace of his fingers if that was possible letting me let out a whimper throwing my head back.

"Oh god Mike…fuck…I'm…I'm…fuck…yes….god Mike…I'm…I'm going to…MIKE!" I moaned out and exclaimed as I shuddered into orgasm folding into his frame as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of me as I rode out the orgasm. I calmed down from my high as he slid out his fingers, he inserted them into his lips sucking them clean and he smiled.

"Sweet victory." He said smiling as he pressed his lips to mine as I ran my hand down his body to where his boxer were still on and I inserted my hand into them grasping his hard cock that already made a wet stain in his boxers from pre-cum. "I don't need much work…I'm so close from watching you orgasm and pleasuring you…you turn me on so much…" Mike said through gritted teeth as I was working my hand slowly along his length as he threw his head back as I smiled.

"Do I really?" I asked smiling as I was able to roll him over to where I straddle his body and I kept working my hand on his hard cock and I watched his facial expressions, I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head from pleasure.

"Yes…you…you….god Lola…fuck me…" Mike said as he ran a hand through his short hair smiling as I pumped my hand faster seeing him unfold with pleasure. "Uh…fuck…uh…yes…LOLA!" Mike exclaimed as he worked his hips against my hand until the last thrust where he climaxed and squirted his load getting it all over his boxer and my hand smiling.

"You were really worked up?" I said smiling as I leant over his body pressing my lips to his and teasingly rocked my hips against his hearing him let out a groan.

"Yes, very…you do that to me…" Mike said as he smiled at me as he ran a hand through my hair.

"I doubt that…" I said.

"There's nothing to doubt…you make me submit to you every time…you…you are amazing, lovely, hot and you make me so much happier…" Mike said as I smiled.

"I would love to hear more but we are running late…" I said smiling.

"I'll prove it to you next time." Mike said as he pressed his lips to mine before we both rolled out of bed to get ready for our flights home.


	39. Chapter 39

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

******~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

**2 Weeks Later-Night before Thanksgiving-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

Mr. Mizanin left for the day to go help Claire shop for whatever else she needed to buy for the Thanksgiving meal tomorrow, my parents were making pie to bring and was to meet at the Mizanin house tomorrow afternoon and I was to go pick Mike up at the airport tonight when I got off shift since Mike was to land at 9:30 PM. Mike and I haven't seen each other since he had won the belt but we have been talking every day, I was so excited to see him yet again and I have been so horny waiting for him to get in so we can have sex comfortably without any problems. I just couldn't wait until he was to arrive, I watched the hands on the clock as they slowly moved around the circle of the clock until it was closing time and I just was about to throw the last two customers out since all they were doing was chatting and had already finished their meals so I don't get why I had to stay. I watched as the clock had hit 8:45 knowing I had to kick them out soon but luckily I didn't have to because they got up taking care of their trash and I followed close behind them as they exited. I grabbed the door pulling it shut where I locked it behind them before I flipped the sign over so people on the street could read the 'closed' sign and I flipped the switch off to turn the sign lights off on the outside. I looked around the restaurant to see if I really needed to mop or wipe off any tables.

"I think all I need to do is sign the paperwork and I'll be out of here to go get Mike." I said excitedly as I practically ran behind the counter signing the papers and put them up and not to be touched until Friday when we return from the break for Thanksgiving. I grabbed my things heading through the kitchen seeing that the trash needed to be took out so I stopped pulling the trash bag out and tied it before tossing the bin back where it was not caring where it was nor landed at the moment, as long as it wasn't in the walkway I didn't mind. I walked out the back door taking care of the bag of trash before I sped walked back to my car where I climbed in driving the distance to the airport and parked my car in the short term parking for the moment to go find Mike. I climbed out of my car heading into the airport baggage claim area of the terminal he was to be landing in checking my phone waiting for a text or a call from him. I was getting worried because it was well past when he was to land and I still hadn't gotten a call or text as I was looking everywhere and was checking the monitors that read that his flight has landed so I had no idea where he was. 'What if he didn't come?' I thought to myself as I ran a hand through my hair as I turned to pace towards where I just came from thinking that he missed his flight, he decided not to come because he hates my guts, or some other excuse. I was walking when I felt arms wrap around my body getting me to jump and try to begin to fight back.

"Hey, hey, hey…it's me!" Mike said as I turned around seeing Mike, I was shocked and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly holding me in his embrace.

"I've missed you so much." I said as he held me close for a while.

"Me too…" Mike said as I broke the hug and stood in front of him smiling trying to tell myself not to give him the most passionate kiss I could ever give. Luckily, I didn't have to make the choice because Mike made the decision for me as his hands rested firmly on my hips as he pressed his lips against mine roughly moaning into his lips as I slowly snaked my arms around his neck holding him there, we only broke the deep kiss if we needed air and he started leading me to walk backwards to the baggage claim where we waited until it began to dispense bags where we had to stop to find his bag in which he grabbed and carried it on his shoulder as he grasped my hand and I led him back to my car. "May I drive?" Mike asked as I contemplated it for a while before I handed him the keys.

"Don't crash it and don't get pulled over because you aren't on my insurance." I said as he smiled.

"I won't…" He said as we walked past each other to climb into the two different sides of the car. I sat in the passenger seat adjusting the skirt that I crazily decided to wear today, even though I should have wore it tomorrow since tomorrow is the holiday but I wanted to look nice for Mike. "You look nice…" Mike said as he reached over resting his hand against my bare knee.

"Thanks." I said smiling and felt myself blush as his hand slowly began to creep up my leg and weirdly it was taking my skirt with it, I swallowed deeply and licked my lips letting whatever he is doing happen as his hand slowly got to where he wanted to go rolling between my legs rubbing at my sensitive area letting out a moan. "MMM…" I moaned out softly as he continued to rub me through my thong.

"I love how you are wearing more thongs…" Mike said.

"I have had them…just never had a reason to…wear them…until now…." I said as I was wiggling my hips against his fingers that were rubbing at my clit that was getting wetter with each rub from it turning me on.

"Wear them whenever you want around me." He said as his fingers slid under my thong getting me to jolt a little at the skin on skin contact, he rubbed at my clit a little before his fingers found the one thing that I'm sure he has been trying to find the whole time and that was my chamber. He pushed two fingers into my chamber as I threw my head back against the head rest of my seat and my fingers dug into the sides of my seat as he was pushing further into me until he found my g-spot.

"Uh…god…" I moaned as I rolled my head to look at him as I arched my back off the seat trying to wiggle my hips against his fingers as they were still in my dripping wet chamber as he slowly slid them out pushing them back in me. "God…yes….Mike…faster…give it to me…" I moaned as I ran a hand through my hair before I grabbed the back of the head part of my chair grasping it sliding down my seat a little as I looked over at Mike who licked his lips as he could now see the action better now that I did this. Mike was looking between me and the road, "Fuck…yes…good god…faster…faster…yes…right there…gah…yes…yes…yes…uh…uh…." I moaned as I began to rub at my clit with my free hand as he sped up his fingers and roughly hit my g-spot with every thrust of his fingers pushing me closer to my orgasm. "I'm…so…close…faster…faster….yes…uh….uh…good god…fuck yes…shit!...MIKE!" I exclaimed as he hit my g-spot one last time pushing me over my edge squirming against his fingers as I arched my back off the chair as I unfolded.

"I can't wait until we get to your apartment…fuck…" Mike said as I smirked as he slid his fingers out of my chamber putting his fingers in his mouth sucking at them and I looked over seeing the already defined bulge in his pants from his hard cock, I smirked as I reached over rubbing my hand over the front of his jeans, mainly the part where his hard cock was bulging at. "Lola…you…you want me….to crash your car?" He asked in between sharpened breaths, "I've already almost crashed…twice…" Mike said as he grasped my hand trying to tug it away from what I truly wanted to do. I rubbed at his leg as I tried not to go back to that one spot again as I licked my lips looking out the front window seeing we were getting closer to my apartment trying to bare with it as he pulled into my parking lot sooner than I expected. Mike parked my car, we both climbed out of the car eagerly meeting each other at the trunk where Mike slid my car keys into his pants pocket before he rested his hands on my hips and pressed his lips against mine as he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands grabbed my ass, honestly I don't know if you could see up my skirt this way but I'm sure Mike was blocking any view you would have up my skirt. We broke the kiss for a moment to catch our breath before pressing our lips back together as he walked with me carried in his embrace, he pulled the building door open and carried me up the steps as we made out until we got to my apartment where Mike set me down. My back was to Mike but he had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me close to him feeling his hard bulge pressing against my lower back smirking as I unlocked the door letting us in and we quickly did so. We shut and locked the door behind us, I pulled my shirt from my body tossing it aside as Mike did the same smiling as I reached out grasping his hands leading him to my room smiling wide and he had just as a wide smile on his face as I did. We got to my room where I climbed onto my bed sprawling out for him as he straddled me at the waist as he leant down pressing his lips to mine as he didn't even wait to wrap his hands around my body unhooking my bra and pulling it from my body and tossed it aside to not be seen until we finished. Mike began to leave a kissing trail to my neck from my lips as his hands ran down my stomach to the hem of my skirt where he begun tugging down the elastic band skirt down my legs before he broke his lips from my skin so he could finish the job of removing my skirt. He re-straddled my hips leaning down pressing his lips to mine as I ran my hands all over his body not being able to stop myself from wanting to touch him and I ran my hands to the hem of his pants fighting with his belt to get it undone then with the button and zipper to release some pressure.

"Would…you…be….mad…if…I…didn't…eat…you…out?" Mike asked between the kisses he was leaving on my neck as I slid my hand into his pants that he was trying to wiggle off his hips.

"No…just…I…need you…" I spoke between the heavy breathing I had as I inserted my hand into his boxers feeling the slight wetness of pre-cum escaping his tip as I gently ran my hand along his hard cock feeling him scrape his teeth against my neck yelping lightly. I felt his fingers hook in the side straps of my thong trying to tug them over my hips and down my legs when I felt one snap me.

"Shit!" Mike said.

"You just broke my thong!" I said shooting up to a sitting position, I was in shock, pain and laughter that this was happening.

"I'm sorry…I'll buy a new one…or not." He said smirking seductively as he pressed his lips to mine leading me back to a laying position as I sped up the thrusts of my hand that was jerking up and down his hard cock smearing his pre-cum over it as he tugged my hand away long enough to remove his boxers and slide between my legs. He propped my one leg over his shoulder, well at least my ankle reached his shoulder as my other leg rested on his hip as he positioned himself against my chamber before he slowly pushed into my chamber.

"Uh…oh god…fuck…" I moaned as I arched my back gasping with every inch he pushed in when I felt his cock rub against my g-spot, "Shit…god Mike…uh…oh yes…fuck…" I moaned grasping handfuls of my sheet as he slowly slid out pushing back into me roughly. "Yes…faster Mike…right there…uh…yes…oh god…yes…" I moaned.

"Fuck Lola…you are…so hot…" Mike moaned as he was biting at his bottom lip as he was thrusting his hips against me and I was trying to meet every one of his thrusts. I dropped my leg wrapping it around his waist locking it with my other one as I sat up wrapping my arms around his arms digging my nails into his back throwing my head back.

"Mike…god…you…fuck…yes…yes…oh shit…" I said running a hand through my hair that was getting damp with sweat as Mike pulled me with him as he sat down on the bed getting me to bounce on his cock trying to keep up the pace. I leant back against his hands that slid around resting on the arch of my back. "God…fuck yes….uh…feels so….good…." I moaned as I was trying to grind against him with every thrust when Mike leant forward wrapping his lips against a nipple gently suckling it. I ran a hand through his short hair as the other one held me up on his knee for support as he began thrusting up into me faster as I tried to speed up too. "Fuck Mike…yes…god…yes…yes…yes…uh…so…fuck…" I moaned feeling my walls tightening around him.

"God Lola…so sexy…so close…uh…" Mike groaned as he started doing short rough fast jerks of thrusts up into me as I dug my nails into wherever they could grab when he roughly hit my g-spot.

"FUCK MIKE!" I exclaimed as I shuddered into my orgasm and he jerked his hips into me a couple more times.

"LOLA!" Mike growled as he squirted his warm cum into me, he filled me with his load as we were both trying to catch our breath as I leant my forehead against his running a hand through his wet hair as he wrapped his hand around my neck pulling me down for a kiss gently.

"Fuck Mike…we…we didn't use a condom…" I said just now realizing it as I ran a hand through my hair as I slowly started climbing off his lap and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry…why don't we stop by the pharmacy in the morning on the way to my parents and pick up the morning after pill?" Mike asked as he reached over brushing a strand of my hair before he played with the corner of my ear as I smirked and he was so smart.

"Okay." I said smiling as he leant in pressing his lips to mine for a kiss. "I think I need to shower…I'm all sweaty and sticky…" I said smirking.

"We will shower in the morning…I'm tired and I know you must be tired…why don't we cuddle until we fall asleep?" Mike asked as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay…" I said nodding as I got up going to my skirt pulling out my phone carrying it to my night stand after making sure it was okay after being thrown again in an article of clothing as I noticed Mike doing the same thing and he rested his phone on the nightstand next to mine before I climbed in my bed rolling to the middle of it before I slid under my blanket and Mike climbed into my bed under the blankets. We both got comfortable and fixed the pillows, he wrapped his arms around me and I folded into his embrace resting my head against his hard chest hearing his heart beat slowing down from the rapid heartbeat, which was probably from when we were having sex letting out soft giggles as we were slowly calming down and trying to fall asleep when one of our phones vibrated. "Is that your phone?" I asked.

"I think so…I left it on vibrate because I didn't think anyone would call…" Mike said as I moved so he could roll over slightly watching as he picked up the phone from the nightstand, "It's my dad…" Mike said as he and I were confused as I sat up alongside him as he swung his legs over to sit on the edge and I sat Indian style in the middle of the bed as Mike sat there. "Hello?...what?...Yeah…we'll be right there…" Mike said as I could tell it was serious and I didn't know how serious.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The shop is on fire, get dressed!" Mike said.

"Shit! No one is inside are they?" I asked.

"No…I don't think so…we just got to go." Mike said as I climbed out of my bed finding my sweats pulling them on quickly as he was dressing just as quickly. We hurried down to my car and I drove us over to where the shop was and we weren't even allowed to park in the back where we usually would park if we were going to work but had to go park in the parking that of the park that was across the street. We jumped out of the car locking the car before storming through the park holding hands so we could run at the same pace getting to the last grass hill seeing Mr. Mizanin and Claire standing on the sidewalk staring at the fire that was still blazing through the shop, the sight alone was scary, I ran a hand through my hair not knowing how to feel or what to think seeing this. My place of employment was up in flames and there goes working, what was I to do now? I felt most horrible for Mr. Mizanin because he just had an heart attack so medical bills and now the bills of trying to build a new shop in this spot if it is allowed, I know he owns a few other shops but this was the one he worked at. What is the money situation for them going to be? I know that Mike will be willing to help no matter what but there was so much going on right now but the biggest worry is this fire being put out. We watched as firefighters squirted water onto the flames that was consuming the building trying to contain it only on our building and not let it go onto the other connecting buildings which was successful to an extent, there was minor damage to the shoe shop on the right and pet shop next door, luckily the pet shop never held pets there, at least not over night. We watched as the flames slowly diminished to barely nothing besides a few hot spots. Mike stood behind me wrapping his arms around me trying to give me support and warm as I cuddled closer, I felt like I was to cry because now I was on the job hunt because I couldn't go however long without a job and to see the place I have worked at for years up in flames was scary enough. I'm sure Mike had some sappy feelings and thoughts going on in his mind.

"Alright Mr. Mizanin, it seems to be that shop is clear to do a thorough inspection of what might have caused the fire now that the fire seems to be completely put out. When the inspection is finished we will file and fill out all the proper paperwork for you to keep and to file with your insurance company." The head firefighter said.

"Do you have a rough guess of what might have caused this?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"We haven't thoroughly searched it but from our preliminary search we are suspecting that it has originated by, near or from the ice machine you had stored in the kitchen." The firefighter said as my mouth dropped when it hit me about the one thing I didn't do today plus with the garbage can that I carelessly left that close to it.

"Thanks sir." Mr. Mizanin said.

"Didn't you check the ice machine before you left?" Mike asked.

"No, I forgot too…we just plugged it back in yesterday so I assumed it will be fine…I'm so sorry Mr. Mizanin, I totally forgot and didn't think this would happen…I will pay you back…I can't believe…oh my god…I'm so sorry." I said as I walked up to Mr. Mizanin to try to be apologetic feeling horrible that this was quite possibly my fault because I was in such a hurry to go see Mike.

"No worries Lola, we all knew that the ice machine was on the fritz and I'm just thankful none of us were in there…" Mr. Mizanin said.

"It's not okay dad…Lola just burnt down your whole shop…how could you be so careless…you, my dad, hell even I or Claire could have been in there…patrons could have been in there when this happened, why weren't you thinking?" Mike said angrily.

"I wasn't thinking Mike and I said I was sorry…" I said almost in tears.

"You truly weren't…how could you be so stupid! You always told me about that dang ice machine, I burnt myself on that damn machine and you couldn't even unplug it…gah…" Mike said as he paced.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you…I forgot…we all forget things time to time…I'll go disappoint other people and be forgetful somewhere else, I'm sorry Mike and I'm done...I thought this was meant to be but I guess I was wrong…" I said.

"It was meant to be until you burnt down my dad's shop." Mike said.

"Mike!" Claire said stepping in.

"It's fine Claire…bye Mike…" I said as I stormed past him heading towards my car and luckily I had driven us over here. I got to my car remembering I had his bag in the trunk so I popped the trunk and set it on the curb for him to collect seeing his dad's car nearby so they would have to come over here whenever they decide to leave and knew that this was a break-up.


	40. Chapter 40

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Mike's Point of View-**

I slid into the bed with my beautiful girlfriend after she was already cuddled under the blanket in the middle of the bed, I set my phone onto the night stand and left it on vibrate so it won't wake us thinking no one will call or text considering what time it was. I scooted closer to my girl wrapping my arms around her after I had gotten comfortable and held her close to my embrace, she felt like a perfect fit to me and molded good to my body. I heard her let out soft giggles not sure why she did so but it was cute hearing her soft giggles, I thought she was cute and adorable in everything she did, I could lay here with her in my arms for the rest of my life if I could choose so. I begun to hear this buzzing sound that sounded much like that of a phone vibrating, I was momentarily confused because I wasn't sure what it was or why my phone would vibrate.

"Is that your phone?" Lola asked.

"I think so…I left it on vibrate because I didn't think anyone would call…" I said as she moved so I could roll over slightly so I could pick my phone up, which I did and picked up to view the screen that shined my dad's name on it, I wasn't sure why he was calling but I knew it must be important, "It's my dad…" I said as she seemed just as confused as I was. I sat up swinging my legs over the edge as she sat up behind me sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed when I clicked the answer button on my phone putting the receiver up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Mike, the shop is on fire…" My dad said.

"What?!" I asked in shock and confusion that I heard what I heard.

"The shop is on fire, you need to get here as soon as you can and if you can bring Lola, that's fine..." My dad said as he seemed oddly calm about this.

"Yeah…we'll be right there…" I said.

"What's going on?" Lola asked hanging up my phone.

"The shop is on fire, get dressed!" I said.

"Shit! No one is inside are they?" Lola asked.

"No…I don't think so…we just got to go." I said as I stood up from her bed grabbing the clothes I had stripped from pulling them on as quickly as I could before we both hurried down to her car in which she drove us over to the shop. We weren't allowed to park in the back where we usually would park if we were going to work but had to go park in the parking lot for the park that was across the street. We jumped out of the car, she locked it before we stormed through the park holding hands so we could run at the same pace getting to the last grass hill seeing my dad and Claire standing on the sidewalk staring at the fire that was still blazing through the shop, the sight alone was a horrid sight, I ran a hand over my face not knowing how to feel or what to think seeing this. We watched as firefighters shot water onto the flames that was consuming the building trying to contain it. Thoughts of what could have been if Lola, my dad or even Claire was in that building, scared of this happening and something like this has never happened to me before. I knew my dad had insurance on the business but watching the flames burn at what is left of my dad's shop. I stood behind Lola wrapping my arms around her waist trying to give her support and comfort just trying to think what she is thinking or what thoughts are running through her mind right now, she cuddled closer to me feeling her shiver a tad knowing she was cold and trying to get my body warmth.

"Alright Mr. Mizanin, it seems to be that the shop is clear to do a thorough inspection of what might have caused the fire now that the fire seems to be completely put out. When the inspection is finished we will file and fill out all the proper paperwork for you to keep and to file with your insurance company." The head firefighter said.

"Do you have a rough guess of what might have caused this?" My dad asked.

"We haven't thoroughly searched it but from our preliminary search we are suspecting that it has originated by, near or from the ice machine you had stored in the kitchen." The firefighter said.

"Thanks sir." Mr. Mizanin said.

"Didn't you check the ice machine before you left?" I asked towards Lola knowing she worked today.

"No, I forgot too…we just plugged it back in yesterday so I assumed it will be fine…I'm so sorry Mr. Mizanin, I totally forgot and didn't think this would happen…I will pay you back…I can't believe…oh my god…I'm so sorry." Lola said as she walked up to my dad.

"No worries Lola, we all knew that the ice machine was on the fritz and I'm just thankful none of us were in there…" Mr. Mizanin said.

"It's not okay dad…Lola just burnt down your whole shop…how could you be so careless…you, my dad, hell even I or Claire could have been in there…patrons could have been in there when this happened, why weren't you thinking?" I said angrily.

"I wasn't thinking Mike and I said I was sorry…" She said almost in tears.

"You truly weren't…how could you be so stupid! You always told me about that dang ice machine, I burnt myself on that damn machine and you couldn't even unplug it…gah…" I said pacing and ran a hand through my hair not believing this was the cause of it and couldn't believe she could have been so stupid.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you…I forgot…we all forget things time to time…I'll go disappoint other people and be forgetful somewhere else, I'm sorry Mike and I'm done...I thought this was meant to be but I guess I was wrong…" Lola said.

"It was meant to be until you burnt down my dad's shop." I said.

"Mike!" Claire said stepping in.

"It's fine Claire…bye Mike…" Lola said as she stormed past me heading towards her car.

"Mike, what has gotten into you!" Claire said.

"Claire, now is not the time to talk to me about this…" I said as I turned around pacing towards the tree running a hand through my hair.

"You don't talk to Claire like that Mike…you just made a mistake boy and you need to go after her." My dad said.

"You are on her side? Dad, do you not see what that girl did to your shop?" I asked pointing to the burnt down building across the street from us.

"She didn't set the shop on fire, so what if she forgot to unplug the ice machine? She wasn't in there with a box of matches playing with it and intentionally setting my shop on fire…she apologized and the firefighter said it was just preliminary and it looks as if it started there does not mean it was the cause…you jumped to conclusions and assumed things and you are going to regret this…enjoy the long walk home son so you can think about what you did…" My dad said as he grasped Claire's hand tugging her towards where they parked realizing that Lola had left and my bag was in her trunk.

"Fuck, my bag!" I said as I ran past my dad and Claire towards the parking lot seeing my bag sitting on the curb besides their car, that just angered me more at the fact she did this to my bag. I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and I started walking home from where I was knowing that my dad was mad at me and wasn't going to give me a ride. I walked over the hill to see the damaged shop that the firefighters were still walking in and out of the building, it wasn't much of in and out because there wasn't much left besides a pile of burnt debris it looked to me. I walked the distance home to see my dad's car already parked in the driveway, anger still in my blood about what had took place tonight and I decided to sit out on the swing for a little while letting everything that was said, done and happened tonight sink in.

**2 Month's Later-**

**Mike's Point of View-**

I was able to go home from tour today, for once I didn't have to do SmackDown and even though I enjoyed the extra day so it'll keep my mind off what the mess that is taking place back home. I know my dad is close to having the rebuilding of the shop done but I haven't been all that close to him since the fire and I haven't talked to Lola since that night either. I try to call my dad whenever I can but either he ignores me or just gives me one word answers so I obviously angered a lot of people that night for expressing my feelings. I walked into my house, I wanted just to plop onto the couch and relax from the long flight, sleep from having to be up early the last day or two due to having to do media for the company but I saw how messy my house was from not only me living here but from not cleaning up from the New Year's party I had couple weeks ago.

"Gah, I'm such a slob." I said as I ran a hand through my hair before I took my bags to my room tossing my duffel onto the bed and rolled my suitcase to sit beside my bed for now. I pulled my duffel open, I began unpacking and sorting what needed to be washed so I could start a load of laundry and in which I did. I then grabbed a trash bag from my kitchen walking through picking things up and tossed them into the trash bag that needed to be trashed when I felt my phone vibrating thinking it was a co-worker or a friend that was in town or my boss saying I needed to catch the next flight out because they seriously do need me for SmackDown. I pulled out my cell phone seeing that it was my dad calling me, which was strange because he never calls and he will only talk to me if I call Claire who won't pick up all the time. I picked up the phone not knowing what to expect, "Hello?" I asked as I held my phone up to my ear until I was able to hold it up with my shoulder and stretch my neck to allow this to happen.

"Hey Mike, quick question…"

"I may have an answer." I said.

"Do you have Lola's new number?"

"It's the same dad, she hasn't changed it…"

"You sure? We have been trying to call her the last week or two and she won't answer any of our calls, you sure she hasn't changed her number or anything?" My dad asked.

"I don't know dad, I haven't talked to her since the fire she caused…why are you trying to call her anyway?" I asked as I turned around and leant against the arm of my couch.

"Hmm…let me see…she's my best employee….she is like a daughter to me…I can't find anyone good for this business or company than her and I don't want to train anyone for the job…"

"Hold up, what job? And since when did you consider her a daughter? Whenever we were dating, you pretended to hate her guts…"

"I never hated her guts…just it was awkward for me…but you two aren't dating anymore because you got the jackass genes from me…the shop is opening up next Monday and I need her to fulfill as active manager at the shop."

"You want a pyromaniac working as manager?" I asked letting out a chuckle.

"She isn't a pyromaniac, I should be thanking her…it wasn't the ice machine nor the trash can that caused it…it was faulty wiring but with her discovering the overheating ice machine and us unplugging it and plugging it in when and how we did, it delayed the wires from igniting like they did…"

"So, it wasn't the ice machine?"

"No you jackass…I told you it was preliminary…so, do you think you can get a hold of Lola?" My dad asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I will try dad…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me boy, go get the girl!" My dad said as he hung up without allowing me to say bye. I ended the call and held my phone between my hands looking down at it debating if I should try her number myself. I went through my contacts to her name knowing I haven't tried this number in a while, I pushed sent and put it up to my ear hearing it ring. It rung only twice before it went to her voicemail, so I knew that her phone was active and wasn't turned off and that she saw my name and chose to ignore it, which I don't blame her. I listened to her voice remembering the times we have had together, how I missed her and I think I still loved her, maybe that is why I have been in such a slump because I wasn't happy anymore because I didn't have her in my life.

"Hey Lola…um…I know that you are ignoring me and you have every right to do so…gah, I hate apologizing over the phone and would rather do it in person…look, you can be mad at me all you want for what I said and did, but please just call my dad back because he has a great job opportunity for you and…just please do that, not for me but for yourself and for my dad…thanks…" I said after I heard the beep and hung up knowing that I hated leaving messages that she may or may not listen to. I began to clean up again trying to think of a way to make sure that she calls my dad, not saying that I didn't trust her but wanted to make things right. I laid on the floor to look under my coffee table to see if anything had fallen underneath it, I saw a few things that needed to be picked up but I saw a thin book and I was confused as to what it could be. I slid my hand under the coffee table grasping the book the best I could sliding it out from underneath there seeing that it was the yearbook that Lola had given me months ago to sign and return to her smiling, I knew exactly what I had to do now and with this, it was perfect.


	41. Chapter 41

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Sunday-**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I haven't been feeling well at all the last week or so, at least it has seemed like a week by now. I have had headaches, chills and having to puke what seemed like more than I would count. I think I may have caught the flu since the symptoms I have align with that. I walked out of the bathroom tugging at my robe to close more and trying to cuddle with it more, I got to my couch sitting down on the first seat I came to and ran a hand through my hair. I reached for my phone seeing texts from Mike, I opened them just to skim over them so I won't have the annoying symbol that I had unread text messages. I heard a knock at my door, I knew I wasn't expecting guests and the only person I would expect at my door would be my mom who has been over here a couple days already trying to cook me soup and take care of me, which is sweet but annoying to say the least. I grumbled to myself as I got to my feet and walked over to the door that the knock came to when they knocked again and I looked through the peep hole seeing Mike standing on the other side before I turned around leaning back against the door beside the peep hole.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered to myself.

"Lola, I know you are in there, your car is here and I can see the shadow of your feet in there…just open up please, I need to talk to you…" Mike said.

"Just go away Mike, I'm sick and I have nothing to say to you…" I said.

"I don't care if you are sick, but I have something to say to you and I can't say it through the door."

"I guess you won't be saying it then." I said.

"Fine." Mike said, "But I have something I am going to leave it here." He said as I was confused as I went to look through the peep hole seeing him kneel down sliding something under my door, I stepped aside so it won't hit my feet. I looked down seeing the yearbook I had given him to sign months ago, a smile crept to my face totally forgetting he had it until now. I bent down picking it up and stood back up with it, I looked out the peep hole seeing he had left. I began walking towards the couch flipping through it seeing the spot that he signed at, I didn't realize he actually did sign in.

"'_Lola, I didn't know what to write in this book when you first handed it to me in October, or late September, whenever it was. How am I supposed to remember what we had done together back in high school? We did a lot together, we were friends for years and wasn't sure what to say to a high school senior that has already grown to such a beautiful, intelligent, and amazing girl like yourself. I honestly forgot I had your yearbook until this past week when I was cleaning, I had a good time sitting down with it and looking through all the pages thinking about what high school was. High school was just so different to what our lives are now, but one thing hasn't changed and that is I need to admit when I'm wrong. I was wrong about you, about the fire, about everything…Lola, you are the sweetest person I've ever met, you are the hardest worker, you are trustworthy, and respectful. Ever since our break up, I haven't been myself and it's been affecting my life, my work, everything and it's no one's fault but my own. I am sorry for jumping to conclusions and blaming you for something that wasn't your fault. The shop burnt down due to faulty wiring and thanks to you with the whole plugging and unplugging, it delayed the ignition of the fire, so I should be thankful. I don't know how else to say I'm sorry Lola besides this…I am admitting my faults to you and hoping you will take me back after all the dumb things I have said and done. In all honesty, I wish that if anything you could at least call my dad and get the manager job he wants you have at the shop. I will love you always Lola. –The Dumbass Mike_.'" I read aloud to myself, I couldn't help the tears come to my eyes for no reason, it wasn't like it was a sweet message or anything. I have had been more emotional but I think it was a big relieve knowing that it wasn't my fault for the fire and that Mr. Mizanin still wanted to keep me employed. I then re-read the part about Mike saying he will love me always, do I still love him? I mean, we all make mistakes and jump to conclusions. I ran a hand through my hair trying to debate if I should run after him or if I should just ignore it like I have been doing. My mind and heart decided on calling him, I grabbed my phone going to the recent calls list seeing his name being close to the top of the list pushing his name to call him, it barely rung once before he picked up.

"Open your door." Mike said.

"You're still here?" I asked as I put my yearbook onto my coffee table as I stood up.

"I never left…I'll never leave my babe without clearing up our fight." Mike said as I smiled as I walked across my apartment opening the door for him seeing him standing there holding the phone up to his ear before he pulled it from his ear pushing a button on it to end the car. A smile came across his face as at that moment I felt myself needing to puke again as I covered my mouth running towards my bathroom. "Well, that's a first." Mike said behind me as I left the door open by mistake, I made it to the toilet just in time when Mike followed in behind me and felt his hand grasp my hair tightly.

"I think I got the flu…" I said as I sat back on my legs after I flushed the toilet and I wiped at my mouth.

"We all get sick…or hung over time to time…"

"But it isn't sexy…" I said as I looked to him.

"No, it's not that sexy but you are one sexy lady…come on, let me take care of you…you want some ginger ale to ease your stomach?" Mike asked as he rubbed the back of his finger over my cheek.

"That would be nice…maybe some crackers." I said.

"Crackers and ginger ale it is." Mike said smiling as he helped me to my feet, he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back out to the couch where I sat down. "Lay down and I'll go get you a blanket and pillow before I run to the store?" Mike asked as I nodded laying down like he had suggested as he brought me a pillow and a blanket, he slid the pillow under my head and he unfolded the blanket before he laid it over me. "You relax, and don't move unless if it's to that bathroom…I love you." Mike said as he leant over pressing his lips to my forehead.

"My apartment keys are on the counter." I said pointing to the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said as I grabbed the remote to turn the television on and changed it to a movie that was playing on the AMC channel. I watched it until Mike returned with a brown bag with a bottle of ginger ale and a box of crackers. "Feeling any better?" Mike asked.

"No…." I said as I sat up and swung my legs over the side and ran a hand through my hair.

"This should make you feel better…" Mike said as he sat down beside me after he slid his leg behind my back and his other planted flat on the ground beside me. "Cuddle close."

"What if you get sick?"

"I'll get sick, then you can nurse me….come on…" He said as I slowly slid closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to his embrace. He grabbed the blanket pulling it over both of us and he played with my hair a little bit before he kissed at the top of my head. He stayed with me the whole day to comfort me, he even held my hair when I went to puke. "My dad is opening the new shop tomorrow…he wants you to be there with me…"

"I need to call him and tell him I want the job…"

"Done…I called him on the way to the store…" Mike said as he brushed a hair away from my face as we laid on my bed facing each other, his other arm propped under my neck.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Yes…he was relieved…" Mike said smiling.

"What were you going to do if I didn't call you?"

"I honestly don't know…" Mike said as he kissed my forehead.

"Mike, I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to be sorry…it's was me…you were perfect the way you were…" Mike said.

"I still feel bad…" I said.

"Don't be…you know what is crazy?" Mike asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The last time I stayed the night, or almost stayed the night, was that night…we were just about to go to bed when my dad called…" Mike said.

"Yeah…we were both tired and exhausted because we just had…sex…" I said when I realized what I was saying and that night was coming back to me, we didn't use a condom and I didn't take the morning after pill. 'When was the last time I got my period?' I thought to myself trying to remember.

"Yeah, and you wanted to go shower because you were sticky and sweaty but I talked you out of it to shower in the morning with me but that didn't happen…maybe tomorrow?" Mike asked brushing a hair from my face before he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow…" I said nodding as the thought of me possibly being pregnant with Mike's child was consuming my mind.

"Night babe, I love you." Mike said as he kissed me again before he rolled over turning the lamp off before he rolled over pulling me closer to him. I leant my head against his chest, I couldn't bare to close my eyes to try to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Lola's Point of View-**

I tried to sleep but that wasn't happening, I cuddled with the man beside me trying to think of how he would react if I were to be pregnant, would he want a child? I know that both our parents would want grandkids but I don't know if I'm ready to have a child, is he ready? I may be ready if he is ready, but I don't have stable income and I know that I would have to take maternal leave if I was pregnant and that means no income for those months and I need income to bring a baby into this world and I can't rely on my parents and I don't want to push Mike into doing child support. I laid wide awake until I noticed the sun start shining into the room, Mike was adorable as he slept as I slowly smiled at him and I seriously think I loved this man. I mean, it was weird that I accepted him back that quick but it's like he jumped to conclusions and it was a bad moment for all of us, what was he to be during that moment? Was he to be happy that his dad's shop was burning down? I kissed his forehead before I rolled out of the bed the other way trying not to wake him up as I walked around the bed grabbing my sweats that I pulled onto my body before I walked out of my room finding my wallet and sets of keys heading out of my apartment to my car that was parked where I had left it and drove to the closest store possible that I would think that had at home pregnancy tests to use. I went into the store purchasing three, I figured that way I'll have three different results to rely on instead of just one and I exited the store driving home hurriedly because my stomach was feeling queasy yet again. I got to my apartment complex, I made my way up to my apartment letting myself in trying not to wake the sleeping beauty in my bed before I hurried into the bathroom shutting the door behind me locking it behind me before I started the shower water to try to cover up any noise made in here and to fool Mike to think I was showering. I pulled out the three pregnancy tests staring at them and was trying to talk myself into taking them but I was scared to death doing it by myself.

"I'll shower then I'll take them…" I said as I nodded as I stripped going into the shower letting the water run over me trying to drain my thoughts out but it wasn't doing well. I shut the water off after I finished taking the shower and pulled the curtain back viewing the three boxes of tests on the counter waiting to be took. I let out a deep sigh as I stepped out of the shower and walked the distance to the counter pulling the three boxes open reading the instructions on how to take it and I followed it before I sat there waiting, I watched the timer I had on my phone count down from the amount I had put in and luckily I had grabbed my phone and had it in my pants pocket because I wouldn't have any other way to calculate the time. I heard moving around in my apartment, I looked at the door, 'Oh no, please don't be awake!' I thought to myself as I looked to the timer that read about 15 seconds left to go when a knock came to the door.

"Lola? You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah Mike…I just got out of the shower, I'll be out in a minute…" I said.

"When did you get up?" Mike asked.

"Um…I don't remember…" I lied as I stopped the timer before it chimed when I picked up the first test that read positive and it was blatantly positive and no doubt that it was in the middle of changing as I picked up the second test reading the same thing and got the same thing for the third test. I couldn't help the tears that rolled out of my eyes and down my cheeks, I wiped them away when another knock came to the door.

"Lola, I have to pee…" Mike said.

"Hold on…." I said as I quickly pushed the tests back into the boxes, I didn't care if it was the proper box before I tossed them under the sink before I gathered my clothes and kept the towel I had wrapped around my body wrapped there as I walked to the door opening it. "Sorry…" I said looking at our feet but Mike stepped in front of where I was to step, every time I went to move he did too. "Mike…" I said getting agitated and looked up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he immediately rested his hand against my face rubbing at tears that escaped my eyes with his thumbs.

"I stubbed my toe…" I lied.

"That stuff is painful, but not enough to make one cry…" Mike said.

"I just don't feel good, my stomach is really painful today…" I said as he nodded and he wrapped his arms around me, I slowly snaked my one arm around him letting myself cry a little bit into his shoulder. Only if he knew that these tears were tears of joy, of fright and excitement for today. I walked to my room looking at the outfits I could wear today for the grand opening at the shop that I was to manage. I went with jeans that were tighter than I remember and I honestly had to fight for a few minutes to get them to button, luckily Mike didn't see that little fight I had with my jeans. I found a long sleeve turtle neck shirt that was green, it was very warm opposed to any other tops I had and I went to my bed pulling my shoes on when Mike walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I got a favor to ask." Mike asked.

"You want me go down to your car and get your bag?" I asked smirking.

"Please." He said as I nodded as he got his car keys and told me what car it was, I headed down to the parking lot finding the car parked where he told me it was parked taking his bag up to him for him to grab the outfit he was to wear today. I sat on the edge of the bed not knowing what to say or think right now, the thoughts of me being pregnant was constantly on my mind as Mike changed in front of me. "Enjoy the show?" Mike asked as he pulled his shirt down over his head to cover the bare chest he had.

"Oh…yeah…" I said shaking the thoughts out of my mind momentarily.

"We need to get going…" Mike said as he stepped in front of me resting his hands on either side of me on the bed.

"Okay…"

"Maybe I'll take my beautiful girlfriend to breakfast if she feels up to it…" Mike said.

"Maybe…depends on how my stomach feels." I said, but I honestly don't know how much longer we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend when he finds out we are expecting a baby.

"Or we can come home and I'll eat some crackers and ginger ale with you…" He said smiling pressing his lips to mine for a kiss. "I love you…"

"I love you too." I said smiling as he stood up straight letting me stand up from my bed and I grabbed my belongings following him out of my apartment where I locked it behind me. He grasped my hand where our fingers interlaced. We climbed into the car he had brought over here, it looked like a rental from the airport rather than his actual car, and he drove us to the newly built shop that looked a lot nicer than the one that burnt down already seeing a crowd gathered around the front of it before we pulled around the back seeing his dad dressed up in a suit of sorts and Claire in a cocktail dress, and here I was in jeans and a shirt and Mike was wearing something similar, you can tell the generation gap for sure. I climbed out of the car and was greeted at the front of the car by Claire who pulled me into a hug.

"You are glowing." Claire whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back as the hug broke and Mr. Mizanin hugged me as well which was weird.

"The crowd is waiting." Mr. Mizanin said as he led the train us four to head into the new shop, Mike was right behind his dead and Claire was in front of me and she stopped me right in front of the door.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Claire asked I looked over her shoulder hoping Mike didn't hear her, he took a few more steps before he turned around and started heading back.

"Today, and Mike doesn't know and I know I need to tell him…may we drop it?" I asked in an almost beg.

"Congrats." Claire said pulling me into a hug, at least she was okay with it and was excited for it, I was kind of freaked out that she knew just because I was 'glowing,' which I didn't notice.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked leaning forward on his forearm that was pressed against the doorframe.

"Fine…excellent…today is a good day." Claire said smiling as she turned around and happily walked away.

"What's with her today?" Mike asked as I shrugged, he grasped my hand and led me into the shop where Mr. Mizanin and Claire waited by the door, Mike and I stepped behind the counter waiting and watching as Mr. Mizanin unlocked and opened the door to his shop. I looked around the shop trying to soak in the new layout as Mike wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his embrace and I smiled as I rested my hands against his. We watched as the shop quickly filled with people wanting to eat here and be here for the grand opening, we began our service and I tried to keep up, Claire picked up my slack to cover the fact that I couldn't keep up. We finished that rush and Mr. Mizanin grabbed the microphone that we always had installed but never had a use for it since we always delivered the food to the tables instead of announcing them over the microphone for them to come to the counter to pick up their food. We listened as Mr. Mizanin made a speech and announced that I was the new general manager of this shop, which I was trying not to cry from happiness but knew I had to give up this position sooner than later, Mike rubbed at my back as Mr. Mizanin handed me the microphone to do a speech as I held the microphone in my hand nervously.

"Thank you Mr. Mizanin. I am extremely honored to be given this opportunity to be the general manager, I have worked with this shop since I graduated high school and here I am now about to graduate college so it was hard work and dedication to be where I am now proving I can do this job. I want to thank this whole family for kind of adopting me into their family, and giving me the chances that they have given me. I am excited for the opening of this store and I can't wait to continue serving all of you in this community…but unfortunately, in a few months I will have to give up this wonderful thing…" I said biting at my bottom lip trying to hold tears that were watering up my eyes back.

"Lola, what are you saying?" Mr. Mizanin asked.

"You can't quit." Mike said.

"I'm not quitting…I'm saying that I'm pregnant…" I said as I set the microphone down and stormed out of the spot light to the back of the shop wiping at my eyes and I got outside and leant back against the wall letting the cool air dry my tears the best they could. I leant my head back against the wall and looked up at the sky hoping to see answers that everything is going to be okay.

"Hey…" I heard Mike say, I glanced over to him before I looked down at my feet not wanting to look at him too much due to embarrassment as I felt him step beside me. "Is it mine?" Mike asked.

"Yes…" I said as he grasped my chin forcing me to look at him and he pressed his lips to mine aggressively, the kiss broke and I roughly kissed him back as well. "Does this mean you want to keep the little he or she we created and you want to keep me?" I asked as he rested his forehead against mine and I couldn't help but not to look in his amazingly blue eyes.

"Yes…I want to do this right…Lola, will you marry me?" Mike asked.

"Mike, we can't…"

"Yes we can…you can move to LA with me, I have plenty of room and money to support all three of us…I love you Lola…" He said running a hand through my hair before he pressed his lips down against mine for a kiss pushing all the negative thoughts out of my mind about this baby and if we do end up getting married.

**THE END!**

**A/N: I KNOW THIS IS PROBABLY HOW MOST PEOPLE WOULD END A STORY BUT THERE IS LITERALLY NO WHERE ELSE TO GO WITH THIS STORY RIGHT NOW AND THIS IS HOW FAR I HAD PLANNED OUT MY STORYLINE, I THINK THAT THIS IS THE BEST POSSIBLE ENDING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

**I'M CURRENTLY STILL WORKING ON A DREW/OC STORY AND STILL COMING UP IS A JOHN CENA/OC, SEQUEL TO 'THE NEXUS GIRL,' A JIMMY JACOBS/OC AND A CODY/OC STORY. WHO KNOWS? MAYBE EVEN ANOTHER MIZ/OC IF ONE EVER COMES TO ME.**


End file.
